EDDARD VS EDWARD
by C. S. Tolkien
Summary: Edward esta en otra de sus noches viendo a Bella dormir, cuando es sorprendido por otro ser que dice ser un vampiro, Eddard, de mil quinientos años de edad. Entre los dos, Bella, que tendra que descurbrir que es verdad y que es mentira sobre los origenes de los Cullen y este misterioso vampiro. Bella/OC.
1. Prologo

**EDDARD, EL VAMPIRO**

**EDDARD VS EDWARD **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Edward Cullen, un vampiro de cien años de pelo castaño claro y ojos amarillos, de piel pálida estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de Isabella Swan, en su casa en Fork, Washington, Edward era un vampiro de cien años y nunca en sus años había visto algo tan bello como Bella, ella solo tenía dieciséis años y era lo mas puro que el había conocido, el odiaba lastimarla, ya que el era un vampiro y el detestaba su insistencia de convertirla en vampiro, acaso no sabía las vidas de penurias que los vampiro tenían, chupar sangre humana, aunque la inmortalidad era un gran don, el detestaba tomar la vida humana.

Edward siguió mirando como ella dormía, ella tenía pelo largo castaño largo y ojos castaños, ella usaba una musculosa negra y pantaletas del mismo color, ella estaba tapada por una sabana blanca, su piel pálida brillaba a la luz de la luna, ella era la adolescente mas hermosa que el había visto jamás, el amaba verla dormir.

Edward sonrió, ella ya estaba por cumplir dieciséis y el iba a hacerle una fiesta en su casa, por mas renuencia que ella tuviera, todo iba a ser perfecto, todos sus hermanos, padre y madre iban a estar ahí, además los Hombres Lobos no iban a interferir, Jacob Black no iba a interferir, realmente no entendía como ese chico podía actuar como un celoso patán sobre algo que era de el, pero eso no importaba.

Bella giro y entonces ella se tapo mas con las sabanas, el invierno estaba llegando, los inviernos siempre eran húmedos y fríos en Fork, no que a Edward le importara, ya que el no sentía frío o nada.

De pronto una voz dijo por en sima de el:

"Sabes espiar a las personas es algo muy rudo" dijo con una profunda acento escocés "¿acaso tu acosas a adolescentes por las noches?"

Edward levanto la mirada con sorpresa, el generalmente podía sentir la presencia de humanos y vampiros cerca, también de hombres lobos, pero la presencia de este ser paso totalmente desapercibida.

Parado en el techo de la casa de los Swan, había un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, de pelo negro y ojos azules, el usaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, aunque no era humano, su piel era pálida, parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad que los rodeaban, Edward miro con furia al recién llegado y entonces le dijo:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre joven sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Eddard James Stark" dijo como si eso le hiciera gracia "Vampiro."

"¿Tú eres un vampiro?" pregunto Edward.

Eddard le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"No, la pregunta es si tu eres un vampiro" dijo de pronto desplegando sus colmillos, como una serpiente.

Edward de pronto se dio cuenta de que ese tipo no era muy amigable, entonces el salto al techo de la casa de Bella, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

El "vampiro" puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, entonces le dijo:

"Acaso no te han dicho que es de mala educación espirar a las personas, mas a jóvenes indefensas en la noche."

Edward miro furioso a Eddard, no iba a dejar que ese ser lo insultara, entonces el volvió a preguntar:

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Eddard miro con una expresión como de confusión y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso no dije quien soy yo? Yo soy Eddard, puedes llamarme Ned, es menos informal, yo soy un vampiro, un verdadero vampiro, la pregunta es ¿Qué eres tu?"

Edward contesto:

"Yo soy un vampiro."

Ned rió como si le hubieran dicho una broma, entonces le dijo:

"¿Un vampiro? ¿Tú? ¿Acaso has matado bebido sangre humana?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, matar a humanos es malo, no debemos beber su sangre."

Ned sacudió fríamente y le dijo:

"No es necesario matarlos, solo beber su sangre" dijo mirando a los ojos amarillos de Edward "beber sangre humana esta en nuestra naturaleza, ¿acaso tu no bebes sangre humana?"

Edward miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"No, ni mi familia, nosotros somos vegetarianos."

Con ello Ned comenzó a reírse, tanto que sus colmillos se desplegaron de nuevo, esto si era ridículo, un vampiro que no debía sangre humana, Ned le dijo:

"Sabes, los únicos vampiros que yo he visto que se alimentan de sangre de animal les falta un tornillo" miro fríamente a Edward y entonces le dijo "¿Acaso tu no estarás loco?"

Edward se enfureció, no iba a soportar que ese ser lo siguiera insultando, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, entonces Ned siguió:

"¿Y que vampiro sale a la luz del día? No seguramente un vampiro" dijo mirando dando un suspiro "así que la pregunta sigue siendo que eres tú."

Ned sonrió y entonces le respondió:

"Tal vez seas un pervertido, que le gusta espiar a las jóvenes adolescentes por las noches mientras ellas duermen en trapos menores."

Edward gruño de furia, no iba a soportar ser insultado por este ser, entonces el se lanzo al ataque contra Ned, que ni se movió de su sitió, Edward corrió por el techo de la casa de los Swan, tan rápido que ni siquiera hizo ruido, levanto su puño para darle un golpe a Ned con todas sus fuerzas.

El lanzo el golpe, pero de pronto con un movimiento grácil y más rápido que el suyo, Ned lo esquivo y entonces con un movimiento de su brazo dibujando un arco le dio un golpe en su pecho, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo por el aire.

El cayo en sima del techo de un auto deformándolo al impactar contra el, Edward gruño de dolor, mientras el trataba de salir del techo del auto, cayo al suelo, gruñendo de dolor, se agarro el pecho, ya que sus costillas le dolían, nunca había recibido un golpe tan fuerte en su vida, miro al techo y Ned había desaparecido del techo de los Swan, de pronto la voz de Ned lo sobresalto al decir:

"Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte" Edward miro a su izquierda sobresaltado y allí se encontró con Ned parado en frente de el "¿Acaso no te dijeron que siempre debes respetar a tus mayores?"

Edward miro sorprendido y sobresaltado, entonces el repitió:

"¿Mayores?"

Ned sonrió fríamente, entonces le dijo:

"Si, ¿Cuánto años tu crees que yo tengo?"

Edward miro a Ned, sacudiendo la cabeza, ya que su cabeza estaba aturdida por el dolor de la caída, Ned lo lanzo hacia el auto que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle de los Swan.

"No tienes respuesta" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "Mil quinientos años, mi joven" dijo Ned con una sonrisa burlona "tu eres un joven fuerte y rápido, aunque tu eres muy joven, aunque aún queda la pregunta por saber que eres en realidad."

Edward dio una mueca de dolor y entonces le dijo con furia:

"Ya te lo dije, yo soy un vampiro, toda mi familia son vampiros."

Ned sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

"Tan jóvenes y tan irrespetuosos."

Ned puso un pie atrás y entonces le dijo:

"¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" haciendo una seña con una mano "ventila tu furia y dar tu mejor golpe."

Edward dio un gruñido de furia que estaba mezclado con dolor, por suerte ya no le dolía tanto como antes, Ned le sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos, da tu mejor golpe."

Edward corrió de nuevo hacia Ned, no iba a dejar que ese ser lo humillara, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido, que tendría que avisarle a su padre y al resto de su familia sobre este ser, pero no podía dejar que lo humillara de esa manera, Edward al acercarse lanzo otro puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, Ned lo esquivo con facilidad y gracia, Edward lanzo otro y Ned hizo lo mismo apenas moviéndose de su posición, Edward lanzo una patada y Ned simplemente se movió del camino, la patada dio contra la puerta del auto, deformándola.

Ned sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Aún tienes mucho que aprender."

Edward dio un grito de furia lanzando otro puñetazo, Ned lo esquivo agachándose, Edward también giro y lanzo otro golpe con su puño, Ned simplemente lo esquivo pero entonces puso su brazo frente de la trayectoria de Edward, golpeando su pecho con fuerza y lanzándolo contra el suelo con violencia.

Ned lo miro y entonces le dijo:

"Aún no logras darme un golpe."

Edward gruño de furia, entonces se movió con velocidad sobre humana, levantándose del suelo corriendo unos metros y luego volviendo a correr hacia Ned, el uso su codo hacia Ned, pero este se movió más rápido apartándose del camino y amarrándolo del cuello de su camisa, la inercia hizo que el se detuviera súbitamente y cayera al suelo, Ned le dijo:

"Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso" dijo con una sonrisa fría "tu eres pura fuerza bruta, ninguna gracia."

Edward se levanto del suelo rápidamente, lanzo otra vez una serie de puños hacia Ned, este se movía con elegancia entre los puños, como si no hiciera ningún esfuerzo en esquivarlos, de pronto lo tomo con la guardia baja y entonces le dio una patada en su pecho lanzándolo varios metros en el aire e impactando en el asfalto de la calle.

Edward se levanto rápidamente del suelo, su pecho le dolía, mismo así el estaba alerta, busco con la mirada a Ned, pero este había desaparecido de nuevo, de pronto la voz de Ned volvió a sobresaltarlo diciendo:

"Realmente tienes que hacerlo mejor, tu movimientos son toscos y brutos" dijo Ned parado detrás de el "tu te apoyas demasiado en tu fuerza y velocidad, pero nada de técnica."

Edward ahora estaba asustado, nunca había se había enfrentado a un oponente tan poderoso, ni siquiera James se podía igualar a este ser, ¿realmente era un vampiro? ¿Acaso el era un vampiro?

Al ver la expresión de Edward, Ned sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso ya has tenido suficiente?" Dijo con una sonrisa "Sabes, con todo este baile, tú no me has dicho tu nombre."

Edward miro con miedo a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen."

Ned asintió y entonces le dijo:

"¿Cullen? Eso no me lo esperaba?" dijo con frialdad.

Edward sabía que el tenía que regresar a su casa e informar a su familia de este vampiro, entonces el dio la media vuelta y corrió, sabía que era cobardía huir de esa manera, pero sabía que nunca en un millón de años podría ganarle a Ned, el corrió hacia su casa otra vez, tendría que hablar con su padre sobre esto, tal vez tendría que hablar con Bella, aunque no estaba con muchas ganas de hacerlo, si este vampiro representaba un peligro para ella, no había nada que el pudiera hacer para defenderla, ¿Cuál era las intensiones de este vampiro? ¿Acaso solo lo buscaba a el y a su familia? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

De pronto en frente de el apareció Ned, Edward se detuvo de pronto, sus zapatos resbalaron en el asfalto de la calle, Ned dijo con los brazos cruzados detrás del:

"Te vas sin despedirte" dijo Ned con una sonrisa "acaso tu "padre" nunca te enseño modales."

Edward estaba sorprendido que fuera mucho mas rápido que el, mismo así por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, realmente no le sorprendía tanto, Edward lo miro y sin nada mas, siguió corriendo, Ned realmente no hizo nada para detenerlo, ¿Cuál era el punto? Edward sabía que estaba jugando con el, que realmente no representaba ninguna amenaza contra Ned o peligro, que Ned podría matarlo sin problemas, ni dificultades, Edward exclamo:

"¡Que es lo que quieres! ¡Por que me sigues!"

Ned dio un suspiro, como si el hubiera tratando de decirle toda la noche y Edward no escuchaba, Ned dijo:

"Bueno, en un principio quiero saber que eres tu, yo se que no eres un vampiro, ni siquiera parece que tienes colmillos, lo segundo es que quiero conocer a tu familia y a los Hombres Lobos locales."

Edward le exclamo:

"¡Entonces ve a buscarlos, pero deja a mi familia en paz, déjame en paz, deja a Bella en paz!"

Ned sonrió fríamente, entonces le dijo:

"Yo no soy el que la espía mientras ella duerme como un acosador."

Edward exclamo:

"¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Yo amo a Bella! ¡Yo quiero que ella este segura!"

Ned río a las palabras de Edward, entonces el dijo:

"¿Segura? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Nosotros los vampiros tenemos métodos mas rápidos cuando se trata de cortejo, acaso nunca oíste hablar del sexo."

Edward sacudió la cabeza y entonces el dijo:

"No puedo hacerlo, si lo hago puedo llegar a matar a Bella..."

Ned sacudió la cabeza, Edward era patético, mas si era un vampiro de verdad, entonces fue el turno de Ned de exclamar:

"¡Por favor, Edward, si tú eres un vampiro actúa como tal! ¡La sangre y el sexo son los instintos básicos de un vampiro!"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, de pronto Ned avanzó hacia el en un parpadeo, tan rápido que ni siquiera Edward consiguió verlo, Ned lo agarro por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo, Ned le dijo:

"Tu eres una patética excusa de vampiro" dijo mirándolo con una expresión helada, sus ojos azules de pronto cambiaron a otro color a un color mas profundo y de un tono azul marino, Ned mostró sus colmillos que deseaban sangre "Si tu dices ser un vampiro actúa como tal, deja de excusas, nosotros vivimos de la sangre humana!"

Edward trato de soltarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, Ned era demasiado fuerte, aunque el no necesitaba respirar, Edward miro a Ned a los ojos y entonces le dijo débilmente:

"Tú eres malvado."

Entonces Ned río, soltando a Edward que cayo sentado en el suelo, de inmediato se arrastro atrás alejándose de Ned, este le dijo:

"No yo soy malvado, pero tampoco soy un santo, yo soy un vampiro, un guerrero que ha vivido más de lo que tú puedas imaginar."

Edward se levanto del suelo en pánico, entonces Ned continuo:

"Ve a tu casa he informa a tu "padre" de mi presencia, esta no es la ultima vez que nos veremos."

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo mas, Ned hizo como si fuera dar un salto, de pronto el se impulso con fuerza sobrehumana hacia el cielo y voló, Edward quedo con la boca abierta al verlo volar, mismo así aún sentía miedo y pánico, miro a donde había estado Ned, sabía que tendría que informar a su familia de lo ocurrido, además esperaba que Bella no hiciera muchas preguntas, ya que ese vampiro podía ser una gran amenaza para ellos.

_Bueno este es un pequeño experimento que yo hice, Edward versus un verdadero vampiro, aún no se si esto va a ser un cuento o una novela._

_Por favor denme su opinión y póngala en el cuadrado que esta abajo._

_Gracias._


	2. 1 La Fiesta

**LA FIESTA **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, de la enorme casa que su familia al borde del bosque, luego del encuentro con el Vampiro Ned, el tenía bastante motivos para estar nervioso, ya que ese vampiro era mucho mas rápido y mas poderoso que el, Edward ni quería imaginar que mas poderoso podría ser.

Carlisle miro a su "hijo", el era un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo rubio y ojos amarillos, con una piel tan pálida como el resto de la familia, Carlisle y su esposa Esme, mantenía la compostura mientras que el resto de sus "hijos" miraban nervioso a Edward, ya que el había regresado extremadamente tenso y nervioso desde su visita a la casa de Bella.

Carlisle miro a su esposa, Esme que era una mujer de apariencia de unos treinta años, de piel tan pálida como la suya y ojos amarillos, ella era una mujer hermosa para su edad, Carlisle camino hacia Edward que seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la sala y entonces el dijo:

"Hijo, hijo" Edward miro a su padre, este le puso su manos en sima de sus hombros y entonces el dijo "por favor, repite que ha pasado esta noche."

Edward miro a Carlisle, entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, papá, yo estaba mirando a Bella como siempre, yo ni no te su presencia, yo ni sabía cuanto tiempo me había estado mirando."

Alice miro a su hermano, ella era una mujer menuda de pelo castaño corto y ojos amarillos, al igual del resto de la familia era igual de pálida, ella pregunto:

"¿Quién, Edward?"

Edward miro a su hermana y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, Alice, el se hacia llamar Eddard, Eddard Stark, el dijo que era un vampiro."

Carlisle miro a Edward y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Otro vampiro aquí? Acaso esta del lado de Victoria."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, el respondió:

"No lo se, papá."

Esme se acercó a su hijo y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué era lo que quería ese vampiro?"

Edward miro a Esme, desde que el se convirtió en vampiro, el nunca se había sentido con falta de aliento, pero desde el enfrentamiento con ese vampiro, Edward no podía sentir que le faltaba el aire, Edward le respondió con voz temblorosa:

"Me quería a mi, mas bien a nosotros" dijo mirando a Alicia, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett "el nos quiera a nosotros."

"¿Para que?" pregunto Emmett bruscamente, el era un vampiro grande y fornido, con pelo negro.

"No lo se" dijo Edward "el me pregunto que yo era, yo le dije que era un vampiro, el dijo que no, que yo no era un vampiro."

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Edward dijo:

"El preguntaba que vampiro caminaba a la luz del día y no bebía sangre humana."

Esme miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú le explicaste que nosotros no tomamos sangre humana?"

Edward dijo:

"Si, el dijo que era contra nuestra naturaleza, que yo era un acosador, no era verdaderamente un vampiro."

Jasper entonces pregunto con exasperación:

"No me digas que tú trataste de luchar con ese vampiro, Edward."

Edward miro a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"Lo hice" dijo con cierta furia "no pude evitarlo, realmente me hizo enfurecer."

Jasper lo miro con exasperación, realmente no sorprendido por las acciones de su hermano, el era un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo rubio, Carlisle miro a Edward y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y luego que paso?"

Edward le dijo:

"El me lanzo desde la el techo de la casa de Bella hacia un auto al otro lado de la calle" dijo aún con incredulidad "y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que ni siquiera tuvo mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo y lo siguiente que se el esta justo al lado de mi" miro a su padre "nunca vi a un vampiro moverse tan rápido."

Aunque por la expresión de Carlisle la tal vez si había visto algo así en su tiempo en Europa, aunque el no dijo nada, Edward dijo:

"Yo trate de luchar con el, pero en vano, era mucho más rápido y mas fuerte que yo, decía que tenía mil quinientos años de edad, que yo era un joven insolente."

Todos lo miraron sorpresas, ya que hasta ese momento nunca habían oído de un vampiro tan viejo, Victoria era la vampira mas vieja que ellos habían conocido hasta el momento, de unos quinientos años.

Rosalie entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y luego que paso?"

"El seguía preguntándome que era yo, que yo no podía yo no era un vampiro, los vampiros no salen a la luz del sol, que los vampiros solo beben sangre humana, matando o no a la persona."

Edward tuvo un momento de duda y entonces le pregunto a su padre:

"¿Es verdad lo que el dice? Que nosotros no somos vampiros" mirando a los ojos de su padre "¿y entonces que somos?"

Carlisle con voz firme le dijo:

"Nosotros somos vampiros, no tengas dudas de eso."

Edward dijo:

"Yo me di cuenta de que no podía luchar contra el y entonces huí lo más rápido que podía, pero el siempre estaba delante de mi, nosotros intercambiamos algunas palabras, el me agarro del cuello y me dijo que yo era patético, que no servía para ser vampiro, pero el no me mato, me soltó y me dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo, lo siguiente que se, el voló."

Carlisle, Esme y el resto le dio una mirada incrédula, entonces preguntaron:

"¿Voló?"

Edward tampoco no lo podía creer, el dijo:

"Si, el se remontó en el aire" miro a Carlisle y entonces le pregunto "¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora, papá?"

Carlisle miro a Edward entonces le dijo:

"Nada, nosotros seguiremos nuestras vidas, hasta que ese vampiro aparezca de nuevo y muestre sus intensiones."

"¿Vamos a tener el cumpleaños de Bella aquí?"

Carlisle asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa:

"Si, vamos a tener el cumpleaños de Bella aquí."

Edward asintió, sintiéndose mas aliviado, mismo así el no se dejaba de preguntar cuales eran las verdaderas intensiones de ese ser, de ese vampiro.

Sentado en la mesa del comedor, Ned se había cambiado su traje por una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros en frente de el, tenía una laptop con conexión inalámbrica satelital, ya que Fork estaba en una zona tan aislada, la casa segura era una casa grande, de tres dormitorios, una sala, dos baños, una cocina, un comedor, todos los dormitorios tenían persianas contra la luz, y las puertas eran aprueba de filtraciones.

Luego de contactarse a Internet, el abrió la ventana de la camera Web, para video conferencia, ya que el iba a contactarse con Autoridad Vampirica, quien lo habían mandado a Fork, en la ventana de la camera que iba para ambos lados, aparecieron dos siluetas, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era alto y robusto, de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules, el usaba un traje gris, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, el era el Guardián de la Autoridad, Roman Zimojic, Roman era el Guardián, el líder de la organización, era un vampiro de unos quinientos años de edad, a su lado, la mujer de pelo largo castaño oscuro y también de ojos azules, con un traje azul oscuro, era Salome Agripa y era una vampira aún mas vieja que Roman, de unos dos mil años de edad, o mas, Salome le sonrió a la camera y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y como es el clima en Forks?"

Ned dio un suspiro exasperado y entonces el dijo:

"Frío y húmedo, parece además que se va a hacer aún mas frío y mas húmedo."

Roman miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Ya encontraste a las anomalías?"

Ned asintió, diciendo:

"Ya me encontré a uno de ellos, estaba espiando en el dormitorio de una adolescente."

Salome y Roman no podían evitar dar una pequeña risa al respecto, entonces el dijo:

"Vaya, vaya, esos seres si que son traviesos."

Salome dijo:

"¿Y como se llama? ¿Es un vampiro?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, el pareció bastante sorprendido que yo apareciera en frente de el" dijo con exasperación "además es bastante impetuoso y arrogante, parecía que no tenía ni idea de como un verdadero vampiro era."

Roman miro a Salome intrigado y luego el pregunto:

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Ned dijo:

"Luego de una breve charla el me ataco, el no debería tener no mas de cien años, mismo así el no se dio cuenta de que yo era mucho mas viejo que el, mismo así el me ataco."

Salome asintió con una expresión de satisfacción, entonces ella dijo:

"¿Y tú le enseñaste una lección?"

Ned dio un gruñido exasperado y entonces el dijo:

"¿Para que voy a perder mí tiempo? El hizo todo el esfuerzo, mismo así yo lo vencí con facilidad, el se llama Edward Cullen" dijo dando una pausa "yo voy a buscar su nombre en los registros del pueblo, tal vez pueda averiguar quienes son el resto de su familia."

Roman asintió cruzando los brazos y diciendo:

"Muy bien" entonces el pregunto "¿el es verdaderamente un vampiro?"

Ned bajo los hombros:

"No lo se con seguridad, mismo así te puedo decir que es patético, no quiere alimentarse de sangre humana, ni siquiera tiene nuestros instintos por la sangre y el sexo" dijo con incredulidad "dice que es vegetariano" a ello Roman y Salome se rieron a carcajadas.

Ned bajo la mirada mirando a la pantalla, entonces el dijo:

"Tal vez ahí algo malo en el aire de este lugar o en el agua, que hace que los vampiros se comporten como idiotas" dijo Ned "pero si son vampiros, son versiones mucho mas débiles que nosotros, parece que el estaba alejado de nuestra sociedad, de nuestras leyes, no sabe nada de nada."

Roman y Salome intercambiaron una mirada, entonces seriamente esta vez dijo:

"Muy bien, si ellos son realmente vampiros, tu debes recordarles que no importa que tan lejos ellos vayan no pueden escapar de la Autoridad."

Ned asintió, entonces le dijo:

"El y su familia no van a ser difíciles de encontrar" dijo Ned "no en un pueblo tan pequeño como este."

Roman y Salome asintieron, entonces Salome pregunto:

"¿Y que ahí de los hombres lobos?"

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo:

"Aún no me he podido contactar con ello, pero el me ha confirmado que están aquí, aunque parece que ahí cierto resentimiento entre los hombres lobos y los vampiros de aquí."

"¿Por que lo dices?" Pregunto Roman.

Ned respondió:

"Por la manera que Edward hablaba de ellos, estaba lleno de odio."

Salome dijo:

"Trata de solucionar ese conflicto, lo menos que deseamos es llamar la atención hacia nosotros, los humanos ya nos temen demasiado ya."

Ned dio un pesado suspiro, parecía que su asignación no iba a ser tan sencilla como el había pensado, Ned le dijo:

"Muy, voy a tratar."

Ned levanto la cabeza, podía sentir la sensación que surgía como un escalofrío en su espalda, podía sentir el calor de sol erizando su piel, aunque sabía que el sol no iba a salir en dentro un par de horas.

Ned le dijo:

"Bueno, tendré que cortar la conexión, el amanecer esta por llegar."

Roman y Salome asintieron, entonces Roman dijo:

"Mantenednos informados."

Ned asintió y corto la conexión, entonces el cerro la computadora, ahora el tenía un misterio que solucionar, quien era Edward Cullen, a donde vivía, cuantos familiares tenía, aunque el supuestamente era un vampiro y los vampiros solo viven con sus creadores por un tiempo, para luego tomar su propio camino, aunque algo le decía que Edward era un caso especial, era algo bizarro, Ned realmente no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo tampoco, además no le gustaba la tendencia de Edward de acosar a jóvenes adolescentes humanas, eso llamaba demasiada atención hacia ellos, se supone que Edward es un vampiro y debería comportarse como tal, pero lo que el encontró en este pueblo era un vampiro que se comportaba como un adolescente hormonal y controlador que vigilaba a su novia mientras dormía por las noches, Ned sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al dormitorio, Ned ya había dado un reconocimiento aéreo del pueblo, sabía que si quería encontrar a Edward y a sus allegados, la llave era la chica que estaba acosando, aunque Ned tenía que admitir, vampiro o no, Edward aún tenía una ventaja sobre el, ya que no podía salir a la luz del día.

Ned colapso en la cama, por el largo viaje desde Nueva Orleans y el reconocimiento aéreo lo agoto, mañana por la noche, tendría que seguir con su asignación y averiguar que rayos tenía este pueblo en el agua o en el aire que convertía a los vampiros en seres tan por inferiores.

La casa de los Cullen realmente no fue difícil de encontrar, pensó Eddard mientras el veía la casa desde la rama alta en uno de los árboles que estaba en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, desde lo alto Ned pudo ver que los Cullen vivía la gran vida, generalmente eso no era un crimen para un vampiro, ya que ellos vivían largo tiempo y ellos tenían tiempo de amasar grandes fortunas, por lo menos eso si tu estabas en tus cabales, algunos vampiros preferían vivir como mendigos toda su vida eterna.

Pero los Cullen no eran nada sutiles, ya que la casa se podía ver desde el pueblo, además de que el color de la casa contrastaba con el bosque hacia las cosas peores.

¿Acaso los Cullen eran tan tontos que pensaban que nadie en el pueblo sospechaban de ellos?

Ned se sorprendió al descubrir que todos los hijos de los Cullen estaban enrolado en la secundaria local, lo que era una sorpresa, por que un vampiro en su sano juicio iba a perder su tiempo en la secundaria, eso era un gran riesgo de ser descubierto, no que importaba mucho ahora, mismo así Ned se preguntaba a quien tuvieron que sobornar para dejarlos entrar.

El "padre" de los Cullen era medico en el hospital local, además Ned hizo una pequeña investigación de la nueva allegada de los Cullen, la que Edward estaba acosando la noche anterior, Isabella Marie Swan, para sus amigos Bella, quince años, hija de padres divorciados, su padre Charles Swan era policía, su madre René Dwyer, se rumoraba de que no solo era amiga de los extraños Cullen, sino de la tribu nativa local, tal vez ella podía algo de ayuda para encontrar a los hombres lobos, Ned no pudo evitar extender sus colmillos al pensar en lo dulce que debería ser la sangre joven de Bella.

Ned miro la luna llena brillando por en sima del cielo oscuro que cubría la ciudad de Fork, la noche se había hecho mas fría, pero a Ned no le importaba, miro su auto que estaba aparcado a unos metros de la casa de los Cullen, parecía que ellos tenían una fiesta, se podía escuchar la música y todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

Entonces el salto del árbol y se deslizo como si el aire fuera hecho de gelatina al descender hacia el suelo, el impacto suavemente en el suelo, entonces miro a la casa, era hora del show.

Isabella Swan estaba en la sala de la casa de los Cullen, celebrando sus dieciséis años, ya era lo suficientemente grande para pedir a su auto que le prestara su camioneta.

Bella miro a los vampiros que la rodeaban, ellos estaban actuando mas raro de lo usual, Edward había estado callado todo el día y los demás miembros de su familia igual, parecía que algo los asustaba o los incomodaba, Bella se preguntaba que era, además ella estaba algo triste que ninguno de sus otros amigos decidiera venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, como Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Eric, pero ella sabía que no les agradaba a los Cullen.

Los Cullen se esforzaba para que todo pareciera normal y trataban de hablar de cosas mundanas, Carlisle, el patriarca, era un vampiro de unos trescientos años de pelo rubio, con ojos amarillos y piel pálida como el resto de la familia, el se acercó a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Te gusta la fiesta, Bella?"

Bella dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Si, muchas gracias por dejarla celebrar en su casa, señor Cullen."

Carlisle sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"De nada" miro a Edward y entonces el dijo "fue todo idea de Edward."

Edward sonrió, Bella miro seriamente a Edward y entonces le susurro:

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué ustedes están actuando tan raro?"

Edward le dio una mirada incomoda, de pronto apareció Alice y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

"¿Te gusta la fiesta Bella?"

Pero de pronto, alguien toco la campana de la puerta, Edward miro a Bella preocupado y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Tú has invitado a alguien más Bella?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose que rayos estaba pasando, los Cullen intercambiaron una mirada, de pronto la campana volvió a tocar, Bella miro a los vampiros y entonces ella dijo:

Yo voy a abrir la puerta.

Edward miro a su padre, al igual que Emmett y Jasper, pero Carlisle no dijo nada, Bella camino hacia la puerta y entonces la abrió, de pronto ella se encontró con un hombre joven, pálido de ojos azules y pelo negro, el usaba un buzo gris y pantalones negros, el tenía cuatro termos en sus manos, Bella se sorprendió de lo pálido que era, era tan pálido como los Cullen. ¿Acaso el era un vampiro?

Bella miro extrañamente al hombre joven que no parecía ser más viejo que ella, de unos veinte años o un poco mas, ella pregunto:

"¿Si? ¿Quién es usted y que desea?"

"Hola, querida, yo soy Eddard Stark, puedes llamarme Ned" dijo lleno de carisma y con una gran sonrisa "yo aquí para ver a los Cullen."

Bella miro al hombre y entonces ella dijo luego de una pausa:

"¿Tú eres un vampiro?"

Ned sonrió y de pronto Bella se sorprendió como los colmillos se desplegaban de la parte superior de su boca, el movimiento de cómo sus colmillos humanos se retractaban y los colmillos eran tan rápido que ella pudo oír un _trick_, cuando los colmillos se desplegaron, hasta el momento ella nunca había visto el colmillo de los vampiros que ella había conocido.

Ned miro a Bella, que parecía asustada pero al mismo tiempo fascinada con sus colmillos, el retracto sus colmillos y entonces el le pregunto:

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Bella le dio una mirada decepcionada al ver que el retracto los colmillos, pero luego el dio una mirada incomoda a los Cullen, pero Carlisle le ordeno:

"Déjalo pasar, Bella."

Ned le dio una sonrisa amable a Bella, entonces le dijo:

"Gracias" mientras que ella abría la puerta.

Ned le dio dos termos y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Puedes agarrar estos dos termos por mí?" Bella noto que el tenía un profundo acento aunque no pudo decir de donde.

"Claro" respondió ella, incomoda, ella agarro dos de los termos.

Ned y Bella entraron de la sala, en donde se encontraba los Cullen, Bella pudo notar que el ambienté de pronto se puso tenso, Esme le dio una mirada hostil y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Ned sonrió a los Cullen y a Bella, caminando hacia la mesa, Bella lo siguió y puso los cuatro termos en sima de la mesa, el les quito la tapa y de pronto un olor inundó la sala, un olor que solo los vampiros podían oler, que era a sangre humana, sangre humana caliente.

Carlisle miro a Ned y avanzando hacia el le exclamo:

"¡Como te atreves a traer sangre humana a este lugar! Nosotros no bebemos sangre humana."

Ned le dio una mirada fría y sería, haciendo que Carlisle se detuvo de pronto, Bella miro algo asustada a Carlisle por su reacción, ya que la tomo por sorpresa, entonces Ned le dijo fríamente a Carlisle:

"Yo que tendría cuidado con lo que haces, Carlisle, tu tal vez seas el patriarca y el vampiro mas viejo de este "nido", pero yo sigo siendo mas viejo que tu."

Carlisle se detuvo y miro a Ned, Bella miro curiosamente a Ned y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Qué es un nido? ¿Y cuantos años tienes?"

Ned sonrió a la curiosidad de la humana, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón y el olor de su sangre caliente fluyendo por sus venas, ella era joven y bella, en la sima de su vitalidad, su sangre era muy tentadora.

"Un nido es una conglomeración de vampiros, como una manada de lobos" dijo con una sonrisa, al ver sus ojos castaños, el se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que el estaba hablando "todos los nidos tienen un líder, en este caso Carlisle es el líder de este nido."

Hizo una pausa y entonces mirando a Bella, el dijo:

"Y yo tengo mil quinientos años de edad, querida" dijo con una sonrisa, agarro uno de los termos y entonces sirvió un poco de sangre caliente en una de las copas.

Bella miro a la sangre en la copa y con algo de miedo ella pregunto:

"¿Eso es sangre humana?"

Ned sonrió otra vez y entonces el dijo:

"Claro, querida" al ver la expresión asustada de los ojos de Bella dijo "no tengas miedo, esta sangre viene de donadores voluntarios."

Bella le dio una mirada incredulidad, Ned noto que Edward se movió lentamente y se puso detrás de Bella poniendo un brazo en sus hombros, Ned dio una sutil sonrisa, posesivo, no es así.

Bella realmente no podía pensar de nadie que donaría sangre a los vampiros voluntariamente, quien en su sano juicio haría algo así, al ver la expresión del rostro de Bella, Ned respondió:

"Ahora es un mundo nuevo, señorita Swan, ahora que la humanidad sabe de nosotros, ahí un montón de locos humanos que nos adoran como si nosotros fueran estrellas de cine y quieren ser como nosotros, inmortales y ellos nos dan toda la sangre que podamos tomar voluntariamente."

Bella le dio pregunto estúpidamente:

"¿Y ustedes los matan?"

Ned no pudo evitar reír a su pregunta, el dijo:

"¿Matarlos? Para que, ellos nos donan su sangre" mismo así la expresión de Ned se volvió fría "mismo así a pesar de la nueva situación que nos encontramos, nosotros seguimos siendo depredadores."

Emmett miro a Ned y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Los humanos saben de nosotros?"

Esta vez fue la vez de Ned de dar una expresión de incredulidad, el miro a Carlisle y entonces le dijo:

"Claro, hace dos años que los humanos saben de nuestra presencia y eso me lleva al motivo por que estoy aquí."

Ned miro a los presentes y entonces el dijo:

"Salud" entonces el bebió la sangre caliente, aunque no era lo mismo que tomarla de un ser humano era igual de dulce.

Ned miro a los Cullen, todos le daban una mirada fría, menos uno que parecía que estaba luchando para controlar su sed, Ned sonrió, ahora se iba a ver si ellos eran vampiros o no.

Bella miro a los Cullen que parecían algo consternados e furiosos, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"

Ned sirvió mas sangre en otras en frente de los Cullen, entonces dejando que el olor de la sangre impregnara la sala, Ned miro a Bella y entonces le contesto:

"Yo estoy aquí por que la Autoridad me ha mandado aquí para averiguar si ellos eran realmente vampiros" dijo mirando a los Cullen "y para ayudar a resolver su conflicto con la manada de Hombres Lobos locales."

Bella miro curiosamente a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú no eres un vampiro como ellos?"

Ned sonrió a la ingenuidad de Bella, realmente ella debería saber mejor, el dijo:

"Debo preguntarte algo Bella, ¿acaso los vampiros salen a la luz del sol?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, pero los Cullen..."

Ned le dio una mirada fría y le pregunto:

"¿Acaso los vampiros no beben sangre humana?"

"Solo los vampiros malos hacen eso" respondió ingenuamente Bella.

Ned sonrió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Acaso yo soy un vampiro malo?"

Bella miro a Ned a los ojos, a diferencia de los Cullen el tenía profundos ojos azules, eran fríos, si, pero no parecían ser malos, Bella sacudió la cabeza, ya que no sabía que pensar, Bella dijo:

"No, tú no pareces ser un vampiro, pero ahí un grupo de vampiros muy malos, por suerte solo queda una, se llama Victoria."

Ned asintió, se preguntaba que hicieron esos vampiros para que lo considerara malos, Ned le pregunto:

"¿Y donde puedo encontrar a esa Victoria?"

"No lo se" dijo Bella "su grupo se encontraba mayormente en el bosque."

Ned miro a Bella, preguntándose por que rayos un grupo de vampiros viviría en los bosques, cuando era mas fácil encontrar humanos en la ciudad.

De pronto Rosalie pregunto con tono hostil interrumpiendo la conversación:

"¿De que Autoridad hablas?" miro a Carlisle "¿De que Autoridad habla?"

Ned miro de nuevo a los Cullen y a Bella, tan dulce e inocente, entonces el dijo:

"La Autoridad Vampirica, el cuerpo legal y religioso de nuestra raza" miro a los Cullen "parece que ustedes vivieron demasiado tiempo en aislamiento."

"¿La Autoridad Vampirica?" pregunto Bella.

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Si, la Autoridad esta muy curioso por saber de ustedes y que son ustedes en realidad, si son vampiros o no" dijo mirando a los Cullen y dando una sonrisa de incredulidad "si ustedes son vampiros ustedes se apartaron muy lejos de la Autoridad, y eso la Autoridad no lo toma muy bien."

Bella de pronto pregunto:

"¿Ustedes tienen un dios o dioses?"

Ned se sorprendía a la curiosidad de Bella, ella realmente no parecía asustada por su presencia, el podía entender por que no estaba asustada por los Cullen, Ned le respondió:

"Si, los vampiros tenemos nuestro dios, llamado La Magra, también llamado dios de la sangre, por que de la sangre vivimos y por la sangre morimos."

Bella asintió, ella estaba fascinada, ella nunca había descubierto tantas cosas sobre los vampiros, realmente le sorprendía que los Cullen no supieran nada de esto, de la Autoridad, de La Magra, de que los vampiros podían tomar sangre humana sin matar a nadie, aunque eso no estaba en su naturaleza, de que los vampiros solo salían por la noche, por que el sol podía matarlos, acaso lo que decía Ned era verdad.

¿Acaso los Cullen eran verdaderos vampiros?

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo:

"Bueno, yo vine aquí para ver si ustedes son verdaderamente vampiros."

Carlisle le dio dijo hostilmente:

"¡Ya se lo dije, nosotros somos vampiros pero no bebemos sangre humana!"

Ned sonrió a Carlisle y mirando al grupo el dijo:

"Eso vamos a ver."

Jasper miro la sangre, el olor de la sangre caliente inundaba su nariz y hacia que el latido de su corazón se acelerara, la tentación era tan gran grande, tan difícil de sostener, miro a Carlisle y a Edward, por que rayos ellos no podían vivir de sangre humana, por que, Alice lo miro, ya que sus manos estaban temblando, el amaba a su esposa, pero el deseo por la sangre era mucho mayor, sea lo que Carlisle le habían enseñado el no podía luchar contra la sed, de pronto sintió una enorme sed en su garganta, su cuerpo se sintió débil sin ella, nunca había sentido tanta sed en su vida.

Ned miro al grupo y sonrió a ver la reacción de Jasper, al parecer se había equivocado, tal vez si había un vampiro en este grupo.

De pronto Jasper dio un gruñido gutural y se lanzo hacia la mesa, en donde estaban servidas las copas de sangre humana, Alice exclamo:

"¡Jazz, no!"

Bella se sorprendió por el estruendo, de pronto Carlisle y Emmett moviéndose a su velocidad de Vampiro, mas rápido de lo que ella podía reaccionar se lanzaron hacia Jasper que se dirigía hacia la mesa, miro a Ned pero el ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido en un parpadeo.

Ned se movió mucho mas rápido que Carlisle y Emmett, antes de que ellos le pusieran las manos en sima a Jasper, Ned haciendo un arco con una de sus manos le pego Carlisle en la cara lanzándolo hacia la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y haciendo que este cayera hacia la base de la colina de roca, Ned entonces miro a Emmett, giro y puso un pie en frente de los pies de Emmett haciendo que este tropezara, y chocara contra la pared con violencia, dando un gruñido de dolor.

Ned miro que Edward entonces se había movido, pero Jasper ya había llegado a la mesa y estaba por tomar una de las copas.

De pronto Edward se sobresalto al ver a Ned entre y Jasper, Ned miro hacia el vidrio roto, en donde se encontró con Carlisle, su ropa estaba rotosa y su expresión era fría, las mujeres menos Bella miraban a Jasper con angustia y preocupación, Ned miro a Edward, este le dijo con furia:

"¡Apártate del camino!"

Ned le dio una mirada incrédula a Edward, entonces el dijo:

"¿Tú realmente crees que puedes luchar contra mí?" dijo con una sonrisa, le dio una breve mirada a Jasper "deja que tu hermano sacie su sed."

Carlisle avanzo hacia el, pero cuando Ned lo miro, se detuvo, mismo así ayudo a Emmett a levantarse del suelo, ya que el se había dado un duro golpe contra la pared, dejando agrietada.

Bella miraba a todos con una expresión sorprendida, nunca había visto a un vampiro moverse tan rápido, Ned era algo más, muy diferente a los Cullen o a otro vampiro que haya conocido en Fork, Ned era sorprendente.

Jasper bebió todas las copas de sangre como un hombre sediento en el medio del desierto y que encuentra un oasis, la sangre de las copas aún estaba un poco caliente, pero ya estaba comenzando a enfriar, Jasper miro a Ned apuntando a los termos y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Puedo?"

Ned sonrió con compasión a Jasper, preguntándose cuantos años de sed lo hicieron sufrir, entonces Ned le dijo:

"Claro, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, te regalo los termos con la sangre."

Jasper le dio una mirada de gratitud y entonces le dijo:

"Gracias."

Ned asintió, mientas que Jasper seguía sirviendo su copa y bebiendo, el estaba desesperado por una gota de sangre humana, la sangre de los termos era caliente y dulce, además estaba feliz de que nadie tuvo que morir para conseguirla.

"Ahí cuatro sabores, O, A, B y AB, aunque para serte sincero todo sabe mas o menos lo mismo, es igual de dulce todas las veces."

Jasper asintió, no realmente prestando atención a sus palabras, el continuo bebiendo, la sangre era un alivio para todo su ser, el trato de ignorar la miradas de desaprobación del resto de su familia y de la mirada de angustia de su esposa, Alice.

Ned le dijo a Jasper y le dijo:

"No te preocupes, la necesidad de sangre no es una debilidad, es nuestra fortaleza, es lo que nos mantiene inmortales, es lo que nos da vida."

Jasper asintió ausentemente, las palabras de Ned fueron un conforto, el no estaba haciendo nada malo, el siguió bebiendo.

Ned miro a Carlisle, Edward y a Emmett, entonces el dijo:

"Ahora, ustedes van a dejar que Jasper sacie su sed" al ver la expresión de furia y despreció de los tres Ned continuo "ustedes no van a culparlo por haber seguido su naturaleza" dio una sonrisa "al parecer me he equivocado, si ahí un verdadero vampiro entre ustedes."

Bella miro a Jasper que seguía bebiendo la sangre desesperadamente, entonces le pregunto:

"¿El va a estar bien?"

Ned asintió, luego de unos minutos bebiendo, Jasper recupero su compostura, se sentía aliviado, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, aunque no había terminado la sangre de los termos.

Ned se aparto de el, dándole espacio, entonces miro a los Cullen y a Bella, diciendo:

"Bueno, ya he descubierto lo que quería saber" dijo mirando a los Cullen "aunque aún me quedan algunas preguntas para saber lo que realmente ustedes son, por lo menos descubrí que uno de ustedes se comporta como un verdadero vampiro."

Ned puso su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, entonces saco dos tarjetas, una se la dio a Jasper y la otra a Bella, diciendo:

"Aquí es donde pueden encontrarme" dijo con una sonrisa "Jasper, ahí mucha mas sangre de donde esa vino, si no me encuentras ahí ve al hospital comunitario, ya he hablado con los administradores del banco para vampiros, ellos felizmente te van a dar toda la sangre que necesites."

Jasper asintió lentamente, agradecido, Ned dio un suspiro cansado y entonces el dijo:

"Bueno, ahora yo voy a tener que buscar a la manada de lobos" dijo mirando a Bella "lo siento interrumpir tu fiesta de cumpleaños."

"¿Cómo...?" Pregunto Bella, entonces sacudió la cabeza "no importa, esta fue la fiesta de cumpleaños mas interesante que tuve."

Bella parpadeo y de pronto Ned desapareció, Bella miro la tarjeta que decía:

**EDDARD JAMES "NED" STARK **

**A. V. TENIENTE**

**CALLE RUSSEL 1958**

Ella había pensado que los Cullen eran vampiros interesantes, pero parecía que ella se había equivocado, mismo así ella sentía curiosidad por saber cuales eran las verdaderas intensiones de Ned y si lo que el decía era verdad.

Bueno, mirando a los Cullen, la dinámica de la familia había cambiado, ella parecía que tendría que averiguarlo por si misma, otra vez.

_Muchas gracias por las opiniones que ustedes me han dado y me han alentado a publicar otro capitulo, aún no se si esto va a llegar a ser una novela, ya que al principio esta historia no era mas que un experimento._

_Mismo así por favor pongan todas sus opiniones en el cuadrado que esta abajo, si esta historia les gusta, tal vez pueda pensar en algo._


	3. 2 Black

_Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, esta capitulo es sobre que es lo que paso sobre la fallida fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella y la opinión de Jacob sobre los nuevos acontecimientos del pueblo y la llegada del nuevo vampiro._

**BLACK **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

La tensión en la sala era casi insoportable, todos los miembros de la familia Cullen estaban en silencio, Esme estaba cerca de su esposo quitándole los pedazos de vidrio, por suerte ninguno de ellos consiguió atravesar la piel, Rosalie estaba ayudando a Emmett que aún estaba adolorido por el golpe, Jasper seguía bebiendo la sangre, aunque ya no tenía una expresión tan desesperada en su rostro, parecía estar en paz consigo mismo, Alice estaba sentada al lado de el, aunque tenía una expresión de angustia en su rostro, Edward estaba parado en un rincón mientras que Bella aún miraba la tarjeta.

Edward miro a Bella que miraba la tarjeta con interés, entonces le pregunto con voz brusca:

"¿Tú no vas a pensar en ir a esa casa?"

Bella miro a su novio, sorprendida por su actitud, Bella pregunto con voz dura:

"¿Y que pasa si pienso ir allí? Tú no puedes dar órdenes Edward Cullen."

Edward miro a Bella con furia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso no acabas de ver la destrucción hizo en la casa? ¿Mira lo que le hizo a Jasper?"

Jasper que estaba tomando la sangre, aunque estaba enfriándose, tal vez el tendría que calentarla en el microondas luego para mantenerla caliente, mismo sabía que esa sangre no iba a saciar su sed, que iba a necesitar mas, Jasper miro a Edward y entonces le dijo fríamente:

"¿Lo que hizo conmigo? Ese vampiro me ayudo Edward" la expresión de su rostro cambio de frialdad a euforia "no sabes lo difícil que es mantener la cordura, aguantar el deseo de no beber sangre..."

Edward miro a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso crees que yo no siento deseo de beber sangre humana tampoco?"

Jasper miro a Edward como si este fuera un tonto, entonces el dijo con sarcasmo:

"El siempre perfecto Edward, que nunca le pasa nada, es un santo, ahí que hacerle una estatua por su abstinencia, nosotros deberíamos agradecer a ese vampiro por haberme ayudado."

Bella miro a los dos hermanos, ella odiaba verlos pelear, mismo así ella sabía que siempre hubo una pequeña grieta entre Jasper y el resto de la familia, aunque ella estaba de acuerdo con Jasper, todo lo que hizo Ned fue curar la sangre de Jasper, para que evitara que el atacara y posiblemente matara a alguien.

"Nosotros somos vegetarianos, Jasper, tu sabes de eso."

Jasper miro a Edward como si estuviera loco y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso estas loco Edward? Nosotros somos vampiros, nosotros debemos sangre humana, el mismo vampiro lo dijo, esta en nuestra naturaleza" entonces le dijo fríamente pero eso no significa que tengamos que matar a alguien para conseguirla.

Alice miro a los dos hermanos, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ella odiaba verlos pelear, ella dijo:

"Por favor, chicos, dejen de pelar..."

Rosalie miro a Alice y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso tú no pudiste tener una visión sobre este tipo? Mira lo que le esta haciendo a nuestra familia" con sarcasmo.

Alice bajo la cabeza, su poderes de profecía no eran tan amplios, ella no pudo saber que un vampiro vendría del exterior y cambiarían sus vidas para siempre, todo había sido tan perfecto, todo tan tranquilo, con algún problema ocasional con los hombres lobos, pero esto era distinto, esto era otro vampiro, pero no como los que habían enfrentado antes, era algo que ella jamás pudo predecir.

Jasper miro fríamente a Rosalie y a Edward, entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Dejen a mi esposa en paz, ella no tiene culpa de nada" el sirvió mas sangre en una de las copas y entonces le dijo "Toma, bebe" Alice sacudió la cabeza "calma, no ahí nada de malo en ello, esta caliente y dulce."

Alice miro la copa, Edward miro con despreció a Jasper y entonces le dijo a Alice:

"Por favor Alice, no la bebas, es sangre humana."

Bella miro a su novio, entonces ella dijo con convicción:

"Si eso la ayuda con la sed no sería mejor que la bebiera" Edward le dio una mirada incredulidad "por que me miras así, el vampiro solo ha estado tratando de ayudar."

Edward miro con furia a Bella, el nunca pensó en su vida que llegaría enfurecerse con ella, pero lo que decía era tonto y estúpido, Edward dijo:

"¿Ayudarnos? ¿Ayudarnos? Lo que ese vampiro ha estado tratando de hacer es destruirnos, destruir nuestra familia, nuestra perfecta familia."

Bella lo miro con incredulidad, acaso Edward pensaba que su familia era perfecta, que no tenía problemas, que eran toda una linda familia feliz en los suburbios, con sonrisas y dientes perfectos, acaso no podía ver el sufrimiento de su hermano, su deseo de sangre de sangre humana, hasta podía ver sido ella quien hubiera salido lastimada si ese vampiro no hubiera ayudado a Jasper.

Bella se acercó con Edward y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Destruirlos! ¡No ves que ayudo a Jasper! ¡El estaba sufriendo en silencio!" Miro al resto de los Cullen "¡Ninguno de ustedes hizo nada, solo quedaron felices y sonriendo!"

Edward de pronto agarro el brazo de Bella y apretó con fuerza, Bella dio una mueca de dolor, Edward nunca la había tratado así antes, había sido posesivo y algunas veces controlador, pero nunca violento, mismo así Bella lo miro desafiante, Bella dijo fríamente:

"Suéltame Edward" los ojos amarillos de Edward lo miraron con furia, pero no lo soltó "suéltame."

Jasper dio un suspiro de exasperación y entonces miro a su hermano diciendo:

"Por favor Edward, suelta a Bella, ella solo esta tratando de ayudar."

Edward miro a Jasper y suspiro, entonces soltó a Bella, ella lo miro desafiante, vampiro o no vampiro, ella no iba a tener miedo de Edward Cullen, entonces ella dijo:

"Y ustedes aún tienen el problema de la Autoridad que resolver."

Esta vez Carlisle fue quien hablo, de manera desafiante:

"Nosotros no reconoceremos a ninguna Autoridad Vampira, yo traje a mi familia justamente por eso."

Todos miraron a Carlisle sorprendidos, entonces Bella dijo:

"¿Entonces tú sabes de la Autoridad?"

"Si lo se" dijo Carlisle "yo trate de escapar de ella desde que me convirtieron en vampiro, la Autoridad estaba muy curioso por saber que rayos era, por que me alimentaba como vampiro, pero caminaba a la luz del día."

"¿Y lo eres?" pregunto Bella "Un vampiro, quiero decir..."

Carlisle dio un suspiro, entonces el respondió:

"No lo se Bella, lo única que tenemos en común con los vampiros es que bebemos sangre, pero aparte de eso, nada, caminamos de día, no tenemos ninguna debilidad que los vampiros tienen, ¿Qué somos? No lo se."

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen quedaron en silencio, mismo así Jasper dijo furioso:

"¿Quieres decir que nos hiciste creer todos estos años que nosotros éramos vampiros?"

Carlisle miro a su hijo y entonces el dijo en tono conciliador:

"Es que no lo se, yo no se si somos o no vampiros" dijo con tono frustrado "pero la Autoridad me quería, quería saber lo que yo era y si podían usarme a su favor, yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, por eso vine a este pueblo, para protegerlos a todos."

Bella miro a Carlisle, ella podía simpatizar con sus motivos, mismo así ella no estaba feliz que le hubieran mentido.

¿Si ellos eran vampiros, que eran?

Tal vez debería preguntarle al verdadero vampiro, tal vez el tendría las respuestas, aunque ella sabía que esta vez si era peligroso en serio, ya Ned era un verdadero vampiro y con una gran posibilidad de matarla si el lo deseara.

Edward dijo:

"No, la Autoridad no va a ser nada con esta familia, nosotros nos apegaremos a sus leyes."

Bella miro a Edward con escepticismo:

"Solo por que ustedes digan que no son vampiros no creó que esa Autoridad lo vaya a tomar a la ligera, mas cuando ustedes todos estos años han hecho "ha, miradme, yo soy un vampiro, yo chupo sangre, aunque no humana" la Autoridad no va a ignorar eso" dijo con sarcasmo.

Alice miro a Jasper que seguía bebiendo la sangre humana de uno de los termos, entonces le dijo con:

"Por favor, Jasper, no bebas mas sangre, eso es sangre humana y beber sangre humana es malo."

Jasper miro a su esposa, entonces puso su mano en sima de la de ella, apretándola, Jasper dijo:

"Yo te amo Alice, pero esto no es tan malo, es dulce y caliente" dijo un pesado suspiro "y de una forma o de otra nosotros somos vampiros."

Bella se aparto de Edward y entonces puso una mano en su hombro, miro al resto de la familia y entonces el dijo:

"Por lo menos Jasper sabe lo que el es" miro a Jasper "¿ahora te sientes mejor?"

Jasper le dio una sonrisa de gratitud y entonces le dijo:

"Si, gracias Bella."

Edward miro a Bella y entonces el dijo:

"Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, tu vas a ver a ese vampiro no es así."

Bella miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"No creó que sea necesario que yo vaya a verlo, acaso no pudiste averiguar eso con tu telepatía Edward" dijo con cierto sarcasmo "el sabe que yo se sobre los Hombres Lobos y tu sabes la razón, el tarde o temprano se va contactarme."

Edward miro con furia el tono desafiante de Bella, ella realmente quería ver a ese vampiro luego de todo lo que ese hizo a su familia, ella estaba tan deseosa de ver a un vampiro de verdad, acaso ella estaba tan deseosa de morir, Edward dijo con voz débil y temblorosa:

"Yo te prohíbo que vayas a verlo."

Bella miro desafiante y le contesto:

"Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, tú eres mi novio, no mi padre."

De pronto Edward avanzo a toda velocidad hacia Bella, tan rápido que Bella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el la tomo por sus hombros y la levanto en el aire, entonces el corrió hacia la pared, haciéndola impactar contra la pared, Bella dio un gruñido de dolor por el impacto, entonces miro a Edward, esta vez si con verdadero temor en sus ojos, Edward miro a Bella y entonces le dijo con voz fría:

"Tu realmente tienes un verdadero deseo de morir, Bella, quiere ponerte en peligro para que ese vampiro te mate, yo no voy a poder salvarte..."

Bella miro con dolor en sus ojos, ya que le dolía la espalda y sus hombros, Bella dijo con voz quebrada:

"En este momento eres tu quien me esta lastimando."

Carlisle le dio una mirada de decepción a su hijo y entonces le dijo:

"Suéltala, hijo."

Edward miro a su padre, entonces soltó a Bella, que se refregó los hombros, nunca pensó que Edward llegara a lastimarla algún día, pero parecía que ella se había equivocado.

Edward miro a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y tú hermano? ¿Vas a ir al hospital para tener mas sangre humana? ¿O vas a ir directamente a la fuente?"

Jasper le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Déjame en paz, Edward, ya ha sido una noche difícil."

Bella miro a Edward y luego a los Cullen, entonces ella dijo:

"Bueno, me voy a casa, ya fue suficiente emoción por una noche" dijo mirando a Carlisle y a Esme "Señor Cullen, Señora Cullen" miro a Edward "Edward, mejor me voy."

Carlisle asintió, ella tenía razón ya había demasiada tensión y conflicto por una noche, la pregunta era si las heridas que se abrieron esta noche se podrían sanar, aunque Carlisle que su familia nunca mas sería la misma luego de esta noche, tal vez el había sobreprotegido demasiado a su familia y el había olvidado su naturaleza, fue equivocado pensar que podía forzar a los demás en pensar de la misma manera que el.

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Bella siguió refregándose sus hombros, ya que aún le dolía, entonces le dijo:

"Buenas noches, señor Cullen" miro a los demás "buenas noches chicos."

Entonces ella se marcho a la puerta y se fue, tal vez los vería mañana, aunque no estaba segura de que si quería ver a Edward mañana, no después de lo que el hizo, ella lo amaba, pero en este momento el parecía ser otra persona, ella se preguntaba si ese era el verdadero Edward.

Al día siguiente, Charles Swan miro a la escalera que ascendía al segundo piso, ya que el estaba preocupado por su hija, ya que ella había regresado de los Cullen algo mas reservada de lo usual, lo que le preocupada, ya que su hija estaba actuando de manera mas usual, acaso había pasado algo en los Cullen, claro ellos eran extraños para todo el pueblo, ellos eran personas excéntricas, mismo así ellos nunca parecieron peligrosos.

El era el jefe de policía y si el chico Cullen estaba acosando a su hija, realmente iba a acabar dentro de una celda, la relación con su hija no era la mejor, siempre había sido incomoda desde que ella se mudo con el hace un año atrás, Bella siempre actuaba de manera introvertida y reservada la mayoría del tiempo, lo que le molestaba a Charles ya que el deseaba que ella confiara en ella.

El escucho los sonidos de los pasos en la escalera y entonces vio descender a Bella desde la escalera, ella usaba jeans y un suéter violeta, además de su mochila para la secundaria, la expresión de sus ojos era cansancio, ella no parecía que había dormido la noche anterior.

Charles miro a su hija, que se sentó al lado de el y se sirvió su taza de café sin decir nada, Charles miro a su hija preocupado y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quieres algo de comer?"

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y entonces le dijo:

"No, gracias, papá, yo voy a llegar tarde a la escuela."

Charles asintió, Bella tomo su café en silencio, el le pregunto:

"¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?"

Bella bajo la mirada y entonces miro a su padre, diciendo:

"Si, papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Charles miro realmente preocupado, el puso su mano en el hombro de Bella, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que su hombro aún estaba tierno por el golpe de la noche anterior, Charles al ver su reacción dijo:

"¿Acaso el chico Cullen te hizo algo? Si lo hizo yo voy a darle una visita."

Bella miro con incredulidad a su padre, como si el pudiera hacer algo contra Edward, ella no tenía certeza ahora si el era un vampiro o no, pero sabía que Edward era mucho mas fuerte que un humano y haría a su padre pedazos y luego de lo que paso la noche anterior, ella realmente no quería pensar en ello, ella amaba a Edward, pero ella ya no sabía que pensar sobre el.

¿Acaso todas la sonrisas y el coqueteo eran una fachada?

¿Acaso ella solo estaba atraída a Edward físicamente?

Charles miro con preocupación a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso tu estas bien, Bella? Tú sabes que puedes decirme si te pasa algo, yo soy tu padre."

Además del Jefe de Policía. Quería agregar Bella, pero no podía decirle eso en su cara, no importaba lo que Edward pensara o que le ordenara, ella tenía curiosidad por saber mas de Ned, si realmente era lo que decía ser, las cosas no se iban a poner bien entre Ned y los Cullen, si los Cullen continuaban a reaccionar como niños pequeños, ella quería ayudar en lo que pudiera, además si eso también ayudaba a solucionar el conflicto con la manada de Jacob mucho mejor, ella odiaba ver a su mejor amigo y a su novio pelear.

Charles de pronto le dije:

"Jacob va a llevarte a la escuela, Bella, yo pedí que viniera esta mañana" Bella miro a su padre de manera incrédula "el es un buen amigo de la familia."

Lo menos que ella deseaba ahora era hablar con Jacob, el probablemente ya sabía que había un nuevo vampiro en el pueblo y ella no deseaba que el hiciera una cosa estúpida, como tratar de confrontar a Ned.

"Papá" dijo Bella en tono desafiante "yo no necesito que tu o Jacob, vengan a protegerme, ya soy una niña grande."

Charles dio un suspiro, sabía que ella estaba creciendo en frente de sus ojos, que ella algún día iba a conseguir un trabajo, casarse y tener hijos, pero para ella aún seguía siendo su niña pequeña, Charles le dijo:

"Ya lo se, Bella, pero por favor, es solo por hoy."

Bella le dio una mirada de resignación, tan pronto cuando ella termino con su café, ellos escucharon el sonido de la camioneta llegar, Bella dio un pesado suspiro, Jacob era su mejor amigo, pero el tenía una reacción muy temperamental en cuanto a los vampiros.

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo:

"Nos vemos luego."

Charles asintió, entonces el vio a su hija irse, esperaba que ella estuviera segura, el se odiaría a si mismo si algo le pasara a su hija de nuevo, no solo como padre sino como policía, se supone que el debería controlar la ley y el orden en este pueblo, y no iba a dejar que unos adolescentes hormonales como el chico Cullen lastimar a su hija.

Bella camino ausentemente fuera de su casa hacia la camioneta de Jacob, al verla el le dio una sonrisa, el había cambiado su aspecto, se había cortado el pelo, su pelo era bastante largo y negro, ahora era mas corto, Bella sonrió al corte de pelo y entonces ella dijo:

"¿Dónde esta y que has hecho con Jacob Black?"

Jacob sonrió abriéndole la puerta y le dijo:

"Sube."

Bella sonrió, sus brazos aún estaban sensibles y algo adoloridos por lo anoche, ella rezaba que Jacob no se diera cuenta, Jacob Black era un nativo americano, de pelo negro y ojos castaños, el vestía de manera causal, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Cómo esta Billy?"

Jacob sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Bien, la pregunta por ti."

Bella sonrió al anciano nativo que era como un padre para Jacob, ellos vivían en La Push, en donde se encontraba la Nación Quileute, que estaba justamente a las afueras del pueblo, en la orilla de la playa.

"Que bien" dijo Bella con una sonrisa forzada.

Esta vez la expresión de Jacob cambio, entonces miro a Bella, podía ver las pequeñas muecas de dolor en su rostro, ya que de vez en cuando se refregaba los hombros, Jacob dijo:

"¿Algo paso ayer de noche Bella?"

Bella desvió la mirada y entonces ella dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jacob dijo:

"Vamos Bella, no evadas la pregunta, yo se que tu fuiste a celebrar el cumpleaños en la casa de los vampiros, acaso Edward te hizo algo."

Bella sacudió la cabeza ausentemente, entonces ella mintió:

"No, no paso nada, Jacob" ella dio un suspiro "aunque nosotros recibimos una noticia inesperada."

"¿A si? ¿Quién?" como si el ya no supiera la respuesta.

"Vamos Jacob, ahora tu estas evadiendo la pregunta, ya debes saberlo, tu y Sam, parece que ahí un nuevo vampiro en el pueblo."

Jacob asintió, el y Sam ya había escuchado los rumores, era un pueblo pequeño y los extranjeros siempre resaltaban en la multitud, pero este vampiro no era igual a los Cullen, no salía a la luz del sol, solo por las noches, por suerte aún no había noticias de ningún ataque.

"Si, yo y Sam ya hemos escuchado sobre el, nosotros pensamos confrontarlo luego" dijo con una sonrisa poco sincera "y preguntarles cuales son sus intensiones en nuestro pueblo" dijo con arrogancia.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, ella sabía que Jacob hacia parte de una manada de Hombres Lobos, el amigo de Jacob, Samuel, era el líder, ya que los hombres lobos eran enemigos naturales de los vampiros, ellos no evitaban cada oportunidad para cazar vampiros, entre ellos los Cullen, aunque ella había conseguido evitar una confrontación hasta el momento.

"Por favor no hagas eso, Jacob" dijo tomándolo del hombro "este vampiro no es como los Cullen, es algo mas, el dice ser un verdadero vampiro a diferencia de los Cullen."

Jacob miro a Bella, de pronto dándose cuenta del verdadero peligro que ella había estado la noche anterior y que ella hablaba en serio en cuanto a la visita inesperada, Jacob dijo en tono alarmado:

"¿El vampiro realmente había estado en la casa de los Cullen?"

Bella le dio una mirada molesta y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Jacob, acaso yo mentiría sobre eso, si el estuvo en la casa de los Jacob ayer en la noche" al ver la expresión de furia en sus ojos, Bella le dijo "y antes de que tu hagas un berrinche de furia, escúchame, el se llama Eddard Stark, Ned, el viene parte de su gobierno para averiguar si los Cullen son verdaderos vampiros."

Jacob le dio una mirada curiosa, casi graciosa y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Edward no es un vampiro?"

Bella le dio una expresión indignada, entonces ella le dijo:

"No lo se, Ned dice que no lo son, por lo menos no del todo, el trajo termos con sangre humana ayer en la noche, para probar a los Cullen."

Jacob le dio una expresión sorprendida y alarmada a Bella, diciendo:

"¿El vampiro trajo sangre humana a los Cullen? ¿Por qué no dijiste eso en un principio?"

Bella miro a Jacob de manera consternada, entonces le dijo:

"Puedes dejar de actuar de esa manera, era sangre de donadores, ellos donaron voluntariamente la sangre al vampiro."

"¿Eso es lo que el dice?" dijo Jacob de manera escéptica.

Bella miro a Jacob y entonces le dijo:

"Lo creas o no, ahí personas que desean con muchas ganas convertirse en vampiros, ven a los vampiros como si fueran estrellas de rock y quieren que ellos beban su sangre."

Jacob seguía viendo a Bella con escepticismo, entonces Bella continúo:

"Ned informo que el venía de parte de la Autoridad Vampira, el gobierno de los vampiros, para averiguar si ellos eran verdaderamente vampiros, como dije el había traído sangre humana a la fiesta como prueba para los Cullen, solo Jasper no pudo aguantar la tentación."

Jacob miro alarmado a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué paso, el te ataco?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, el no lo hizo, pero el se dirigió a las copas que Ned había servido previamente."

Jacob miro a Bella como si estuviera loca, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Ya lo conoces tan bien, Bella? Ya hablas con el por su nombre de pila."

Bella miro a Jacob, ella debería admitir que ella estaba impresionada y algo fascinada con Ned, el era fuerte, era rápido, mas que cualquier otro vampiro que ella hubiera conocido y además el actuaba como uno, los Cullen siempre insistían que beber sangre humana era malo, que ellos eran los perfectos y buenos, pero ella se estaba comenzando a preguntar si eso era verdad, por que al parecer ellos ni siquiera eran vampiros.

"Jacob, Ned no es un vampiro malo, si el hubiera querido matarme, el hubiera hecho eso en el primer momento de la fiesta."

Jacob le dio una mirada escéptica y entonces le dijo:

"Lo mismo tu puedes decir de los Cullen."

Bella frunció el ceño, aunque ella recordaba las palabras de la noche anterior, los Cullen no bebían sangre humana, los Cullen salían a la luz del sol, hasta brillaban como luciérnagas a la luz del sol, los Cullen era la familia perfecta, los Cullen no cometían ningún error y siempre tenían sonrisas en sus perfectos dientes.

¿Acaso no era todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad?

Los verdaderos vampiros se quemaban y se convertían en ceniza a la luz del sol, no brillaban como luciérnagas.

¿Acaso todo eso de la familia perfecta era solo una fachada para cubrir las grietas de sus conflictos?

Ned realmente lo había demostrado la noche anterior, de alguna forma el había ayudado a Jasper, ya que el estaba sediento por sangre humana y era mejor que bebiera sangre en un termo que sangre de su cuello, ella se sentía agradecida por lo que hizo Ned por Jasper, como el había dicho el no era un vampiro malo, ella no podía decir que el era malo solo por el hecho de beber sangre humana, no después de lo que el hizo por Jasper.

Bella miro seriamente a Jacob y le dijo:

"Ned no es nada parecido a los Cullen, es mas fuerte y mas poderoso, los Cullen ni siquiera pudieron hacer nada contra el, era tan rápido" Jacob pudo notar una cierta fascinación en las palabras de Bella, casi como si lo idolatrara "el se movía en un parpadeo."

Jacob miro con sonrisa incrédula a Bella y entonces le dijo bromeando:

"No me digas que estas cambiado tu obsesión por los Cullen por ese vampiro."

Bella miro a Jacob como si estuviera loco, entonces ella dijo:

"Jacob, no lo estoy haciendo, aunque Ned es muy diferente a los Cullen, dice ser un verdadero vampiro" los ojos de Bella brillaron al recordar los movimientos rápidos de Ned la noche anterior "y vaya que es un vampiro" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza a la actitud de Bella, ella parecía cambiar una droga por otra solo, que esta droga realmente podía matarla, Jacob dijo:

"Tú suenas a una adicta que cambia de una droga por otra."

Bella dijo indignada:

"No digas eso, yo amo a Edward, no importa quien sea ese vampiro."

Jacob a pesar de que ese vampiro era mucho más peligroso que los Cullen, no pudo evitar sonreír y entonces dijo:

"Eso dices ahora, pero no creó que puedas luches demasiado para resistir los encantos de ese vampiro."

Bella dijo:

"Tu entiendes, ese vampiro no es como los Cullen, el realmente tiene un aura de peligro alrededor de el" dijo Bella recordando la noche anterior "el me miraba como si el realmente deseara mi sangre."

"Y algo mas, no es así Bella" dijo Jacob.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojar, aunque sabía que Jacob estaba diciendo la verdad, no podía ver el deseo de sangre y de sexo en los ojos del vampiro, ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo excitada al respecto, no importaba si relación con Edward.

Bella dio un suspiro pesado, las cosas realmente no salido bien la noche anterior, ella aún recordaba el ataque de Edward la noche anterior, sus hombros aún le dolía, aunque el dolor de su espalda ya había cesado.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Acaso ella podía amar a este Edward? ¿Qué tenía un arrebato de rabia cada vez que ella lo contradecía?

¿Acaso ella quería terminar como una esposa golpeada?

¿Temerosa de su esposo?

Ella sabía lo que Edward iba a hacer, iba a pedir disculpas y suplicar por su perdón, pero ella acaso debería perdonarlo, acaso el no iba a hacerlo de nuevo, ella amaba a Edward, pero algo le decía que Edward siempre iba actuar como un patán posesivo, tal vez ahora solo la había lastimado, pero mas adelante podía ser algo mucho peor, podía acabar matándola.

Por lo menos Ned controlaba sus impulsos, tal vez tenía algo que ver que el era un vampiro de mil quinientos años de edad.

Bella dijo:

"No es que Ned no sea un tipo atractivo o no, yo no siento nada por el" dijo Bella a Jacob, aunque ella misma no estaba segura.

Esta vez Jacob le dio otra mirada escéptica, el sabía muy bien cuanto Bella le atraía las cosas peligrosas, y este vampiro realmente había dejado una impresión en ella, Jacob le dijo:

"Eso dices ahora" dijo algo preocupado.

Bella le dio una mirada desafiante, aunque ella misma no estaba segura, por que todo lo que ella pensaba que sabía se estaba desmoronando a sus pies, además estaba el hecho de que Ned parecía ser un vampiro honrado, aunque ella podía estar equivocada, ya lo había estado antes.

Bella dio otro pesado suspiro y entonces ella dijo:

"Ahí algo mas, el quiere que haya paz entre ustedes y los Cullen, parece que la Autoridad va asumir el control de esta aérea ahora que ellos descubrieron a los Cullen y no quieren ningún conflicto entre los Hombres Lobos y los Vampiros."

Jacob miro a furioso a Bella y entonces el dijo:

"Yo no voy a dejar que un vampiro me de ordenes, Bella."

Bella le dio una expresión conciliatoria y entonces le dijo:

"Ya lo se, pero como dije, este vampiro no es como los Cullen, el podía fácilmente romperte el cuello y yo no quiero eso, tu eres mi mejor amigo" dijo Bella con una expresión suplicante.

Jacob miro desafiante a Bella, no iba a dejar que una sangre fría le diera orden, más no iba a dejar que los vampiros controlaran Fork, este era su pueblo, Bella continúo:

"Vamos Jacob, tu y Sam habla con el, no hagas nada estúpido, el no esta del lado de los Cullen, ni de ningún otro vampiro, el vino para hacer paz."

Jacob miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"¿Paz? ¿Paz bajo los términos de los vampiros?"

Bella dijo:

"Mas allá de esta ciudad, los vampiros tienen un gobierno organizado, hasta tienen su propia religión" sacudiendo la cabeza "por favor no hagas nada estúpido, el podría fácilmente matarte, esto no es un juego."

Jacob miro ofendido a Bella y le dijo:

"Nuestra lucha contra los vampiros, nunca fue un juego Bella."

"Ya lo se" dijo en tono de suplica "pero si los vampiros y los hombres lobos pueden vivir en ciertos términos de paz en otras partes, ¿Por qué no lo pueden hacer aquí?"

Jacob bajo la mirada, Bella tal vez tenía algo de razón, no mucha, pero algo, mismo así el solo era el Beta de la manada, el alfa seguía siendo Sam, Bella dijo:

"Vamos Jacob, yo no quiero un baño de sangre, entre ustedes y Ned, o los Cullen con Ned."

"¿Tu realmente sientes apreció por ese vampiro?"

Bella bajo la mirada, entonces ella dijo en tono culpable:

"Tal vez un poco, pero yo estoy mas preocupada por mis amigos que por el" dijo mirando a los ojos castaños de Jacob "no hagas nada estúpido."

Al ver la expresión de suplica de Bella, Jacob bajo la mirada y entonces el dijo:

"Bien, lo voy a intentar, aunque no puedo prometer por el resto de la manada."

Mismo que el estaba manejando la camioneta azul, Bella lo abrazo, ella le susurro:

"Gracias, Jacob, yo odiaría que te pasara algo malo a ti."

Jacob asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, Jacob dio un pesado suspiro y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Qué vas a hacer si ese vampiro trata de contactarte?"

Bella le dio una mirada de concisión y entonces le dijo:

"Ayudarlo."

Jacob dio un suspiro, entonces asintió, el odiaba que algo malo le pasara a Bella, que se vampiro llegara a matarla, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión.

"Bien, pero ten cuidado Bella."

Bella sonrió y asintió.

Ella sabía que tenía un largo día por delante, ella tendría que evitar a Edward en la secundaria, aunque ella no estaba tan segura del resto de los Cullen, tal vez hablar con Jasper o con Alice, pero no con Edward, no después de lo que el hizo la noche anterior.

_Por favor yo valoro su opinión, así si ustedes tienen una opinión dejen en el cuadrado abajo._

_Muchas gracias._


	4. 3 La Manada Uley

_Primero: Huargos es la traducción en español de Direwolf, que son lobos gigantes y terribles en la mitología europea, para mas información lean los libros de George RR Martin o vean Games of Thrones._

_Segundo: Debo disculparme por mis pequeños errores de ortografía, yo tengo una condición llamada Asperger y eso intensifica mis tics en las palabras, por ello yo tengo repetir mas de una vez una palabra en especial._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia…_

**LA MANADA ULEY**

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

En la secundaria, los amigos de Bella se sorprendieron que ella no anduviera con los Cullen, su amiga Jessica, que era una chica menuda, de pelo marrón y ojos castaños, miro a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué tú no andas con Edward? Desde que te volviste su novia tú no te has separado de su lado."

Bella dio una sonrisa forzada y entonces ella dijo:

"Yo y Edward estamos pasando por un mal momento."

Mike, un adolescente alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos claro miro a Bella de manera incrédula, entonces le dijo:

"Ustedes dos han estado unidos por la cadera desde el año. ¿Qué paso?"

Bella bajo la cabeza y entonces ella dijo:

"Por favor chico, yo no quiero hablar de ello."

Ángela y Eric, que eran sus otros dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada, Ángela le pregunto:

"¿Tú vas a ver a Edward luego?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, ella no tenía ganas de ver a Edward, no después de lo que paso la noche anterior, el la había lastimado, algo que pensaba que el nunca sería capaz de hacer, pero parecía que ella se había equivocado.

Sus amigos miraron a Bella, ya que ella estaba actuando extraño, ella siempre había estado obsesionada con los Cullen y todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Cullen, pero ella estaba mas introvertida sobre ese asunto, nada bueno debió haber pasado para que ella cambiara de actitud de repente sobre los Cullen.

Ellos tuvieron los horarios de clase como siempre, pero Bella no quería estar ni cerca de Edward, tampoco no quería escuchar sus disculpas, ella lo seguía amando, pero no sabía si podía perdonar su actitud hacia ella.

Bella podía ver desde la distancia, con sus ojos suplicantes junto con el resto de la familia, una cosa que ella pudo notar que ya no eran tantas risas y sonrisas, ahora Jasper estaba sentado mas alejado que el resto de la familia, ni siquiera Alice estaba tan cerca de el, ella podía sentir simpatía por el.

Eric miro a Bella que estaba mirando a los Cullen en la distancia y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Qué les pasa a los Cullen hoy? ¿Hubo una pelea familiar?" dijo mirando a Bella.

Bella bajo la mirada, entonces ella dijo:

"No lo se, aunque mi cumpleaños no salió como esperaba anoche."

Eric asintió, entonces el dijo:

"Lo siento si yo o los chicos no fuimos, es que realmente los Cullen nos dan escalofríos."

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír a la ironía, ya que si los Cullen asustaban a la gente, no podía evitar la reacción tendría de Ned, un vampiro de cuerpo y sangre, que no tenía ningún problemas en beber sangre humana y lanzarse al ataque si la situación lo ameritaba.

"Bueno, ellos no son tan malos" dijo Bella "aunque yo puedo estar equivocada."

Sus amigos miraron a Bella como si a esta le hubiera crecido dos cabezas, ya que ella nunca en un millón de años pensaron que Bella llegaría a decir eso.

A las seis de la tarde ya todos estaban saliendo de la secundaria, el sol ya estaba comenzando a esconderse detrás del horizonte ya que el otoño ya se estaba acercando y mas en una ciudad en el medio de la nada en el norte, una cosa que Bella odiaba sobre Fork era fría y húmeda, casi todo el año, no era como Arizona que estaba rodeado por el desierto y hacia calor todo el año, los inviernos siempre nevaba en Fork, por lo menos era la única cosa buena que tenía la pequeña ciudad.

La noche ya estaba casi por llegar, el sol estaba cayendo detrás del horizonte, ella estaba caminando con sus amigos, ella no veía la camioneta de Jacob por ningún lado, parecía que ella tendría que caminar a casa.

Pero de pronto una voz dijo:

"Hola, querida" dijo una voz con profundo acento escoses "me preguntaba cuando nos veríamos de nuevo."

Bella y sus amigos se sobresaltaron al encontrarse al lado de Ned, el como usual estaba usando su traje negro, con camisa blanca, sin corbata, Bella exclamo:

"¡Ned, no vuelvas a hacerme eso de nuevo!"

Ned sonrió y miro a los jóvenes amigos de Bella, podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo en sus pechos y podía oler la sangre fluyendo por sus venas, Jessica miro a Bella sorprendida y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Bella?"

Bella miro a Ned, realmente no sabiendo si el era un amigo o no, pero si sabía que era un vampiro, muy peligroso, pero a la vez muy fascinante, Bella dijo:

"Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Eric, este es Ned Stark, el recién llegado a la ciudad."

Ned le dio una sonrisa llena de encanto y entonces hizo una reverencia, entonces le dijo:

"Hola damas y caballeros, yo me estaba preguntando si ustedes me pueden prestar a Bella un momento."

Sus amigos intercambiaron a una mirada, ellos no pudieron evitar ver que Ned era extremadamente pálido, mismo cuando las luces ya estaban casi apagadas y ya estaba oscureciendo, mismo así tenía algo mas, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de fuego, Ángela le pregunto a Ned:

"¿Y como tu conoces a Bella?"

Ned miro a Ángela y con una sonrisa el respondió:

"Digamos que tenemos asociados en común."

"¿Los Cullen?" pregunto Mike.

"Si, pero ellos no son mis amigos" dijo Ned de manera críptica "pero yo conozco personas muy importantes que quieren hablar con ellos."

Los adolescentes asintieron aunque realmente no entendían quien deseaba hablar con los Cullen, Bella le dio una mirada alarmada, entonces ella dijo:

"¿Para que me necesitas?"

Ned le dijo:

"Yo necesito ayuda para encontrar a los nativos en esta ciudad."

Jessica miro a Ned y le dijo:

"Los nativos viven en La Push."

Ned asintió, entonces miro a Bella, ella miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Yo te por donde" miro a su sus amigos y le dijo "yo los veré luego."

Sus amigos asintieron y se marcharon, preguntándose con que amigos extraños Bella se estaba mezclando ahora.

Bella dijo:

"¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? El sol aún no se puso."

"Ya lo se" dijo Ned "pero yo soy un vampiro muy viejo, yo puedo despertarme antes de que caiga el sol."

"¿Y los vampiros nuevos no pueden?" pregunto Bella.

Ned sonrió a la curiosidad de Bella, podía oler su sangre y olía tan dulce, además su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho, el se preguntaba que tan dulce era su sangre, mismo así Ned respondió:

"No, los vampiros nuevos son inestables y emocionales, ellos necesitan guía y cuidado, para guiarse en este mundo."

Bella asintió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Para que necesitas hablar con los Quileute?"

Ned miro como si ella hubiera decido lo obvio y entonces el dijo:

"Allí vive la manada de los lobos, no es así y yo descubrí que tú eres amigo de uno de ellos."

Bella miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Como tú sabes eso?"

Ned le respondió:

"Vamos, querida, tu eres una persona de interés para los Cullen y por ello eres una persona de interés para mi, me preguntaba por que ellos estaban interesados en una humana."

"¿Y eso es raro?" Pregunto Bella "¿Que un vampiro este interesado en un humano?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza mientras ellos caminaban por la calle alejándose de la secundaria, el dijo:

"Los vampiros solo se interesan en un humano en particular cuando lo quieren como mascota o como donador personal, por que le gusta el sabor de sangre."

"¿Y no ahí ninguna relación entre un humano y un vampiro?"

"Claro" dijo Ned como si fuera lo obvio "pero son puramente sexuales" eso decepciono a Bella "solo unos pocos vampiros entran en relaciones con humanos y mayormente acaban transformándolos en vampiros luego."

Bella miro a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y tú tienes alguna relación en particular con una vampira o humana?"

Ned le sonrió a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tu me estas preguntando si yo tengo novia, Bella?"

Eso hizo que Bella sonrojara, Ned respondió:

"No, no tengo, mi vida desde que yo me he convertido en vampiro es de una batalla a otra, de una asignación a otra" dijo en tono distante "yo no tengo tiempo para relaciones personales de ningún tipo."

Bella le dio una mirada simpática y entonces le dijo:

"Eso debe ser muy solitario."

Ned simplemente asintió y le dio una mirada fría, claro no le había dicho que el había tenido sexo, varias veces con muchas mujeres a lo largo de los siglos, pero eso no importaba.

Ned le dijo:

"Vamos, nosotros llegaremos mas rápido volando."

Bella miro a Ned de manera incrédula y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú puedes volar? ¿Como Superman?"

Ned sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Claro, por que no."

Ella el sujeto por la cintura, tomando por sorpresa a Bella, entonces ella puso una mano alrededor de su cuello, su piel era fría, ella le dijo:

"Yo tengo que avisar a mi padre que yo voy a la Reservación a ver a Jacob."

"¿Jacob?" pregunto curioso.

"Si, mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, el es uno de los Hombres Lobos."

Ned asintió, tal vez las cosas serían fáciles si ella era amiga de uno de los hombres lobos, Ned espero mientras ella llamaba a su padre, aunque mantenía sus manos firmemente en sus caderas, entonces Bella dijo:

"Listo."

Ned asintió y miro para ver que nadie les estaba prestando atención, de pronto el flexiono levemente sus piernas y Bella grito de emoción cuando ella se lanzo al aire junto con Ned, ella nunca había experimentado algo así en su vida.

Bella aferro sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Ned, cuando ellos remontaban vuelo en sima de la ciudad de Fork mientras ellos volaban hacia La Push, ella sabía que Jacob iba a estar furioso por haber traído a un vampiro a la reservación, pero lo que tenía que decir Ned era importante.

Bella miro a Ned y le pregunto:

"¿Todos los vampiros pueden volar?"

Ned le pregunto a ella:

"¿Los Cullen pueden volar?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, ellos no pueden."

"Bueno ahí tienes tus respuestas, solo algunos vampiros pueden volar, mayormente o son muy viejos o la habilidad es transmitida por el creador del nuevo vampiro."

Bella asintió, entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Quien es tu creador? ¿Quien te convirtió en vampiro?"

Ned le dio una mirada fría y bajo la mirada, ella se dio cuenta de que había dado en algo doloroso para Ned, si eso era posible, ella se disculpo:

"Lo siento, fue una pregunta demasiado personal."

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Yo no tengo creador" dijo en un tono frío y distante "yo no tuve opción cuando fui transformado, yo fui dado de sacrificio al "dios del árbol" mas Bretaña, mas allá del Muro de Adriano, yo había sido un soldado que fue capturado por los druidas y ellos me sacrificaron a su dios."

"¿El dios del árbol era un vampiro?"

Ned asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Así es" dijo con voz distante, Bella pudo escuchar el dolor en su voz "los Druidas necesitaban un nuevo dios, por que el dios del árbol ya era demasiado viejo y estaba perdiendo la cordura, el me transformo en lo que soy ahora."

"¿Pero tú huiste? Tú no deseabas ser su nuevo dios."

Ned dijo:

"No, yo escape en el tercer día" mirando la expresión curiosa de Bella "para convertir a alguien en vampiro se necesita un intercambio de sangre, cuando la persona esta al borde de la muerte, así el cuerpo no puede protegerse de la plaga que ahí en nuestra sangre, la plaga tarda tres día en convertir a alguien en un vampiro."

Bella asintió, entonces Ned continuo:

"Al tercer día desperté, yo estaba muy desorientado y muy sediento dentro del tronco del árbol, el anciano vampiro ya había conocido la luz del sol, muriendo por ello, un día antes, yo estaba muy sediento y estaba muy furioso por lo que los druidas me habían hecho" dijo fríamente con furia en sus ojos azules.

Bella no precisaba ser muy inteligente para saber a donde llevaba eso, ella le dijo:

"Tú mataste a los druidas."

Ned la miro fríamente y entonces el dijo:

"No a todos, algunos consiguieron escapar, yo me alimente con su sangre, destroce sus gargantas, uno por uno, los casé en la noche" aún podía escuchar sus gritos en la noche, el sabor de su sangre dulce, sus mirabas de terror antes de que el drenara su sangre "luego de eso yo vague por la noche, ya no estaba sediento pero debería buscar refugio antes de que llegara el sol."

Bella asintió, a pesar de lo brutal que Ned había sido con los druidas, Bella realmente no lo culpaba por lo que había hecho, ella no sabía que se sentía ser transformado en vampiro contra su voluntad, no era un lindo pensamiento.

Bella comenzó a comprender que no importa cuanto Ned allegaba lo frío y sanguinario que el era como vampiro, ella pudo ver que algo de su humanidad aún quedaba, en el frío exterior, ese pensamiento la hacia sonreír.

Ella miro hacia abajo, ellos ya estaban por llegar a La Push, Ned no era como Edward, Edward maullaba que el era un monstruo que tomaba sangre, pero el nunca había matado a nadie en sus cien años de vida, pero Ned era distinto, el si había matado y bebido la sangre de cientos de personas a lo largo de su vida, eso hacia ver mas a Edward como un niño malcriado que como un verdadero vampiro.

"Bueno ya estamos por llegar, sujétate fuerte."

Ella no sabía que estaba pensando, pero esta vez era la segunda vez que sentía segura en los brazos de un vampiro, pero este vampiro a diferencia de Edward tenía una verdadera posibilidad de matarla.

Ned y Bella aterrizaron suavemente en frente del las casas de los nativos en La Push, Bella dijo:

"Ven conmigo, yo te diré donde queda la casa de Jacob."

Ned le levanto la mano haciendo que ella se detuviera y entonces le dijo:

"No va a ser necesario, yo puedo oler a los lobos" el apunto a una casa en particular "todos están en esa casa."

Bella le dio una expresión extraña y entonces le dijo:

"Tú puedes olerlos" y entonces dijo con sarcasmo "no me digas, también puedes leer sus mentes."

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"No, no puedo leer sus mentes, ningún vampiro tiene capacidad de leer las mentes."

Bella miro a Ned y ella respondió:

"Edward puede."

Ned miro a Bella, entonces el respondió:

"Tal vez sea por que el no es un verdadero vampiro, ahí pocos seres en esta tierra que pueden leer las mentes, por suerte ninguno de ellos ha podido penetrar nuestras mentes, como tu novio Edward, ya que el no puede leer la mía y al igual que el resto de la familia Cullen."

"¿Ellos no pueden leer tu mente?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Ned sacudió la cabeza, Bella lo miro fascinada, hasta el momento Edward decía que solo a ella que no podía leer la mente, por que el no lo había mencionado antes, por que ninguno de la familia lo había mencionado antes.

Bella dijo mirando a la casa:

"Esa es la casa de los Uley, Samuel Uley es amigo de Jacob y líder de la manada."

Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Espero que tus amigos lobos eran más amigables que tu novio y su familia."

Bella asintió, aunque ella no estaba segura, Ned miro la expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro pálido, entonces Ned le dijo:

"Pero tú no crees que vayan a ser muy amigables."

Bella dijo:

"No, no lo creó" ella le dio una mirada suplicante "por favor, Ned, no los mates, ellos no les gustan a los vampiros, no importa tus intensiones, ellos van a reaccionar de manera violenta, así puedes por favor tratar de no matarlos."

Ned miro a Bella, era la primera vez que le decía algo así desde que la había conocido en la casa de los Cullen la noche anterior, no que ellos fueran amigos o algo mas, aunque Ned podía ver por que los Cullen estaban interesados en Bella, ella no les tenía miedo, ni a los lobos, ni siquiera a el, tal vez era algo estúpido o muy valiente.

Ned dio un suspiro, entonces el dijo:

"Voy a tratar de no matarlos."

Bella sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió por sus acciones, mismo así ella le dijo:

"Gracias, tu eres un buen amigo."

Ned miro a Bella con sorpresa y entonces le respondió:

"¿Nosotros somos amigos? ¿Cuándo nosotros nos hicimos amigos?"

Bella le dio una mirada de indignación y algo lastimada, entonces ella dijo:

"Claro que somos amigos, tu ayudaste a Jasper y me estas ayudando a mi a entender mejor el mundo de los vampiros."

Ned miro con incredulidad a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Pero yo soy un vampiro y tú eres mi presa."

"¿Tú tienes ganas de matarme?" pregunto Bella en tono desafiante.

Ned miro a Bella a los ojos, su sangre olía dulce y el podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ella era muy tentadora, mismo así por mucho que Ned deseaba probar su sangre, realmente no la deseaba muerta, Ned le dijo:

"No, no quiero matarte."

Bella sonrió y entonces ella dijo:

"Ves, nosotros somos amigos."

Ella hizo una pausa mirando los ojos azules de Ned, entonces ella dijo con una sonrisa coqueta:

"¿Tú deseas mi sangre?"

Ned no pudo evitar sonreír a la pregunta, aunque el ya se había alimentado, el sintió su sed ir a pique otra vez, el dijo con sus ojos llenos de deseo:

"Si" su palabra salió casi como un siseo.

Bella que sabía que estaba coqueteando con el peligro dijo:

"Bueno, si tú tienes suerte, tal vez llegues a probarla."

Ned simplemente desplegó sus colmillos, dando una sonrisa, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, con una mirada seductora en sus ojos.

"¿Y que ahí de Edward? El no va a estar muy feliz que tú seas mi amiga" dijo Ned con otra sonrisa y guardando sus colmillos.

"Que Edward se vaya al infierno, el no me puede decir con quien me puedo hacer amigo o amiga."

Ned se sorprendió por la respuesta, ya que hace solo una noche, ella era muy leal a su novio y a su familia.

De pronto ellos escucharon la voz de Jacob que exclama:

"¡Bella aléjate de ese vampiro!"

La sonrisa de Bella se apago y de pronto su expresión se volvió mas alarmada cuando vio a Jacob y a su amigo, Sam Uley, que era un nativo de pelo negro mas alto que Jacob, los dos usaban ropa causal, al igual que la novia de Sam, Leah Clearwater y su hermano menor Seth Clearwater, los dos tenían pelo negro y ojos castaños, aunque Seth era el mas bajo de los menores, Sam, Leah y Seth eran los que tenían expresiones de furia, aunque Jacob tampoco no estaba muy feliz de ver al vampiro, no tan cerca de Bella, ya era bastante malo con Edward Cullen.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y entonces sacudiendo la cabeza dijo:

"¡Por favor Sam, Jacob, el solo vino aquí a hablar!"

"¡Aléjate del vampiro, Bella!" ordeno Sam con los ojos llenos de furia.

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, ustedes no entienden, el no es como los Cullen" dijo mirando a los tres.

"¡Aléjate!" dijo Sam con sus ojos aún mas llenos de furia.

Ned aparto a Bella de su camino con una expresión fría de su rostro, entonces el dijo:

"No te preocupes, Bella, yo no voy a lastimarlos, mucho."

De pronto Sam, su novia Leah y Seth saltaron y se convirtieron en gigantescos lobos, destrozando su ropa, los tres aterrizaron en frente de Ned, que no parecía del todo molesto, más bien impresionado, Ned dijo:

"Nada mal, cambiadores de forma y pueden cambiar a Huargos" los Huargos eran lobos gigantes y terribles, muy temidos en Europa.

Los tres Huargos gruñían ferozmente, Sam se había convertido en un gran lobo negro, mientras que Leah y Seth en dos lobos grises, Ned miro a Jacob y entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Yo solo vine hablar, yo no quiero derramamiento de sangre, por favor ten mas decencia que Edward Cullen, yo no quiero pelear."

El lobo negro se adelanto a los demás y mas cerca de Ned, aunque el no mostraba miedo, sus ojos azules comenzaron a cambiar de tono a uno mas eléctrico, mas azul marino y desplegó sus colmillos, que estaban en sus caninos superior e inferior, además sus incisivos frontales de arriba también cambiaron por unos mas puntiagudos y filosos, Ned miro al lobo negro y entonces le dijo como casi un siseo:

"Yo no quiero derramar sangre."

Bella miro a Jacob y entonces exclamo:

"¡Jacob, detén todo esto!"

Como macho Alfa, Sam fue el primero la lanzarse al ataque, Ned lo agarro de las patas delanteras al caer al suelo de espalda, Ned dijo con furia:

"¡Sal de en sima de mi!"

Ned le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo por el aire, Sam cayó violentamente en el suelo dando un maullido de dolor, los otros dos lobos miraron a su fallido líder y entonces se lanzaron al ataque contra Ned.

Leah cayo en sima de la nada, cuando Ned se movió en un parpadeo del suelo, entonces el le dio un codazo a la enorme loba haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, Seth trato de atacar a Ned, pero este reacciono más rápido y entonces lo agarro por el cuello, Seth trato de soltarse usando sus garras para rasgar el traje de Ned y sus brazos, Ned hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las garras perforaron su piel, sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas, mismo así mantuvo su mirada fría y entonces el dijo:

"Me arruinaste el traje, lobo" entonces lo lanzo hacia Leah que trataba de levantarse del suelo, ya que Seth era el mas débil de los tres.

Ned escucho un gruñido y entonces vio a Sam corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad, Ned reacciono y entonces le dio un puñetazo en el hombro del lobo negro haciéndolo caer hacia un lado y quebrándole el hombro, el lobo gruño de dolor y cojeó al levantarse, Leah se levanto del suelo y se lanzo al ataque contra Ned, este la esquivo pero de pronto la consiguió por el cuello por detrás, Ned dijo fríamente:

"Tú has sido una perra mala."

Entonces usando sus colmillos, le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello del Huargo, sus colmillos se clavaron en su sangre y haciendo que brotara sangre, Leah trato de forcejear, pero Ned era mucho más fuerte, Ned probo su sangre, el nunca había probado sangre de hombre lobo antes, o de Huargo antes, su sangre aunque caliente tenía un sabor metálico, no tan dulce como la humana, mismo así Ned siguió bebiendo, Bella lo miro asustada y sorprendida, entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Ned que estas haciendo!"

Jacob miro con furia a Ned, entonces el dijo furioso:

"¡Suéltala, suéltala!"

Entonces el se transformo en un enorme Huargo marrón y comenzó a gruñir a Ned, este pudo sentir que Leah se volvía mas débil, de pronto ella volvió a su forma humana y cayo al suelo, Ned exhaló, su sed estaba saciada, su boca y su garganta estaba cubierta de sangre, miro a Jacob, Sam y a Seth, entonces el dijo fríamente:

"Calma, no esta muerta, solo inconciente, ahora, ¿ustedes quieren seguir con esto o tendré que drenar a todos?"

Bella entonces de pronto se puso entre ellos y entonces dijo:

"¡Por favor, detengan esto, basta ya, basta de violencia!" miro a Ned con furia y dijo "¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Leah!"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Ellos me atacaron primero."

Bella entonces de pronto miro a las heridas en el brazo y en el pecho de Ned, su camisa y su chaqueta negra estaban destrozada, Bella le pregunto con voz baja:

"¿Estás bien?"

Ned cuyos ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sus colmillos volvieron a plegarse, Ned dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

"Yo he pasado por peores cosas."

Bella miro a Sam que cojeaba hacia Leah al igual que Seth y Jacob, ellos la miraron, Ned les dijo:

"Ella va a estar bien, solo perdió un poco de sangre, ella va a volver en si en unas horas."

Bella miro a los lobos y entonces le dijo:

"Pueden cambiar de vuelta, Ned solo vino a hablar."

Los lobos se intercambiaron una mirada, entonces cambiaron de vuelta, al igual que Leah estaban desnudos, Sam miro a Jacob y a Seth, entonces les ordeno:

"Lleven a Leah a adentro."

Jacob miro a Sam y dijo:

"No, yo quiero estar aquí cuando el vampiro hable."

Sam la expresión desafiante de Jacob, entonces dio un suspiro, entonces miro al hermano menor de Leah, Seth, entonces le dijo:

"Seth, lleva a tu hermana adentro."

Seth asintió entonces cargo a su hermana en brazos, Bella miro al brazo de Sam y le dijo:

"¿Tu brazo esta bien?"

Sam asintió, miro a Jacob que no dijo nada, Bella miro los zarpazos en los brazos y en el pecho de Ned, que poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer, de manera lenta y tenue, Bella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y sus brazos, sorprendida de lo rápido que sanaba.

Sam y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada por la interacción de los dos, entonces Jacob dijo directamente:

"Vampiro. Habla."

Ned les dio una mirada fría a los dos hombres lobos y entonces le dijo:

"Yo vengo parte de la Autoridad Vampira, ya que ha habido resiente actividad vampira en este sector y fui averiguar sobre ella y descubrir si los Cullen eran o no vampiros."

"¿Y lo son?" pregunto Sam con disgusto.

"No lo se aún" dijo Ned.

Jacob le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Paz. La autoridad no quiere nada más que paz, entre los vampiros y hombre lobos, nosotros ya hemos hecho negocios con hombres lobos en este país y en Europa."

Sam pregunto:

"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?"

"Nada" dijo Ned "pero la Autoridad puede hacer negocios con la reservación, crear más empleos y más establecimientos."

Jacob y Sam le dieron una mirada escéptica, entonces Jacob pregunto:

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?"

Ned miro a los dos hombres lobos y entonces el dijo:

"No lo hagan" dijo fríamente "pero si necesitan de algo, si este lugar necesita financiación, ya saben donde encontrarme, aquí esta mi tarjeta" dijo dándole su tarjeta a los dos.

Los dos la agarraron de mala gana, entonces los dos dieron la vuelta y regresaron a la casa, Ned miro a Bella, entonces ella le dijo:

"Eso salió muy, ellos casi te cortan la cabeza."

Ned miro a Bella y dijo con una sonrisa:

"Vamos, tu novio no pudo contra y crees que ellos si."

Bella miro algo molesta con Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Era realmente necesario morder a Leah, ella es mi amiga y tú casi la matas."

Ned dijo:

"Yo soy un vampiro Bella y beber sangre es lo que hago" dijo con frialdad "pero si yo realmente quisiera matarla le hubiera arrancado su corazón."

Bella dio un pesado suspiro y asintió, ella debería reconocer que ella ya no estaba mas con los Cullen y Ned no era un cachorrito mimoso, sino un vampiro hecho y derecho, Bella miro las heridas de Ned que casi ya se desvanecía, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Eso te dolió?"

"Un poco, pero ya casi se desvanece."

Los dos dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse de la reservación, bella le dijo:

"Sabes, yo nunca vi a Edward lastimarse, su piel parece hecha de diamante" dijo con una sonrisa "hasta brilla en la luz del sol."

Eso hizo que Ned se detuviera y le preguntara:

"¿El brilla a la luz del sol?"

Bella asintió sonriendo, ella dijo:

"Es muy hermoso."

Ned pensó un momento y de pronto el rompió en risas, Bella le dio una expresión extraña y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Ned dijo:

"Tal vez ahí una posibilidad de saber que son los Cullen."

"¿Y que son?" pregunto Bella curiosa.

"Son hadas" dijo Ned casi no aguantando la risa.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, casi reírse, aunque lo que dijo Ned era ofensivo, era difícil no imaginar a Edward con un tutu y una varita mágica bailando el valet, con alas falsas en su espalda y una tiara en su cabeza, Bella rompió en risas, diciendo:

"¿Hadas? Realmente me hace difícil imaginar a Edward como un hada."

Ned sonriendo ampliamente, dijo:

"Bueno, tal vez sea esa la posibilidad, el brilla a la luz del sol, tiene piel de diamante, tiene telepatía, las hadas son conocidas por ese poder."

Bella miro a Ned fascinada y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Las hadas realmente existen?"

Ned asintió y entonces le dijo seriamente:

"Si, pero no son como las de Disney, el folklore viene de Europa, la mayoría de las hadas están apegadas a una estación o a un elemento, como agua, aire, fuego, o invierno o verano, además criaturas parecidas a hadas, como las Banshee que son conocidas por anunciar la muerte."

Bella asintió, eso era una cosa que le gustaba sobre Ned, su gran fuente de conocimiento, ni todos los Cullen sabían tantas cosas como el.

Ned continúo:

"Las Hadas no son criaturas agradables, la mayor parte del tiempo se mantienen alejadas de los humanos, pero eso no quiere decir que alguna hada traviesa o rebelde, venga y seduzca a un humano" al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Bella "mayormente para matarlo o comerlo."

Bella dio una mueca de disgusto, Ned asintió:

"Tal vez los Cullen sean un hibrido, entre Hada y vampiro."

Bella entonces dijo en un tono final:

"Entonces los Cullen no son vampiros, al menos cien por ciento vampiros."

Ned miro a Bella, que tenía una expresión decepcionada en su rostro, entonces el dijo:

"Lo siento decepcionarte, querida" ella simplemente asintió "quieres volar a casa."

Eso levanto los ánimos de Bella y entonces le dijo:

"¡Claro!"

Ned la tomo por su cintura y Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, manteniendo su cabeza cerca de su corazón, ella era muy calida y caliente, Ned se había olvidado de lo que era el calor humano.

Ned miro al cielo, flexiono un poco las piernas y entonces los dos volaron rápidamente hacia el cielo, Bella grito de emoción otra vez aforrándose al cuello de Ned, volar con Ned era la mejor emoción del mundo.

Bella miraba fascinada como ellos pasaban por en sima de las casas en el pequeño pueblo de Fork, el viaje a su casa no tarde mucho en llegar a su casa, mismo así en el viaje ella no podía quitar la vista de las luces del pueblo y de las luces de las estrellas en sima de ellos.

La noche era fría, salía vapor de su boca cada vez que exhalaba por el frío, pero a ella no le importaba, luego de la confrontación, ellos volaron hacia el sur, saliendo de La Push y hacia Forks, fue un vuelo corto.

Ya era casi las ocho de la noche y la ciudad ya estaba casi vacía, todos se estaban refugiando en sus casas, había un auto aquí y allá, pero las calles estaban mayormente vacías.

Ned y Bella aterrizaron al lado de su casa, escondido por la sombra oscura que esta formaba, entonces Bella camino hacia la casa, parándose frente de la puerta, Bella miro el rostro pálido de Ned, que parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad, aunque irónicamente en las sombras era cuando Ned parecía ser mas humano, ya que la oscuridad ocultaba su palidez, su inhumanidad, parecía casi normal.

Ned le dijo a Bella:

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los lobos."

Bella le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias por no matarlos."

Ned asintió, entonces Bella le dijo algo incomoda:

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, si yo no entro mi padre va a tener un ataque."

Ned dio una pequeña sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, si necesito de tu ayuda, te encontrare."

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Claro."

Entonces ella camino hacia su casa, pero al hacerlo ella sintió un gran vacío en su pecho, ella nunca se había sentido antes así, miro a Ned que la veía partir, su expresión era neutral, muy difícil de leer, ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez, por muy peligroso que el fuera, tenía un lado humano, que por dentro de toda esa frialdad y algunas veces crueldad, había un ser capaz de sentir algo.

Y eso la atraía, hacia latir su corazón mas fuerte, la hacia sentir como nunca se había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Edward, ella no podía irse a su casa así no mas.

De pronto ella dio la vuelta, envolvió sus brazos del cuello de Ned tomándolo por sorpresa y entonces le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, las manos de Ned fueron instintivamente a sus caderas mientras ellos intercambiaban el apasionado beso, Ned le gusto la sensación de sus suaves labios y caliente lengua, sus brazos calientes alrededor de su cuello, Ned sintió excitarse, no solo por el beso sino por el olor de su sangre, por el calor que ella emanaba, Bella dejo de besarlo al sentir que el desplegaba sus colmillos, ella lambió sus labios con una sonrisa, Ned le susurro:

"Lo siento."

Ella asintió y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose algo tímida, ya que ella nunca había tenido un beso tan apasionado con un hombre, entonces ella le dijo:

"Nos vemos."

Ned asintió, por alguna razón sintió algo de tristeza, el sabía que ella se sentía atraída por el, ella recién actúo esa atracción, pero que sentía el por ella, ella era una adolescente muy atractiva, muy inteligente, aunque un poco ingenua, pero ella era humana y Ned no amaría mas que beber su sangre hasta matarla, pero algo lo detenía, ya que Bella le hacia recordar como era sentirse humano otra vez, algo que había olvidado siglos atrás.

Bella se separo de el renuentemente, ella aún era la novia de Edward, pero ella sentía una fuerte atracción por Ned, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, pero ella no podía evitarlo, ella no sabía que lo que se sentía por Ned era amor, pero el la hacia sentir mas a salvo y segura que Edward, además Ned no trataba de controlarla, aunque contradictoriamente, Bella sabía que Ned quería beber su sangre hasta la muerte, podía ver la lujuria de sangre en sus ojos.

"Adiós, nos vemos mañana."

Ned asintió y le dijo:

"Si, mañana."

Entonces ella camino hacia la casa, abrió la puerta, su padre ya la estaba esperando y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Luego de que ella dentro de la casa, Ned camino unas cuadradas para luego remontar vuelto y regresar a su casa segura.

_Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, si tienen alguna pregunta o opinión, por favor pónganla en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Gracias._


	5. 4 Visitas

_Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, debo agradecer a todos lo que me mandaron sus opiniones y sus preguntas._

**VISITAS **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Era otro día rutinario en la Secundaria Fork, por lo menos lo mas rutinario y normal que se podía en un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada y en el medio de un bosque, ya que nada en Fork era normal, Bella se dio cuenta de eso desde que ella llego al pueblo hace un año atrás.

Ahora ella tenía un novio "vampiro", un amigo hombre lobo, y otro posible novio vampiro, posible, por que ella no sabía realmente sabía en que se estaba metiendo, ya que con Edward realmente no había realmente amenaza, no importaba cuanto el maullara cuanto el era peligroso que podía matarla, el realmente no había matado a nadie, pero Ned, Ned era diferente, en todo aspecto, el era un vampiro, un asesino, un guerrero, el si había matado a muchas personas a lo largo de los siglos.

Bella realmente no sabía por que le atraía esa clase de hombre, del tipo que podía matarla, aunque ella había sido muy ingenua al pensar de que Edward si podía llegar a matarla, el un insecto molesto comparado con Ned, acaso ella quería arriesgarse a morir en las manos de un vampiros, que podía chupar su sangre hasta matarla, Ned no era nada sutil al respecto, el deseaba su sangre y ella coqueteaba con el prospecto, aunque con un sentido mórbido de la curiosidad ella se preguntaba que era sentir que un vampiro te succionaba la sangre.

Bella miro a sus amigas, Jessica y Ángela, Ángela le pregunto con una sonrisa:

"¿Dónde esta tu misterioso amigo, Bella?"

Bella le dio una mirada distante y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, el tenía trabajo que hacer, trabajo importante, así que yo no se donde el esta."

"¿Y en que trabaja tu amigo?" Pregunto Jessica.

Bella mintió rápidamente:

"Para una agencia, la agencia es como un servicio de detectives trabajos, el trabajo de Ned es localizar personas."

Jessica y Ángela asintieron, aunque Bella realmente no creía que ellas hubieran creído su mentira, entonces Ángela le pregunto:

"¿Y cuantos años tiene tu amigo?"

"Veinte años" dijo Bella, eso era parcialmente verdad, Ned había tenido veinte años por los últimos mil quinientos años.

"Vaya" dijo Jessica "ahora estas yendo por chicos más viejos que Edward."

Bella miro a sus amigas de forma indignada y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir? Edward es mi novio, yo nunca le haría eso."

Jessica sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, al igual que Ángela, entonces ella dijo:

"Vamos, Bella, se sincera con nosotros, nosotros podíamos ver las chispas volando entre ustedes dos y nosotros nunca vimos eso cuando tu estabas con Edward."

Bella sonrojo a la insinuación, acaso era verdad, ella se sentía mas atraída por Ned que por Edward, ella realmente estaba muy confundida, tal vez eso era parte de ser un adolescente, por suerte no había visto a Ned en varios días, ya que el probablemente estaba haciendo su trabajo en uno que otro lado del pueblo, ella estaba agradecida que el le estaba dando espacio, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Edward, ya que lo veía todo los días en la secundaria, desde el incidente en su cumpleaños, ella no había hablado con el, ni tenía deseos, aunque ella sabía que no podía seguir ignorando esto.

Jessica le dijo:

"Vamos Bella, no ahí nada malo de enamorarse de un chico mayor, por lo menos Ned si parece tener carácter a diferencia de Edward."

Bella miro a Jessica lista para defender a su novio, diciendo:

"¿Cómo que no tiene carácter?"

Jessica miro a Bella con incredulidad y entonces le dijo:

"Por favor Bella, Edward no es un tipo muy social, ni siquiera tiene encanto a diferencia de tu nuevo amigo, nosotros siempre nos preguntamos que rayos tu ves en el."

Si fuera consigo misma, lo primero que ella veía era que el era un vampiro, o por lo menos ella creía que era un vampiro, ella ya no estaba segura de eso más, su mundo se había mucho mas bizarro en los últimos días que en todo el año pasado.

"Claro que Edward tiene carisma" dijo Bella, aunque ella no estaba tan segura "y el hizo mucho por mi el año pasado."

"Tal vez" dijo Ángela "pero recuerda estamos en la secundaria, Bella y Edward es tu primer amor, pero no quiere decir que sea el único, acaso crees que yo voy a estar con la misma persona ahora que dentro de diez años" dijo Ángela con incredulidad "por favor, Bella, madura, es bueno tener primeros amores, pero ellos nunca duran, la gente crece y cambia."

Bella realmente no deseaba eso, ella amaba a Edward, o amaba a Ned, ella no estaba segura, pero acaso las chicas tenían razón, que Edward era su primer amor, pero no quería decir que era su amor definitivo, acaso ella se podía ver a si misma con Edward los siguientes diez años o veinte.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con su futuro?

¿Acaso ella pensaba casarse y tener hijos luego de terminar la secundaria?

¿O ir la universidad y conseguir un trabajo?

¿Acaso todo su mundo en el último año había girado alrededor de Edward?

¿Acaso era así como ella quería pasar el resto de su vida?

Ella no deseaba pensar en eso, ella tenía dieciséis años y tenía toda su vida por delante, ni siquiera tenía vida amorosa hace un año atrás y ahora ella tenía dos buenos pretendientes a su puerta, un "vampiro" con familia numerosa y rico, además de otro vampiro, también rico, pero a diferencia del anterior, era un guerrero, tenía un rango dentro de una organización mundial, era extranjero, escocés, parecía tener mucho mas personalidad que su novio actual y estaba el hecho de que el podía realmente matarla, no había nada de falso en sus afirmaciones y no era una amenaza para verse a si mismo peligroso, sino una verdadera amenaza.

Bella miro a su amiga y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo tengo dieciséis años, Ángela" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso.

Jessica le dijo con simpatía:

"También nosotras, Bella, eso se llama ser adolescentes, nosotros debemos madurar y crecer, tomar decisiones que van afectar nuestras vidas mas adelante, no tienes que tomarlas ahora, pero tu sabes lo importante que son."

Bella asintió, ella si realmente había estado despistada en el ultimo año, cegada por la ilusión del primer amor, del primer chico que le presto atención, hace una año atrás ella podía decir que no veía su vida apartada de ese chico, pero ahora, ella ya no estaba tan segura.

Bella entro en la secundaria y se dirigió a su casillero, ella se dio cuenta de que ser una adolescente era difícil, mas si tu eras una mujer, muchas decisiones difíciles, muchas que pueden cambiar tu vida para siempre, mas cuando tu mezclas, vampiros, hombres lobos y híbridos hada/vampiros, ella realmente no tenía adolescencia normal.

Ella cerró el casillero y de pronto ella se sobresalto al ver a Edward a su lado, Bella exclamo:

"¡Por dios Edward, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Edward miro a Bella, con una expresión de disculpa y entonces le dijo:

"Yo quería disculparme por lo que te hice en la noche de tu cumpleaños, lo siento Bella."

Bella miro a Edward, tratando de ver si el realmente era sincero al disculparse, pero al ver que no podía penetrar su mirada, ella sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

"¡No puedo hacer esto ahora, Edward, voy a llegar tarde a clase!"

Edward le dio una mirada de frustración mientras ella pasaba por el y entonces caminaba hacia clases, Edward le dijo:

"Vamos Bella, ya te pedí disculpas, yo no quería lastimarte, yo estaba furioso."

Bella le dijo bajando la mirada y aferrando sus libros a su pecho:

"Eso no es disculpa, Edward, realmente me lastimaste, ¿Cómo yo no se que tu no lo vas a hacer de nuevo?"

Edward bajo la mirada, Bella lo miro y entonces le dijo con cierta tristeza:

"Desde que yo comencé a salir contigo lo único que tú has hecho es controlarme, al principio yo pensé que era bueno, que era señal de que tú me amabas, pero luego de mi cumpleaños, no puedo dejar que tú me trates así..."

Edward miro a Bella mientras el trataba de caminar a su lado y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

Bella bajo la cabeza un poco culpable, entonces le dijo:

"Creó que nos merecemos un descansó, un tiempo alejados uno del otro."

De pronto ella vio rabia en los ojos de Edward, eso era lo que ella no le gustaba ver en los ojos de Edward, Edward dijo en siseo:

"¿Acaso esto es por el otro vampiro? Eddard."

Bella miro ofendida a Edward y entonces le dijo indignada:

"¿De que me estas acusando Edward? Yo soy tu novia, yo te amo, pero yo no puedo aguantar que cada segundo trates de controlar mi vida y reacciones con rabia por cosas insignificantes."

Edward se puso más furioso, el dijo:

"¡Insignificantes!" exclamo "¡Que ahí de insignificante que tu novia este atraída por otro hombre!"

Bella miro realmente furiosa a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Yo te he sido fiel, Edward, realmente necesitamos un descanso, a mi no me gusta este lado de ti."

"¿Cuál lado?" pregunto Edward mientras ellos caminaban entre los alumnos "Yo siempre he sido así."

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Tu siempre fuiste amable y dulce comigo, por que actúas como un patán, con esos arranques de rabia incontrolables, tu me lastimaste, Edward, algo que pensé que tu nunca harías."

Edward gruño de frustración y rabia, ese vampiro lo estaba arruinando todo, su vida perfecta, su familia perfecta, su Bella, la estaba haciendo cuestionar cosas que antes ella tomaba por sentado, el odiaba a ese vampiro, odiaba a Ned.

Bella bajo la mirada, entonces le dijo:

"Por favor Edward, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, dame un tiempo para pensar las cosas, tal vez podamos volver juntos."

Edward le dio una mirada triste, pero mismo así con furia en sus ojos y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y si no?"

"Entonces" dijo Bella con tristeza "tu siempre vas a hacer mi primer amor."

Edward dio otro gruñido y entonces el dijo:

"¿Entonces quien vas a elegir Bella? A tu mejor amigo hombre lobo o al vampiro de más de mil años que realmente puede matarte" dijo con sarcasmo.

Bella miro a Edward, como puede estar tratándola de esa manera, ella había tratado de ser razonable con el, ellos estaban tomando un descanso, no significaba que ellos terminaban, acaso Edward lo estaba de esa manera, como algo definitivo, entonces Bella dijo de manera fría y brutal:

"Por lo menos el realmente mato a personas y no maúlla como un gatito lastimado que monstruo malo es" dijo mirando fríamente a los ojos de Edward "adiós, Edward."

Entonces sin decir mas nada, ella dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase, ya que ella no quería llegar tarde, Edward la vio partir, con su ego lastimado, con su orgullo lastimado, el realmente quería odiarla por haberlo humillado en frente de los demás mortales, los demás alumnos cuyas vidas se terminan en un parpadeo, miro a los demás alumnos, solo podían ver su frialdad y su furia, pero no podía odiarla, la amaba demasiado para eso, pero si podía odiar a Ned, por arruinar sus vidas desde el primer momento que el apareció en la ciudad.

Y el iba estar seguro de que Ned pagara por arruinar su vida y su relación con Bella.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre Fork, a medida que pasaba el día, para suerte para Bella, Edward no se le acercó mas, ella realmente no tenía ganas de verlo, no después de que el había reaccionado de la misma manera que la noche anterior, ella se preguntaba donde se había ido el dulce y amable Edward, ahora parecía que el furioso e controlador Edward era quien estaba al mando.

Ella se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Ned, ya que no lo había visto hace unos días, probablemente asuntos de la autoridad, ella camino hacia su casa, con Jessica y Ángela, además de Mike y Eric, su padre estaba ocupado en la Jefatura, así que ella no tenía ningún problema en ir a su casa sola, Jessica le pregunto en el camino:

"¿Y entonces vas a ver a tu amigo misterioso, ahora?"

Bella miro a Jessica, con una expresión triste y distante, entonces ella le respondió:

"No lo se, tal vez."

Ángela y Jessica intercambiaron una mirada, ellos ya habían oído el rumor de lo que había pasado en el pasillo, la confrontación entre Bella y Edward, no fue nada lindo, Jessica dijo:

"Vamos, chica, levanta el animo, no es el fin del mundo."

Bella miro a Jessica, pero parecía que si era el fin del mundo, Bella dio un suspiro y bajo la mirada, ella no había terminado con Edward, pero ellos ahora estaban en un receso, Bella se sentía a la vez triste y aliviada al respecto.

Miro a sus amigas, tal vez ella tenía razón, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar su relación con Edward, ella tenía que madurar y seguir adelante, ella le dijo:

"Creó que tienes razón, yo voy a visitar a Ned, ahora."

Ángela y Jessica sonrieron, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de que Ned si era un verdadero vampiros si ella no lo detenía, el no tendría ningún problema en matarlas, por suerte ella iba a ir sola, claro luego de hacer una llamada a su padre, por suerte la casa de Ned solo quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la suya, fácil de ir, fácil de regresar.

"Entonces, ellos no son ni vampiros, ni hadas, probablemente algo intermedio" dijo Ned mirando a la pantalla, en donde se encontraba Roman.

El sol ya había caído y las persianas ya habían abierto, las noches se estaban volviendo mas frías, mismo así Ned realmente no le importaba, la casa segura estaba a oscuras, la única luz venía de la sala que provenía de la pantalla de la computadora, ya que Ned estaba dando su reporte a la Autoridad, Roman dijo:

"¿Así que ellos son híbridos?"

"No lo se con seguridad, pero ahí una gran posibilidad, yo no he visto todos los vampiros de la zona, aún me falta encontrar una vampira llamada Victoria."

"¿Y donde se encuentra ella?"

Ned dio un suspiro, el usaba una camiseta gris y pantalones negros, además estaba descalzo, el bajo la mirada y entonces dijo:

"Según la información que me dio la humana" no podía decir su nombre, por que si no Roman sospecharía que estaba demasiado apegado a Bella "ella vive en los bosques."

Roman le dio una mirada desconcertada y entonces el dijo:

"¿Qué vampiro en su sano juicio vive en los bosques?"

La mayoría de los vampiros modernos vivían en ciudades, escondidos en plena vista, muchos de ellos tenían dinero, lo suficiente para sobrevivir o vivían en las casas en donde ellos habían vivido antes de ser transformados, solo unos pocos eran vagabundos errantes, y mas vagabundos que vivían en los bosques, ya que eso llamaba demasiado la atención hacia uno si los humanos comenzaban a sospechar que tu eras diferente, no importa que ahora la mayoría de los humanos sabían sobre ellos, aún había un gran prejuicio y odio hacia los vampiros.

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, todo en este pueblo es extraño, debe haber algo en el aire o en el agua."

Roman sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Debe ser."

Ned asintió, de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta, Roman pregunto:

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Parece que alguien llama a mi puerta" dijo Ned.

Roman asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Terminaremos con este reporte luego."

Ned asintió dijo:

"Muy bien."

Entonces el cerro la computadora, ya que veía bastante en la oscuridad, el comenzó a encender los interruptores de las luces iluminando su casa segura, entonces el se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya había caído el sol y solo podían ser dos posibles personas que estuvieran del otro lado, Bella o Jasper, dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El abrió la puerta y se encontró con...

Jasper.

Jasper y Alice.

Los dos estaban parados en frente de la puerta, Alice tenía una expresión más angustiada que Jasper, que tenía una expresión decidida, aunque Ned pudo notar la sed en sus ojos.

Ned sonrió amablemente y entonces les dijo:

"Jasper, Alice, que puedo hacer por ustedes."

Jasper bajo la mirada, su mano firmemente agarraba la de Alice, entonces Jasper dijo:

"Necesito sangre... necesito sangre humana..."

Ned miro a Jasper y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú no fuiste al hospital?"

Jasper le dio una mirada avergonzada y entonces le dijo:

"Si, pero..."

Alice entonces intervino:

"El estaba muy avergonzado de preguntar por los donadores" dijo Alicia, con una expresión triste "yo fui con el... nosotros no pudimos preguntar."

Ned miro a Alice con curiosidad y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú quieres sangre humana?"

Alice dio una expresión de disgusto, pero rápidamente la suprimió, entonces ella dijo:

"Si, yo quiero" miro a Jasper, ella le dio una mirada de incertidumbre "yo amo a mi esposo y creó... que no podemos seguir negando nuestra naturaleza mas."

Ned miro con sorpresa a Alice, ya que pensó que nunca mas en un millón de años ella iba a ceder, ella creía firmemente en las creencias de la familia Cullen, como negar su propia naturaleza y beber sangre animal, ser vegetarianos, eso era un gran cambio para ellos, Ned asintió y dijo:

"Ya entiendo, bueno, por que no pasan, yo tengo algo de sangre de reserva en el refrigerador, siéntense alrededor de la mesa y yo se las voy a calentar."

Los tres caminaron hacia la mesa, Jasper y Alice le dieron una mirada extraña, ya que era extraño ver a Ned vestido de forma tan domestica.

Ellos caminaron hacia el comedor que estaba al lado de la entrada, entonces de manera incomoda, se sentaron en dos de las mesas, Ned miro a los dos y entonces le dijo:

"Esperen aquí, yo voy a calentarles algo de sangre."

Los dos asintieron, Jasper con mas seguridad que Alice, entonces Ned camino hacia la cocina, abrió la puerta de la heladera, dentro de ella había varias bolsas de sangre marcadas como A, B, AB, O, el agarro tres de las bolsas, las sirvió un poco de cada una en cada uno de los tres vasos, entonces puso los tres vasos con la sangre dentro del microondas, activándolo y activándolo.

Alice miro a su alrededor, era extraño estar dentro de una casa de otro vampiro, además de uno que solo se levanta al atardecer, ellos siempre se levantaban al amanecer, ellos iban a cazar animales a los bosques, pero Ned tenía una vida opuesta a la de ellos, se levantaba al atardecer y no tenía ningún problema en beber sangre humana.

Alice miro a su esposo y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tu no nota nada extraño en esta casa?"

Jasper miro a su esposa de forma exasperada y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué?"

"No ahí fotografías familiares, ni del, no ahí muebles a las medidas, ni decoraciones, esta casa esta vacía de objetos personales, aparte de la espada."

"¿Qué espada?"

"Aquella espada" dijo mirando hacia la espada grande y larga que estaba contra el sillón en la sala, ella estaba dentro de la vaina.

Jasper asintió, Alice miro a Jasper y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Aún crees que es una buena idea venir aquí?"

Jasper asintió y entonces le apretó la mano diciendo:

"Claro que si, nosotros somos vampiros, cariño y por ello bebemos sangre humana, pero Carlisle no nos enseño nada sobre nuestra naturaleza, Ned es el único que puede hacer eso."

Alice asintió, aunque no entendía por que ellos no podían seguir bebiendo sangre de animales, ella estaba bastante cómoda viviendo de esa manera, ella no sabía que pensar si ella tomara sangre humana.

Ned apareció de nuevo con dos vasos llenos de sangre caliente en cada mano, el puso uno en frente de Alice y de Jasper, entonces el fue a buscar el suyo, Ned le dijo tomando un sorbo de su sangre, no era directamente de la fuente pero aún era dulce y caliente, diciendo:

"Lo siento, yo no sabía que sabor le gustaba a ustedes, así que les serví esto."

Jasper le dio una sonrisa agradecida, agarrando su vaso de sangre y bebiendo sin problemas, el dijo:

"Yo me tome todos los termos con sangre que tu me trajiste, a mi me gustaba mas la sangre A o la AB."

Ned asintió con una sonrisa fría diciendo:

"Muy bien, tú puedes pedir ese tipo de sangre en el hospital la próxima vez."

Alice miro su vaso de sangre en frente de ella y entonces ella lo tomo tentativamente, el vaso estaba caliente y la sangre emanaba un olor que ella nunca había sentido antes, no era del todo desagradable, Jasper y Ned la miraron, ya que la ultima vez que Jasper le había ofrecido sangre ella renuentemente se había rehusado, pero ahora parecía que la situación había cambiado.

Ella saboreo la sangre en sus labios, estaba caliente, tenía un sabor metálico, pero dulce, ella siguió bebiendo lentamente, dejando que la sangre se deslizara por su boca hacia su garganta, ella cerro los ojos, ella nunca había sentido algo tan dulce en su vida.

¿Acaso eso era lo que ella y el resto de su familia se estaban perdiendo?

Entonces ella siguió bebiendo más y más, hasta terminar el vaso, para la sorpresa de Jasper y de Ned, ella miro a Ned y entonces le pregunto dulcemente:

"¿Tienes más?"

Ned asintió con una sonrisa, tal vez había más de un vampiro en esa familia, entonces Ned le dijo:

"Claro, señora Cullen, ¿Qué sabor desea?"

Alice miro a Ned y entonces le respondió:

"Sorpréndame."

Ned asintió, Jasper asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Viste, Alice, no era tan malo, es solo sangre."

Alice asintió, ella había disfrutado la sangre, mismo así ella se sentía algo incomoda de haberla probado, Jasper miro que ella aún tenía una mancha de sangre en el borde de la boca, entonces le dijo:

"Tienes una mancha de sangre en el borde de la boca."

Alice sonrió de pronto, sacando la mancha con su pálido, entonces se la llevo a los labios de su esposo, la sangre estaba caliente comparada con el frío dedo de su esposa, entonces le pregunto de manera seductora:

"¿Qué tal esta?"

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron con pasión y entonces dijo:

"Deliciosa."

Ned apareció con otro vaso de sangre y lo puso en frente de Alice, entonces le pregunto:

"Bueno, señora Cullen, ¿Por qué usted cambio de parecer con respecto a la sangre?"

Alice miro a Ned y entonces le sonrió a Jasper:

"Por que yo amo a Jasper, si el dice que no ahí nada de malo en probar sangre humana, yo estoy con el" ella bajo la mirada algo culpable "nosotros hemos vivido tantos años de sangre animal que yo no sabía que sabor tenía la sangre humana."

Alice le dio una mirada renuente a los dos vampiros y entonces le dijo:

"Pero usted tiene razón, señor Stark, nosotros hemos suprimido naturaleza, pensando que nosotros éramos los buenos y no nos dimos cuenta de que el mundo había cambiado a nuestro alrededor."

Ned asintió con una sonrisa, entonces el dijo:

"Profundas palabras, señora Cullen."

Alice sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Puedes llamarme Alice" miro a su esposo "como a el Jasper, nosotros somos amigos."

Ned dio una extraña sonrisa, era la segunda persona que le decía eso, Ned les dijo:

"Pueden abrir la boca y extender sus colmillos, yo quiero probar una teoría."

Jasper y Alice le dieron una mirada preguntándose a que iba eso, pero mismo así obedecieron, ellos abrieron sus bocas, pero Ned se dio cuenta de que ellos no tenían colmillos, por lo menos no como el los tenía, sus caninos superior e inferior apenas sobresalían de los demás dientes, Ned dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo:

"Bueno tengo buenas y malas noticias."

Jasper y Alice intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Jasper pregunto:

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor Stark?"

"Llámame Ned, extendiendo la cortesía" miro a los dos vampiros "la buena noticia es que ustedes son vampiros, pero la mala noticia es que no lo son del todo."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Alice.

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo:

"Bueno, ustedes tienen colmillos aunque muy pequeños, ustedes beben sangre humana, pero ahí queda su parentesco con los vampiros, el resto, poder salir a la luz del sol, brillar a la luz del sol, sus poderes mentales, eso quiere decir que son parte Hada."

Jasper y Alice le dieron una mirada incrédula, entonces Alice pregunto sonriendo:

"¿Hada?"

Mismo así Ned era muy serio, entonces le dijo:

"Si, Hada, las hadas son criaturas muy peligrosas, que hasta los vampiros les temen, ya que ellas emanaban luz que es dañina para nosotros" miro a los dos vampiros "sus poderes mentales podrían haberlos hecho únicos entre los vampiros, pero ustedes son débiles, incluso para vampiros de su edad, lo que significa que ustedes pueden ser presa fácil para otros vampiros."

Alice miro a Ned alarmada y entonces pregunto:

"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué otros vampiros pueden cazarnos solo por que somos parte Hada?"

"Así es, sangre de hada es algo muy valorado en el mundo de los vampiros, ya que nos permite salir a la luz del sol, aunque brevemente, además tiene un sabor mucho más poderoso y dulce comparado con los humanos."

Jasper y Alice se intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo que los demás miembros de su familia deberían saber de eso, aunque no quisieran escucharlo, ellos deberían saber, Ned continuo:

"¿Ustedes saben de que tipo de sangre son?"

Jasper miro a Ned y entonces contesto:

"Nosotros nunca nos enfermamos en nuestras vidas, así que nosotros nunca nos probamos el tipo de sangre que tenemos" miro sus manos "y además nuestra piel dura hace difícil hacer pruebas."

"¿Qué ahí de Carlisle? ¿Alguna vez le hizo alguna prueba a ustedes?"

Jasper y Alice sacudieron la cabeza diciendo:

"No y nosotros nunca hicimos preguntas."

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo en un tono muy serio y muy frío:

"Escuchen y escuchen bien, yo tendré que reportar esto a la autoridad, ustedes lo entienden" los dos asintieron "yo no puedo prometer que la noticia no se filtre, pero se va a filtrar, por que así son las cosas en la política, eso significa que en el momento que yo haga esa llamada ustedes van a estar en peligro."

Alice miro alarmada a Ned y entonces ella chillo:

"En peligro."

"Así es" dijo Ned fríamente "ustedes tienen sangre muy valiosa para los vampiros y ellos no van a dudar a venir aquí a conseguirla, así que ustedes informen al resto de su "familia" sobre esto y el peligro que ustedes están ahora."

Jasper y Alice asintieron alarmados, Ned entonces pregunto:

"Una cosa más, ¿Quién es el creador de Carlisle?"

Jasper y Alice sacudieron la cabeza, Jasper le dijo:

"Carlisle nunca nos menciono o nos dijo quien era su creador."

Ned dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces le dijo:

"Perfecto, tal vez tenga que preguntarle yo mismo."

Entonces el camino hacia los vampiros y puso una mano en sus hombros, entonces el dijo:

"Muy bien" dijo mirándolos a los ojos "la próxima vez no tengan miedo a ir al banco de donadores, identifíquense como vampiros o regístrense, ya que ustedes solo tienen registros mortales, un vez que hagan eso, le darán toda la sangre que puedan beber, entendido."

Los dos asintieron, Ned les dijo:

"Ahora si me disculpan, yo tengo cosas que..."

De pronto hubo otro golpe en la puerta, los tres vampiros intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Ned camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar a Bella parada en frente de el.

Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces le dijo:

"Hola Ned, ¿puedo pasar?"

Ned dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Claro Bella, pasa."

Ella entro dentro de la casa, ella claramente había venido a hablar del beso, Ned no la esperaba tan pronto, el le había dado su espacio para que ella pensara, ya que ella aún tenía un novio, vampiro o no vampiro, Ned aún era un caballero.

Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Ned tenía compañía, Jasper y Alice, perfecto, justo cuando ella quería hablar con Ned a sola, ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Jasper y a Alice, entonces le dijo:

"Hola Jasper, hola Alice" miro a Ned "tu no me dijiste que tenías compañía."

Ned miro a Bella, sin ninguna preocupación, entonces miro a los Cullen, diciendo:

"Pero ellos ya se iban, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer, ahora."

Los Cullen intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo que esa era su señal para irse, Bella miro a Ned nerviosa y entonces le dijo:

"¿Vas a estar ocupado? Su quieres, yo vengo mas tarde."

Ned sacudió la cabeza, entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes Bella" los Cullen ya se habían levantado de sus sillas y caminando hacia la salida "ellos ya se iban."

Los Cullen miraron a Bella como preguntándose por que ella estaba ahí y por que quería hablar con Ned, pero no dijeron nada, Jasper le dijo:

"Muchas gracias, Ned" dijo Jasper "tú realmente nos iluminaste el camino."

Alice asintió, ahora mucho menos incertidumbre en el futuro, ella podía verlo, aunque ella tenía el presentimiento de que nuevos peligros se acercaban.

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Bella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces ella le dijo:

"Buenas noches, Alice."

Entonces ellos se marcharon, Ned cerró la puerta y entonces le dijo:

"Si, Bella, ¿de que querías hablarme?"

Bella miro nerviosamente a los ojos azules de Ned, que estaban calmados y serenos, como el podía estar calmado y sereno luego del beso que ellos compartieron, tal vez sea por que el tenía mil quinientos años de experiencia.

"Sobre el beso."

Ned asintió cruzando los brazos, repitiendo:

"Sobre el beso."

Bella dijo nerviosamente:

"Mira Ned" dijo bajando la mirada "yo no en que pensaba cuando te bese..."

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"¿Te arrepientes del beso?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y entonces le dijo:

"No, no es eso, yo no me arrepiento, ¿tú te arrepientes?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza, entonces ella dijo:

"Bien, muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa "lo que quiero decir es que yo sentí algo con ese beso, algo que no sentí ni con Edward."

"¿Y que es eso?"

Bella miro a sus ojos azules y entonces le dijo:

"Pasión. Afecto. Me sentía mas viva que de lo que he sentido antes, sentí segura, me sentí como nada mas en el mundo importara."

Ned asintió, el dijo casi en un susurro:

"Tu me haces sentir humano, otra vez."

Bella dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces dijo:

"¿Te hice sentir humano?" Ned asintió de nuevo "eso es bueno, es fantástico" dijo nerviosamente.

Hubo una pausa incomoda, por lo menos para Bella, los dos quedaron uno en frente del otro, sin hacer nada, de pronto Bella sintió ese impulso de nuevo, ese impulso que ella jamás había sentido antes y que era imposible de detener.

Ella se lanzo contra Ned y entonces ella le dio un profundo beso en los labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Eso tomo a Ned por sorpresa, pero el reacciono rápidamente, el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Bella, besándola apasionadamente, sus manos comenzaron a explorar su espalda mientras que las manos de Bella comenzaron a explorar su cabello.

Las manos de Ned se hundieron dentro del buzo de Bella y dentro de los pantalones de Bella, que eran bastante apretados, pero no importaban, su mano paso la barrera de sus pantalones hacia sus pantaletas, tocando la suave y caliente piel de Bella, la mano de su espalda, exploraba cada centímetro hasta pasar por debajo de su sostén.

Bella gruño de placer cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de Ned explorar su espalda y sus nalgas, ella nunca había sentido algo parecido antes, ella siguió besando a Ned.

Este se movió y la puso contra la pared, la manos que estaba en su nalga se movió hacia su pecho, deslizándose por debajo de su sostén su tocando sus senos, ella gruño de nuevo de placer, sintiendo la necesidad de envolver sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ned, como era que el le hacia sentir placer y ellos ni siquiera se habían sacado la ropa aún.

Ella se preguntara como sería cuando ellos finalmente llegaran allí y ella perdiera su virginidad, ella le pregunto entre besos:

"¿Tú puedes realmente tener sexo conmigo?"

La voz de de Ned era grave y llena de deseo y lujuria, el dijo:

"Claro, Bella, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por que la primera vez..." dijo dándole otro beso apasionado "que intente esto con Edward..." Ned exploro su cuello, ella podía sentir sus colmillos explorando su cuello, pero no perforando su piel "el casi me mato."

Ned miro a los ojos castaños de Bella, sus ojos brillaban azul marino y sus colmillos estaban desplegados, el dijo:

"Los vampiros no tenemos problemas como esos, podemos tener sexo entre nosotros, con humanos, con otros seres mágicos, ese es nuestro instinto, Bella, Edward es un idiota al no aceptar su instinto."

Como un depredador se abalanzó hacia Bella, presionándola contra la pared y dándole otro beso apasionado, ella nunca había sentido tanta pasión y lujuria en su vida, nunca sintió tanto deseo de quitarle la ropa a Ned, podía sentir las manos de Ned casi quitándole la ropa, ella le dijo casi en tono alarmado:

"Espera, espera" Ned se detuvo al instante "yo... yo aún no estoy lista para eso, aún..."

Ned asintió, el iba a respetar por ello, Ned le dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo:

"Claro, Bella, lo haremos cuanto tú estés lista."

Bella asintió débilmente, ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, cuando fue la ultima vez que ella se sintió así con un hombre, ella pensaba que Edward la hacia sentir así, pero ella estaba equivocada, lo que Ned la hacia sentir era cien veces mas fuerte, su respiración era entrecortada y ojos castaños estaban llenos de lujurias, al igual que los profundos e inhúmanos ojos azules de Ned.

Ella nunca se había sentido así en su vida, ella seguía seguir siguiendo sintiéndose así con Ned, ella necesitaba a Ned, ella deseaba a Ned, Ned le pregunto reposando su frente con la de Bella:

"¿Qué ahí de Edward?"

Bella le dio una mirada llena de lujuria, ella se había olvidado prácticamente de Edward, mismo así en este momento ella no le importaba, ella le dijo:

"Nosotros estamos tomando un descanso."

Ned asintió y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Terminaste con el?"

"No" dijo Bella, dando una pausa "yo quiero probar las cosas contigo" ella le dio una sonrisa eufórica "y tu me haces sentir muchas cosas, muchas cosas que nunca sentí antes."

Ned dio asintió, no tenía ningún problema que Bella tomara un descanso con Edward, el tenía que demostrarle como un verdadero vampiro era, que tan apasionado ellos podían hacer, Bella era una humana, pero a pesar del robot sin mente y sin voluntad que los Cullen querían transfórmala, tenía mucho potencial, tanto como humana, como vampira, aunque el no deseaba pensar en ella como vampira, ella era muy joven y ella debería tomar esa decisión por si misma.

Pero era demasiado temprano para eso, al igual que era demasiado temprano para disfrutar de los placeres carnales, Ned no esperaba el momento que el poseyera a Bella, con su hermoso y caliente cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ned le pregunto:

"¿Puedo beber tu sangre? Yo no voy a matarte, solo voy a tomar un poco de tu sangre."

Bella miro a los ojos llenos de lujuria de Ned, sabía lo peligroso que eso podía ser, ya que el podía acabar matándola, aunque ella no tenía ningún problema si la transformaba en vampiro, mismo así ella estaba corriendo un gran riesgo, pero ella había confiado en Ned hasta este punto, por que no podía ir más allá, ella respondió:

"Claro" ella hizo una pausa "¿va a doler?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dio un beso en la frente y en los labios, diciendo:

"No lo permitiría, Bella."

Ned deslizo sus labios a su cuello, Bella cerro los ojos a la sensación placentera que sus labios fríos le daban, entonces Ned abrió la boca desplegando sus colmillos otra vez.

Sus colmillos inferiores y superiores, blancos y perfectos, perforaron su suave piel en su vena yugular, suave y lentamente, si fuera otro humano, Ned hubiera sido menos gentil y hubiera mordido hasta arrancar la carne, pero esta era Bella, ella se merecía un trato mejor.

Sus dientes perforaron su piel, Bella dio un pequeño gemido, pero luego este ceso cuando la boca de Ned cubrió la pequeña herida y comenzó a beber su sangre, ella se aferro de sus hombros, mientras que Ned seguía bebiendo su caliente y dulce sangre, Bella cerro los ojos sintiendo una sensación de dolor y placer, una pierna se flexiono su se puso contra las caderas de Ned mientras que este seguía succionando la sangre de Bella, cada vez con mas fuerza, ella dio un gruñido de placer al sentir su corazón latir mas fuerte, Ned siguió bebiendo su sangre caliente sintiendo como se deslizaba por su garganta, era tan dulce, tan deliciosa, Ned cerro los ojos sintiendo el placer que le provocaba.

Bella dio otro pequeño gemido, aforrándose con más fuerza a Ned, el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza, Bella gruño de placer, al sentir que el cuerpo de Bella se hacia más débil, Ned se detuvo, Bella miro a Ned frustrada y algo excitada, entonces le susurro:

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

Ned le dio un beso en los labios, la sangre de Bella aún cubría sus labios cayendo como hilos por su boca, el le dijo:

"Yo no quiero llegar demasiado lejos, cariño" ella le dio una sonrisa al termino "cuando tu experimentes toda la experiencia, tu vas a estar en un éxtasis de placer."

Bella que cuya expresión aun estaba oscurecida por la pasión y éxtasis, tanto que ella no se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba desaliñada, ella pregunto con voz ronca:

"¿Ahí mas?"

Ned le respondió:

"Claro que ahí, espera el momento que tú pierda la virginidad e intercambiemos sangre."

Bella sonrió algo ingenuamente y entonces le dijo:

"Eso no me va a convertir en vampiro."

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, tu debes estar al borde de la muerte para eso" Bella asintió.

Ahora mas cómoda con sus acciones, ella le dio otro beso en los labios de Ned, esta vez mas dulce, Ned respondió de inmediato, entra lanzándose con su cuerpo suave y caliente, Ned nunca se había sentido tan humano como ahora.

Esperaba que la sensación nunca terminara, a su vez, Bella nunca se había sentido así en su vida, todas esas sensaciones, todas esas emociones, toda esa excitación, estaban abrumándola, pero ella nunca se sintió tan feliz en su vida, ella estaba al pique del éxtasis y ni siquiera había tenido sexo con Ned aún, ella preguntaba como seria cuando ellos finalmente lo hicieran.

Ella no esperaba el momento para seguir experimentando mas cosas con Ned, que seria tener una relación con un verdadero vampiro, apasionada, fría, algunas vez ella misma se convertiría en vampiro, ella no lo sabía, pero ella no esperaba para seguir experimentando mas cosas con Ned, ya que el la hacia sentir deseaba y amada, sexy, algo que nunca había sentido con Edward.

No esperaba el momento para el siguiente beso, caricia y cuando ellos cruzaran al próximo nivel de la intimidad.

Tal vez en el futuro, tal vez podía convencer a Ned que le diera la vida eterna, por ella deseaba que esto durara para siempre, ella no sabía si ella amaba a Ned o no, o si el sentía eso por ella, aún no, mismo así ella deseaba lo que ella tenía con Ned durara para siempre.

_Yo se que la relación entre Edward y Bella aún no parece terminar, aunque ellos están tomando un descanso._

_Mismo así Bella esta tomando la libertad para comenzar a explorar su relación con Ned y ver hasta donde la lleva, yo prometo que no va a tomar mucho para que ellos lleguen al próximo nivel._

_Por favor, todas sus opiniones y preguntas en el cuadrado de abajo..._

_Gracias._


	6. 5 Victoria

_Bueno aqui tienen otro capitulo, espero que les guste, la historia sigue avanzando..._

**VICTORIA**

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Bella caminaba hacia las puertas de las secundaria con una sonrisa en su boca, ella estaba feliz, mas feliz de lo que ella había estado nunca, la noche anterior fue una noche muya apasionada intercambiando besos y caricias, ellos no hicieron sexo, pero Bella no podía esperar el momento de cuando ellos llegaran allí.

Jessica se acercó a Bella y al ver su gran sonrisa, dijo sonriendo:

"Mira esa gran sonrisa que tenemos aquí, Bella" dijo mirando el rostro pálido de Bella "¡¿Tuviste una buena noche con tu amigo Ned?! ¡¿O el ya no es mas tu amigo?!"

Bella miro a Jessica y aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

"Yo no lo se lo que somos, Jessica y si lo supiera no te diría."

Jessica sonrió mas ampliamente, entonces le dijo:

"Bien por ti, Bella, yo no te veía tan feliz desde hace tiempo."

Bella miro a Jessica y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estaba feliz con Edward."

Jessica sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Pero no tan feliz como estas ahora, Bella, es algo muy bueno."

Bella asintió, entonces Jessica le pregunto:

"¿Cuándo lo vas a ver de nuevo?"

Bella le dijo:

"Tal vez mañana por la noche, esta noche el tiene trabajo que hacer."

Jessica asintió, el trabajo que debe hacer el nuevo novio de Bella debería ser muy importante ya que lo mantenía bastante ocupado, ella no esperaba el momento para contárselo a los demás, parecía que Bella se consiguió a alguien mucho mejor que Edward, aunque ella no tenía ningún problema con Edward, era un chico apuesto, pero muy distante, además parecía que nunca avanzaba o retrocedía de grado, siempre se mantenía en el mismo grado todos los años y nunca parecía cambiar de aspecto, por eso ella lo consideraba un tipo raro y distante, al igual que el resto de su familia.

Jessica le pregunto a Bella:

"¿Tu padre sabe de tu nuevo novio?"

Bella miro a Jessica y sonrojo, recordando las manos de Ned recorrer su cuerpo, ese fue unos de los momentos más eróticos y apasionantes de su vida, Bella le respondió:

"No, aún no" dijo Bella "Edward y yo estamos tomando un descanso recuerdas."

Jessica le respondió:

"Bueno, tu lo estas pasando mucho mejor que en tu descanso Bella" dijo Jessica, preguntándose por que Bella no terminaba con Edward de una vez.

Bella asintió, aunque ella no deseaba pensar en Edward en este momento, ella quería soñar y vivir de las memorias de la noche anterior, de las cosas que Ned la hacia sentir, ella nunca había experimentado algo así en su vida, ni siquiera con Edward, su padre casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando ella llego un poco mas tarde de lo usual con su piel pálida sonrojada.

Ellos cenaron y el le dio un sermón sobre el sexo y la protección, Bella no pudo evitar sonrojar, su padre sospechaba que ella estaba viendo a otro chico ahora, que no era Edward, posiblemente por que el los vio besándose en frente de su casa antes de que ella entrara, aunque ella no le importaba, ella sentía algo por Ned, aún no sabía que, pero era algo fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que jamás sintió por Edward.

Jessica le pregunto en tono reservado:

"¿Ustedes lo hicieron?"

Bella le pregunto:

"¿Hicimos que?"

Jessica miro a los demás alumnos que estaban entrando dentro de la secundaria y entonces ella dijo:

"Ya lo sabes, eso."

De pronto los ojos de Bella se hicieron grandes al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba hablando, Bella dijo:

"¡No! ¡Aún no estoy lista para eso, Jessica!"

Jessica asintió, sintiendo simpatía por Bella, entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Pero te lo estas imaginando?"

Bella le dio una mirada incrédula a Jessica, entonces ella dijo:

"¡Jessica!"

Jessica le dijo:

"Vamos Bella, no me digas que no te lo imaginaste o que nunca soñaste con ese momento con Edward."

Bella si lo había pensando antes, era la razón por que ella deseaba transformarse en vampiro con Edward, ya que el parecía ser incapaz de un momento de intimidad con ella, sin querer matarla, pero con Ned realmente ese no parecía ser un problema, el beso y exploro con sus manos partes de su cuerpo que ella nunca imagino que un chico llegaría a tocar, ella se preguntaba si iba a ser igual de apasionado cuando ellos hicieran sexo.

"Claro que si, Jessica" respondió Bella en tono reservado "hasta lo había intentado con Edward, pero las cosas casi llegaron demasiado lejos y digamos que Edward tiene un problema con la intimidad, no puede contenerse."

"¿Y Ned?"

Bella sonrió al recordar los besos y sus manos, ella le dijo:

"Ned no tiene ningún problema en contenerse, el me dio espacio cuando yo lo necesitaba y ahora estamos explorando las aguas juntos."

Jessica sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y le dijo:

"¿Y me dices una buena razón por que no has terminado con Edward aún?"

Bella miro Jessica, sacudiendo la cabeza:

"No lo se, tal vez por que aún amo a Edward, aunque creó que ya no me veo a mi misma con el, Ned es algo distinto, muy distinto y yo disfruto mis momentos con el."

Jessica le dijo:

"No me digas que te estas aferrando a Edward, por que tu primera relación" Bella bajo la mirada "Bella, primer amor no es sinónimo de amor verdadero, la mayoría de las primeras relaciones terminan en un desastre o en embarazo juvenil."

Miro a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú no quieres acabar embazada a los dieciséis años o los diecisiete?"

Si Jessica le hubiera preguntando eso hace un año atrás, cuando ella tenía una relación soñadora con Edward y el apoyo de su familia, ella diría sin titubear si, claro que ella iba a tener un hijo con Edward, si el era capaz de hacer y una vez que la transformara en vampiro, pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas.

¿Acaso ella deseaba tener ese tipo de responsabilidad?

¿Estar embarazada a los dieciséis años o diecisiete?

Tener hijos y casamiento no eran sinónimos de amor, ella ya lo había visto con sus propios padres, por un momento ella se pregunto si Ned era capaz de tener hijos, pero el era un verdadero vampiro, no lo que sea que fueran los Cullen, tal vez ella debería preguntarle la siguiente vez que estuvieran juntos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"No quiero tener hijos a los dieciséis o diecisiete años" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jessica asintió, ella estaba orgullosa de Bella, ella había madurado mucho en las últimas semanas, todo gracias al nuevo tipo en la ciudad, el misterioso Ned, tal vez era lo que Bella necesitaba, algo de distancia de los Cullen y su imagen de familia feliz.

Ellos entraron a los pasillos y se dirigieron hacia los casilleros, de pronto Jessica se dio cuenta de que Bella tenía una marca en su cuello, Jessica dijo:

"Bella, parece que tu nuevo novio te dejo una marca en el cuello" con una sonrisa en la boca.

Bella toco su cuello inconcientemente su cuello, donde Ned había chupado de su sangre, ella nunca había sentido algo tan sensual y erótico en su vida, sentir como el absorbía su sangre, escuchar su corazón junto al suyo era casi como tener sexo o hacer el amor, ella recordó la oleada de placer que le había provocado, casi orgasmos en si mismos, Jessica le dijo con una sonrisa discreta:

"Yo que te cubría esa marca si no quieres que Edward la vea luego."

Bella asintió sonrojando, Ned había sido muy delicado con ella, no queriendo lastimarla, aunque ella podía ver sus ojos luego de que esa experiencia lo había excitado tanto a el como a ella.

Bella asintió ausentemente, era lo menos que ella quería Edward viera, ella dio un suspiro, de una manera, Ned estaba marcando su territorio, para otros vampiros, tal vez, Bella no sabía si sentirse alagada o algo irritada por Ned, por dejarle la marca en el cuello.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward estaba sentado en su mesa habitual, con Emmett y Rosalie, en las ultimas semanas el sentía que su vida parecía estar descendiendo en espiral fuera de control, parecía que todo lo el creía que sabía ya no era cierto, toda su vida inmortal el había creído que el era un vampiro, un vampiro bueno, ya que no bebía sangre humana, el pensaba que Bella quería eso y el estaba feliz, estaba feliz que ella estuviera a su lado, aunque ellos tenían ciertos problemas en la intimidad, ya que el no podía llegar a hacer el amor con ella sin perder el control y querer matarla.

El sabía que Bella deseaba que la convirtiera en vampiro para vencer esa barrera, pero el no podía, ya que Bella era demasiado hermosa y pura para ser corrompida por el deseo de sangre, a pesar de ello, el pensaba que ellos estaban bien, que ellos se amaban, pero parecía que el se había equivocado, el amor que Bella tenía por el, no era tan fuerte como el suyo, Edward podía sentir como ella se alejaba de el poco a poco e iba hacia los otros del nuevo vampiro en la ciudad, Eddard, que clase de nombre es Eddard, tal vez por eso el iba por el nombre de Ned.

Edward vio como Jasper y Alice se sentaban en la mesa de Bella, junto con sus amigos, los amigos de Bella estaban algo incómodos ya que no se esperaban eso, mismo así rápidamente ellos comenzaron a bromear y sonreír.

Edward frunció el ceño, furioso, no podía creer que su familia se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, solo por un vampiro extranjero, no solo estaba rompiendo su familia en pedazo, estaba destruyendo sus creencias y lo mas importante, estaba rompiendo su lazo con Bella, el la amaba mas que nada y ella parecía que no lo deseaba de la misma forma, acaso sus sentimientos nunca fueron reales, acaso solo estaban basados en apariencias.

Los sentimientos eran reales de su parte, pero que tan reales eran de parte de Bella, Edward dio un gruñido de furia, apretando su puño, todo era culpa de ese vampiro, el iba asegurarse de que ese vampiro pagara por arruinar a su familia y por arruinar su lazo con Bella, iba a pagar por apartarla de su lado.

Emmett miro a Edward y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?"

Edward asintió mirando a su hermano, entonces el dijo:

"Si, estoy bien" dijo Edward "solo que no aguanto ver a mi familia separada" miro a Bella "ahora ni siquiera parece que Bella quiere estar al lado de mi."

Emmett dijo:

"¿Acaso crees lo que dijo Jasper y Alice anoche? ¿Sobre que los demás vampiros ahora nos van a cazar por nuestra sangre?"

Edward dio una mirada de furia, entonces el dijo:

"Eso son mentiras, nosotros somos vampiros y siempre seremos vampiros, no importa lo que ese vampiro diga que somos, nadie va a venir por nosotros."

Rosalie miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"¿Estas seguro de eso, Edward?"

Edward miro a Rosalie de forma incrédula y entonces le dijo:

"Tú realmente no le vas a creer al vampiro que es responsable de que nuestra familia se separe, no es así."

Rosalie miro a su Edward, ella realmente deseaba ser leal a la familia y leal a Carlisle, el le había dado la inmortalidad, pero ella realmente no sabía que rayos ella era, un vampiro, un hada, algo en el medio, acaso era verdad que otros vampiros iban a cazarlos por su sangre, ella realmente le daba miedo pensar que su propia especie viniera a cazarla por su sangre.

"No lo se, ese vampiro tiene mil quinientos años de edad, Edward, el tiene mucha experiencia y debe saber de lo que esta hablando."

Edward le dijo en tono molesto:

"¡No te pongas de lado de ese vampiro! ¡Ese vampiro es responsable de que Jasper y Alice beban sangre humana!"

"¿Y eso los hace malos?" Pregunto Rosalie "Jasper y Alice son nuestra familia, ellos no parecen haber cambiado solo por el hecho de que beben sangre humana ahora."

"No me digas que ahora estas de su lado, Rosalie" dijo Edward con despreció.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No se de que lado estar, no se que creer, por mucho tiempo Carlisle ha sido nuestra padre, nuestro guía" hizo una pausa "pero el ni siquiera nos dice quien fue su creador, ¿Quién lo convirtió en lo que es ahora?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Eso no importa, nosotros somos vampiros, solo que caminamos de día, Carlisle nos enseño a respetar la vida humana, a no beber de su sangre, ser vegetarianos."

Rosalie miro a Edward, hablar con el era como hablar con una pared, aunque no lo culpaba, Edward era el menor de ellos y el más apegado a Carlisle, claro que el iba a creer todo lo que le decía, Rosalie dijo:

"¿Pero que tal si beber sangre animal no hace parte de nuestra naturaleza? ¿Por qué nos hace malvados beber sangre humana?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza y entonces miro a Emmett, diciendo:

"¿Quieres ayudarme en algo Emmett?"

Emmett miro a su hermano y a Rosalie, entonces le pregunto causalmente a Edward:

"Si, ¿para que me necesitas?"

Edward miro fríamente a Emmett y entonces le dijo:

"Para vengarnos de Ned."

Emmett miro a Edward con incredulidad y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso estas loco, Edward? El es mucho más poderoso que nosotros, acaso con nuestro padre y conmigo con facilidad, ni hablar contigo."

Edward miro a Emmett y a Rosalie con fría furia y entonces le dijo:

"Por eso el debe ser eliminado, el ya ha causado demasiado problemas a nuestra familia, con sus mentiras."

Rosalie miro de manera razonable a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Tu no estarás diciendo eso por que Bella ya no quiere estar mas contigo, Edward, vamos madura."

Sus ojos amarillos se llenaron de furia al recordar a Bella, su deseo de un descanso, Edward la miro, el realmente la amaba con todo su corazón y ella realmente no parecía sentir lo mismo, Edward sintió cuando la veía reír y bromear con sus amigos, con Jasper y Alice, Edward le respondió:

"¡Bella no tiene nada que ver con esto!" miro a Bella "¡Si ella quiere acostarse con ese vampiro, muy bien, que después no diga que yo no le advertí!"

Edward dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Yo realmente necesito de ayuda para vengarme de Ned."

Emmett miro a Edward como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza, entonces el dijo:

"Pero Edward, el sigue siendo mas poderoso que nosotros, nosotros no podemos contra el."

Edward miro a Emmett y entonces le dijo con frialdad:

"Tú no estarás pensando a involucrar a nuestro padre en esto, el es más viejo de nosotros."

Rosalie miro con incredulidad a Emmett y a Edward, entonces le dijo:

"Eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que Ned lo tiro por la ventana como si fuera un muñeco de trapo."

Edward asintió, sintiendo más furia al recordar el incidente, Ned humillo a su padre, Edward entonces le pregunto a Emmett:

"¿Qué ahí de los lobos? ¿Crees que ellos estarán de nuestra parte?"

Emmett bajo los hombros y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, tendríamos que hablar con ellos."

Edward asintió, era algo que el nunca deseaba hacer, hablar con Jacob y su manada, odiaba a Jacob por meterse en su relación con Bella, pero ahora parecía que el ya no era mas el problema.

¿Acaso el iba a estar de su parte?

¿Ellos podrían formar una alianza contra Ned?

Edward realmente no lo sabía, aunque por mas que el despreciara a Jacob y apenas lo aceptara por Bella, el podría ser un buen aliado contra Ned, mismo así sabía que el, Jacob, Emmett incluso su padre tal vez no iban a ser suficientes para destruir a ese vampiro, pero ellos tendrían que intentarlo.

"Muy bien, también tendremos hablar con nuestro padre" dijo Edward fríamente mirando a Bella "necesitamos su apoyo en esto."

Emmett asintió, Rosalie miro a los dos y sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Ustedes dos están locos, luchar contra Ned" miro a los dos "¿acaso ustedes dos quieren morir?"

Edward no le hizo caso y siguió mirando a Bella, como ella reía, como ella bromeaba con sus amigos, recordando sus momentos felices, como el la había rescatado de James, sus besos y su caricias.

De pronto el vio una marca en el cuello de Bella, parecía de una mordida, se podía ver claramente el pequeño moretón en su cuello, así que el vampiro había bebido de la sangre de Bella, ella realmente no parecía diferente, mas bien parecía feliz y alegre, como si el vampiro hubiera bebido de su sangre realmente no le importara, Edward sintió su rabia aumentar de nuevo.

Sabía muy bien lo que ese vampiro había hecho, había marcado su territorio, ahora Bella le pertenecía, el odiaba pensar que Bella tuviera un momento intimido con ese vampiro, intimidad que el nunca fue capaz de darle, Edward gruño de furia y sus ojos amarillos brillaron por la rabia, el apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, simplemente ignoro el dolor, estaba demasiado furioso para molestarse por el dolor.

Como Bella podía haberlo traicionado de esa manera, acostarse con ese vampiro, acaso ella no lo amaba de nada.

¿Acaso toda su relación había sido una mentira?

La noche había caído sobre Fork y la luna llena brillaba sobre el cielo, en el bosque lluvioso que rodeaba la ciudad, una mujer vagabundeaba, todo su grupo ahora estaba muerto, James, su amante, muerto por otro vampiro, Laurent, asesinado por los lobos, parecía que no había justicia en el mundo.

Victoria vagabundeaba por el bosque, ella necesitaba dormir, necesitaba un refugio para esa noche, ella era una mujer, ni siquiera salida de su adolescencia, de pelo largo pelirrojo y ojos amarillos, ella aún usaba su ropa del siglo XVIII, ella caminaba entre los grandes árboles del bosque frío y húmedo.

Ella deseaba más que nada venganza, venganza contra los Cullen, venganza contra su pequeña mascota humana, Bella, quien fue la causa de que James perdiera la cordura y fuera asesinado, pero ella no podía vencer a los Cullen si apoyo, ella sabía que necesitaba un ejercito, aunque eso costaba mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, entrenar a cada vampiro recién nacido, ella iba a obtener su venganza.

De pronto por en sima de ella dijo:

"Sabes, vagabundear por el bosque y usar las mismas ropas que tú usaste cuando tú fuiste transformada grita a todo el mundo ¡Vampiro!"

Victoria levanto la mirada y en sima de una de las ramas gruesas de uno de los enormes árboles del bosque, había un hombre joven, su piel pálida brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos fríos la miraban a ella, usaba un traje negro con camisa gris y corbata negra, no era la mejor ropa para andar en el bosque.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Victoria con despreció.

El hombre joven sonrió fríamente y entonces le dijo:

"Una mejor pregunta seria, ¿Qué soy yo?"

Victoria miro furiosa al joven.

¿Acaso la estaba tomando del pelo?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto diciendo:

"¿Qué soy yo?" Dijo el joven "Yo soy un vampiro."

Victoria miro al vampiro detrás de ella, el tenía una vaina en su mano que tenía una espada, la espada era grande y pesada, aunque para el vampiro era liviana como una pluma, Victoria y le pregunto con incredulidad:

"¿Un vampiro, tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

El vampiro dio una sonrisa fría y entonces el hizo una reverencia diciendo:

"Yo me llamo, Eddard Stark y tengo mil quinientos años, y si soy un vampiro" el odio el aire "y al parecer no igual que tu."

Victoria miro indignada a Ned, entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ned le dio otra sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Lo que quiero decir es que hueles de la misma manera que los Cullen, eres de una especie similar."

Victoria dijo furiosa a ese vampiro:

"Yo soy tan vampiro como tu, yo no soy nada como los Cullen."

Eso provocó que el Ned se riera levemente diciendo:

"¿Acaso eso es verdad querida?" Dijo con una sonrisa "dime, ¿tú sales a la luz del día?"

Victoria asintió, entonces Ned pregunto:

"¿Tú brillas al ser iluminada por el sol?"

Otra vez Victoria asintió, entonces Ned le dijo:

"¿Tú bebes sangre humana, presumo?"

Victoria le dijo ofendida:

"Claro que bebo sangre humana, ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿Haz venido a matarme?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, no, yo no he venido a matarte, esto" dijo mirando a su espada "es por pura protección personal, ya he tenido malas experiencias con los Cullen."

"¿Cullen?" dijo Victoria con curiosidad "¿Son tus enemigos? Por que son los míos."

Ned miro con frialdad a Victoria y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué son tus enemigos?"

Victoria miro con rabia a Ned, diciendo:

"Edward Cullen mato a mi amante, James y los lobos mataron a otro miembro de mi grupo, Laurent."

Ned miro interesado, eso Bella se no se había molestado en mencionar, Ned dijo:

"Ya veo, yo no puedo hacer nada por tu amigo Laurent, pero si por tu amante James."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ned miro con curiosidad a Victoria, ella parecía como una loca salida del manicomio con esas ropas del siglo XVIII, el dijo:

"¿Acaso tú no conoces nada de la ley vampira?"

Ella a su vez pregunto:

"¿Tu acaso eres miembro de la Familia Rumana?"

"¿Familia Rumana?"

Victoria asintió preguntándose de donde había salido Ned, si el era un vampiro por que no había oído de la Familia Rumana, Victoria dijo:

"Si, la Familia Rumana, ellos son como la realeza de los vampiros, ellos controlan nuestras leyes."

Ned sacudió la cabeza con intrigado, parecía que había más vampiros como los Cullen de lo que el imaginaba, el tendría que reportar esto a la autoridad, entonces Ned dijo:

"Interesante, pero no, yo no hago parte de esa familia o de ninguna familia, yo soy parte de la Autoridad Vampira y esta te puede ayudar."

Victoria le dijo con sarcasmo:

"¿Cómo? Matando a los Cullen."

Ned miro a Victoria y le dijo:

"Algunas de nuestras leyes son bastante severas, pero no creó que Edward vaya a recibir ese castigo, en tanto, el si mato a otro vampiro por una humana, así que la Autoridad tendrá que intervenir en esto."

Victoria miro a Ned, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú realmente eres un vampiro?"

Ned asintió acercándose a ella, ella retrocedió un poco, Ned dijo casi en tono burlón:

"Claro que lo soy, yo no salgo de día, yo bebo sangre humana, yo soy inmortal" dijo extendiendo sus colmillos y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de un tono azul marino "yo soy un camaleón entre los humanos" miro a Victoria de manera apreciativa que no eres tu.

Victoria le dio un gruñido de furia y entonces le dijo:

"¡Como te atreves a insultarme! Yo soy tan vampira como tu."

Ned comenzó a reírse, entonces el dijo con sarcasmo y frialdad:

"Claro, vestida así tu te escondes muy bien alrededor del publico" miro a Victoria "¿Por qué merodeas como un vagabundo en la ciudad o en el bosque? Tu eres inmortal, tu podrías haber hecho algunas buenas inversiones y ganar dinero, acaso tu creador no te enseño nada" dijo casi con fría furia.

Victoria miro al vampiro sintiéndose insultada, quien se creía que era ese vampiro, Victoria le dijo:

"¿Quién crees que tú eres? Mi creadora me enseño todo lo que se y yo soy como los Cullen, que se niegan a seguir sus instintos."

Ned se acercó a ella y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y entonces por que esas ropas? Por que no usas mas moderno, tu pareces una loca salida del manicomio con esas ropas, así les estas diciendo a todo el mundo que tu eres una vampira."

Victoria miro con fría furia al vampiro, como el se atrevía a insultarla, no importaba que el fuera mucho mas viejo que ella, nadie la insultaba de esa manera.

De pronto ella se lanzo hacia Ned, que se quedo parado en frente de ella, al ver que ella se lanzaba hacia ataque hacia el, este sacudió la cabeza y entonces murmuro:

"Por que ellos nunca aprenden."

Usando sus manos como zarpas, Victoria lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de Ned, pero este se movió fácilmente fuera del camino, lanzo otro golpe y Ned se deslizo por debajo del, entonces usando la vaina de su espalda le pego en la espalda de Victoria lanzándola al suelo.

Ella impacto de boca al suelo, dando un gruñido, detrás de ella Ned dijo:

"No ves que estoy tratando de ayudar, mujer, tú puedes tener tu venganza para tu amante, James, Edward quebró una ley vampira y debe pagar por ello."

Victoria gruño levantándose del suelo y avanzando hacia Ned, entonces le dijo:

"¡A si, entonces por que me insultas!"

Ella lanzo otros dos zarpazos, Ned no tuvo que moverse mucho para esquivar los golpes, ella lanzo una patada y Ned la bloqueo con la vaina de su espada, ella lanzo otra, Ned volvió a bloquearla, ella lanzo una patada a su cabeza, pero Ned se agacho rápidamente, desenvainando su espada, cuando ella fue a lanzarle otro zarpazo, la punta de la espada estaba cerca de su cuello, Ned dijo fríamente:

"Esta es _Hielo_, y ella no va a tener ningún problema en córtate la cabeza, me entiendes."

Victoria asintió mirando el pálido filo de la espada en frente de ella, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su filo, entonces Ned dijo:

"Yo no vine aquí a pelear" dijo con cierta frustración "pero parece que todo lo que ustedes hacen es pelear."

El dio una pausa y entonces el dijo:

"Yo vine aquí a hablar y ahora a hacer un trato."

"¿Qué clase de trato?"

Ned sonrió fríamente y entonces el dijo:

"Bueno, un boleto de avión fuera de este pueblo hacia Nueva Orleans, capital de vampiros de este país, allí te vas a encontrar con la Autoridad que te va a dar ropas nuevas y toda la sangre humana que tú puedas beber, ¿Qué te parece ese trato?"

"¿Y que ahí de James?"

Ned le dijo:

"Bueno, un Magistrado tendrá que venir a Fork para juzgar a Edward por haber matado a un vampiro por otra humana, el Magistrado va indicar el castigo indicado para Edward."

Victoria miro con desconfianza ya que no sabía si debería confiar en el o en sus promesas, aunque si lo que el decía era verdad, eso quería decir que le iban a dar ropas nuevas, un lugar para quedarse y sangre humana, Ned le dijo:

"Yo lo entiendo sabes, dicen que tu eres una vampira muy mala" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "mismo así tu te pareces a una vagabunda que no tiene para donde vivir."

Victoria miro con despreció a Ned, mismo así ella pensó en su oferta, entonces ella dijo:

"Muy bien, acepto la oferta."

Ned asintió, guardo su espada en la vaina y dijo sonriendo fríamente:

"Perfecto" saco su celular y se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal "maldición, tendré que hacer la llamada desde la casa segura" miro a Victoria "por suerte queda bastante cerca del aeropuerto."

Victoria miro alerta a Ned, realmente no lo la tomara por sorpresa, ella preguntaba como iba a ser Nueva Orleans, ella había escuchado que era una ciudad hermosa, pero ella nunca la había visto en persona, miro a Ned.

¿Acaso el realmente era un vampiro?

El si era completamente diferente a ella, mismo así el era muy poderoso, mas poderoso que cualquier otro vampiro que ella se encontrado antes, tal vez sea por que el era mucho mas viejo que ella, ya que le triplicaba la edad.

Ned guardo su celular, entonces le dijo a Victoria:

"Una cosa más, antes de irnos."

Victoria miro molesta a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres?"

De pronto los ojos de Ned que estaban cubierto por la oscuridad, cambiaron de sus usuales azules a un azul marino fuerte que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche, el extendió sus colmillos y entonces el susurro:

"Yo quiero tu sangre."

Victoria exclamo:

"¿Qué?"

Ned tiro su espada y antes de que Victoria pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó hacia ella.

Entonces todo se volvió en cámara lenta, mientras que la espada aún estaba en el aire cayendo hacia el suelo, Ned se impulso hacia Victoria que aún no reaccionaba a los movimientos de Ned, esta la tomo de los hombros en menos de un segundo y al caer la espada en el pasto del suelo, Ned le clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Victoria, ella dio un grito ahogado.

De inmediato la sangre comenzó a fluir, Victoria trato de luchar, pero Ned la sujeto contra el grueso tronco del árbol, mientras el seguía absorbiendo su sangre, que era caliente y tenía un sabor indescriptible, mas allá de lo dulce que el estaba acostumbrado, la sangre deslizo dentro de su garganta, mientras que Victoria daba gemidos ahogados, terror en sus ojos amarillos, la sangre siguió fluyendo, Ned comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo.

Como si todo su cuerpo estuviera quemándose desde adentro hacia fuera, no era una sensación desagradable, sino placentera, casi como si le hicieran cosquillas en su barriga, Victoria dio otro gemido, desde que ella se convirtió en vampiro por Anna, ella nunca pensó que ella iba a hacer atacada de esta manera, de la misma manera que ella atacaba a sus victimas.

Ella hacia todo lo posible por liberarse, pero Ned era demasiado fuerte, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, mientras tanto los dientes de Ned seguían perforados en su garganta y el seguía succionando su sangre, ella cada vez se sentía cada vez mas libre.

Ned nunca había sentido algo parecido, su sangre era como una droga, lo hacia sentir éxtasis y placer que el nunca había imaginado antes, acaso era lo que era beber sangre de hada, por lo menos era lo mas cercano que el podía acercarse, Ned siguió bebiendo, la sensación de hormigueo se extendió a todo su cuerpo, miro a sus manos pálidas, estaban tomando una tonalidad rosada, al igual que su rostro, Ned cerro los ojos saboreando la sensación, podía sentir el calor de su sangre en su cuerpo, era mucho mas caliente que el calor de la sangre humana común.

Su cuerpo se sentía casi como si el estuviera vivo de nuevo, su corazón latía fuertemente en su corazón casi tan fuerte como el corazón de Victoria, que seguía dando gemidos ahogados y tratando de liberarse, aunque ella se estaba comenzando a volver mas y mas débil, entonces Ned se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de liberarla.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Ned se soltó de ella, haciendo que ella se sentara en el suelo, débil, ella cerro los ojos ya que ella estaba exhausta y débil, los ojos de Ned aún brillaban en la oscuridad, su boca y su garganta estaban cubiertos de sangre, Victoria miro débilmente a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Ned aún con sus ojos brillando, miro fríamente a Victoria y entonces el dijo:

"Por que necesitaba saber como sabía su sangre" el dio una sonrisa fría y entonces dijo lambiéndose los labios "y es tan deliciosa como pensé."

Victoria le dio una mirada débil desde el suelo y entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Nuestro trato aún esta en pie?"

"Claro, querida" dijo Ned con una sonrisa fría.

Ned cerro los ojos y entonces sintió el hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y vivo, una sensación que el no había sentido hace siglos, desde que el fue transformado por el dios del árbol.

Ned dio una gran sonrisa, la sensación que abrumaba su cuerpo era maravillosa, era como tocar el sol con las manos, Ned sintió euforia que recorrió su frío cuerpo, entonces comenzó a reír, primero una pequeña risa, entonces una risa mas profunda y luego se río a carcajadas.

El sabía que esa sensación no iba a durar para siempre, así que el la iba disfrutar todo lo posible, agarro su espada, entonces miro a Victoria tomándola de la mano, levantándola del suelo y usando sus brazos, para sujetar su espalda y el otro para sujetarla por detrás de las rodillas, miro a la débil vampira y entonces con una gran sonrisa eufórica en su rostro le dijo:

"Bueno, querida, sujétate fuerte, tal vez el vuelo tenga algo de turbulencia."

Flexiono sus piernas y entonces el se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia el, mucho mas rápido y con mucho mas poder que antes, volando a una velocidad que el nunca pensó llegar a alcanzar.

Al volar tan rápido, Ned no pudo evitar comenzar a reír de nuevo sumergiéndose en el cielo estrellado, lleno de alegría y euforia, era casi como estar borracho, entonces el voló hacia el pueblo a máxima velocidad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Una cosa que Ned se había olvidado en sus mil quinientos años de existencia como vampiro, era el amanecer, Ned se había dicho hace siglos atrás que su incapaz de ver el amanecer realmente no importaba, que era un sueño inútil que podría llevar a su locura y a su muerte.

El nunca había soñado ver el amanecer de nuevo, pero gracias a la sangre que estaba fluyendo por su cuerpo, Ned tal vez podría disfrutar un amanecer más, la sensación de hormigueo ya estaba casi desapareciendo.

Mismo así el estaba sentado en una rama gruesa en frente de la ventana del dormitorio de vela, ella estaba durmiendo placidamente bajo las sabanas y el realmente no quería despertarla, pero a diferencia de su novio anterior, realmente no deseaba acosarla, sino que disfrutar del amanecer frente a una persona que el sentía afecto, una persona que lo hacia sentir humano otra vez.

Ned miro como el cielo oscuro se aclaraba y las estrellas desaparecían, como el cielo oscuro comenzaba a tener un tono gris para luego a cambiar a un tono celeste.

Victoria se marcho en el avión privado en que el había venido a Fork, desde el aeropuerto, destino Nueva Orleans, sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad a Victoria, pero eso realmente no tenía relevancia, ahora ella era problema de la Autoridad, no suyo.

Ned cerro los ojos disfrutando como los primeros rayos del sol que emergían desde el horizonte calentaban su piel, en vez de sentir dolor, sentía una sensación calida en su piel, era tan pacifica, tan calida, abrió los ojos y vio como el sol emergía desde el horizonte.

Era irónico como los humanos tomaban al sol por sentado, como los "vampiros" de esta ciudad también lo hacían, para alguien que había vivido tanto como el, poder sentir el calor del sol en su fría piel era casi un milagro, Ned cerro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo, sabiendo que pronto el tendría que regresar a la casa segura, ya que el efecto de la sangre ya se estaba por disipar.

Miro al sol emerger desde el horizonte, tan bello, tan sublime, tan mortal, Ned quería guárdaselo para en su memoria, para remplazar el recuerdo olvidado de su ultimo amanecer en su forma humana, que hace tantos siglos que había ocurrido que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Bella abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, ella estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas blancas de su cama, miro hacia la ventana somnolienta, y entonces ella vio a una silueta negra sentada en la rama del árbol en frente de su ventana, al principio pensó que era Edward, acechándola otra vez, pero a medida que su visión se aclaraba ella se dio cuenta de que era Ned.

De pronto ella se levanto de un salto de la cama, ella usaba una camiseta blanca y pantaletas, que hacia Ned exponiéndose al sol, acaso era suicida.

Ella camino hacia su ventana y la abrió, miro sorprendida a Ned y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Ned, que rayos haces aquí, el sol te va a matar!"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"No temas querida, yo te tomado sangre muy especial que me hace que el sol no me lastime."

Bella se pregunto sangre de quien había tomado para poder hacer una cosa así, entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Eso quiere decir que puedes salir al sol ahora?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, el efecto es temporario, ya esta casi por acabar, yo tengo que regresar a la casa segura."

Bella le dio una mirada angustiada y entonces le dijo:

"No, no te vayas, ven aquí."

Ned miro con sorpresa, pero hizo lo que ella pidió el se paro en la rama del árbol y entonces entro dentro de su habitación, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de su cintura.

Bella sonrió ya que Ned era más apuesto bajo la luz del sol que en la noche, ella le dio un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"Buenos días, Ned."

Ned le dio otro beso en los labios, sus manos masajeando su cintura, entonces le dijo:

"Buenos días, Bella."

Bella recostó su cabeza contra su frente, era un milagro que el estuviera en su cuarto bajo el sol, pero sabía que este momento no iba a durar, al igual que todas las cosas buenas, Ned le susurro:

"Cariño, tú sabes que tengo que regresar de que el efecto de la sangre termine."

Ella no deseaba que el se marchara, ella quería quedara junto a ella, para siempre, ella le dijo:

"Por favor quédate."

Ned le dio una sonrisa y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y donde se supone que me esconda de la luz del sol?"

Bella miro a su alrededor y de pronto ella miro a su armario, ella se separo renuentemente de Ned y entonces ella abrió la puerta del armario, ella hizo un poco de espacio entre su ropa y sus zapatos, entonces ella le dijo:

"Aquí, escóndete aquí, por lo menos hasta el atardecer."

Ned sonrió más ampliamente, entonce el dijo:

"¿Quieres que me esconda en tu armario? No es eso un cliché."

Bella le sonrió exasperadamente a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Lo vas a hacer o no."

Ned sonrió y entonces camino hacia ella, dándole un beso en los labios, entonces el le susurro:

"Hasta esta noche, Bella."

Bella le sonrió cariñosamente y entonces le dijo:

"Hasta esta noche, Ned."

Entonces Ned se metió en su armario y se sentó, mientras que Bella le daba una última sonrisa y cerraba las puertas del armario, cerrándolo con llave.

Ned se puso cómodo dentro del oscuro armario, por suerte este no filtraba mucho la luz, el ya había dormido en lugares peores, así que ese lugar era bastante cómodo, entonces cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño lo poseyera, no esperaba para ver a Bella en la noche siguiente.

_Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo, ahora las cosas entre Ned y Bella se van a poner mas serias, además de que Edward va a darle una buena razón a Bella para no seguir con el._

_Espero que esten atentos a esta historia, mas vampiros en los siguientes capitulos y una mirada a la Autoridad por dentro..._

_Y Victoria se va a llegar una sorpresa cuando llegue a Nueva Orleans._

_Todas las preguntas y opiniones, por favor escriban en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas Gracias._


	7. 6 El Armario

_Bueno decir que lo siento por la tardanza, pero paso algo llamado vida, no fue nada grave, solo una cena familiar en el domingo._

_Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo._

**EL ARMARIO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Bella bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, en donde su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café, su taza ya estaba servida, Charlie miro a su hija con una mirada sospechosa y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Ahí alguien en tu cuarto?"

Bella le dio una mirada sorpresa a su padre y entonces dando una sonrisa nerviosa, ella le dijo:

"No, claro que no, papá, ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Charlie miro a Bella, ella siempre había sido una buena chica, aunque su relación con ella no era la mejor, siempre ahí tensión y siempre es incomoda, mismo así Charlie trataba de ser un buen padre, Charlie le dijo:

"Yo escuche susurros de un chico dentro de tu cuarto. ¿Acaso es el chico Cullen?"

Bella miro a su padre sentándose al lado de el y entonces el dijo:

"Edward, no, no es Edward."

Charlie miro a su hija con sorpresa, acaso ella acabo de corroborar sus sospechas, mismo así ella dijo:

"¿Acaso tú no estabas saliendo con el hijo del Doctor Cullen?"

Bella bajo la mirada, entonces ella dijo mirando a su padre:

"Edward y yo tuvimos un mal entendido" dio un pesado suspiro "ya no se si quiero seguir con el" dijo mirando a los ojos azules de su padre.

Charlie asintió, aunque el no entendía por que su hija de pronto dejaría de salir con el chico que había por más de un año, Charlie le pregunto:

"¿Acaso paso algo malo?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar en el día de su cumpleaños, ella dijo:

"No ha pasado nada malo, papá."

Charlie miro a su hija y entonces el dijo:

"Si ese chico te ha lastimado de alguna manera, yo..."

Bella sacudió la cabeza tomando su café y diciendo:

"No, no ha pasado nada."

Ella no quería ni pensar en la idea de que su padre tratara de enfrentar a su novio vampiro, aunque ella ya no estaba segura de que los Cullen fueran vampiros, sabía que Ned si era un vampiro, el lo había demostrado varias veces, algunas veces de una manera bastante violenta, pero Edward y el resto de los Cullen, realmente ella no tenía ni idea, dudaban que fueran hadas, ya que ellos no tenían tutús, tiaras y alas falsas, tal vez eran algo intermedio, Bella sonrió, ella debería preguntárselo a Ned cuando ella lo sacara de su armario.

Charlie le miro seriamente a su hija y entonces le dijo:

"¿Entonces, Edward sigue o no siendo tu novio?"

Bella miro a Charlie y entonces le respondió:

"No lo se, papá, parte de mi aún lo ama, pero yo ya no me siento tan atraída por el como me sentía antes."

Charlie asintió, su hija se estaba comportando como una típica adolescente, aunque el no la culpaba ya que eso era parte de crecer, los primeros amores nunca funcionan, Charlie lo sabía por experiencia propia, el estaba feliz que su hija estaba creciendo y madurando, pero al mismo tiempo el sentía melancolía ya que su hija ya no era una bebé mas, sino que se estaba transformando en una mujer, pronto ella terminaría la secundaria y elegiría su propio futuro.

Charlie le contesto:

"Mira hija, yo se por lo que estas pasando, esto es parte de la vida, algunas veces los primeros amores no funcionan o ellos no resultan ser lo que nosotros pensamos que eran, pero nosotros debemos olvidar y seguir adelante."

Bella asintió, ella aún no sabía que pensar sobre la situación con Edward, su relación con Ned era mucho mas gratificante y ella sabía donde estaba parada todo el tiempo, Ned nunca la presionaba o trataba de forzar sus decisiones en ella, aunque aún quedaba por explorar un amplio margen de su relación, algo que ella nunca pudo explorar con Edward por que el no podía controlarse, ella casi sonrojo al pensar en ello, ya que mismo que aún ella no estaba lista, ella no podía evitar pensar en ello.

Charlie entonces le pregunto seriamente:

"¿Y entonces con quien estas saliendo ahora?"

Bella miro a su padre, algo incomoda y entonces le dijo:

"Se llama Ned y es nuevo en la ciudad, el ha venido hace unas semanas atrás a Fork."

Charlie asintió y entonces el pregunto:

"¿El va a secundaria? ¿Y si no cuantos años tiene?"

Bella se sintió aún mas incomoda con las preguntas, entonces Charlie le pregunto:

"No, el no va la secundaria, el tiene veinte años."

Charlie dio un suspiro, perfecto, primero su hija sale con un chico de dieciocho años, ahora con uno de veinte, Charlie le pregunto con voz grave:

"Ned, ¿Tiene trabajo?"

Bella asintió diciendo:

"Si, el trabaja para una Agencia muy importante" dijo un suspiro "el motivo que el esta aquí es por los Cullen, es así que yo lo conocí."

Charlie miro a Bella alarmado y entonces le pregunto.

"¿Acaso el Doctor Cullen esta en algún problema legal?"

Bella miro a su padre, si el lo supiera, ella respondió:

"Algo así, Ned vino a auditar a los Cullen, ya que ellos se olvidar de informar cosas muy importantes a la Agencia."

Charlie asintió, aunque se preguntaba por que su hija le contestaba con evasivas y si el Doctor Cullen estaba en algún tipo de problema legal, los Cullen siempre habían sido bastante reservados y eran prácticamente extraños para el pueblo, mismo así el Doctor Cullen realizaba un gran servicio para el hospital y era amado por todos, el había rechazado varios puestos en el Concejo de la ciudad, aunque el parecía tener bastantes amigos entre los políticos locales.

Se preguntaba que tipos de problemas estaba el Doctor Cullen que no había informado nada a nadie, Fork era un pueblo era un pueblo pequeño y que esto pasara por alto realmente sorprendía a Charlie.

Bella se dio cuenta de que ella tenía que tener una charla bastante sería con Ned sobre los Cullen y sobre otras preguntas que ella necesitaba respuesta sobre los vampiros que solo Ned podía responder, Charlie le pregunto:

"¿Ned es su verdadero nombre? ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?"

Bella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces ella le dijo:

"Ned no le gusta mucho su nombre completo, ya que es algo raro, el se llama Eddard James Stark."

"¿Eddard? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Eddard?" pregunto Charlie.

Bella simplemente bajo los hombros, Charlie dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno Bella, espero que seas feliz esta vez con Ned y por favor, Bella" dijo seriamente "cuando ustedes lo hagan, por favor usa protección o dile a el que use protección."

Bella miro alarmada a su padre y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Papá!"

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que las mejillas de su hija se sonrojaba, el no había podido darle este concejo cuando ella estaba saliendo con Edward, pero estaba feliz de poder hacerlo ahora.

El auto de los Cullen se detuvo en frente de las casas de los Black y de los Uley, en La Push, en donde se encontraba la reservación de Nación Quileute, al escuchar del auto Jacob y Sam salieron de la casa de Jacob, del auto salieron Edward y Emmett, ya era casi el medio día, luego de varios años de ir al mismo año en la secundaria, que faltara esos días era irrelevante, Edward y Emmett estaban aquí por algo importante, ya que ellos realmente necesitaban ayuda de los lobos.

Jacob y Sam intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Jacob miro a Edward fríamente preguntándole:

"¿Qué es lo que quieren, vampiros?"

Edward miro a su viejo rival con igual frialdad, ahora el no tenía motivos para ser amable con Jacob, ya que no estaba Bella cerca, entonces el dijo fríamente:

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, Lobo" miro a Sam "la de tu manada."

Sam Uley miro igual de frialdad a los dos "vampiros" y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Para que?"

Emmett dijo:

"Necesitamos ayuda para deshacernos del vampiro Ned."

Jacob y Sam miraron a Edward y Emmett como si estos estuvieran locos, entonces Sam les dijo con tono agresivo:

"Ustedes realmente no saben lo que están pidiendo" apunto a su brazo quebrado que estaba enyesado "no ahí que subestimar a ese vampiro, casi mato a Leah cuando el estuvo aquí."

Jacob miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Lo que ustedes están pidiendo es irrazonable, nosotros no nos vamos a enfrentar a ese vampiro de nuevo."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto fríamente Edward "Acaso le tienen miedo."

Jacob miro a Edward como si este fuera un idiota y entonces el dijo:

"Claro que tenemos miedo, no ahí que subestimar a ese vampiro" dijo con furia a Edward "tu solo vas a enfrentarte a el si deseas la muerte."

Edward le respondió:

"¿Y que ahí de Bella? Ella ahora anda con el, parece que ya no me ama mas, ¿acaso crees que es una buena idea dejarla sola con un vampiro que posiblemente puede acabar matándola?"

Jacob miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Es irónico, por que yo pensaba lo mismo de ti, los vampiros son malas noticias para este pueblo" el bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro "pero Bella sabe lo que hace y ella puede cuidarse sola."

"Tu no sabes eso" dijo Edward con furia "el puede matarla en cualquier momento."

Jacob le dijo:

"Tu no sabes eso" dijo mirando a Edward con frialdad "además cuales son los verdaderos motivos que estas aquí, es por que estas celoso de ese vampiro, que te robo a Bella, acaso el es mas vampiro que lo que tu jamás puedes ser."

Edward siseo con furia, pero Emmett lo contuvo, entonces le dijo:

"Por favor, Edward, no vinimos aquí a pelear."

Edward miro a su hermano y bajo la mirada diciendo:

"Tienes razón."

Sam dijo:

"Nosotros no podemos ayudarlos, ese vampiro es demasiado poderoso, incluso para nuestra manada."

Jacob asintió a su Alfa, entonces le dijo:

"Así es, nosotros le dimos una buena pelea, pero el casi mato a Leah, nosotros no vamos a meternos en su pleito."

Edward miro fríamente a los dos vampiros y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué tal si les digo que ese vampiro tiene un punto débil?"

"¿Y cual es?" pregunto Sam con escepticismo.

Edward dio una sonrisa fría y entonces el dijo:

"La luz, ese vampiro repitió más de una vez que es nocturno y que la luz le hace daño, así que nosotros lo atacaremos en el momento que esta más débil."

Jacob y Sam le dieron una mirada con algo de dudas, claro ellos deseaban vengarse del vampiro, mismo que el mismo le hubiera prometido una inversión en la Nación Quileute, era un vampiro y ellos odiaban a los vampiros, mismo así sabiendo lo que el vampiro era capaz de hacer, ellos lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlo, mismo que la luz lo debilite o llegue a realmente a lastimarlo, ellos no subestimarían a ese vampiro otra vez, el no era nada parecido a los Cullen o a cualquier otro vampiro que ellos se hubieran enfrentado antes.

Sam miro a Edward y a Emmett, entonces el dijo con renuencia:

"Su idea parece muy buena" miro a Jacob que asintió "no es que nosotros no queramos vengarnos de ese vampiros, nosotros queremos, pero el nos dio una buena oferta de paz y nosotros la aceptamos."

Los dos vampiros miraron a los lobos de manera incrédula, entonces Jacob agregó:

"Tal vez la luz lo debilite, tal vez la luz del sol llegue a matarlo, pero nosotros sabemos que no debemos subestimar a ese vampiro y ustedes tampoco, lo que ustedes es muy arriesgado."

Edward miro a Jacob y a Sam realmente decepcionado, el pensaba que por lo menos los lobos eran más valientes que esto, Edward dijo:

"Ustedes son unos cobardes, nosotros lo vamos atacar en el momento en que esta mas vulnerable, de día" miro con rabia a los dos "¡Acaso ustedes son cobardes! ¡Matar a ese vampiro va a ser un juego de niños!"

Jacob miro a Edward y entonces le dijo furioso apuntándole al rostro con su dedo índice:

"Ahora escucha vampiro, nosotros no somos suicidas, tu eres demasiado estúpido o demasiado arrogante para ver que ese vampiro puede separar la cabeza de tus hombros, tu tal vez pienses que tienes la ventaja en atacarlo de día, pero tu cometes el error de subestimar a ese vampiro y eso puede ser tu ruina."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, entonces miro a Emmett, esto realmente no estaba llegando a nada, si los lobos no querían ayudarlo, bien, el iba a pedir ayuda a su padre, el sabía que su padre lo iba a ayudar en lo que necesitara, mismo en vengarse de ese vampiro, entonces le dijo a Emmett:

"Vamos Emmett, nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí."

Emmett asintió, entonces los dos regresaron a su auto, subiéndose en el, para luego marcharse de nuevo por la carretera.

Sam miro a Jacob y entonces el murmuro:

"Esos dos están locos en atacar a ese vampiro de día."

Jacob asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Nada bueno va a salir de eso."

Jacob sabía que Edward iba a cometer un error al atacar a ese vampiro de día, mismo que el tuviera éxito, Bella jamás lo iba a perdonar por haberlo hecho, ya que ella se volvió muy apegada a el en muy poco tiempo, Jacob no entendía cual era la obsesión de Bella con los vampiros, pero ella siempre parecía atraerle el peligro y las situaciones peligrosas, parecía que ella deseara la muerte.

Jacob sabía que Bella sabía cuidarse sola, además ella realmente parecía estar atraída por ese vampiro, mucho más de lo que ella jamás tuvo por Edward, Jacob solo deseba que ella supiera lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Nueva Orleans era una ciudad en reconstrucción, luego de años luego de que paso el Huracán Katrina, la ciudad aún estaba en reconstrucción, el turismo aún estaba en niveles bajos, ya que la mayor parte de las zonas afectadas eran los centros turísticos en el centro de la ciudad, mismo así luego de varios años luego de que el Huracán atingiera la ciudad.

Esta parecía que había vuelto a la vida, nuevos edificios estaban en construcción y otros estaban en reconstrucción, el Mardi Gras estaba creciendo con cada vez más participantes, el carnaval había sufrido mucho luego del Huracán, pero ahora estaba mostrando señales de vida otra vez.

Victoria nunca había estado en Nuevas Orleans, durante su vida inmortal, esta era la primera vez que ella veía la ciudad con sus propios ojos, ellos habían llegado en la mañana y ella había sido escoltada a autos negros, hacia el centro de la ciudad y luego hacia una zona industrial, ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de descansar o de deber sangre humana.

Ella aún se sentía débil por que el otro vampiro la había atacado, no podía creer que había bajado la guardia, o ella era muy tonta o ese vampiro había sido demasiado rápido.

Ellos llegaron a una zona industrial, entonces ellos caminaron hacia un viejo edificio abandonado, ella se preguntaba por que ellos la traían aquí, mismo ella tuvo su respuesta bastante rápido, ya que uno de los soldados.

Los soldados o lo que ella pensaba que eran soldados, eran humanos, ellos estaban bien armados, con fusiles, ellos usaban una versión negra del uniforme del vaticano, menos el casco, ya que ellos usaban una boina negra, además de guantes y botas negros, ellos siempre se veían fríos y serios.

Una puerta de un ascensor se abrió y entonces ellos entraron adentro, ella con seis soldados, Victoria vio que subía algunos pisos, hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, en frente de ella había una mujer alta y bella, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, ella usaba un vestido verde, Victoria y los soldados caminaron hacia ella y entonces se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban en tipo de lobby, este estaba lleno de humanos y algunos vampiros.

La mujer dijo:

"Bienvenida a la Central en Estados Unidos de la Autoridad, yo soy Salome Agripa, Guardián de la Autoridad."

Victoria asintió algo impaciente, entonces ella dijo:

"Si, entendido, ¿Cuándo me van a dar sangre humana y darme nuevas ropas?"

Salome sonrió a Victoria y entonces le dijo:

"Tan joven y tan impaciente."

Victoria miro con frialdad a Salome y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Salome le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le respondió:

"Más de dos mil años, ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?"

Victoria la miro sorprendida, abrió y cerró la boca, realmente no sabiendo como contestar a esa pregunta, entonces Salome dijo:

"Nosotros te daremos la sangre humana y te daremos las ropas..."

"¿Qué ahí del Magistrado? El vampiro dijo que iban a mandar un Magistrado a Fork para que juzgué a Edward por matar a mi amante."

Salome le dijo:

"Claro, pero primero tendremos que hacerle más preguntas a usted, sobre su especie, mientras tanto nosotros le informaremos a nuestro agente en Fork sobre el envió del Magistrado para juzgar a Edward."

Victoria asintió, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué necesitan hacerme mas preguntas? Eso no fue parte del trato."

Salome miro a Victoria como si fuera una niña insolente y mal criada, entonces Salome le dijo:

"Tu no lo entiendes, verdad, tu eres una especie nueva, una nueva especie de vampiro o tal vez un hibrido entre Hada y vampiro, nosotros queremos saber cuantos de ustedes ahí en el mundo y hacerte algunas pruebas" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Victoria miro furiosa a Salome, ella no iba a ser una rata de laboratorio, eso no había sido parte del trato, Victoria dijo:

"¡Eso no fue parte del trato, ustedes me tendieron una trampa!"

Salome se acercó a Victoria y entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Usted va a contestar a nuestras preguntas y hacerse las pruebas de buena gana, si usted no lo hace por las buenas, usted lo va a hacer por las malas."

Los soldados detrás de Victoria de pronto le apuntaron sus fusiles, ella se dio cuenta de que sin pensarlo ella se había metido en la boca del lobo, solo por creer las falsas promesas de un vampiro, ella miro a los soldados.

Entonces de pronto, ella se movió mucho mas rápido de lo que ellos podían reaccionar, ella empujo a uno de los soldados lanzándolo a la pared hacia la derecha y luego empujo al soldado de su izquierda, también lanzándolo hacia la pared.

Los dos soldados volaron por el aire, mismo así mientras que ellos estaban en el aire y Victoria daba la vuelta para escapar del lugar, de pronto Salome reacciono mas rápido que ella, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Victoria, la agarro del cuello por una mano y moviéndose mas rápido que el parpadeo de un ojo, la empujo contra las puertas de metal del ascensor abollándolas, haciendo que Victoria impactara contra ella con un fuerte estruendo.

Al mismo tiempo que Victoria impactaba contra las puertas de metal, los dos soldados impactaban contra la pared violentamente contra la pared y caían al suelo inconcientes o muertos, todo pasó tan rápido que los demás soldados no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Victoria miro con miedo a los ojos de brillo azul sobrenatural de Salome, que tenía sus colmillos extendidos, ella le dijo con voz fría y gutural:

"Ahora escúchame, pequeña vampira, tu vas a hacer lo que yo te digo ahora o te matare aquí mismo, entiendes."

Victoria asintió, ella lucho para liberarse, pero Salome era demasiado fuerte, sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, Salome continuo:

"Si quieres vivir, tú vas a hacer todo lo que nosotros te digamos, entendido."

Victoria asintió temerosa, mirando a los fríos y sobrenaturales ojos de Salome, entonces ella simplemente la soltó dejándola caer en el suelo, entonces sus ojos azules volvieron a su tono normal y sus colmillos se retrajeron, miro a los soldados y entonces les ordeno:

"Quítenla de mi vista."

Los soldados asintieron, sabiendo no deberían desobedecer si ellos valoraban sus vidas.

La noche estaba cayendo en la casa de los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la cocina, los días se estaban volviendo mas tensos en la familia desde que Jasper y Alice comenzaron a ir a la clínica para pedir sangre humana, parecía que había un sector del hospital en donde había donadores específicamente para vampiros, algo que molestaba Carlisle ya que el había estado en ese hospital durante años y el nunca se dio cuenta de que había algo así, además le molestaba pensar que ese vampiros y su allegados se comenzando a abrumar el pequeño pueblo de Fork.

Hace décadas que ellos habían vivido en completo aislamiento del resto del mundo pero luego un nuevo vampiro llega a la ciudad y todo su mundo cambia.

Edward entro a la cocina en donde estaba su padre y madre, ellos estaban bastante tensos, cuando ellos estaban sentados en la mesa familiar, tratando de reconectar, pero todo era culpa de Jasper y Alice, por descender a sus bajos instintos y ceder a la sangre.

Edward miro a su padre y entonces le pregunto:

"Papa, necesito tu ayuda en algo" dijo cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Carlisle miro a Edward y entonces el dijo:

"¿Si, hijo que necesitas?"

Edward dio un pesado suspiro y entonces el pregunto:

"Emmett y yo estamos pensando en vengarnos del vampiro que ha venido de la ciudad y precisamos tu ayuda."

Esme miro a su hijo y entonces ella dijo furiosa:

"Acaso tú estás loco, acaso quieres morir."

Edward miro fríamente a su madre y entonces le dijo:

"No mamá, no estoy loco, ese vampiro tiene una debilidad y es la luz del día, nosotros podremos atacarlo cuando es mas vulnerable."

Esme miro a su hijo como si estuviera loco, entonces miro a su esposo, que tenía la mirada baja, entonces Esme le dijo:

"¿Acaso tu no lo estarás pensando, Carlisle? Es una locura, atacar a ese vampiro."

Carlisle miro furioso y algo molesto a Esme, entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso no vez lo que ese vampiro hizo a nuestra familia? El nos esta separando, nos esta haciendo cuestionar lo que somos."

Esme le dio una mirada desesperada a su esposo y entonces ella le dijo:

"Pero no precisamos que otra persona nos diga lo que nosotros, a mi no me importa, ¿Por qué te debería de importar a ti?"

Edward miro a su padre y entonces le dijo:

"¿Entonces tú nos vas ayudar, papá?"

Carlisle asintió, sabía que el estaba descendiendo a sus bajos instintos como la violencia y la venganza, el era un doctor, mismo así sabía que ese vampiro se lo merecía, por haber destruido a su familia, por cuestionar sus orígenes y lo que ellos eran.

Carlisle le dijo:

"Pero nosotros no debemos actuar de manera apresurara en esto, hijo – dijo fríamente a su esposa e hijo."

Esme miro a Carlisle, como si no lo conociera, entonces ella dijo:

"Tu realmente vas a hacer esto, acaso tu no sufriste de primera mano lo que es capaz de hacer ese vampiro."

Carlisle asintió recordando el momento que fue lanzado por la ventana como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, la ventana tuvo que ser reparada y remplazada, Carlisle le dijo:

"Si, pero como nuestro hijo dijo, nosotros lo atacaremos cuando este mas vulnerable, además debemos comprar algunas herramientas en la Ferretería, ya que nosotros no podemos hacer esto con nuestros puños solamente."

Esme miro a Carlisle y a su hijo, de manera incrédula, entonces ella dijo sacudiendo la cabeza:

"Acaso ustedes están locos, yo no voy a ver como ustedes tratan de matarse entre si enfrentándose a ese vampiro."

Dijo saliendo de la cocina a grandes zancadas, Carlisle y Edward bajaron la cabeza, ese vampiro ya había causado suficientes divisiones en la familia, era hora de que ellos lo arreglaran, de una manera o de otra, ese vampiro iba a quemarse en el infierno y ellos se iban a asegurar de ello.

Ned despertó cuando llego el atardecer, mismo así el tenía un poco de sed de sangre, pero ya que era un vampiro tan viejo no era nada que el ya no supiera controlar, Ned dio un suspiro esperando que Bella abriera el armario, el suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Estar en encerrado en el armario no fue una experiencia tan mala, estaba lleno de olores asociados a Bella, sus ropas tenían su olor, lo que era una fragancia exótica y algo excitante.

La puerta del armario se abrió dos horas después del atardecer, revelando a una Bella con una camisa y pantaletas blancas, ellas se veía sensual y sexy, ella le dio una sonrisa abriendo las puertas del armario de par en par diciendo:

"Me extrañaste."

Ned sonrió y entonces el se levanto del suelo, ella de inmediato envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, Ned pudo oler su fragancia y su sangre, luego del beso ella miro a sus ojos azules y entonces le dijo:

"Sabes, tú tienes que contarme algunas preguntas."

"¿A si? ¿Cuáles?" dijo Ned con una sonrisa.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces ella le susurro:

"Pero primero, creó que tú eres quien esta llevando mas ropas de los dos, no lo crees" dijo de manera seductora.

Bella le saco el saco y entonces comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, luego de abrirla, ella le abrió el cinto de sus pantalones y dejo que estos cayeran al suelo, entonces ella le susurro:

"Ven a la cama."

Ella le quito los pantalones, los zapatos y las medias, además de su camisa y su camiseta, Ned le susurro:

"Eso no es justo, yo casi me quite toda la ropa, ¿Qué ahí de ti?"

Ella le sonrió, Ned jugo con el borde de su camisa para luego levantarla por en sima de sus hombros, relevando sus pequeños pero bien formado senos, Bella pudo ver excitación y lujuria en los ojos de Ned que casi igualaban a la suya, pero ella aún no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama y entonces Ned comenzó a besarle el cuello descendiendo para besarle entre sus senos, mientras que sus manos exploraban su cintura y su entrepierna, haciendo que Bella gruñera de placer y mirara a un lado, Ned acaricio con sus manos su cuerpo pálido y esbelto, para ser una adolescente de dieciséis años, ella estaba en buena forma, ella tenía caderas anchas y estomago bastante plano, aunque no musculoso, su escote no era muy pronunciado, pero era sexy.

Ned exploro cada centímetro de piel con sus labios, haciendo que Bella susurrara y gruñera, con los ojos cerrados, Ned susurro, podía oler su sangre y oír los latidos de su corazón, ver lo sensual que Bella era solo había aumentado su sangre.

Bella apretó las sabanas con sus manos al sentir los labios de Ned explorar sus senos, ella nunca había hecho algo parecido antes, no con Edward, por obvias razones, Bella se estaba comenzando a sentir excitada, casi sintiendo un orgasmo al sentir los labios de Ned explorar su escote y sus senos, mientras que las manos de Ned masajeaban su entrepierna.

Bella gruño:

"Ned, las preguntas."

Ned miro a Bella, con sus colmillos desplegados y entonces le susurro:

"¿Si mi querida?"

Bella sonrió por el término, entonces ella dijo gruñendo:

"¿Los vampiros pueden tener hijos?"

Ned levanto la mirada, siguiendo explorando la aureola del seno derecho de Bella, mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba su barriga y la otra su entrepierna, el pregunto:

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Bella cerró los ojos respirando hondo, por la ola de placer que Ned le había dado, ella dijo:

"Solo por curiosidad."

Ned le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le besaba entre sus senos para luego explorar su seno izquierdo:

"No, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, nos volvemos estériles al transformarnos."

Bella suspiro, sintiendo un orgasmo atingirla por el trabajo de las manos de Ned en su entrepierna, ella respondió:

"¿Qué ahí de las estacas? ¿El ajo? ¿Las cruces y el agua bendita?" dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ned le dio un beso en los labios, aliviando brevemente el tormento de Bella, entonces le contesto:

"Todo eso son mitos, los vampiros tenemos pocas debilidades, solo la decapitación, el fuego y el sol pueden matarnos, aunque si tu eres viejo o tienes suerte tal vez sobrevivas al fuego."

Bella asintió, las manos de Ned de nuevo descendieron, pero esta vez se metieron dentro de su pantaletas, masajeando directamente sus labios con sus dedos, el cuerpo de Bella se tenso al sentir su mano en su zona intima, dio un susurro y su respiración se volvió mas profunda y áspera, Ned volvió a besar su seno izquierdo, saboreando su aureola con sus labios, Bella cerro los ojos al sentir que otro orgasmo la atingida, como Ned podía hacer eso, ellos ni siquiera estaban teniendo relaciones intimas.

Entonces ella pregunto con voz entrecortada:

"¿Y que ahí de los Cullen? ¿Qué ellos son?"

Ned le dio mirada puntual y entonces le dijo deteniendo su trabajo:

"Sabes, hablar de los Cullen es algo que realmente mata la intimidad."

Bella le dio una mirada casi suplicante y entonces le dijo:

"Por favor, no te detengas, nunca nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "por favor no te detengas."

Ned sonrió, realmente estaba feliz de que su trabajo estaba dando su resultado, su objetivo no era finalmente tener sexo o hacer el amor con ella, sino darle placer, placer que ella nunca había sentido antes y el estaba feliz de que el lo estaba logrando.

Ned le dio un beso en la barriga, su ombligo, mientras que su mano seguía trabajando por dentro de su pantaletas, ascendiendo para besarla entre sus senos de nuevo, Ned podía escuchar la respiración áspera y entrecortada de Bella, los susurros y los gruñidos, eran como música para sus oídos.

Ned dio un suspiro, usando sus labios para masajear su aureola izquierda, entonces el dijo:

"Los Cullen y la raza de vampiros como ellos, posiblemente sean híbridos."

Bella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación de la mano y los labios de Ned pregunto:

"¿Híbridos?"

"Si, entre Hada y Vampiro, no me preguntes como pudo pasar eso, por que honestamente no lo se" dijo besando entre los senos "pero ellos son mas débiles que los cien por ciento vampiros."

Bella miro con sus ojos castaños a Ned, su cuerpo pálido brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, ella tenía sus piernas flexionadas, dándole más acceso a la mano de Ned, sus pantaletas casi estaban bajadas, pero Bella sabía que Ned respetaba sus deseos y ella aún no estaba lista para perder su virginidad.

Con su mano dentro de su pantaleta, Ned deslizo su nariz hacia su cuello, haciendo que Bella se moviera hacia su lado, ella pudo sentir su órgano erecto entre su pierna, Ned beso su cuello, el estaba excitado, su órgano estaba erecto, pero sabía que Bella no deseaba hacer el amor o sexo, mismo así el deseaba su sangre.

Ned miro a sus ojos castaños y entonces le pregunto en un susurro:

"¿Puedo tomar su sangre?"

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Claro, Ned" entonces le dio un beso en los labios.

Ned sonrió extendiendo su colmillos y entonces deslizo sus labios a su cuello, Bella cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Ned en su cuello y su mano masajeando su barriga y entre sus piernas, por dentro de sus pantaletas, ella nunca había sentido sensaciones así, su cerebro estaba navegando en un mar de placer y éxtasis, mas de una vez la había golpeado un orgasmo, ellos ni siguieran estaban haciendo sexo, o debería decir hacer el amor, tal vez ella si amaba a Ned, por muy contradictorio que pareciera, Ned le había abierto las puertas a este mundo y la hizo sentir cosas que ella nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Edward, la pregunta Ned sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ned clavo sus colmillo al morder el cuello de Bella, suave y delicadamente, entonces su deliciosa y dulce sangre comenzó a fluir, su sangre era como un dulce néctar que Ned le gustaba tomar, Bella cerro los ojos al sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer, su cuerpo se tenso, mismo así Ned la sujeto firmemente desde su barriga, las manos de Bella sujeto sus brazos a medida que Ned seguía bebiendo de su sangre.

Ned siguió bebiendo, escuchando los gruñidos de Bella cada vez que forzaba que la sangre fluyera hacia su garganta, sus gruñidos eran como una música a sus oídos, sus sentimientos habían cambiado en los últimos días, al principio ella no era mas que un juego, algo para molestar a Edward.

Pero ahora ella realmente le hacia resucitar sentimientos que el no había sentido desde que el era un ser humano, varios siglos atrás, ella era una adolescente hermosa, aunque bastante ingenua, pero con inteligencia, su potencial realmente iba a ser arruinado por los Cullen.

Ya que si ella continuaba con ellos, ella simplemente se iba a convertir en un ama de casa y tener los hijos de Edward, si eso era posible, ya que Edward era mitad Hada, todo era posible.

Ned siguió bebiendo su sangre, tan dulce, tan intoxicante, el podía decirse que el la amaba, aunque hace tanto tiempo que el había sentido así que se había olvidado como era que sentir, mismo así Bella lo hacia sentir que aún tenía una parte humana, que tanto había olvidado hace siglos atrás.

Ned se detuvo, haciendo que Bella lo mirara, su rostro estaba sonrojada, ella parecía que había tenido otro orgasmo, ella le pregunto casi sin aire:

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

Ned acercó sus piernas a las suyas, ya que ella estaba de espaldas al, ella realmente tenía un cuerpo hermoso y esbelto, Ned le pregunto en un susurro:

"¿Quieres mi sangre?"

Bella nunca había probado sangre humana antes, menos de vampiro, pero ellos estaban en una situación tan íntima, ella sería feliz de permanecer para siempre, ella cerró los ojos acercándose más a Ned, ella casi podía susurrarle que lo amaba, que ella nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por algo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa, sus mejillas aún estaba sonrojadas, ella le susurro:

"Claro."

Ned sonrió y entonces mordió su muñeca de su brazo libre, abriendo una herida que comenzó a sangrar, Ned la puso en su boca antes de que una gota de sangre cayera en sima de las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Bella comenzó a beber la sangre, ella al principio tenía un sabor metálico, pero a medida que se extendía por su cuerpo, su sabor se fue disipando y la sensación de vitalidad y de placer comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, la sangre de Ned era adictiva, por ello ella agarro la muñeca de Ned con sus dos manos, mientras que ella seguía bebiendo su sangre cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo cansado por el día, de pronto se sintió mas vivo que nunca.

Ella siguió bebiendo más y mas sangre, hasta que Ned tuvo que sacar su mano de su boca, Ned le dio un beso en su cuello, diciendo:

"Basta mi amor, tú bebes mas te vas a volver a adicta."

Bella giro y entonces se volvió a ponerse frente a frente a Ned, ella le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Tu eres muy adictivo, mi amor" dijo cambiando de tono en "mi amor" con una sonrisa.

Ned sonrió, el realmente no hubiera querido decir esas palabras, pero se le habían escapado, Bella apoyo su frente a la suya, entonces ella le susurro:

"¿Tú me amas?"

Ned miro los ojos castaños de Bella, que exigían una respuesta, entonces les susurro:

"Creó que si, yo no he sentido esto hace tanto tiempo que no se como se siente."

Bella sonrió dándole un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes, yo puedo hacértelo recordar" ella le dio otro beso en los labios "y yo también te amo."

Ned se acostó boca abajo en la cama, mientras que Bella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su torso, Ned cerro los ojos disfrutando el cuerpo caliente de Bella cerca de el, ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho disfrutando la intimidad entre ellos.

Tal vez ella realmente amaba a Ned, mas de lo que ella amaba a Edward, ya no era justo mantener una relación con Edward, mientras ella tenía sentimientos tan profundos por Ned, ella realmente necesitaba terminar con el.

Pero primero, ella iba a seguir disfrutando de la intimidad entre ellos, ella trato de imaginar su intimidad una vez que ellos hicieran el amor, iba a ser buena como la que ellos tenían ahora o iba a ser mejor.

_Muchas Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la última escena, yo no quería que fuera explicita, solo sensual y algo erótica, erotismo y sensualidad es mi norma, sino seria simplemente pornografía._

_Por favor todas las opiniones y preguntas en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias._


	8. 7 Retribución

_Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste._

_Este capitulo fue bastante complicado de escribir, ya que no sabía como comenzar, pero luego cuando llegue al atentado a la vida de Ned, las palabras fluyeron con facilidad._

**RETRIBUCIÓN **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Luz. Una luz brillante en sima de su cabeza.

Era casi cegadora.

Victoria parpadeo varias veces y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en una habitación blanca, con una puerta al frente de ella, a su derecha había un espejo en donde ella se reflejaba, ella ya no usaba sus ropas, ahora usaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones del mismo color, ahora hasta tenía ropa interior nueva.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla, sus pies y manos estaban sujetadas con aros de metal, ella trato de liberarse pero fue en vano, ya que los aros eran demasiado fuertes, en sima de ella había una luz fluorescente bastante fuerte, aunque eso realmente no le molestaba.

La pregunta era como ella había llegado allí y hace cuanto tiempo que había llegado allí, ya que lo ultimo que ella recordaba era su confrontación con la vampira.

Salome.

Ese era su nombre, ella se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba siendo filmada ya que había una camera en el techo, que miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

La puerta se abrió y entonces una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de pelo negro largo y ojos azules, ella usaba una blusa negra, con falda negra, además de zapatos de taco alto, ella además usaba una bata de medico, ella miro a Victoria y entonces ella le sonrió diciendo:

"Que bueno ya has despertado."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto Victoria algo alarmada.

La mujer sonrió y entonces ella dijo:

"No te preocupes, tu estas en el Laboratorio Medico de la Autoridad."

Victoria miro mas alarmada que antes a la mujer y entonces le dijo:

"¿Laboratorio Medico?"

La mujer asintió acercándose a ella, ella se sobresalto y trato de soltarse, entonces la mujer dijo con una sonrisa simpática y calida:

"Yo no trataba de hacer eso si no quieres romperte la muñeca, no que eso sea muy importante, ya que tu vas a curarte en horas, pero puede ser muy incomodo."

Victoria miro a la mujer y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

La mujer sonrió, ella era bastante pálida, mismo así aún tenía algo de humano, entonces ella le respondió:

"Doctora Helen Bancroft."

Victoria le pregunto:

"¿Tú eres una vampira?"

Helen asintió y entonces ella dijo:

"Claro, yo nací en el 1850 y ahora estoy por cumplir ciento sesenta años."

Helen era una vampira bastante joven, mismo así ella parecía estar en completo control de si misma.

Victoria le pregunto:

"¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?"

Helen miro a Victoria y entonces le dijo:

"No mucho, solo un examen medico general, rayos X, resonancia electromagnética, análisis de ADN, de sangre, etc."

Entonces Helen dijo:

"Tu eres una especie única" dijo mirando a sus resultados en la plantilla "yo nunca vi a algo como tu antes."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Helen miro a Victoria y entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Tú eres una especie nueva Victoria, pero es sorprendente que tú seas tan débil."

"¿Débil? ¿Me llamas a mí, débil?" dijo Victoria con furia tratando de liberarse.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto Helen mirando a Victoria.

Victoria miro con furia a Helen, ya que ella no tenía que contestar sus preguntas, pero ella no podía liberarse por más que ella tratara, ella gruño de furia y entonces le contesto:

"¡Yo tengo quinientos años! ¡Y cuando me suelte de esto tú lo pagaras! ¡Yo te matare con mis propias manos!"

Helen asintió fríamente, entonces ella sin decir nada, se marcho hacia la puerta, Victoria la siguió con la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos de furia.

No podía creer que ella había caído en esta situación, ahora ella era una prisionera, de estos vampiros, ella ni siquiera sabía que iban a hacerle, Victoria gruño de dolor al sentir presión en su muñeca, ella iba a matarlos a todos, ella lo iba a hacer hasta lo ultima cosa que ella hiciera.

En la habitación de al lado estaban Roman y Salome, ellos estaban mirando tres pantallas en donde se veía la imagen de Victoria luchando para liberarse, Salome sonrió a la imagen, entonces ella dijo:

"Vaya, ella es fiera, si no fuera tan débil ella podría ser una vampira excepcional."

Roman miro a Salome y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Ella realmente tan débil?"

Salome asintió diciendo:

"Tu podrías con ella sin problemas, mi amor" dijo Salome con una sonrisa seductora "es sorprendente que ella tenga tu misma edad y tenga la fuerza de un vampiro de un siglo de edad."

Roman asintió, sabía que Salome era mucho más fuerte que el, ya que ella le cuadruplicaba la edad, el era un adolescente comparado con ella, la puerta se abrió y entonces los dos vieron a la Doctora Bancroft, Roman le pregunto:

"¿Y entonces? Cuales son sus conclusiones doctora."

Helen miro a Roman y a Salome, entonces ella dijo:

"No concluyentes, yo no puedo decir lo que ella es, pero les puedo decir lo que ella no es, ella no es un vampira, por lo menos no como nosotros."

Roman y Salome asintieron, entonces Helen dijo:

"Ella es una hibrida, como nuestro agente en Fork sospechaba, ella puede salir de día, su piel es bastante dura, aunque nuestros colmillos pueden atravesarla, ellos brillan bajo varios rangos de luz, ella fuerte y rápida, aunque mismo así ella es lenta comparada con un vampiro de su misma edad, sus movimientos carecen de gracia, sus movimientos lentos y pesados, aunque lo que carece en velocidad lo gana en fuerza."

Salome miro a Helen y entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Si ella es un hibrido? ¿Cómo su raza se origino en primer lugar?"

Helen sacudió la cabeza agarrando la plantilla con sus manos diciendo:

"Yo no lo se tampoco, los vampiros no podemos procrear y nosotros somos enemigos naturales de las Hadas, yo no se como pudo pasar esto, que ella este sentada allí es imposible."

Roman asintió, entonces el dijo:

"Buen trabajo doctora" miro a Salome "ahí que traer al Inquisidor para hacerle algunas preguntas."

Helen se marcho, entonces Salome miro a Roman y dijo:

"¿Y que ahí del asunto en Fork? Que un vampiro mate a otro por un humano es un delito grave, nosotros no podemos dejar pasar esto por alto."

Roman asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Ya lo se, Salome, ya mande a una Magistrada para Fork, junto a ella a Flanagan."

"¿Por qué mandaste a la portavoz de la Liga Americana de Vampiros?"

El la sujeto suavemente por sus caderas y entonces el dijo:

"Por que vamos a poner nuestra semilla en Fork, aunque sea un pequeño pueblo, los vampiros de allí han estado demasiado tiempo fuera de nuestra supervisión."

"¿Quieres crear una central?"

Roman asintió diciendo:

"Los vampiros con sangre tan valiosa como ellos pronto va a llamar la atención, más si ahí en el resto del mundo, nuestra se va a morir por su sangre."

"Así que tu quieres hacer control de daños, antes de que la situación se salga de control" dijo Salome envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roman.

Este le dio un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"Así es, no podemos dejar que esto salir de control."

Salome apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y que pasa si ahí mas vampiros como ella en el resto del mundo?"

Roman le dio un beso en la frente, masajeando su espalda y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros lidiaremos ese problema, cuando llegue el momento."

Roman estaba más preocupado por los vampiros que estaba en Fork y las cualidades que tenía su sangre, ellos no habían contactado a su agente en una semana, ellos deberían avisarle de los grandes cambios que iban a suceder en aquella pequeña ciudad del norte.

Ellos se separaron y miraron la vampira en la pequeña habitación, ellos no sabían que esta nueva especie significaba para los viejos vampiros, ellos eran débiles comparados con su generación, mismo así su sangre tenía grandes cualidades, que ellos esperaban explotar.

Si había más de ellos en el resto del mundo, ellos los iban a encontrar.

Lo primero que Ned noto fue que el perímetro de seguridad había sido roto.

La alarma silenciosa se había activado y había comenzado a vibrar la cama.

Pero Ned no tuvo ni tiempo de levantarse de la cama cuando varios haces de luz atravesaron los enormes agujeros que se habían formado en las persianas de las ventanas.

Los haces de luz cortaron su carne como si fuera un cuchillo, quemándole profundamente la piel, Ned dio un gruñido de dolor al sentir su piel quemada y se levanto de la cama, algo torpemente.

Grandes mazos estaban haciendo grandes agujeros en las ventanas haciendo que la luz del exterior entrara dentro del cuarto.

Los haces de luz para los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad de Ned, era tan brillante como el mismo sol, ellos eran como rayos láser blanco que salían disparados desde los agujeros de las ventanas.

Ned gruño de dolor, ya que los haces de luz había provocado quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en sus brazos y espalda, entonces el se movió hacia la sala.

Pero en la sala la situación era la misma, varios haces de luz iluminaban precariamente la sala, Ned sabía que no podía atravesarlos si no quería sufrir una dolorosa quemadura.

Ned ni tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, ya que todo había estado bastante quemado hace cerca de una semana.

Los Cullen no se habían movido, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice seguían yendo a la secundaria, Jasper y Alice iban al hospital local para su dosis diaria de sangre.

Ned seguía teniendo momentos íntimos y románticos en la casa de Bella, algunas veces ella lo visitaba en su casa segura, ella comía y ellos hablaban, Ned se sorprendía lo humano que ella lo hacia sentir, la sensación de calidez en su pecho cuando ellos estaban en su cama abrazados, algunas veces con ropa y otra veces semidesnudos.

Ella le decía que lo amaba y Ned le decía lo mismo, hace largo tiempo que el había sentido algo similar a eso, toda su vida había sido de una batalla a otra, de una guerra a otra, eso lo había desensibilizado mucho y el hecho de que el era un vampiro no ayudaba mucho.

Tal vez el si amaba a Bella, ello lo hacia sentir feliz mismo que ella era su cena, ella era curiosa sobre el mundo de los vampiros y como este funcionaba, Ned no tenía ningún problema en contestar sus preguntas.

Bella tenía mucho potencial, tanto como humana como vampiro, aunque Ned consideraba que ella era demasiado joven para ser vampiro, tal vez en los próximos años, aunque a diferencia de el, Ned deseaba que fuera completamente decisión de Bella en convertirse, que ella tuviera la opción que el no tuvo.

Ned siguió moviéndose por la sala, hacia uno de los dormitorios, pero sus ventanas también estaban perforadas.

La noche anterior finalmente la Autoridad lo había contactado ya que iban a mandar una Magistrada, que ella llegaría esa noche.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe con fuerte estruendo y una luz cegadora cubrió sus ojos, además de una fuerte sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

La luz de la puerta parecía ser la luz que las puertas al cielo, pero en su caso eran las puertas del infierno ya que la luz era tan fuerte, tan cegadora, que Ned apenas podía moverse.

La luz estaba quemando todo su cuerpo, formando quemaduras de primer y segundo lado por todo su cuerpo, además de tercer grado en su pecho y sus manos.

Ned dio un grito agónico y colapso en sus piernas, su piel parecía que estaba en llamas, cayo en sus rodillas flexionando sus piernas, entonces se acurruco tratando de protegerse de la luz.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos, mismo así la luz era tan brillante, el dolor era tan intenso que Ned había perdido su habilidad de gritar.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, las quemaduras de segundo grado se transformaron en quemaduras de tercer grado.

De pronto una voz paso a través del dolor y de la luz intensa:

"¿Ahora quien es el débil?" La voz resonaba como un eco en la habitación.

Otra voz masculina, dijo:

"Terminemos con esto, sáquenlo para afuera."

A pesar del dolor, Ned reconoció las voces, eran las voces de Edward y de Carlisle, otra voz dijo:

"Muy bien, papá" dijo la otra voz, la de Emmett.

Sus voces resonaban en la habitación como un eco, entonces dos brazos agarraron a Ned de los hombros, su cuerpo estaba débil, adolorido y cubierto de quemaduras.

Ellos lo arrastraron hacia la luz que parecía la luz hacia el cielo por su intensidad y su calor, Ned solo podía ver blanco, nada más que blanco y un calor abrazador en su piel.

Edward y Emmett tiraron al Ned hacia el jardín en frente de su casa, Ned no pudo ni moverse de su posición, ya que el sol estaba quemando su piel, solo podía oír ecos y voces tenues.

De pronto una voz femenina con otra masculina resaltaron entre la cegadora luz:

"¡Edward, que estas haciendo, vas a matar a Ned!"

Edward contesto fríamente:

"Ese es el propósito, Bella."

La voz masculina dijo con reserva:

"¿Qué estas haciendo, vampiro?"

Edward contesto:

"Lo que ustedes lobos no pudieron hacer, ni siquiera cuando pedimos su ayuda."

La voz de llena de lágrimas de Bella exclamo:

"¡El te pidió tu ayuda Jacob, mira lo que le están haciendo a Ned!"

Ned escucho un suspiro culpable, Edward le dijo fríamente a Bella:

"No te acerques Bella, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

Ned trato de mirar, solo veía solo cinco siluetas blancas, una silueta miro a la otra y entonces asintió a la otra.

Tres de las siluetas tenían grandes objetos en sus manos, mazos, entonces una de las siluetas se le acercó.

Ned pensó que ese iba a ser su fin, que el iba el finalmente iba a conocer su muerte final, realmente no era la manera que el quería morir.

No era la muerte de un guerrero, llena de valentía y de manera honrada, en batalla.

La silueta se acercó a el, levantando el mazo en sus manos...

El iba a morir...

Lo último que Ned podía escuchar eran los gritos y las lágrimas de Bella, como ella parecía forcejear con Jacob para que la liberara.

Ned solo sentía dolor y más dolor.

Las quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado ya casi cubrían casi todo su cuerpo.

Muerte...

Iba a morir de una vez por todas...

Morir...

Parecía algo placentero de pensar...

Pero no así...

De pronto dentro de ese abismo de dolor, más allá de la luz brillante que cegaba sus ojos y quemaba su piel, algo se despertó dentro de el.

El vampiro que llevaba adentro se despertó, sus instintos de supervivencia que lo habían mantenido vivo todos estos siglos se despertó.

El no iba a morir así...

Al ver a la silueta acercarse, Ned dio un gruñido gutural y entonces el se levanto del suelo de un salto, su rostro y cuerpo estaba desformado por las quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado que cubrían su cuerpo.

Lo único reconocible que quedaban eran sus ojos de tono azul sobrenatural y sus colmillos, su piel era de color marrón casi negra, sangrante, su cuerpo estaba deshidratado casi hasta los huesos.

Ned formo un arco con sus brazos introduciéndolo dentro del arco que formaba Emmett al sujetar el mazo, abrió el arco, abriendo los brazos de Emmett y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Ned con furia animal, miro al rostro asustado de Emmett con una expresión fría y penetrante, entonces sin perder un segundo le clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Emmett antes de que este diera un grito ahogado.

Edward fue ayudar a su hermano, pero Carlisle lo detuvo, Edward miro a su padre, este sacudió la cabeza, sabía mejor que tratar de luchar contra un vampiro desesperado.

Bella miro entre lagrimas junto a Jacob, como Ned mordía el cuello de Emmett y comenzaba a beber su sangre, su expresión era de sorpresa, de dolor y de alivio, ella sentía terror por Emmett, pero alivio por Ned, tal vez el podría salir de esta.

Ella podía creer que Edward y su familia habían tratado de matar a Ned, al verlo casi muerto ella se dio cuenta de que ella realmente lo amaba y que ella jamás iba a perdonar a Edward por lo que había hecho.

No podía creer que el alguna vez había sido su amigo, que ellos habían compartido besos y caricias, que ella había planeado tener un futuro con el.

Ned sintió la familiar sensación de hormigueo comenzar a cubrir todo su cuerpo, seguida de alivio, ya que el dolor de su heridas y de sus quemaduras comenzó a disiparse, la sangre de Emmett era igual de dulce que la de Victoria, igual de caliente.

Las heridas y quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo comenzaron a sanar rápidamente, siendo remplazadas por piel pálida y blanca, Emmett seguía emitiendo gritos ahogados, tratando de soltarse, pero Ned no lo soltaba, siguió bebiendo mas y mas de la sangre de Emmett, pero sabía que no debería matarlo, por mas que lo deseara, ya que era un vampiro de una forma o de otra.

Bella miro como milagrosamente la piel de Ned comenzó a cambiar del color marrón y negro, cuando ella tenía las quemaduras de segundo y tercer graso, que había manchado su camiseta y pantalón con una sustancia pegajosa negra, las quemaduras comenzaron a sanar y la piel pálida comenzó a surgir entre las quemadura, mientras que Emmett seguía luchando por su vida.

Su pelo negro comenzó a surgir entre las quemaduras que cubrían su cabeza, volviendo a crecer rápidamente, Bella estaba asombrada y al mismo tiempo fascinada con lo que estaba pasando, ya que Ned se estaba transformando de nuevo en el ser hermoso que era y con quien había compartido grandes momentos íntimos y personales, no solo en la cama, sino cada vez que lo visitaba y ella comía, riendo y compartiendo cosas.

Ned sació su sed de sangre, dejando a Emmett inconciente y a su cuerpo débil, sin fuerzas, sus ojos seguían teniendo su brilla sobrenatural, su boca y su garganta estaba cubierto de sangre, su piel estaba completamente sanada y su pelo había vuelto a crecer.

La luz resplandeciente y cegadora a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse lentamente, entonces la escena a su alrededor se volvió mucho mas clara, Ned miro a Edward y a Carlisle que lo miraban con cautela y con miedo en sus ojos, como si fuera el demonio reencarnado, cerca de su auto.

Bella y Jacob estaban bastante cerca de el, detrás de Bella estaba la camioneta de Jacob, a su alrededor estaba la carretera bastante vacía de autos, que conectaba el pueblo con el Bosque Lluvioso.

Ned cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo la sensación de hormigueo cubrir todo su cuerpo, además de alivio por sus heridas sanadas y su sed saciada, entonces el dijo con voz grave:

"Ahora me siento mucho mejor."

Ned miro a Edward y a Carlisle, entonces miro al cuerpo semiinconsciente de Emmett en sus brazos, lo agarro de sus hombros y entonces le dijo fríamente a Carlisle:

"Le devuelvo a su hijo, Doctor Cullen."

Entonces lo lanzo fácilmente hacia Edward y Carlisle, mismo así lo lanzo tan rápido que ellos tuvieron poco tiempo de reaccionar, Edward consiguió esquivar su hermano, pero su padre tuvo poca suerte, ya que Emmett lo impacto de lleno y ellos impactaron tan fuerte contra la puerta del auto que la abollaron y casi derribaron al auto hacia un lado.

El vampiro Ned miro a Edward, que lo miraba asustado, Edward miro a Bella y a Jacob, esperando que este lo ayudara, pero Jacob parecía sentir tanto miedo como el, Edward tambaleo un poco antes de pararse por completo, agarrando el mazo firmemente con una mano, mismo así el dudaba en atacar a Ned.

Ahora este estaba completamente curado y parecía que los rayos del sol ya no le hacían más daño, el vampiro Ned comenzó a caminar hacia el y entonces le dijo:

"Intenta tu mejor golpe."

Edward miro con miedo a Ned, realmente no quería pelear con el, no así, antes estaba a su merced, estaba muriendo, pero ahora estaba tan vital y fuerte como antes, sabía que el no era par para el.

Miro a su padre y a Emmett, su padre se estaba levantando del suelo, aunque Emmett era otra historia, parecía inconciente o muy débil para levantarse del suelo, Ned lo miro y entonces le pregunto fríamente:

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a huir con tu familia o vas a atacarme?"

Edward miro a Bella, ella parecía casi en estado catatónico, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, aunque esas lagrimas no eran para el, Jacob lo miraba con una expresión fiera, como diciendo, te lo dije, pero Edward no tenía tiempo para esto.

Ned le dijo:

"No lo mires a ellos, mírame a mi, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Sin mas opciones, Edward miro a Ned, entonces con pocas opciones, se lanzo al ataque contra Ned, dando un grito de batalla, levanto al mazo y entonces lanzo a darle un golpe a Ned, pero era demasiado lento y pedazo.

Ned esquivo el golpe, Edward trato de lanzar otro lanzando otro grito, Ned lo esquivo, retorciendo, el siguió lanzando mas golpes, pero Ned simplemente retrocedía y esquivaba los golpes, pero no trataba de dar un contraataque, Edward pensó que tal vez esta vez si Ned se estaba negándose a atacar, con el mazo el podría realmente estar de igual a igual con Ned.

Ned siguió esquivando los golpes y retrocediendo, hasta llegar a donde estaba el mazo de Emmett que aún estaba en el suelo, Edward lanzo otro golpe, entonces Ned lo esquivo, pero Edward continuo el golpe dibujando un arco haciendo que Ned se agachara y pasara por debajo de el.

Este agarro el mazo que estaba en el suelo, entonces cuando Edward completo el giro para lanzar otro golpe, todo pareció ponerse en camera lenta, ya que Ned había lanzado ya su golpe y Edward tenía un arco dibujado con sus brazos bastante abierto dejando a su pecho al descubierto, Edward se dio cuenta de su error pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ned le dio un fuerte golpe con el mazo en el pecho, lanzando a Edward hacia la pared de madera de la casa segura e impactando tan fuerte que hizo un agujero por ella.

Edward impacto en la cama de Ned partiéndola en pedazos y haciendo que esta colapsará en el suelo, este gruño de dolor, ya que el sentía un dolor inimaginable en el pecho, estaba seguro que unas cuantas de sus costillas de su pecho estaban quebradas si el no fuera un vampiro el estaría muerto.

Edward gruño de dolor, un poco de sangre salió por su boca y miro desorientado de un lado a otro, entonces lentamente y temblorosamente comenzó a levantarse del suelo, pero de pronto el miro los familiares pies en el suelo.

Ned lo miro con una mirada fría, solo había miedo en los ojos de Edward, entonces lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto del suelo, diciendo:

"Levántate y pelea."

Lanzándolo por el agujero que el había formado en la pared de nuevo hacia el pateo, Edward cayo al suelo, adolorido, pero de nuevo lentamente se levanto del suelo, tosió un poco de sangre, sus pulmones parecían que estaban en llamas, por el dolor que el sentía.

De pronto una voz por detrás del dijo:

"Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, tambalear y toser" dijo fríamente Ned.

Edward se sobresalto, girando hacia atrás y encontrándose con Ned, de pronto vio que su padre con una expresión de furia en sus ojos, agarraba su mazo, entonces se lanzo al ataque, tal vez el tendría algo de ventaja.

Pero mismo moviéndose a su velocidad de vampiro dando grandes y pesadas zancadas en el suelo, Ned fue más rápido, ya que lo había oído, este giro y con un movimiento amplio y con la gracia de un bailarín, con una mano le aparto el mazo y se lo quito de la mano, con la otra lo agarro fuertemente del cuello y lo levanto del suelo.

Ned tiro el mazo al suelo, entonces el dijo fríamente:

"No es honrado atacar al enemigo por la espalda" dijo con voz fría y gutural, sus ojos sobrenaturales miraban a los ojos azules de Carlisle con furia.

Ned miro a Edward que aún seguía tosiendo ya que sus costillas estaban lastimadas, su pecho le dolía como el infierno, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad, Ned miro a los dos y entonces le dijo fríamente a Carlisle:

"Tu haz enseñado muy mal a tus hijos, tal vez debería matarte aquí y ahora."

De pronto Bella se acercó a el aún con lágrimas en los ojos y entonces dijo:

"¡No Ned, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor no lo mates, no por favor!"

Ned miro a Bella con frialdad, entonces miro a Carlisle y luego a Edward, entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Por mucho que yo deseo matarlos a los tres por lo que me han hecho ustedes ahora, yo no lo voy a hacer, por Bella."

Hizo una pausa y entonces le dijo:

"Pero si tú" mirando a Carlisle "y Emmett tratan de matarme de nuevo, yo no tendré tanta misericordia."

Entonces le dijo a Edward:

"Entonces cuanto a ti, tu juicio espera."

Edward miro a Ned confundido y asustado, Ned entonces le dijo a Carlisle fríamente:

"Salgan de mi vista."

Tiro a Carlisle contra el auto, pero esta vez con menos fuerza, este impacto contra el auto y entonces llevo su mano a su cuello, Edward corrió hacia el y entonces los dos pusieron a Emmett inconciente dentro del auto abollado, entonces a duras penas se subieron dentro del auto.

Bella de inmediato corrió hacia Ned lo abrazo con fuerzas, mientras que Jacob miraba la escena con una mezcla de miedo y despreció.

Bella hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ned, su camisa aún estaba sucia, pero a Bella no le importo, ella dijo llorando:

"¡Yo pensé que te iban a matar! ¡Cuando vi lo que te estaban haciendo desde la carretera, no pude creerlo!"

Ned acarició la espalda de Bella, mientras trataba de consolarla, Bella dijo entre lágrimas:

"¿Cómo Edward pudo hacer esto? ¿Por qué?"

Ned miro a sus ojos castaños, sus ojos habían vuelto a su tono azul normal y sus colmillos se habían retraído de nuevo, el sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se Bella, realmente no lo se."

Ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, entonces ella le dijo:

"Yo pensé que te iban a matar, pensé que tú ibas a morir."

Ned le dio un beso en su cabello, ella realmente había estado asustada por el, sus lágrimas traían un sentimiento calido en su pecho, que hace largo tiempo que no sentía, Bella dijo con furia en sus ojos:

"¡Yo nunca voy a perdonar a Edward por esto! ¡Como pudo hacerme esto!"

Bella se arrepentía que el ya no estuviera mas aquí para decirle que el terminaba mas con el, pero eso no importaba ya no quería tener mas nada mas con el.

Bella miro a la casa segura de Ned que estaba destruida, entonces le dijo:

"¿Y ahora donde vas a dormir Ned?"

Ned le dio un beso en los labios tratando de calmarla, entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, mi amor, pero tendré que encontrar otro refugio."

Bella le dio una sonrisa seductora, a pesar del dolor y la furia que ella había sentido momentos antes, ella se sentía aliviada de que Ned había conseguido sobrevivir, aún no podía creer que Edward había hecho esto, donde había ido al chico dulce que había conocido hace un año atrás.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi armario, hasta que soluciones el problema de tu casa."

Ned le dio un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo cariñosamente:

"Eso me gustaría."

Entonces Jacob los interrumpió a los dos diciendo:

"Yo no quería involucrarme en esto, vampiro, yo trate de disuadir a Edward y a su familia de tratar de matarte, ellos te subestimaron y yo estaba en la razón."

Bella miro indignada a su mejor amigo y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Jacob bajo la mirada de manera culpable y entonces le dijo:

"Por que el es un vampiro, Bella. Por que tú siempre andas rodeadas de vampiros, no sabes lo peligroso que son."

Jacob dio un suspiro:

"Yo sabía que atacar a este vampiro era peligroso" miro a Ned "pero ellos no nos escucharon."

Bella miro a Jacob decepcionada y entonce ella pregunto:

"¿Acaso estabas deseando que ellos tuvieran éxito?"

Jacob le dio una mirada culpable y entonces le dijo:

"Para serte sincero si" dio un suspiro "yo no se lo que le ves a estos vampiros Bella."

Bella bajo la mirada sintiéndose realmente decepcionada de su mejor amigo, entonces ella dijo:

"Yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar esto Jacob, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer esto de nuevo."

Jacob asintió, por mas que el se sintiera decepcionado de que ellos fallaron en matar a Ned, el se sintieron aliviado de que no lo hicieron, si ellos desataban la furia asesina de Ned, todos los iban acabar pagando, incluso Bella, por suerte todos estaban vivos para luchar otro día, eso era mas cierto para los Cullen que para ellos.

Ned le dijo con una sonrisa a Bella:

"¿Así que me puedo quedar contigo unos días?"

Bella le dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho:

"Claro, puedes quedarte en mi armario como antes" le dio una mirada seductora a Ned "hasta puedes conocer a mi padre."

Ned dio un gruñido de frustración, haciendo que Bella diera una pequeña risa, estaba feliz que la situación se había disuadido, Edward pudo realmente acabar matando a Ned, ella sentía un vacío en el pecho de solo pensar en ello.

Bella le susurro:

"Yo te amo."

Ned le dijo:

"Yo también te amo."

Los dos se dieron un corto beso, Ned sabía que debería encontrar un refugio antes de que la sensación de hormigueo, sino el iba asarse de nuevo en el sol, ahora realmente debería estar en la seguridad del armario de Bella.

Por suerte la situación se disuadió, los Cullen se marcharon, aunque Ned aún tenía trabajo que hacer, ya que el debería encontrarse con la Magistrada esa misma noche, por lo menos el tendría un buen día de sueño en el armario de Bella.

La noche había caído en Fork, mismo así se estaba formando una tormenta se estaba formando en sima de la ciudad, truenos y relámpagos resonando en las nubes de las tormentas.

Mientras ellas se movían lentamente por en sima de la ciudad, Ned miro las nubes grises y negras cubrían las estrellas, podía escuchar los truenos y ver como los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

Parecía una manera perfecta de terminar un día así en donde el fue casi asesinado, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho esa parte, ya que no era la primera vez que el había estado al borde de la muerte en su larga vida, además el intento que había sido hecho por los Cullen había sido bastante patético, aunque casi efectivo.

Ned miro como el LX se deslizaba sobre la pista, estaba parado justo donde el Lear Jet se iba a detener, junto a el había dos autos negros, que la Autoridad había contratado para llevarlos a la nueva casa segura, por lo menos la casa donde se iban a quedar la Magistrada.

El LX se detuvo y entonces la puerta se abrió, Ned se acercó a la puerta, para su sorpresa dos mujeres se bajaron del avión.

Las dos eran vampiras y rubias, pero una tenía aspecto de ser más vieja que la otra, por lo menos físicamente, la mujer de aspecto mas joven, usaba un vestido negro, con falda y tacos altos, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, ella miro a Ned dándole una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Usted es Ned Stark."

Ned asintió algo desconcertado, la mujer le dijo fríamente:

"Yo soy la Magistrada Claudia" miro a la mujer detrás de ella que usaba un traje gris "ella es Nan Flanagan, portavoz de la Liga Americana de Vampiros."

Ned miro a Flanagan y le pregunto:

"¿Por que la Liga esta aquí?"

Flanagan le dio una sonrisa fría al pararse al lado de Claudia, entonces ella le dijo:

"Acaso usted no escucho, la Autoridad va a ser una nueva cede aquí, en Fork, ya están moviendo equipamiento para equipar el edificio con todo lo necesario."

Ned miro sorprendido, por que la Autoridad no le había informado de esto, Flanagan miro a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"No se sorprenda mucho, señor Stark, ahora usted a sido ascendido."

"¿Ascendido?" pregunto Ned sorprendido.

Flanagan le dijo:

"Claro, ahora usted esta a cargo de esta jurisdicción y de controlar todos los vampiros de esta zona."

Claudia miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Y hablando de vampiros, el vampiro que va a ser juzgado ya ha sido capturado."

Ned bajo la mirada y le dio un suspiro de frustración, entonces le dijo:

"Yo no tuve tiempo de retenerlo cuando el estaba tratando de matarme."

Flanagan le dijo:

"Lo siento, señor Stark, pero ahora la Autoridad va encargarse de capturarlo y llevarlo a la nueva cede" dijo con una sonrisa fría "además yo voy a hablar con los medios locales sobre nuestra existencia."

"¿Ustedes se van a revelarnos aquí?" pregunto Ned, no realmente sorpresa, ya que el resto del mundo ya sabía de ellos, este pueblo no iba a ser diferente.

"Claro" dijo Flanagan "yo quiero que nuestra cede tenga algo de legitimidad y que los humanos no nos teman, mucho."

Ellos caminaron hacia los autos negros, entonces Flanagan subiendo a los autos:

"Mañana por la noche venga a la nueva cede."

Ned miro frustrado a Flanagan y entonces le dijo fríamente:

"¿Por que nadie me dijo de esto antes?"

Flanagan le dijo con igual frialdad:

"Bueno usted estaba ocupado descubriendo una nueva especie de vampiro, nosotros no queríamos molestarlo."

Claudia le dijo:

"Mañana un grupo de nuestros soldados va a capturar el vampiro" subiendo a su auto "luego lo llevaran a la nueva cede."

Ned vio como ellas cerraban las puertas y entonces los autos se marchaban, los truenos resonaban en la distancia, parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar en este pueblo, además que toda esperanza de que Ned de regresar a su país natal luego de esta asignación se hubiera extinguido, ya que el ahora iba a vivir en este pequeño pueblo de manera permanente.

Ned ya lo esperaba, pero mismo así no esperaba que las cosas se pusieran tan complicadas tan pronto.

Mismo así estaba feliz de que Edward ya iba a ser juzgado, el trato de matarlo, por lo menos el iba a tener algo de compensación por ello.

_Bueno, ya esta, espero que les haya gustado._

_Todas sus preguntas y opiniones en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias._


	9. 8 Capturado

_Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, lo siento por la tardanza, pero mi vida se volvió un caos últimamente, mas la indigestión de anoche no me dejaron escribir._

_Y disculpen mi escena entre Ned y Bella, hace años que yo escribo una escena así y estoy algo torpe para ello, pero a medida que haga mas escenas voy a mejorar._

_Y perdón por la escena entre Yeshua y Maryam, yo no quiero insultar la religión cristiana, ellos son totalmente fictiosos._

**CAPTURADO**

Escrito por

C. S. Tolkien

Ned abrigo las puertas de par en par del lobby de la cede de la Autoridad en Fork, que era un edificio de dos pisos sencillo y de aspecto abandonado, pero adentro había obreros que estaban haciendo las instalaciones eléctricas, reparando pisos y paredes, además del ascensor, no importaba afuera estaban resonando truenos y relámpagos.

Ned estaba molesto, ya que le habían forzado a quedarse en este pequeño pueblo y no regresar a su tierra natal, sino que ellos estaban creando una cede en el pueblo y realmente no le informaron, por lo menos el creía que el tenía mas influencia que esto, acaso el no era mas que un burócrata de bajo nivel como el resto de los empleados de la Autoridad.

Las ropas de Ned estaban mojadas por las lluvias, pero al no le importaba, miro a Claudia y a Flanagan que se dirigían hacia las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y entonces les dijo:

"¿Por qué nadie me informo de esto?"

Flanagan le dio una sonrisa calida y entonces le dijo:

"Por que, por que no era momento de que usted lo supiera, además usted estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con los vampiros de esta zona" dijo dando una mirada de aburrimiento "si se le pueden llamar vampiros."

Ned miro con incredulidad, entonces le dijo:

"¿Ustedes saben que esos mismos vampiros trataron de matarme?"

Flanagan y Claudia lo miraron, Claudia descendió las escaleras, ella era una mujer joven, de unos diecisiete años, su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de frialdad, ella le dijo:

"¿El mismo vampiro que lo ataco es el mismo vampiro que mato a otro de nuestra raza por una humana?" Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Ned le dijo:

"Así es, pero no voy a presentar cargos" dijo Ned con igual frialdad "júzguenlo por matar a un vampiro por una humana."

Claudia entonces le pregunto entonces con su tono dulce:

"¿Y acaso usted conoce a la humana a quien protegió?"

Ned miro a Claudia, sabía que los humanos no eran más que mascotas o donadores para los vampiros, sus sentimientos hacia Bella eran reales, pero eso no impedía que el cumpliera con su deber, Ned le dijo:

"Así es, si la conozco."

"¿Usted puede convencerla que declare?"

Ned le dio una mirada incrédula a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Contra su ex novio? No lo creó, ella aún esta muy apegado a el, mismo que el trato de matarme."

Claudia asintió, aunque sus ojos azules lo miraban fríamente, entonces ella le dijo con curiosidad:

"Los vampiros de esta zona si que tienen extrañas relaciones con los humanos aquí."

Ned asintió aliviado de que ella cambiara de tema, entonces Ned dijo:

"Si, ellos funcionan como una familia humana, hasta sus "hijos" van a la secundaria durante años, es sorprendente que los humanos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia."

Flanagan le dio una sonrisa desde la sima de la escalera y entonces le dijo:

"Y se van a dar cuenta ahora, yo arregle una entrevista con el medio local mañana por la noche, ellos suenan escépticos, pero yo voy a convencerlos" dijo con un toque de malicia en sus ojos azules.

Ned asintió, realmente no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de las personas de este pequeño pueblo cuando descubran que existen los vampiros, sabía que el y los Cullen iba a estar a los descubierto, que eso hasta podría traerles algunos problemas con el padre de Bella, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a que los humanos le tuvieran miedo, ya que el había dado miedo a los humanos durante siglos matando a miles de personas a través de los siglos.

Flanagan entonces dijo con sarcasmo:

"Toda esta charla fue muy informativa, pero el Sumo Sacerdote Yeshua y la Sacerdotisa Maryam están por bendecir la cede."

Ned asintió, la ceremonia de la sangre era algo regular en cada nuevo edificio de la Autoridad, ya que era una organización político religiosa, Flanagan dijo:

"Ellos van a sacrificar a un joven" dijo Flanagan con sed de sangre en sus ojos "dicen que su sangre es muy dulce."

El rostro de Claudia se ilumino al oír del sacrificio del joven, ella dijo:

"Eso me hace recordar que yo tengo que tomar un aperitivo luego de la ceremonia."

Ned había escuchado la reputación de Claudia, que ella era tan despiadada como su creador, que a diferencia de otros vampiros que aceptaron a los donadores como una manera de mantener bajo perfil, Claudia le gustaba el arte de matar, de beber sangre de jóvenes, ella no se contentaba con los donadores, ella disfrutaba de la sensación de quitarles lentamente sus vidas.

Ellos subieron las escaleras al segundo piso y entonces Ned pregunto:

"¿Cuándo se va a realizar la captura de Edward?"

Claudia le dijo:

"Mañana mismo, yo voy a supervisar su captura" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ned asintió, Claudia era una vampira bastante joven, tenía unos trescientos años de edad, ella había sido muy joven cuando ella había sido convertida y al igual que el contra su voluntad, pero a diferencia de Ned que aceptaba su condición de vampiro y que sabía que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Claudia disfrutaba el hecho de ser un vampiro al extremo, disfrutaba cazar humanos, matarlos debiendo su sangre, disfrutaba jugar con ellos hasta el punto de que ellos suplicaban por sus vidas, hasta se rumoraba que ella había tratado de destruir su creador dos veces, aunque las dos veces ella fracaso, en resumen, ella disfrutaba el hecho de quitarles sus vidas a través de su sangre, había otro rumor de que ella junto con su creador habían acabado con familias enteras.

Ned sabía que ellos eran depredadores y que los humanos eran sus presas, pero Claudia no era más que una asesina que le gustaba matar.

El Templo a La Magra estaba en el segundo piso, era un templo pequeño en donde las personas debían estar paradas en frente de un altar, pero el altar no era la mas parte importante del templo, allí se hacían otro tipos de ceremonias, la mas importante del templo era la cruzo incrustada en la rueda de madera, con una vasija de plata a los pies de la cruz, la cruz fue un invento nuevo creado hace dos mil años luego del crecimiento del cristianismo, era algo puramente practico ya que ayudaba a hacer mas rápido los sacrificios.

Yeshua y Maryam estaba parados en frente del altar, los dos usaban túnicas rojas, con mangas amplias, los dos tenían piel morena aunque pálida, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

Maryam era una mujer menuda, de pelo largo negro, a su lado estaba Yeshua que era bastante mas alto que ella, los dos eran vampiros de dos mil y nueve años de edad.

Ned miro a Yeshua, los sacrificios a La Magra se habían hecho durante siglos, además de los sacrificios los vampiros honraban a La Magra con una ceremonia de unificación, aunque esas eran ceremonias mas privadas, mayormente dos personas o mas, en donde unían sus cuerpos hasta el éxtasis para sentir la presencia de La Magra por si solos, algunas veces algunos vampiros proclamaban ver una visión durante esas uniones, aunque Ned siempre fue escéptico de La Magra o cualquier otro dios.

Yeshua miro a Maryam que asintió comiendo y saliendo por una puerta, Yeshua extendió los brazos con las manos hacia arriba y con la mirada baja al igual que todos, entonces el dijo:

"O La Magra acepta este sacrificio para purificar este lugar y darle santidad a nuestra noble causa."

Maryam emergió de la de la habitación contigua con un hombre joven, no mayor de dieciocho años, el usaba camiseta y jeans, pero estaba descalzo, Maryam siendo una vampira lo manejaba con fácilmente ya que el joven estaba forcejeando, diciendo:

"Por favor... yo no hice nada... por favor... no me hagan nada..." el estaba prácticamente en lagrimas "por favor no me mates..."

Mientras tanto Yeshua decía:

"La Magra, dios de la sangre, acepta este sacrificio a tu nombre..."

Detrás de el, Maryam empujaba el joven contra la cruz, agarraba un brazo y mano entonces lo sujetaba a un brazo de la cruz, agarraba su otro brazo y mano, e hizo lo mismo, mientras tanto el joven suplicaba, Maryam le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo seductoramente:

"No temas, mi joven, esto no va a durar mucho" dijo en un susurro, con una sonrisa "te prometo que no va a doler."

Finalmente sujeto sus pies, Yeshua camino hacia al altar agarrando una daga (que tan bien se usaba para ceremonia de casamiento entre vampiros), entonces Yeshua dijo:

"De la sangre venimos y de la sangre vamos, La Magra, santifica esta cede con la sangre de un puro e inocente..."

El joven sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente, diciendo:

"No por favor... no me maten... por favor..."

Ned podía sentir la sonrisa de placer de Claudia a medida que la ceremonia avanzaba.

Yeshua levanto la daga y entonces el dijo:

"O La Magra acepta este sacrificio."

Detrás del, Maryam daba vuelta la rueda de madera, haciendo que la cabeza del joven quedara justo por en sima de la vasija de metal, entonces el comenzó a exclamar entre lágrimas:

"¡No, no por favor, no me maten, no, no por favor!"

Pero nadie escucho, Yeshua se arrodillo cerca de su cabeza, con un movimiento rápido y preciso le corto las dos yugulares, el joven trato de gritar pero solo se ahogaba en su propia sangre que caía a borbotones hacia la vasija de plata debajo de su cabeza, el olor a sangre caliente y dulce comenzó a impregnar el lugar.

Luego de que el joven termino de desangrarse, Maryam agarro la vasija de plata y se la dio a Yeshua, este la levanto en frente de todos y bajo la cabeza diciendo:

"Bendice esta sangre, La Magra, de tu sangre a nuestra sangre."

Todos repitieron:

"De tu sangre a nuestra sangre."

Entonces Yeshua dijo:

"De la sangre venimos y de la sangre vamos."

Los demás repitieron:

"De la sangre venimos y a la sangre vamos."

Entonces Yeshua bebió un poco de la sangre y Maryam hizo lo mismo, la sangre aún estaba caliente, entonces Claudia y Flanagan caminaron al frente seguido por Ned.

Yeshua le ofreció un poco de sangre a Claudia, ella tomo un sorbo, lo mismo hizo Flanagan y finalmente Ned, Yeshua bebió un gran sorbo de la sangre y luego se la dio para Maryam que termino de beber la sangre, Claudia, Flanagan y Ned volvieron a sus lugares, entonces Yeshua termino la ceremonia diciendo:

"Gracias La Magra por bendecir esta cede, eso decimos todos."

Todos repitieron:

"Eso decimos todos."

Entonces la ceremonia termino, Claudia miro a Yeshua y a Maryam, entonces le dijo:

"No se preocupen por el cadáver" dijo Claudia con una sonrisa dulce "yo que nuestros queridos soldados los tiren en un callejón."

Yeshua asintió sonriendo y entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias."

Maryam se acercó a el y entonces envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, Ned miro a los dos vampiros y entonces les pregunto:

"¿Ustedes son realmente...?"

Yeshua asintió con una sonrisa diciendo:

"Claro, Jesús y María, lo como nos llamen los creyentes en la actualidad" dijo Yeshua con algo de disgusto.

Maryam miro a Yeshua y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Yeshua, tu no puedes culpar a los creyentes por ser tan ingenuos no es así" dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Yeshua asintió diciendo:

"Claro, lo siento."

Maryam le dijo a Ned:

"Nosotros aún nos sorprende la cantidad acumulado nuestros seguidores y que tan distorsionado esta el mensaje original Yeshua trato de dar hace siglos atrás."

Ned asintió sabiendo muy cuanto las cosas pueden cambiar en unos dos milenios, ya que el casi tenía esa edad, Yeshua dijo:

"Pero nosotros no estamos furiosos con ellos, lo único que yo deseaba era que me distribuyeran mis enseñanzas no que me convirtieran en un Mártir y un semidios."

Maryam le dio un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"Aunque a mi no me importa la de semidios" dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Yeshua sonrió dándole un beso en la frente, Ned sonrió profundamente a la pareja, ellos parecían amarse bastante, lo suficiente para permanecer juntos dos milenios, Ned le pregunto:

"¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar en la ciudad?"

Maryam le dijo:

"Creó que nos mudaremos aquí de manera permanente" dijo mirando a Yeshua "nosotros escuchamos cosas interesantes sobre los vampiros de esta zona."

Ned asintió, aunque el no precisaba adivinar de lo que ella estaba hablando, entonces Ned dijo:

"Si, aunque ellos no se pueden calificar de vampiros del todo."

Yeshua asintió diciendo:

"Vampiros o no, ellos tienen algo muy especial en su sangre y además pueden caminar de día."

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Tal vez, mismo así no se pueden calificar del todo como vampiros, comparados con nosotros son débiles y además los vampiros de esta zona no quieren aceptar su naturaleza vampira."

Los dos asintieron, Yeshua dijo:

"Para mi también fue difícil para mi aceptar mi naturaleza vampira al principio, pero Gabriel me dio un gran don, de la inmortalidad, de caminar junto a los mortales."

Ned les pregunto:

"¿Cuándo se convirtieron en sacerdotes de La Magra?"

Yeshua y Maryam sonrieron, entonces Yeshua dijo:

"Hace varios siglos atrás, nosotros amamos a dios, pero esa no es nuestra naturaleza ahora, la sangre es nuestra naturaleza ahora, así que nosotros amamos la sangre y por ello amamos a La Magra."

Ned dio un suspiro, aunque Yeshua y Maryam parecían ser vampiros agradables, Ned se dio cuenta de que este era el primer paso a sus nuevas responsabilidades, ya que el ahora estaba a cargo de todos los vampiros en esta ciudad, esa no había sido su asignación inicial.

Ya que el había sido mandado a Fork para investigar sobre las misteriosas alegaciones de los vampiros de la zona que caminaban de día, aunque parecía que realmente los vampiros de aquí no eran del todo vampiros al parecer.

Y ahora con la llegada de la Autoridad y la entrevista mañana por la noche, esos vampiros se iban a transformar en objetivos para los vampiros de sangre pura que quisieran su sangre, Ned ya había probado el efecto que tenía su sangre en los vampiros normales, era algo que los demás vampiros del país y del mundo iban a desear matarse entre si.

Además estaba la pregunta si había mas de ellos en el mundo, mas como los Cullen, si había mas, el ya veía un gran problema por delante, ya que los vampiros normales y estos vampiros no podrían convivir en un mismo mundo sin querer matarse entre si, por lo menos de su parte de la especie, ya que la sangre de esos vampiros era como el santo grial de los vampiros, todo lo que ellos habían deseado.

Yeshua le dijo:

"Si usted necesita cualquier cosa, señor Stark no dude en buscarnos."

Maryam dijo:

"Claro, no dude en buscarnos."

Ned le dio una sonrisa sincera a la pareja y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, muchas gracias, que sean felices en los siguientes siglos."

Ned podía ver que la lluvia aún golpeaba las ventanas, la lluvia torrencial aún estaba allá afuera, mismo así el necesitaba salir del edificio, de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que iba a pasar, Maryam le sonrió mientras que el se marchaba diciendo:

"Gracias señor Stark, y que podemos decir es mayormente amor de madre."

Entonces Ned se marcho, el tendría que salir del edificio, mañana iba a ser un día largo, mayormente por que el ex novio de Bella y el vampiro que trato de matarlo iba a ser capturado mañana por la noche, al mismo tiempo de que Flanagan iba a ser la entrevista con los medios locales para hablar sobre su existencia, sabía que las a partir de mañana por la noche todo iba a cambiar.

Momentos después, Bella despertó al escuchar los truenos y los relámpagos que iluminaban su cuarto, al levantar la vista, ella vio que Ned estaba parado junto a la ventana mirando al exterior, estaba completamente mojado.

Bella se despertó al escuchar los truenos y relámpagos, ella miro a la ventana donde vio la silueta de Ned que miraba hacia al exterior, su expresión era fría, su ropa estaba mojada al igual que su rostro y su pelo.

Ella se levanto de la cama, entonces ella camino hacia Ned y entonces ella le puso su mano en su hombro llamando su atención, ella le pregunto:

"¿Qué pasa Ned? ¿Por qué estas parado ahí?"

Ned miro a Bella, su rostro pálido se iluminaba cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, Ned le dijo:

"Las cosas van a cambiar en este pueblo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ned bajo la mirada y entonces el dijo:

"La Autoridad puso una cede en el pueblo, mañana la portavoz de la Liga Americana de Vampiros va dar una entrevista en los medios locales, todo el mundo en este pueblo va a saber de la existencia de los vampiros."

Bella miro sorprendida a Ned, sabiendo de lo que eso iba a implicar, si las personas sospechaba que los Cullen eran vampiros ellos iban acabar expuestos, aunque nadie podía predecir cual iba a ser su reacción, amigable o violenta, con miedo o comprensión.

Ned le dijo:

"Eso no es todo Bella, mañana por la noche, van a capturar a Edward, por los cargos de matar a otro vampiro por un ser humano."

Bella miro sorprendida a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Mañana? Pero el salvo mi vida."

Ned bajo la mirada de nuevo diciendo:

"Pero tu eres una humana, matar a otro vampiro por un humano es un cargo serio, tal vez tu no tengas que testificar, pero dudo que maten a Edward, ya que ahí pocas evidencias y es la versión de Victoria contra la de Edward."

Bella asintió y entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Pero ahí una posibilidad de un castigo?"

Ned le dijo:

"Si, Claudia, la Magistrada que va a juzgar a Edward es una verdadera asesina, ella no va a dejar a Edward sin castigo, lo mínimo que le puede dar es dos semanas encerrado dentro de un ataúd."

Bella asintió, por lo menos Edward no iba a hacer asesinado, aunque ella no lo perdonaba por haber tratado de matar a Ned, el seguía siendo su ex novio, Ned le dijo con un pesado:

"Y parece que yo voy a quedarme aquí permanentemente, ya que la Autoridad me dio un aumento y ahora yo estoy a cargo de los vampiros de esta zona."

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Eso es bueno, no es así, tú podrás quedarte aquí conmigo."

Ned forzó su sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Si, es algo bueno" dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Bella le dio una mirada seductora y entonces le dijo:

"Quítate esas ropas mojadas, ven a la cama conmigo."

Bella le quito su chaqueta dándole un beso en su cuello, su piel estaba fría y mojada, mismo así Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

La chaqueta cayó en el suelo, entonces Bella comenzó a quitarle la camisa, Ned le dio un beso en los labios mientras que sus manos trabajaban en los botones de la camisa, ella trabajo rápida e eficientemente, quitándole la camisa, revelando su camiseta, ella le dio una sonrisa llena de lujuria y entonces le murmuro:

"Tu estas lleno de ropa" dijo seductoramente.

Ella comenzó abrir su cinturón para luego abrir sus pantalones, al caer sus pantalones, ella le dio otra sonrisa dándole un dulce beso en los labios en la boca y jugando con el borde de camisa, ella le susurro:

"Ven a la cama."

Ned le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dio un beso en la boca que se volvió apasionado, ella le quito la camiseta, mientras que Ned se quitaba sus zapatos y sus medias, entonces Ned le dijo:

"Ahora quien es quien tiene más ropas."

Bella le susurro:

"Pero eso se puede arreglar."

Ned no perdió tiempo, entonces el le quito la camiseta, revelando su senos y su torso desnudo, Ned le dio un beso apasionado, entonces comenzó a descender besándola por su cuello, podía oír los latidos de su corazón descendiendo para besarla entre sus senos.

Ellos se movieron hacia la cama mientras que Ned seguía explorando con sus labios los senos de Bella haciendo que ella gruñera y murmuraba con los ojos cerrados, ella se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, Ned miro con sus ojos azules a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Estas seguro que quiere esto?"

Bella asintió dándole un beso en los labios susurrando:

"Yo casi te perdí cuando Edward trato de matarte Ned, yo te amo y yo quiero estar contigo."

Ned miro a Bella, podía sentir sus colmillos deslizándose hacia abajo en su boca, Ned le dijo:

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

Ella sonrió y entonces ella le dio otro beso, sintiendo con su lengua los colmillos de Ned que querían deslizarse hacia abajo.

Ned se movió rápidamente que en menos de un parpadeo se quito su y la ropa interior de Bella que le quedaba rebelando su cuerpo desnudo, ella tenía un cuerpo hermoso, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, su piel pálida de su cuerpo desnudo brillaba en la oscuridad y resplandecía a la luz de los relámpagos.

Bella le dio una mirada tierra dándole un beso apasionado, entonces ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Ned entonces beso su cuello y sus senos, mientras el se deslizaba dentro de ella, haciendo que Bella diera un gruñido.

Bella había sido virgen antes de esta noche, así que Ned tuvo mucho cuidado, Bella aguanto el dolor y aferro mas sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ned, mientras el trataba de distraerla dándole besos en su cuello, labios y senos, Bella cerro los ojos aguantando el dolor, ella ya había oído que cuando las mujeres perdían la virginidad siempre era doloroso.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a disiparse, ella le asintió a Ned, entonces el comenzó a mover sus caderas, al principio lentamente, pero luego sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, haciendo que Bella le golpeara su primer orgasmo, ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Ned, mientras que sus caderas se movían mas rápidamente.

Ned y bella intercambiaron mas besos, mientras que Ned descendían entre el pequeño valle entre sus senos, las manos de Bella se dirigieron a su cuello mientras que Ned masajeada con sus labios su aureola derecha, mientras tanto sus caderas seguían moviéndose a un buen ritmo haciendo que Bella sintiera mas orgasmos, ella nunca había tenido una experiencia así, mezclaba dolor y placer.

Ned volvió a darle un beso apasionado en los labios a Bella, sus cuerpos se calentaba a medida que el aumentaba el ritmo, aunque no muy rápido, ya que esta era la primera vez de Bella, las piernas de Bella se aferraron con mas fuerza alrededor de las caderas de Ned, mientras los dos seguían su baile sensual en las sabanas, Bella gruñía y murmuraba, algunas veces lanzaba un grito ahogado, que ella trataba de apagar ya que su padre estaba durmiendo cerca.

Las manos de Ned se deslizaron hacia abajo explorando el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, ella era sexy y sensual, Ned sabía que lo que ellos estaban haciendo era un crimen, ya que Bella aún era una menor de edad, aunque en este momento casi en el pique del éxtasis, los dos realmente no les importaba, incluso Ned sabía que si esto hubiera pasado hace mil quinientos atrás, ella ya hubiera sido su esposa, ya que a esa edad ya era la edad reproductiva de las mujeres jóvenes.

Sus cuerpos siguieron contorsionando entre las sabanas, entre gruñidos y susurros, entre besos y caricias, Ned ya tenía siglos de experiencia con esto, mientras que Bella estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su primera vez.

Hasta que llego un momento que Ned no pudo aguantarlo mas, entonces el exploto dentro de Bella, haciendo que los dos gruñeran, Bella sintiendo su ultimo orgasmo y Ned sintiendo el suyo.

Ned colapso al lado de Bella, ella se movió y entonces envolvió su brazo alrededor del torso de Ned, con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro, nublada por su último orgasmo y la excitación que ella sentía en el momento, ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y entonces ella dijo:

"Eso fue fantástico."

Ned le sonrió dándole un beso en cabello, entonces el susurro:

"Tu solo dices eso para inflar mi ego."

Bella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse, ya que ella estaba llena de euforia y placer, ella le dio un beso en el pecho, esperando más momentos así con Ned, Bella miro a Ned y entonces le susurro:

"Si esta es la primera vez, vaya como va a ser la segunda o..."

Ned le dio un beso en los labios, sabiendo que Bella estaba bastante casada, Ned tenía siglos de experiencia en esto, Ned le dijo:

"Bueno" dijo Ned mirando a sus ojos castaños "tu tendrás que esperar para probarlo tu misma."

Bella sonrió, aunque la oferta de seguir otra ronda parecía tentadora, ella estaba muy cansada y algo adolorida, tal vez cuando ella tuviera mas experiencia y experimente nuevas cosas, tal vez ella podría disfrutar la noche con Ned, pero ahora ella estaba muy cansada.

Ella se dio cuenta de que ella realmente no se arrepentía de su primera vez con Ned, fue sensual y placentero, dolió menos de lo que ella pensaba y lo mejor ella no necesito convertirse en vampiro para tener un momento de intimidad con Ned, aunque ella aún estaba pensando en la posibilidad de convertirse en vampiro, no ahora, pero en el futuro cercano.

Ned vio como ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su torso, entrelazando sus piernas, realmente no le importaba pasar toda la noche entrelazado con ella en la cama, mientras el escuchaba la tormenta afuera, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo que era frío.

Mas que las muchas veces que el hizo esto antes, Ned sintió conectado de nuevo con la humanidad, al sentir los besos y caricias de Bella, ella realmente lo amaba, Ned podía admitir que el estaba comenzando a sentir gran afecto por ella, tal vez también la amaba.

Ned no tuvo oportunidad de probar su sangre esta vez o intercambiar su sangre esta vez, tal vez para la próxima el podría tener mas suerte, de no solo disfrutar de hacer el amor con Bella sino de probar su dulce sangre.

Bella se durmió casi de inmediato, Ned queso simplemente en la oscuridad, disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, caliente como su sangre, mientras el acariciaba su cabello, de vez en cuando el le daba un beso en la frente, tal vez quedarse en este pueblo no iba a ser tan malo, aunque parecía patético, las cosas no iban a ser algo tan malas con Bella a su lado.

A la noche siguiente, todo era paz en la casa de los Cullen por lo menos eso era lo que parecía por fuera, por dentro había un mar de tensiones, entre Jasper y Alice, con el resto de la familia, con Esme con Carlisle, Edward y Emmett.

Edward le dio un puñetazo a la pared y entonces le dijo:

"No puedo creer que hemos fracaso en matar a ese vampiro" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Carlisle miro a Edward y Emmett, su esposa realmente ya no deseaba hablar con el, por lo osado que ellos fueron al tratar de matar a Ned, ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas y habían subestimado al vampiro, Carlisle le dijo a sus hijos:

"Nosotros subestimamos a ese vampiros y nos subestimamos a nosotros mismos por que nosotros no pensamos en el poder que tenía nuestra sangre en el."

Emmett arriesgo mirar a su padre y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Qué somos realmente, padre? ¿Somos realmente vampiros?"

Edward miro furioso a Emmett y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso Emmett? Claro que somos vampiros."

Emmett miro a Edward, su cuello aún estaba rojo por la mordida que Ned le había dado y aún le dolía un poco, tuvo suerte de que el no lo había secado de su sangre, entonces el pregunto molesto:

"Bueno disculpa por tener preguntas, acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que mi sangre le hizo a Ned, lo curo, lo hizo invulnerable al sol..."

Edward miro a Emmett furioso, el detestaba que las dudas sobre su origen comenzaran a aumentar en la familia, primero con Jasper y Alice, ahora con Emmett, acaso por que nadie puede aceptar que ellos eran vampiros, claro vampiros diferentes, mismo así ellos eran vampiros, inmortales y que bebían sangre, solo que no sangre humana.

"Ya lo se, yo estaba ahí" dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho, ya que sus costillas aún dolían por el mazazo que Ned le había dado en su pecho.

Carlisle miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos chicos, no pelean más, nosotros tuvimos suerte, el vampiro casi me mata."

Edward miro a su padre y a Emmett, entonces le dijo:

"No creó que nos mate, nuestra sangre es mucho mas valioso para el, además yo deduzco que ellos no saben si ahí mas de nosotros allá afuera, así que ellos necesitan vivos."

"¿Y que pasa cuando ellos averigüen que ahí mas de nosotros allá fuera?"

Carlisle le dio una mirada sombría a su hijo y entonces le dijo:

"Entonces se hará la guerra."

Ese era el peor escenario, Carlisle ya sospechaba que el vampiro y los suyos ya sospechaban que había más de ellos en el mundo, la pregunta era que pasaría cuando ellos descubrieran sobre los Volturi, si los descubren sobre ellos, la guerra iba a comenzar.

De pronto la puerta fue derribada y un grupo de soldados entro rápidamente dentro de la casa, ellos entraron dentro de la sala en donde se encontraban Carlisle, Edward y Emmett, entonces apuntaron sus fusiles hacia ellos, los demás miembros de la familia se sorprendieron al encontrar a los soldados dentro de la casa, apenas ellos aparecieron, los soldados apuntaron hacia ellos.

Carlisle miro furioso hacia los soldados, el podía notar que algunos de la mayoría de ellos eran humanos, aunque había algunos vampiros entre ellos, ellos usaban uniformes negros parecidos a los que usaban los guardias del vaticano, con guantes y botas negras, además de boinas, también negras, ellos usaban fusiles de alto poder en sus manos, el exclamo:

"¡Cual es el significado de esto!"

Esme corrió hacia su esposo, abrazándolo por el torso preguntando:

"¿Carlisle, que esta pasando?"

Los Cullen miraron a los soldados que habían invadido su hogar, quienes eran ellos, acaso eran parte del grupo de Ned, de pronto ellos escucharon pasos de tacones altos, atravesando la casa, entonces en frente de ellos emergió una hermosa y joven mujer, de unos veinte años, de pelo largo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros y fríos ojos azules, ella usaba un traje negro con falda negra y zapatos de taco alto, ella era hermosa pero sus ojos azules eran fríos, mismo así ella tenía una sonrisa placentera en su rostro.

"Lo que esta pasando, Doctor Cullen, es que su hijo Edward esta arrestado."

Carlisle miro fríamente a la joven mujer, podía percibir que ella era tan vieja como el, pero ella hacia parte del grupo del vampiro Ned, Carlisle le pregunto en tono desafiante:

"¿Bajo que cargos y autoridad?"

La mujer joven le dijo:

"Bajo los cargos de matar a otro vampiro por una humana y bajo mi autoridad, tu Jueza."

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Edward en tono desafiante.

La mujer se acercó a Edward, ella podía ver que el era "vampiro" apuesto, era una lastima que fuera tan patéticamente emocional, la mujer dijo:

"Yo soy la Claudia, Magistrada de la Autoridad" dijo en tono seductor "yo estoy a cargo de tu destino, de tu vida y muerte."

Edward miro a los fríos ojos azules de Claudia, ellos eran muy diferentes a los de Ned, los de Ned estaban llenos de fuego y furia, los de Claudia eran fríos como un témpano, Emmett le dijo en furioso:

"Acaso tu vienes del otro vampiro, Ned, acaso es por que tratamos de matarlo."

Claudia rió a las palabras de Emmett, entonces le dijo:

"Claro que no" dijo con una sonrisa en su boca "yo soy aquí por Victoria, la recuerdan."

Los Cullen intercambiaron una mirada, claro que recordaban a Victoria, la amante de James, quien había secuestrado a Bella, Edward había matado a James por Bella, al ver sus rostros, Claudia dijo:

"Claro que la recuerdan, ella ahora esta nuestro cuidado" dijo con frío sarcasmo "y nosotros vamos a cuidar bien de ella."

Carlisle miro a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Matar a James fue necesario, el había perdido la cabeza, trato de matar a Bella."

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Eso si que es conmovedor, vampiros que se preocupan por una humana" miro a todos los presentes "o por todos los humanos."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y entonces ella dijo:

"No importa, nosotros tendremos oportunidad de analizar eso en el juicio."

Alice miro a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Juicio?"

Claudia dijo:

"Claro, el juicio en donde el destino de Edward va a ser decidido" dijo con una sonrisa fría "si quieren ustedes pueden venir, es el Boque Nacional Olimpo."

"¿Por qué en el bosque?" pregunto Esme.

Claudia la miro y entonces le dijo:

"Por que nosotros no deseamos llamar la atención de los humanos" miro a sus uñas y entonces ella dijo "aunque eso no va a importar, ya que a partir de esta noche todos en este pueblo al igual que en el resto del mundo van saber sobre los vampiros."

Carlisle miro a Claudia ultrajado y entonces el dijo:

"¡Que! ¡Como se atreven a exponernos de esa manera!"

Claudia le dio una mirada asesina y entonces le dijo:

"Como ustedes se atreven a fingir seres humanos cuando ustedes no lo son, ellos son nuestras presas" miro a Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice "como ustedes se atreven a ir a la secundaria cada año, acaso ustedes son patéticos, me sorprende que este pueblo no supiera nada de ustedes hasta ahora."

Claudia dio un suspiro cansancio y puso sus manos en sus caderas, detrás de ellos, parte de los soldados apuntaron sus fusiles a Edward:

"Entonces, Edward, ¿quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas?"

Edward miro a las armas de los soldados y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso crees que esas armas me darán daño?"

Claudia sonrió al tono desafiante de Edward, ella se acercó a el y entonces puso su mano en su mejilla diciendo:

"Lo hará si cada bala tiene un paquete explosivo, mismo que las balas no atraviesen tu piel" miro fríamente a los ojos de Edward "y lo harán, cuando entren a tu interior, estas van a explotar."

Miro a las paredes blancas de la casa, entonces ella dijo:

"Y entonces estas lindas paredes blancas van a tener un mural de Jackson Pollock, ¿Acaso tu quieres morir Edward? ¿O quieres que ellos apunten a tu familia?"

Edward miro a Claudia, ella estaba hablando muy en serio, miro a su familia, entonces Edward dijo subiendo sus manos:

"Bien, me rindo."

Esme le dio una mirada angustiada poniendo su mano en su boca y el resto de la familia le dio una mirada triste, Claudia les dio una mirada fría a los soldados y entonces ella ordeno:

"Arréstenlo."

Dos soldados se acercaron a Edward, entonces agarraron sus brazos, poniéndolo en sus espaldas y entonces poniendo grandes y gruesas esposas que cubrían toda su mano y muñecas.

Claudia sonrió y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, entonces miro al resto de la familia diciendo:

"Nos vemos en el bosque."

Entonces se marcharon.

_Además yo quiero disculparme con aquellos lectores que son fans de Meyer, esta historia es totalmente opuesta a lo que ustedes pensaron creer sobre los vampiros y totalmente carente de momentos melosos amorosos entre Bella y Edward, yo quería que esta historia fuera diferente desde el principio._

_Además quiero disculparme con aquellos fanáticos de Bella y Edward, ya que yo cree un personaje ficticio, ajeno a la saga original, pero yo deseaba mostrar las claras diferencias entre los vampiros como los Cullen y la ultima versión de los vampiros en el mito popular, sacados por ejemplo de Anne Rice, Underworld, Charlaine Harris, Blade, Buffy La Caza Vampiros y Angel, entre otros._

_Y yo no quiero denigrar a Meyer o su obra, pero dar una versión alterna a la especie vampiros como los Cullen y los Volturi, una sin tantas contradicciones y con una explicación que tenga sentido, mismo así que continúen siendo peligrosos, por lo menos para algunos y tengan sus propias características especiales, no solo los "poderes" que Meyer les dio._

_Los vampiros en esta historia son completamente de mi invención, por lo menos sus características, su sistema político y religioso lo saque de Charlaine Harris y Blade._


	10. 9 El Juicio

_Bueno aquí ahí otro capitulo, este el penúltimo del primer arco de mi historia, el próximo capitulo va a ser el ultimo de este arco._

_El siguiente arco va a tener diez capítulos mas el epilogo._

_Lo siento sobre la primera escena, la idea original era que aquí era cuando el padre de Bella descubría que Ned era un vampiro y los Cullen, pero yo cambie de idea y decidí que era mas irónico que el padre de Bella fuera un escéptico, por lo menos hasta el momento de que su propia hija se convierta en vampira, aunque puedo decir que los amigos de Bella no van a ser tan escepticos._

**EL JUICIO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

En la misma noche que Edward Cullen era arrestado, Charles Swan sentado en su sillón mirando la televisión, afuera había comenzado a llover de nuevo, lo malo de vivir en una pequeña ciudad como Fork, no importa lo tranquila y aislada que fuera, era su mal clima, siempre húmedo y frío, incluso en verano cuando uno tenía la gracia de tener algunos rayos de sol y calor, mismo así el clima en esta zona del país no perdonaba.

Charles finalmente iba a conocer el nuevo y misterioso novio de su hija Bella, que era aún mas misterioso que su viejo novio el hijo del Doctor Cullen, realmente no sabía que había pasado entre los dos, pero sea lo que fuere había sido malo, ya que Bella había estado enfadada con el chico Cullen por días, mismo así ella parecía genuinamente encantada con su nuevo novio y mucho mas feliz que antes.

Charles sospechaba que su viejo novio no la trataba bien, no importa que tanta influencia y buen nombre tuviera el Doctor Cullen, ella odiaría que su hijo tratara mal a su hija.

Charles miro a su hija que se sentó al lado del, dándole una botella de cerveza, entonces le pregunto:

"¿No vamos a preparar de comer para tu novio? El debe estar hambriento."

Bella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces ella le dijo:

"Ned ya comió."

"¿Y el va a venir con esta lluvia?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Vamos papá, el realmente tiene ganas de conocerte."

Charles le dio una mirada escéptica y entonces le dijo:

"Generalmente los chicos no tienen muchas ganas de conocer a los padres de las chicas con quienes salen."

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Ned es diferente, el no es de este país, es de escocía, tiene un cierto encanto británico" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "el es muy educado y atento."

Charles estaba feliz que este chico hiciera feliz a su hija, no importaba la diferencia de edad, aunque si el llegaba a lastimar a su niña, el iba asegurarse de que tuviera una bala en la cabeza.

"¿El es así de encantador?"

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Claro, como dije el tiene encanto ingles."

Charles sonrió, realmente no entendía cual era la fascinación de las adolescentes con los ingleses y su acento raro.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y entonces Bella dijo:

"Debe ser el."

Ella fue a levantarse, pero Charlie se levanto primero:

"No te preocupes, hija, yo voy a abrir la puerta."

Bella le frunció el ceño, sabiendo que lo estaba tratando de hacer, aunque a ella no le importaba mucho, Ned no era un hombre joven normal, al igual que Edward, aunque a diferencia de Edward, no trataba de imponer su voluntad con ella, además estaba el hecho de que el era un vampiro de mil quinientos años de edad.

Charlie abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre joven, extremadamente pálido de ojos azules y pelo negro, el usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, sin cortaba, no parecía sentir frío, además el tenía un paraguas.

El joven le dio una gran sonrisa y entonce le dijo:

"Buenas noches, yo soy Eddard Stark, el novio de Bella."

Charlie le agarro la mano de Eddard, estas estaban frías, entonces le dijo:

"Buenas noches, Eddard, por favor pasa, no quieres mojarte con esta lluvia."

Eddard asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces cerrando su paraguas, Charlie miro a la calle y no había ningún auto, entonces miro a Eddard preguntándose en que rayos el había venido, entonces Eddard le dijo:

"Por favor llámame Ned, Eddard siempre le suena algo raro a las personas."

Charlie asintió, que clase de nombre era Eddard, Charlie pensaba que ya no se usaba mas, Ned le dijo:

"Por lo menos mi segundo nombre es mas normal, James, ese es mi segundo nombre"

Charlie pudo notar que el tenía un profundo acento, tal vez británico o como dijo su hija escocés.

Charlie le pregunto a Ned:

"¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?"

Ned le dio una sonrisa a Charlie y entonces le dijo:

"No muchas gracias, yo ya comí."

Charlie asintió, Ned puso el paraguas contra la puerta y entonces el camino hacia Bella, siguiendo su olor, aunque eso no importaba, el ya sabía mas o menos como era la casa, ya que el dormía en el armario de Bella, por lo menos hasta el consiguiera una casa nueva o la casa segura fuera reparada.

Bella se levanto del sillón caminando hacia Ned, entonces lo abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, Bella ya se estaba acostumbrado al nuevo nivel de intimidad con el ya que ellos hicieron el amor la noche anterior, Bella esperaba mucho mas momentos como esos.

Charlie sonrió al momento de su hija tenía con su novio, ella estaba creciendo, ella ya no era mas su pequeña niña, dentro de unos años ella iba a ser una mujer, Bella miro a Charlie y entonces le dijo:

"¿Por qué no vemos televisión? Mi padre esta viendo el juego de futbol."

Ned miro desconcertado a Charlie y a Bella, ella sabía que eso realmente era genuino, entonces Ned le pregunto:

"¿Futbol? No querrán decir Rugby."

Charlie sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No aquí en Estados Unidos le decimos futbol, no es como se lo llama en Gran Bretaña."

Ned se sentó al lado de Bella poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su torso, Charlie sentó al otro lado del sofá, tomando su cerveza, Ned le dijo:

"Bueno nuestro futbol generalmente tiene una pelota que nosotros pateamos con los pies, aquí le llaman soccer" dijo con una sonrisa "es un deporte muy popular en Gran Bretaña y en todo el mundo."

Charlie asintió, aunque el casi no oía lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, ya que los Estados Unidos las noticias eran algo muy regional, algunas veces una noticia alcanzaba el ámbito nacional y aunque el soccer tenía algo de popularidad en Estados Unidos, no era tan popular con el Futbol.

Ned sabía que esa conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado, el no iba a acusar a los estadounidenses de ignorantes, pero cuando se trataba de futbol o como ellos lo llamaban soccer, ellos realmente no sabían nada de nada, aunque el vivía en Gran Bretaña el no era muy fanático del futbol, ya que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para mirarlo por las asignaciones de la Autoridad.

Charlie le pregunto a Ned:

"Bella dice que te conoció por tu trabajas para una Agencia" Ned asintió "y ellos tienen algunos problemas con los Cullen."

Ned le dio una sonrisa incomoda y entonces el dijo:

"Así es, los Cullen tienen algunos problemas legales con mi Agencia, nada grave, es un problema de interpretación, los Cullen cometieron algunos pequeños errores de interpretación y lo están acomodando con nuestros abogados."

Charlie asintió y entonces el dijo:

"¿Y cual es tu trabajo con los Cullen exactamente?"

Ned contesto sin titubear:

"Yo debería buscarlos y contactarlos" dijo haciendo una seña con sus manos "fueron difícil hasta este pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada."

Charlie asintió, de pronto en la televisión el juego fue cortado y apareció el canal de las noticias locales, el presentador con una mirada escéptica y algo burlona dijo:

"Adelanto de ultimo minuto, parece que ahí vampiros entre nosotros, nosotros tenemos en nuestro estudios a Nan Flanagan, que asegura ser la portavoz de la Liga de Vampiros."

De pronto una silueta apareció por detrás del presentador y Flanagan con una voz dulce le susurro a los oídos:

"No aseguro, lo soy..."

Eso hizo que el presentador se sobresaltara y se levantara de la silla, asustado, Flanagan le sonrió dulcemente, ella era una mujer rubia pasada de sus cuarenta y de ojos azules, ella usaba un traje negro, ella le dijo:

"Gracias."

Flanagan miro a la presentadora, que la miro asustada y entonces le dijo:

"Buenas Noches, Fork, yo soy Nan Flanagan" dijo con una sonrisa fría "como pueden ver yo soy un vampiro, de verdad."

Ella desplegó sus colmillos asustando aún más a la presentadora a su lado y sus ojos cambiaron de tono a uno más eléctrico, más azul marino, miro a la presentadora y entonces le dijo:

"No te asustes querida, yo ya comí" miro a la camera "ciudadanos de Fork, esto ya es noticia nacional y del mundo, temo decir que los vampiros existen, nosotros no somos un mito, como una gran colección de criaturas que ustedes solo piensan que solo aparecen en los cuento de hadas."

Ella le dio una sonrisa dulce a la camera, ella dijo:

"Como dijo nuestro querido presentador, yo hago portavoz de la Liga Americana de Vampiros, pero no precisan temer de nosotros, nosotros ya no acechamos mas humanos por la noche" dijo con una sonrisa "ahora tenemos donadores que donan su sangre para nosotros, como dije el resto del mundo ya conoce de nuestra existencia, hasta su gobierno lo conoce."

Ella hizo una pausa:

"Todo lo que queremos es igualdad, nosotros hemos vividos siglos a la sombra de la humanidad, viviendo como camaleones entre ustedes, yo personalmente he vivido cerca de ocho cientos años entre ustedes, pero ahora nosotros hemos salido a la luz de cierta manera" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella dijo:

"Y no teman que un vampiro vaya atacarlos por la noche, ustedes ya tienen un grupo de vampiros viviendo aquí y nunca hubo un ataque, la Autoridad Vampira la que esta a cargo de la Liga en este país, ya fundo una cede este pueblo, de ese modo mantendremos a todos los vampiros en este pueblo bajo control."

Charlie sacudió la cabeza mirando a Bella y a Ned diciendo:

"¿Qué rayos esta pensando esa mujer? Ella solo esta difundiendo el pánico en la ciudad" dijo con escepticismo "si ella es realmente un vampiro y eso no es un truco de camera."

Bella miro a su padre algo alarmada, esperando que el no se diera cuenta de que el ser justo a su lado era un vampiro, ella no quería pánico innecesario y realmente no quería que su padre expulsara a su novio de su casa, ella realmente lo amaba demasiado y ella no deseaba escoger entre su padre y su novio.

Bella le dijo:

"Creó que ella esta hablando en serio, papá."

Charlie miro a su hija y a Ned, que estaba silencioso a su lado, entonces el dijo con escepticismo:

"Los vampiros no existen, son un mito" el sacudió la cabeza "mañana va a ser un caos, se los aseguro."

Bella trataba de no reír a la ironía, ya que su padre estaba sentado justo al lado de un vampiro, un verdadero vampiro, ella no quería ni pensar como el reaccionaría cuando el descubriera sobre los Cullen.

Mismo así Bella estaba aliviada de su padre no sospechaba de Ned, aún, aunque el si iba a atar los cabos cuando la gente comenzara acusar a los Cullen de vampiros, ella realmente no deseaba pelear con su padre o elegir entre ellos, ella los amaba a los dos y realmente no le importaba que Ned fuera un vampiro.

La Doctora Helen Bancroft miraba como Victoria caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en el Laboratorio Medico de la Autoridad, en Nueva Orleans, Helen estaba cansada, ya que a pesar de tener cerca de ciento sesenta años, ella era una vampira bastante joven y el sol ya había salido.

Victoria era un cúmulo de contradicciones y misterios, ella era una vampiro mucho mas vieja que ella, mismo así ella no dudaba que ella no tendría muchos problemas con ella, aunque tal vez Victoria le daría algunos problemas, ya que la regla de la antigüedad aún se aplicaba y ella era mas del doble de su edad.

Los vampiros de sangre pura como ella, tenían la ventaja de ser mas fuertes y mas rápidos que los híbridos, mismo así la ventaja que los híbridos tenían por lo que ella pudo estudiar en sus análisis, era la fuerza bruta, ya que ellos no tenían nada de gracia en sus movimientos, eran toscos y brutos, mismo cuando ellos estaban moviéndose a alta velocidad.

Mismo así los híbridos no tenían ninguna de sus debilidades obvias como la luz del sol, su piel era dura, aunque no totalmente impenetrable, una espada bien afilada y resistente podía atravesarla, los colmillos de los vampiros comunes podían atravesarla y especialmente las balas de alto calibre de los fusiles que la milicia de la Autoridad podían atravesar su piel.

Las balas, que eran especialmente hechas para matar vampiros, ya que las balas comunes simplemente impactaban contra los vampiros, causando daño pero no matándolos, ellos precisaban vaciar un cargador completo una ametralladora antes de poder hacer algo de daño, si tenían suerte el vampiro caía debilitado por haberse desangrado, pero no moría.

Lo único que podían hacerle daño a los vampiros eran los explosivos, las balas calibre 50. (Tenía que ser más de una) y las balas especiales de la milicia, que explotaban luego de impactar contra el objetivo, así que mismo que el impacto inicial no mataba el vampiro, la explosión subsiguiente destrozaba el cuerpo del vampiro, mutilándolo y en caso de descargar un cargador completo, matándolo.

Victoria de pronto lanzo un grito de furia y entonces le dio un puñetazo a la pared, mismo así la pared ni se agrieto, ya que esta era de metal reforzado, aunque era cara de construir era muy efectiva contra los vampiros, especialmente los mas viejos.

Los híbridos eran bastante fuertes, aunque si uno hacia una escala comparado su fuerza con los vampiros normales, ella podría calcular un 3/5, aunque Helen no podía estar segura, todos los datos que ella había sacado de Victoria eran promisorios, pero ella solo un sujetó, no la población total, ella tendría que estudiar como eran los vampiros recién nacidos, jóvenes, viejos y ancianos (estos con mas de tres mil años) aunque casi ningún vampiro conseguía llegar a los tres mil años sin perder la corduras o la las ganas de vivir, los que conseguían pasar esa edad tenían muchas fuerzas de voluntad.

De pronto una voz detrás de ella dijo:

"Ella es bastante fiera" miro a Helen "alguna posibilidad de que ella escape."

Helen sacudió la cabeza mirando a su pupilo, el Doctor William Zimmerman, el era un vampiro muy joven, de menos de una década, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, a diferencia de ella que fue transformada en sus cuarenta, ella transformo a Will en sus treinta, así que el aún tenía cierto aire juvenil.

Helen le sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Lo dudo, las paredes son reforzadas al igual que la puerta, ella es fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como un vampiro pura sangre."

Will asintió, tenía una expresión somnolienta, ya que el era un vampiro muy joven, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo despierto en las horas del día, Helen le dijo:

"¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora de la mañana?"

Will le sonrió y entonces la abrazo con un brazo alrededor de su torso dándole un beso en su cuello, diciendo:

"Yo te extrañe en la cama."

Helen le dio una sonrisa, entonces le dijo:

"Tú sabes que yo tenemos trabajo que hacer, Will, antes de regresar a casa."

Will asintió, entonces el dijo:

"Ya lo se, Helen, pero tu debes descansar también" miro a las pantallas "no importa que tan fascinante ejemplar ella sea."

Helen sonrió, entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Ya hiciste su evaluación psicológica?"

Will asintió diciendo:

"Si, pero preliminar, ella esta muy furiosa con nosotros por mantenerla aquí, ella dice que nosotros no cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato."

Helen asintió, aunque eso realmente no le importaba, Victoria era un ejemplar único y su sangre era invaluable, Helen dijo:

"¿Ella menciono si ahí mas de su especie?"

Will dijo fríamente con un toque de seriedad mirando las pantallas y separándose de Helen:

"Si, ella alardeaba de unos Volturi, que eran antiguos vampiros que se encargaban de las leyes de su especie, que gobernaban todos los vampiros del mundo..."

"¿Volturi?"

"Si, aunque ella no dijo donde ellos se encontraban..." dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Helen dijo:

"Nosotros debemos informar esto al Concejo."

Will asintió, si había mas híbridos en el mundo, ellos deberían encontrarlos, aunque Will dudaba que ellos aceptaran la legitimidad de la Autoridad, estos vampiros estaban encerrados en su propio mundo, su propia burbuja, por siglos ellos pensaron que ellos eran los únicos vampiros en existencia, era un pensamiento arrogante, ya que probablemente los pura sangre existieron mucho antes que ellos, mismo así ellos aún no habían encontrado a un vampiro lo bastante viejo para conocer la fuente que transformo a vampiros pura sangre en híbridos, ya que los vampiros no podían reproducirse, solo propagar la Plaga de persona a persona que era fuente de su inmortalidad.

Helen le dio un beso corto en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"Por favor Will, vuelve a la cama" le dio una sonrisa seductora "te prometo que yo voy a ir mas tarde."

Will asintió, el estaba cansado, entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien" le dio un beso en la frente "por favor no trabajes hasta tarde."

Helen asintió y sonrió al ver a Will partir.

Victoria caminaba de un lado a otro de su pequeña habitación, hace unos cuantos días que ella no había podido dormir bien, ella estaba frustrada, furiosa, llena de rabia a estos vampiros que habría su promesa, ahora ella era su prisionera, su rata de laboratorio, ella iba a jurar que ellos lo iban a pagar.

Ella ya no soportaba más los análisis y los interrogatorios, ellos querían saber sobre su mundo y sus reglas, ella le dijo lo que pudo, ella deseaba que lo dejaran en paz, que la dejaran en libertad.

Victoria gruño de nuevo con furia y le dio una patada a la pared, la pared dio un fuerte estruendo, pero esta no cedió, ella corrió hacia la puerta y le dio un puñetazo, pero la puerta que era un enorme bloque de acero reforzado apenas vibro un poco, ella tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que ser libre.

Ella iba a ser libre no importaba lo que ella tuviera que hacer para serlo, iba a salir de allí aunque fuera lo ultimo que ella hiciera.

Ella miro a la camera y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Malditos, malditos!"

Ella deseaba ser libre, ella deseaba cazar humanos, como lo había hecho antes, ellos le daban sangre humana, tres veces al día, pero no era lo mismo, ella era una depredadora, no un conejillo de indias.

Y ella iba a salir de ahí, no importaba las consecuencias.

De vuelta a Fork, cerca del medio día, Edward estaba sentado en la cama de una pequeña celda con paredes de metal enrejado, en sima de el había dos tipos de luces, una fluorescente que iluminaba su celda por las noches y una luz ultravioleta, pero ellos no lo usaron en el ya que ellos sabían que el era inmune a la luz ultravioleta.

Mismo así ellos tenían otras formas de torturarlo mientras el esperaba su "juicio", ya que ellos habían dejado una botella de plástico de sangre humana, Edward solo podía ver su color rojo oscuro, la sangre ya estaba fría, mismo así ellos la mantuvieron en la celda.

Y Edward estaba con sed, y que el no había bebido sangre de oso mas de doce horas, ya que el era un vampiro joven el necesitaba la sangre, mismo que el fuera vegetariano.

De pronto una voz dulce y fría dijo:

"¿Cómo te encuentras Edward? Disfrutando de tus nuevos aposentos" dijo Claudia caminando por el pasillo al lado de las celdas "no es nada como la habitación de tu casa."

Edward miro fríamente a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Claudia le dijo:

"Que te prepararas, la va a atardecer y pronto va a comenzar tu juicio."

Esta miro a la botella de sangre que aún estaba llena, entonces ella acercó su rostro a la celda y entonces le dijo:

"No has bebido tu sangre" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "grave error, ya que puede ser lo ultimo que tu bebas."

Edward miro a Claudia desafiante y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué vas a hacerme, matarme?"

Claudia sonrió de nuevo a Edward, entonces ella dijo:

"Tanto fuego en ti, tanto potencial, mismo para un hibrido, es una lastima que tu estés desperdiciando tus talentos con tu dieta "vegetariana"."

Edward gruño de furia y entonces se abalanzó contra la reja de metal, sus ojos amarillos habían cambiado a negro, Claudia sonrió a la furia de Edward, eso era el espíritu de un vampiro, que estaba durmiendo en lo profundo de el, pero Edward era muy terco o muy estúpido para aceptarlo.

"Eso es lo que me gusta, Edward, ese es la naturaleza de un verdadero vampiro" dijo dulcemente "esa furia, ese deseo de depredar a nuestras presas."

Edward le ladró:

"¡Yo no soy como tu, yo no soy Ned, yo soy un vampiro bueno!"

Claudia sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

"Tan joven, aún tienes mucho que aprender."

Edward miro con furia asesina a Claudia, como ella se atrevía a decir que el tenía mucho que aprender, Carlisle le enseño todo lo que el debería saber como ser un vampiro, ella no sabía nada, Ned no sabía nada, el no era un hibrido, era un vampiro hecho y derecho, solo que no mataba personas, por que eso era malo.

Claudia le lanzo un beso y entonces le dijo:

"Nos vemos en el juicio, Edward."

Y antes de irse ella le dijo:

"Piensa en mis palabras, por que luego de esta noche, va a comenzar realmente tu calvario."

Edward miro a Claudia con furia, realmente no tenía miedo de lo que le hicieran a el, con tal que dejaran a su familia en paz, ellos habían vivido tan pacíficamente antes de que estos vampiros llegaran, antes de que ellos arruinaran sus vidas.

La noche cayo sobre Fork otra vez, había sido un día largo, lleno de paranoia y caos, ya que las personas estaban con miedo, miedo de sus vecinos, miedo de sus conocidos, miedo de sus dirigentes, de la policía, de los médicos, hasta de sus propias sombras.

Ya que ellos habían descubierto de que los vampiros eran reales no un mito, además cabía la posibilidad de que otras criaturas fueran reales, como los Hombres Lobos, la demostración de ayer en la noche en el noticiero local fue bastante desconcertante y aterradora.

La policía local tuvo bastante trabajo lidiando con los conflictos entre las personas, ya que todo el mundo se acusaba a todo el mundo de vampiro, algunos tenían miedo, otros furia y odio hacia los vampiros, mas los religiosos locales que creían que los vampiros no eran dignos de dios.

Hasta las escuelas y la secundaria local tuvieron que cancelar ese día por el miedo que había causado la noche anterior, había muchos rumores y muchos chismes rondando por la ciudad.

Y mucho no pudieron evitar notar que pálidos y extraños eran los Cullen, que ellos se habían estado comportando mas extraño las últimas semanas que de costumbre.

¿Acaso ellos eran vampiros?

¿Acaso el Doctor Carlisle Cullen era un vampiro?

¿Su esposa?

¿Sus hijos?

¿Toda la familia?

Ellos no podían negar ni confirmar los rumores de que los Cullen eran vampiros, por que ellos andaban en el día como una persona normal y ellos sabían que los vampiros eran incapaces de hacer eso, mismo así su palidez era poco natural y sus ojos menos aún, pero nadie en la ciudad quería acusar al querido y amado Doctor Cullen de ser un vampiro, que pasaba si ellos se equivocaban.

Pero eso no acaballa los rumores, todos se preguntaba que era esa misteriosa Autoridad, acaso era un gobierno paralelo, cuanto ella gobernaba, solo algunas ciudades alrededor del país o en todo el mundo, muchas personas realmente no querían saber.

En el Parque Nacional Olimpo, la Magistrada sentada en su silla de metal en sima de un pesado y grueso tronco de madera, la noche había cubrió el bosque y ella podía escuchar cada sonido hecho por la vida natural, además ella podía ver en la oscuridad tan claro como el día, luego de su charla con Edward, ella tuvo tiempo de dormir un poco.

Los soldados se reunieron entre los grandes y gruesos árboles, mientras que los Cullen llegaban en sus autos, Edward fue transportado al bosque en una furgoneta especial.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, incluso Jasper y Alice estaban allí, Claudia agarro el termo con sangre caliente y fresca, entonces se la sirvió en una copa, generalmente ella tomaba de la fuente, pero ya que ella estaba en un juicio, ella tenía que hacer unos sacrificios, por lo menos por esta noche.

Los soldados ya habían hecho lo que ella había ordenado y habían traído lo que ella había pedido, todo estaba listo para el juicio de Edward Cullen.

Claudia bebió un poco de la sangre caliente, entonces miro a los Cullen, diciendo:

"Buenos noches, como ustedes saben esta noche se va a celebrar el juicio de Edward Cullen por el cargo de matar a otro vampiro por una humana."

Carlisle que abrazaba a su esposa, miro a Claudia y entonces le dijo con frialdad:

"¿Acaso eso fue un crimen? James estaba loco, quería matar a Bella, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible por salvarla."

Aunque mira de la forma que ella lo agradecía apartándose de la familia cuando otro vampiro llegaba a la ciudad, terminando con su hijo y abandonando, tal vez ellos debieron dejar que James o transformara a Bella.

Claudia le dio una mirada fría a Carlisle y entonces le dijo:

"Silencio, ahora" miro a los soldados "traigan al prisionero."

Esme miro a Claudia y entonces le dijo entre lágrimas:

"Por favor, tenga piedad de mi hijo, el solo hizo eso por que estaba enamorado de Bella."

Claudia sonrío a Esme, amor por un humano, había vampiros capaces de sentir eso por un humano, aunque la mayoría de las veces ese mismo humano acaba siendo transformado en vampiro al final, Claudia personalmente como otros vampiros los humanos eran simplemente presas o juguetes, que ellos se divertían antes de matarlos.

Dos soldados vampiros sacaron a Edward de la furgoneta y lo puso en frente de ella, Edward se veía pequeño desde la altura en que ella estaba.

Claudia lo miro fríamente y entonces le pregunto:

"Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo te declaras?"

Cullen le dio una mirada desafiante y entonces le dijo con frialdad:

"Culpable, yo lo hice para salvar a Bella, ella era inocente, yo hice todo lo que un vampiro bueno..."

Claudia le ladró fríamente:

"¡Silencio!" Se levanto y le dijo fríamente a Edward "los vampiros no son ni buenos, ni malos, simplemente son vampiros, vivimos por nuestros instintos y nuestra naturaleza."

Claudia miro a Carlisle y entonces le pregunto con sarcasmo:

"¿Qué rayos le has estado enseñando a este vampiro joven? El no tiene ningún instinto o iniciativa de cómo comportarse como un verdadero vampiro" miro a los demás Cullen "acaso le has enseñado eso a todos tus hijos."

Carlisle el respondió:

"Yo les enseñe lo que es correcto, les enseñe moral, algo que ninguno de ustedes vampiros tienen."

Claudia miro a Carlisle como si este hubiera dicho una broma y entonces ella dijo riendo:

"¿Moral? Los vampiros no tienen moral, nosotros somos depredadores" entonces le dijo con frialdad "acaso tus dirigentes no te enseñaron eso."

Esme le dijo:

"Ustedes se proclaman nuestros dirigentes."

Claudia sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Nosotros somos tus dirigentes" dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo "pero quienes son los que creen que los gobiernan a ustedes" ella pensó un momento "como era que los llamaba Victoria, los Volturi."

Carlisle le respondió:

"Los Volturi son nuestra realeza, hacen nuestras leyes, pero ellos son iguales a ustedes, les gusta cazar y matar humanos."

Claudia sacudió la cabeza y entonces ella dijo:

"Así que ustedes son los niños rebelde del rebaño" dijo mirando a Carlisle.

Ella río de nuevo sentándose en su trono y entonces ella dijo:

"Tu sabes que no va a tardar mucho tiempo que nosotros descubramos en donde se encuentras esos Volturi y vayamos por ellos, si ellos son razonables tal vez podamos negociar con ellos" dijo con una sonrisa fría "después de todo por lo que yo he oído, su sangre es demasiado especial para desperdiciarse."

Carlisle miro fríamente a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Ustedes son demasiado arrogante si creen que los Volturi van a negociar con ustedes o van a ceder terreno, ellos son vampiros viejos, muy viejos."

Claudia miro con interés a Carlisle y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué tan viejo?"

Carlisle le respondió:

"Lo suficiente."

Claudia dio un suspiro de frustración, entonces miro a Edward, entonces ella dijo:

"Bueno, creó que nosotros nos estamos alejando mucho del tema aquí" miro a Carlisle "mismo así le agradezco la información que ustedes nos dieron sobre los Volturi, aunque es muy poca."

Edward le dio un gruñido de furia, entonces le dijo:

"Bueno continuemos" dijo en tono aburrido "tu mataste a un vampiro por una humana, tu sabes que ese un crimen muy serio."

Edward le dijo:

"Yo no se nada de ustedes ni de sus leyes."

Claudia sonrió al desafío de Edward, entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, nosotros no sabíamos nada de ustedes o de sus leyes."

Claudia sirvió otros poco de sangre y tomo un sorbo, entonces Claudia dijo:

"Tu haz vivido un siglo completo de completa ignorancia de cómo son los verdaderos vampiros o sobre que rayos ustedes son."

Edward exclamo con furia:

"¡Yo soy un vampiro!"

Claudia sonrió de nuevo y entonces le dijo:

"Esa es la actitud que a mi me gusta, es una lastima que no es suficiente."

Edward miro a Claudia y entonce le dijo confundido:

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Claudia miro a Edward con frialdad pero con seriedad, entonces le dijo:

"Tú tienes lo que se necesita para convertirte en un buen vampiro, tienes mucho potencial, mismo así lo desperdicias en sentimentalismos y moral."

El siguió sin entender, Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Tú tienes gran potencial Edward Cullen, mismo así tú lo desperdicias con sentimentalismos patético por una adolescente de dieciséis años."

Edward le dio una mirada fría a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno lo mismo hace el vampiro Ned."

Claudia entonces río y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos, tu realmente no puedes comparar el comportamiento de un vampiro tan viejo como Ned como el suyo, tal vez el ande con tu preciosa humana ahora, mismo así Ned no es como tu, Ned no ignora su naturaleza y trata de ser moralista, Ned tampoco no es muy sentimental que digamos, así que tu no eres nada como el."

Edward le dijo con despreció:

"¿Qué tratas de decir que Ned es mejor que yo?"

Claudia río mas fuerte diciendo:

"Esto no es una competencia quien tiene el pene mas grande Edward, este es tu futuro" le dijo con frialdad "sabes cual felicidad yo podría condenarte a que te cortaran la cabeza y acabar con tu existencia."

"¿Y por que no lo haces?"

Claudia entonces le dijo seriamente:

"Por que así tu no aprenderías nada, tu serías el mismo patético vampiro hibrido sentimental, controlador y estúpido, tu nunca alcanzarías tu verdadero potencial."

Edward miro a Claudia como si esta estuviera diciendo una broma, entonces el dijo:

"¿Crees que yo alguna vez yo voy a ser como tu? Un vampiro que mata personas para vivir."

Claudia miro a Carlisle y el resto de la familia Cullen, entonces de pronto ella cambio bruscamente de tema:

"Dime una cosa, ustedes le gusta vivir en familias grandes o acaso ustedes son mormones."

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?" pregunto Edward mirando desafiante Claudia.

Claudia sacudió la cabeza mirando su copa de sangre, ella ya se estaba enfriando, agarro el termo y sirvió más, entonces la bebió de un solo sorbo diciendo:

"Nada" dijo con una sonrisa fría "es solo un dato curioso de la familia Cullen, ustedes no me parecen demasiado religiosos."

Claudia dio un suspiro y como si ella volviera al tema original, ella dijo:

"Bueno, volviendo al tema original, tu tienes mucho potencial como te mencionado antes, pero tu lo desperdicias con sentimentalismos adolescentes" ella miro con incredulidad a Edward "tu tienes casi cien años Edward, ya no eres un adolescente."

Miro a la familia Cullen y entonces le dijo:

"¿De quien fue la brillante idea de que estos chicos vampiros fueran a la secundaria como adolescentes normales? ¿Acaso ustedes están retardados? Vampiros fingiendo ser estudiantes, casi parece una mala novela de terror."

Claudia entonces le dijo a Edward y le dijo:

"Ahora yo vamos a la sentencia, querido Edward."

Edward miro valientemente a Claudia manteniendo su mirada desafiante, entonces Claudia dijo:

"Tu eres un vampiro joven, bastante joven" miro con una sonrisa "tu no puedes aguantar ni dos días sin tener tu sorbo de sangre."

"¿Qué tiene que ver con mi sentencia?"

Claudia entonces le dijo dulcemente:

"Tiene que ver todo con tu sentencia, un vampiro tan viejo como Ned puede aguantar un mes sin beber sangre, los más viejos aún más, solo que no lo hacen, por que les gusta matar."

Claudia continúo:

"Ya que tu mataste a otro vampiro por una humana, eso es un crimen bastante serio, mismo así no ahí suficiente evidencia para condenarte a muerte, mismo así yo te quiero enseñar una lección, primero, te voy a mostrar lo que estar desesperado por una gota de sangre, aunque sea humana."

"¿Y como vas a hacer eso?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Esa es la mejor parte, vamos a ver como tú soportas dos semanas sin beber ni una sola gota de sangre."

Los Cullen miraron a Claudia, con mezcla de terror y disgusto, además de furia, Edward quedo callado, sabiendo que eso sería una gran prueba para el, en adelante, no sabía si el podría pasar dos semanas sin beber sangre.

Para ello tú vas a ser enterrado vivo dentro de un ataúd de metal por dos semanas.

Edward miro con sorpresa y asustado a Claudia, enterrado vivo, al ver la expresión de miedo en los ojos amarillos de Edward, Claudia no pudo más que sonreír, ella le iba a demostrar lo que la sed le podría hacer a un vampiro, no importaba cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenía ese vampiro, la sed siempre ganaba.

_Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, voy a tratar de lo mas rápido posible, luego de publicar el capitulo diez voy a dar un pequeño descanso antes de escribir el ultimo arco de esta historia._

_Si tienen alguna pregunta u opinión escriban en el cuadrado abajo._

_Muchas gracias._


	11. 10 La Sentencia

_Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en poner este capitulo, los últimos capítulos de cada arco siempre son los mas difíciles de escribir, además mi vida se puso bastante complicada y por ello yo tarde en actualizar esta historia._

_Pero ahora finalmente, lo termine, este es el ultimo capitulo de este arco, yo voy a tener unos días de descanso antes de escribir los últimos diez capítulos mas el epilogo._

**LA SENTENCIA **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

Edward no pudo evitar mirar el ataúd de metal que estaba en lo profundo de la tierra en una tumba sin cubrir, el ataúd era de metal grueso de color gris a negro, ya que no se podía distinguir bien la oscuridad de la noche, Edward no podía evitar pensar que esa iba a ser su tumba por las siguientes dos semanas.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir miedo de pensar, en la sed animal que el iba a tener luego de pasar dos semanas en ese cajón, Claudia se paro al lado de el y entonces le dijo:

"Lindo no" dijo con una sonrisa dulce "es lo mejor de nuestra tecnología, un ataúd aprueba de fugas, hecho de metal sólido, sin grietas y con puerta automática que se puede abrir a distancia" dijo mostrándole su celular.

Detrás de Edward estaban los Cullen, además de los soldados de Claudia, Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Tú no me puedes dejar ahí adentro por dos semanas."

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla:

"Claro que puedo, esta es tu condena por matar a uno de tu propia especie por una humana."

Edward miro desafiante a Claudia aunque con miedo en sus ojos amarillos diciendo:

"¿Y por que yo debería obedecer sus leyes? Los Volturi hacen nuestras leyes, ustedes son totalmente desconocido para mí y para mi familia."

Claudia le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Edward, tu no puedes ser tan tonto, ¿tu te crees que va a pasar cuando la Autoridad encuentre a tus Volturi?"

Edward miro a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué?"

Claudia le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, si ellos son vampiros buenos y obedientes, van a respetar a sus padres y van a hacer lo que digamos, sino va a ver la guerra."

Edward miro a Claudia como si esta estuviera loca y entonces le dijo:

"Los Volturi nunca van a ceder el poder, ellos aman el poder y ellos aman la sangre como ustedes."

Claudia sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

"No lo que nosotros amamos es el orden y que respete nuestro legado, nosotros somos vampiros pura sangre y ustedes son híbridos, híbridos de que, no lo se, pero ustedes no se pueden ser considerados completamente vampiros."

"¿Y crees que por eso los Volturi van a ceder poder? Eso seria una ofensa para ellos."

Claudia le dijo entonces:

"Pero eso no es lo único mi querido Edward, nosotros tenemos algunas preguntas para los Volturi, por ejemplo de donde vienen y quien los creo."

"¿Y crees que ellos van a contestar esas preguntas?" dijo Edward con incredulidad.

Ella le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"¿Ellos son vampiros viejos no es así? Muy, muy, muy viejos, ¿los mas viejos de su especie?"

Edward miro con furia y le dijo:

"¡Nosotros no somos una especie! ¡Nosotros somos vampiros!"

Ella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, ustedes no son vampiros, no del todo, cuando eso te va a entrar en tu gruesa cabeza" dijo con frialdad "yo y los como yo somos los verdaderos vampiros, los que no salen a la luz del sol, los que bebemos sangre humana, los que no brillan a la luz del sol."

Edward miro a Claudia casi con desesperación y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y tú crees que nosotros somos menos vampiros por eso?"

Claudia le dijo contesto de manera tajante y fría:

"Lo que creo que ustedes se le subió la arrogancia a cabeza al pensar que podían alejarse del poder de la Autoridad, incluso de sus Volturi, ustedes no pueden considerarse vampiros" ella dio una media sonrisa "pero no importa ya que nosotros averiguaremos tarde o temprano como ustedes fueron creados."

Claudia saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, entonces ella camino hacia donde estaba el termo y la copa, ella se sirvió un poco de sangre y entonces la sirvió a Edward diciendo:

"Toma, un último trago."

Edward miro la sangre sabiendo que era humana y entonces el dijo:

"No, no la quiero."

Claudia sacudió la cabeza y entonces tiro la copa, entonces giro el termo dejando que la sangre caliente y espesa cayera al suelo, a la vista de Edward, entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Ahí va tu sangre, yo te di una oportunidad de probar algo antes de la sentencia, pero tú te rehusaste."

Edward le dio una mirada desafiante, aunque ella podía ver miedo en sus ojos, ella sonrió, ella le encantaba cuando sus victimas sentían miedo, eso hacía disfrutar más sus muertes, ella le quito las esposas y entonces ella miro a los Cullen, volvió a mirar a Edward y le pregunto:

"¿Alguna ultimas palabras?"

Edward miro a Claudia con despreció y entonces le dijo:

"Púdrete."

Claudia simplemente le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Después de ti."

Entonces lo empujo y este cayo en la tumba abierta dentro del cajón, Edward cayo violentamente, dando un gruñido, el metal era frío, giro y Claudia le sonreía sosteniendo su celular en su mano, ella le dijo en un tono dulce y condescendiente:

"Buenas noches, Edward, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas."

"¡No...!" exclamo Edward antes de que ella apretara un botón de su celular.

Entonces la pesada puerta del ataúd se cerro, en un pesado estruendo.

Un segundo después.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Jacob corrió hacia la casa de Bella, nada que el ya no hubiera hecho algo, ser un Hombre Lobo tenía sus ciertas ventajas y algunas desventajas, como cierto descontrol en tus emociones, tu podrías perder el control de tus emociones fácilmente.

Jacob realmente quería reparar su relación su mejor amiga Bella, mismo así Bella tenía la costumbre de siempre hacer amistades peligrosas y meterse en problemas, además de siempre andar alrededor de vampiros, aunque ahora ella andaba alrededor de un vampiro mucho mas peligroso, mas peligroso que los Cullen.

Mismo así Jacob sabía que ese era un tema algo escabroso para ellos, ya que Edward había perdido su ayuda para matar a Ned, claro Jacob objeto, sabía que Ned era un vampiro peligroso, era un verdadero asesino y era un vampiro muy diferente a los Cullen, los fríos, era un vampiro de pura sangre, lo que lo hacia un poco mas fuerte que los fríos, aunque tenía mas debilidades, eran rápidos y uno no deberían subestimarlos.

Edward y su familia casi pagaron el precio por haber subestimado a Ned.

Ahora Jacob había oído que los pura sangre habían atrapado, juzgado y sentenciado a Edward, que el ahora estaba enterrado en algún lugar del bosque.

No sabía cuanto tiempo ellos lo iban a mantener en su tumba subterránea, mismo así Jacob no podía evitar aliviado ya que a el nunca le gusto Edward, ya que el siempre trataba mal a su mejor amiga, no importa cuanto el decía que amaba a Bella, el la controlaba, le decía que hacer, que decir, con quien verse.

Lo peor era lo increíblemente sumisa, como si ella no tuviera mente propia, aunque la aparición de Ned no era algo bueno, el estaba feliz que el la sacara de esa relación.

Jacob llego a la parte trasera de la casa y entonces sin disminuir la velocidad corrió hacia el árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana del dormitorio de Bella.

El dio un salto y entonces ágilmente, manteniendo su velocidad comenzó a subir por las ramas del árbol hacia el dormitorio de Bella, sin perder tiempo salto por la ventana y aterrizo justo al lado de Bella, que parecía que estaba estudiando algo en un libro, entonces Jacob dijo:

"Bella."

Bella se sobresaltó y entonces salto de la cama, mirando a Jacob que estaba en frente de ella, ella exclamo:

"¡Jacob, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Jacob le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Lo siento, Bells, pero yo he oído cosas, cosas que no se si a ti te gustarían oír."

Bella le dio un suspiro de cansancio y entonces le dijo:

"¿Cuáles noticias? ¿Buenas o malas noticias?"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y entonces el dijo:

"No lo se, yo he oído por el resto de la manada que ellos capturaron y juzgaron a Edward, que lo enterraron en una tumba en Parque Nacional Olimpo."

Bella miro a Jacob, su rostro pálido no mostraba sentimiento, ella le dijo:

"Si, Ned me menciono que iban a capturar a Edward, ¿así que lo enterraron en el bosque?"

Jacob estaba sorprendido por la frialdad de Bella, acaso esta era la misma Bella que decía que había amado a Edward, aunque claro, las cosas cambiaron cuando este trato de matar a Ned.

"Para alguien que dice que amaba a Edward, estas actuando muy fríamente."

Bella lo miro duramente y entonces le dijo:

"¡No me vengas con eso, tú casi ayudaste a Edward a matar a Ned! ¡Edward casi lo mato!"

Jacob dijo:

"Mira Bells, yo estoy muy feliz de que tu no estés mas con Edward, pero yo se que les ves en los vampiros, ellos pueden matarte."

"¡Y crees que eso ya no lo se!" dijo Bella levantándose de la cama "¡Pero yo confió en Ned, yo lo amo y el me ama a mi!"

Jacob le dio una mirada escéptica y entonces le dijo:

"Lo mismo dijiste sobre Edward."

Bella miro a Jacob y entonces le dijo:

"Esto es diferente, esto se siente diferente Jake, Ned me respeta, me ama, el no es nada como Edward."

De pronto un olor capto su olor, era un olor de un vampiro, el siguió con la mirada al olor, entonces el miro.

El Armario.

Jacob miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"¿Esta aquí? En tu armario" miro a Bella que le dio una mirada culpable y entonces el dijo "entonces era verdad cuando tu le dijiste que el se quedara en tu armario."

Bella miro a Jacob y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso puedes decirlo mas fuerte?" Dijo Bella con sarcasmo "Charlie va a tener un ataque en el corazón si acaso descubre que yo tengo un chico en mi armario."

Jacob le dio una mirada culpable y entonces le dijo:

"Lo siento Bells, ¿Cuándo comenzó esto?"

Bella le dijo sentándose en la cama:

"Antes de que Edward destruyera la casa de Ned, pero esto es algo temporario, Ned va salir de mi armario cuando reconstruyan su casa segura o el se compre otra casa en Fork."

Jacob asintió, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Bella tenía un vampiro en su armario, ella tenía suerte que vivía con su padre y no con su madre, ya que si ella viviera con su madre, ella no dudaría en ver su ropa, a diferencia de su padre.

¿Por qué Bella se exponía a este tipo de riesgo?

Jacob realmente nunca iba a entender que ella veía en esos vampiros, primero fue Edward y ahora este vampiro, aunque los dos eran completamente diferentes, Edward solo alardeaba de que era peligroso por ser vampiro, que podía matarla a pesar de su dieta animal, Jacob lo odiaba solamente por el hecho de ser un vampiro, pero Ned, era diferente, no alardeaba, uno podía ver que el había matado personas de diestra a siniestra, durante en sus siglos como vampiros, Jacob lo tomo bastante en claro cuando Ned ataco a Leah, casi matándola cuando al beber su sangre.

Ned no era nada igual a Edward, mismo así no entendía que rayos Bella podía ver en el, acaso era algún rastro de humanidad perdida en sus siglos como vampiro, pero Jacob podía ver que ella se estaba exponiendo a un gran riesgo al dejar que el vampiro se quedara durante el día en su armario, Jacob tenía el presentimiento de que Ned hizo mucho mas que solo quedarse en su armario.

Bella le dijo:

"Antes de que comiences con este viejo argumento de nuevo Jake, tu sabes que yo me puedo cuidar sola" ella dio un suspiro "Ned no es nada igual Edward te lo aseguro, Jake, no tienes que preocuparte por mi."

Jacob le cruzo sus brazos y entonces le dijo:

"Pero los amigos de este vampiro son peligrosos Bella, son asesinos, verdaderos asesinos."

Bella asintió, aunque ella todavía no había conocido ningún otro vampiro pura sangre mas que Ned, aunque ella tampoco no estaba muy ansiosa, ya que Ned había dicho desde el primer día que el no tenía ningún problema en beber sangre humana, aunque fuera de donadores, mismo así ella tenía el presentimiento de que no todos los vampiros aceptaban de beber de donadores, Ned ya le había dicho que la Magistrada que había juzgado a Edward era una verdadera asesina, que no mataba a sus victimas solo por su sangre, sino por que ella disfrutaba quitarles la vida.

Bella realmente no estaba muy apresurada en conocerla u otro vampiro, aunque ella sabía que eventualmente iba a conocer mas vampiros, por su asociación con Ned, sabía que los demás vampiros no la iban a tratar con respeto, ya que los humanos no eran mas que meros objetos para la mayoría de los vampiros, juguetes que luego ellos tiraban o mataban luego de jugar con ellos por un tiempo.

Los que tenían suerte acaban siendo transformados en vampiros, ella aún no había pensado en profundidad sobre ello, mismo así no todos los vampiros eran así, por lo menos era lo que ella pensaba, Ned no parecía ser del todo malo, claro el había matado personas en el pasado, pero el era honrado, la trataba bien, para ella no era un juguete, no trataba de controlarla todo el tiempo.

Ella ahora se sentía mas libre con Ned, que jamás con Edward, el incidente en su fiesta de cumpleaños había mostrado lo controlador que podía ser Edward y lo verbalmente abusivo, ella no podía creer que había estado con el por un año, acaso estaba demasiado ciega con sus ilusiones de amor que no había visto lo controlador que el era.

Mismo así Bella estaba feliz que la situación había cambiado, ella había iniciado una relación con otro vampiro, mucho mas intima que la de Edward, ella podía sentir que a pesar del frío exterior de Ned, el realmente la amaba, ella le gustaba pensar que ella lo amaba también.

Además estaba el hecho de que Edward había tratado de matar a Ned, algo que jamás ella iba a perdonarlo, mismo así Bella se sentía algo culpable que Edward acabara bajo tierra, ya que el había salvado su vida del vampiro James.

Mismo así esa culpa no duro mucho ya que ella recordó lo que Edward había hecho, al casi matar a Ned al exponerlo bajo el sol, ella estaba feliz de que por lo menos Edward recibiría un castigo, luego de lo que el hizo.

Jake dio un pesado suspiro, Bella no iba a cambiar de opinión, entonces el dijo:

"Bien, voy a respetar tu decisión, pero recuerda que si necesitas algo, yo estoy aquí."

Bella se levantó de la cama y entonces le dio un abrazo, ella siempre podía contar con la amistad de Jacob, el había sido su mejor amigo desde que ellos eran niños.

"Gracias Jacob" miro a sus ojos castaños "no tengas miedo por mi, yo se en lo que me estoy metiendo."

Jacob esperaba que ella realmente supiera en que se metía, por su seguridad y su vida.

"Muy bien" dijo Jacob "pero ten cuidado Bella, los vampiros no son como en las películas, son depredadores y chupa sangre."

Bella asintió separándose de el y diciendo:

"Ya lo se, Ned lo dejo bastante en claro eso."

Jacob miro confundido a Bella, si ella sabía que el era un depredador por que ella seguía con el, acaso ella quería matarse.

Mismo así el no dijo nada, ellos recién habían enmendado su amistad luego de lo que paso con el vampiro Ned, no deseaba agitar mas las aguas, mismo que su mejor amiga estuviera lidiando con vampiros.

Jacob miro al armario sabiendo que el vampiro estaba ahí, seria muy tentador abrir el armario y matar al vampiro, mismo así eso lastimaría a Bella, no deseaba eso, entones sabía que tendría que tolerarlo, ahora parecía que las cosas estaban cambiando en Fork.

"¿Escuchaste de la transmisión de anoche? Los vampiros están saliendo a la luz" dijo Jacob con incredulidad.

Bella le dijo:

"Eso no es nada nuevo, ellos ya salieron a la luz en el resto del mundo, ya que este es un pueblo tan aislado del mundo exterior es que aquí no llego la noticia."

Jacob no sabía que pensar, ahora Fork se había convertido en un caos, en una cacería de brujas, ya que todo el mundo estaba apuntando a todo el mundo con respecto a los vampiros, el estaba feliz de que algunos estaban apuntando a los Cullen, tal vez su disfraz no era tan bueno como ellos pensaba que era.

"El pueblo se volvió un pandemonio, la gente esta asustada y desconfiada de todo el mundo, temiendo que sean vampiros, se volvió una cacería de brujas."

"¿Qué ahí de los Cullen?" pregunto Bella "¿Ya comenzaron a sospechar que son ellos?"

"No lo se, algunos apuntan a los Cullen como posibles vampiros, pero no están seguros, ya que ellos salen a la luz del sol, mismo así, muchos desconfían de ellos."

Bella asintió, la transmisión de anoche del noticiero local debió causar mucho pánico, Charlie estaba abrumado por trabajo, respondiendo a muchas llamadas de ciudadanos asustados, la mayoría de las veces eran miedos infundados, otra eran llamadas de broma.

A pesar de todo ello, Charlie se mantenía escéptico, no creía en los vampiros fueran reales, solo que era el miedo colectivo, era irónico, ya que el tuvo un verdadero vampiro a unos metros.

Bella estaba preocupada por los Cullen, a pesar de lo que había hecho Edward, ellos no se merecían el odio de las personas, ella podría perdonar a Emmett y a Carlisle por haber ayudado a Edward a tratar a matar a Ned, Carlisle estaba bajo mucha presión por la Autoridad y por el cuestionamiento de sus verdaderas raíces, los vampiros de sangre pura realmente no les gustaba que otros supuestos vampiros estuvieran en su territorio.

Ella tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre la relación entre los vampiros pura sangre y los vampiros como los Cullen, esto podía terminar realmente en un baño de sangre, con los humanos en el medio de todo.

Ella esperaba estar equivocada.

Victoria caminaba de un lado a otro de su celda, ya que realmente era una celda, mismo que tuviera una linda cama con sabanas blancas y una ventana que daba para ver la luz del día, paredes grises y piso con cerámica, era una celda, una prisión.

Nunca en todos sus años de inmortalidad ella esperaba acabar en una pequeña celda, ella pensaba que era mucho mejor que eso, ella era una sobreviviente, desde el mismo momento de que Anna la convirtió en vampiro, mismo así ella acabo en una pequeña celda, siendo una rata de laboratorio para otros vampiros.

Ella siempre asumió que ella era una vampira, ya que ella bebía sangre humana, seguía los instintos asesinos de los vampiros, a ella le encantaba, pero estos vampiros dicen que ella no era una verdadera vampira, por lo menos no del todo.

Ya que los verdaderos vampiros no salen a la luz del día, los verdaderos vampiros no brillan a la luz del sol, ella era un fenómeno, incluso para su propia especie, ella se preguntaba como los Cullen se sentirán con todo esto.

Ella esperaba que tan mal como ella.

Ella tenía que escapar.

Ella tenía que salir de esa pequeña celda.

Ella tendría que dejar de ser su rata de laboratorio.

Ella tendría que ser libre.

De una manera o de otra.

Ella iba a ser libre.

En Fork, el Jefe de Policía Charles Swan estaba sentado en su oficina, desde la transmisión de anoche, en donde se afirmaba que los vampiros eran criaturas reales, toda la ciudad se había vuelto loca y los ciudadanos parecieron que comenzaron una casería de brujas.

Charlie tuvo que detener varios disturbios, arrestar algunos pirómanos, resolver varias disputas y acusaciones infundadas de vampirismo, mismo así Charlie se mantuvo bastante escéptico, las personas eran crédulas o muy locas para creer realmente de que los vampiros realmente existían, acaso esas personas no tenían sentido común.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y entonces uno de sus oficiales les dijo:

"Jefe."

Charlie miro al joven oficial de pelo castaño y ojos azules, entonces le pregunto:

"Si, oficial."

El oficial le dio una mirada algo desconfiada y entonces le dijo:

"Lo siento molestarlo, señor, pero están viviendo mas llamadas que acusan a los Cullen y mas específicamente al Doctor Cullen de ser un vampiro, ¿Qué hago con ellas?"

Charlie dio un suspiro, realmente no era tan raro de que alguien acusara al Doctor Cullen de ser un vampiro, el estaba en una posición prominente en la comunidad y ayudaba a bastante personas en el hospital, la comunidad le debía mucho, hasta su hija había salido brevemente con el hijo menor del Doctor Cullen.

Charlie dijo:

"No hagamos nada, la gente esta paranoica y asustada, ellos apuntan sus acusaciones a cualquiera, además ahí otros que no tienen tan buenas intensiones y pueden dañar la reputación del Doctor Cullen."

El oficial asintió, entonces el oficial dijo:

"Una cosa más, el hijo menor del Doctor Cullen no se presento a clases esta mañana."

"No es demasiado temprano para presentar una denuncia de desaparición" aunque si el hijo menor del Doctor Cullen desapareció no era un asunto menor.

No importaba si ese hijo de esa persona hubiera lastimado a su hija, aunque ella nunca se lo dijo en la cara, Charlie nunca supo lo que realmente había pasado, pero parecía que el hijo menor del Doctor Cullen si había lastimado a su hija de alguna forma, para que ella terminara con el de forma tan abrupta y ni siquiera hablara con el.

El oficial contesto:

"Ya lo se, señor" dijo mirando al suelo "pero el Doctor Cullen no fue quien presento la denuncia, ni siquiera su familia."

"¿Qué?" dijo Charlie, eso si que era raro, en este tipo de casos la familia era la primera que presentaba la denuncia.

"¿Qué hago con respecto a eso?"

Charlie bajo la mirada, el realmente no quería causar mas caos de lo que ya había, si ellos iban a buscar al hijo de los Cullen, tal vez algún ciudadano lo acusara del estar del lado de los vampiros, además habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas aún, el chico debería estar divirtiéndose con algunos de sus amigos.

"Vamos esperar, vamos a seguir el procedimiento, luego de que pase el tiempo lo comenzaremos a buscar y si no llamaremos al FBI."

El oficial asintió, entonces Charlie le pregunto:

"¿Eso es todo, oficial?"

"Si, señor."

"Puede retirarse."

El oficial asintió y el se marcho, Charlie dio un pedazo suspiro, el necesitaba un trago, como un pequeño pueblo como Fork puede volverse un total pandemonio luego de una transmisión como esa, la gente se estaba volviendo loca.

Y ahora estaba la posible desaparición del hijo del Doctor Cullen, parecía que el no iba a tener una semana fácil.

Tarde en la noche la puerta del armario de Bella se abrió y entonces Ned emergió, de inmediato puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Bella que estaba parada de espaldas a el, ella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Hola Ned, dormiste bien."

Ned sonrió y entonces le dio un beso en su cuello, entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, ¿Cómo te fue la escuela, hoy?"

Ella se dio la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y entonces le dijo:

"Bastante bien, la escuela esta una locura ahora que tus amigos revelaron la existencia de los vampiros."

Ned sonrió dándole un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"¿A sí?"

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Si, el pueblo se volvió loco al parecer, todo el mundo acusa a todo el mundo, Charlie esta teniendo mucho trabajo."

Ned sonrió jugando con el borde de los jeans de Bella, ella usaba una camiseta negra y jeans, Ned le dio un beso en los labios, extendiendo sus colmillos, entonces le susurro:

"¿Tu padre ya se fue a dormir?"

Bella sonrió y entonces Ned le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

Ellos no tardaron mucho en quitarse la ropa e ir a la cama, Ned amaba el lado salvaje de Bella, ella casi le arranco la ropa, esta se fue apilando en el suelo, ella lo tiro en la cama, desnuda, entonces ella le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos, entonces sin ceremonia ella subió arriba de la cama, subiendo en sima de su regazo.

Al ese punto los dos ya estaban bastante excitado y su órgano bastante erecto, los dos intercambiaron mas besos y caricias, entonces ella dejo que el se deslizara dentro de ella, ella dio un gruñido, Ned trato de sentarse para besarla, pero ella lo obligo a acostarse de nuevo, entonces ella comenzó a ascender y descender, moviendo sus caderas, ella cerro los ojos gruñendo y mirando hacia el techo, mientras ella presionaba firmemente a Ned contra la cama.

Ned a su vez agarro sus caderas ayudándola con el movimiento mientras que sus caderas se movían al unísono, ella lentamente comenzó a incrementar el ritmo, entonces Ned no lo soporto mas el se sentó y entonces le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus caderas seguían moviendo, haciendo que Bella tuviera un orgasmo, luego otro, ella apoyo su cabeza en su cuello mientras ellos seguían moviéndose.

Bella pudo ver que los ojos de Ned estaban brillando con su color sobrenatural, mientras el tenía sus colmillos extendidos, el iba mas y mas profundo dentro de ella, haciendo que ella tuviera otro orgasmo.

Ned hundió su cabeza en el valle entre sus senos, envolviendo con sus boca cada uno de sus pálidos senos, masajeando con su lengua sus tetillas y aureolas y haciendo que ella lanzara otro fuerte gruñido, los dos volvieron a besarse, mientras ellos continuaban su frenesí en la cama, Ned le beso en su cuello y entonces descendió de nuevo para sus senos, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y gruñera.

Ella nunca había sentido tanto placer y éxtasis en su vida, sus caderas seguían moviéndose más y más rápido, a medida que ellos llegaban al cenit, Bella hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Ned de nuevo al sentir que otro orgasmo la golpeaba.

Entonces de pronto Ned exploto dentro de ella, haciendo que los dos gruñeran y que Bella se aferrara a las caderas de Ned, ella dio una sonrisa nublada por el placer y entonces hundió su cabeza de nuevo en el cuello de Ned.

Ned le dio un beso en su cuello y luego en sus labios, entonces el le pregunto:

"¿Puedo beber tu sangre?"

Bella asintió sin energía, aún en las nubes por el efecto del último orgasmo, los dos aún estaban unidos en sima de la cama y ella realmente no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar.

Ned se acercó a su cuello y entonces el hundió sus colmillos dentro de su cuello, de inmediato la sangre fluyo, Bella dio un gruñido de placer y de dolor, mientras que ella se aferraba a Ned, este siguió bebiendo de su sangre, que era caliente y dulce.

Bella gruño de placer mientras que sus brazos se aferraban al cuello de Ned, que este bebiera su sangre casi le daba otro orgasmo, Ned era muy gentil al morderla y succionar su sangre, al hacerlo ella mantenía sus caderas muy cerca una de la otra, ella deseaba estar lo mas cerca de Ned cuando ellos estaban unidos de esta manera, de cuerpo y sangre.

Ned termino de beber su sangre, su boca estaba manchada de esta, mismo así el no tuvo reparos en besarla, Bella sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre, pero realmente no le importo, ella lo beso con la misma intensidad que el.

Ned cuyos ojos aún tenían su color sobrenatural, mordió su muñeca y entonces la puso cerca de la boca de Bella.

Ella lo miro un momento y entonces bebió la sangre que salía de su muñeca sin dudarlo dos veces, su sangre tenía un sabor diferente a la suya, menos sabor metálico y mas salada, estaba algo caliente, pero no tan caliente.

Ella cerro los ojos disfrutando del sabor salado de la sangre, mientras que los ojos de Ned volvían a la normalidad y el guardaba sus colmillos.

Ella termino de beber cuando la herida se cerró, entonces Ned le dio un beso en su frente, ella le dio una sonrisa seductora y entonces le dijo:

"Sabes, yo podría acostumbrarme a esto."

Ned sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"¿A sí? ¿A hacer al amor o beber mí sangre?"

Bella le dio un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"A estar contigo."

Ned asintió apoyando su cabeza contra la suya, Bella le sonrió, ella aún sentía su corazón palpitar en su pecho, no sabía si era por haber hecho el amor o por estar tan cerca de Ned.

Ella le susurro:

"Yo te amo, Ned."

Ned le dio una pequeña sonrisa dándole un beso en los labios y entonces el le susurro:

"Yo también."

Bella sonrió y entonces ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, ella deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, mismo así sabía que Ned debería partir para su trabajo, ella lo iba a extrañar en su cama, en su vida, pero solo era por esta noche, ya que Ned iba a regresar a su armario cuando se levantara el sol.

La pregunta era cuanto tiempo eso iba a durar, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano la casa de Ned iba a ser reparada, o el se iba a comprar una casa nueva, ella no deseaba que el se marchara, ellos compartieron unos cuantos momentos íntimos en su dormitorio, algunos simplemente abrazándose en la cama mientras ella dormía, otros como este, mientras ellos hacían el amor, aunque no fueron muchas veces, ya que ella era muy poca experiencia en ese ramo.

Mismo así ella aún era una adolescente, aún le quedaba un año en la secundaria, ella aún tenía mucho que vivir, pero en este momento no pensaba que sería de su vida si ella no hubiera conocido a Ned.

Mas tarde Ned entro en la cede de la Autoridad en Fork, en el lobby se encontraba Claudia con un hombre joven nativo, que usaba un chaleco negro y jeans, a pesar de tener piel morena, se notaba que era un vampiro, ya que era bastante pálida, el hombre joven tenía pelo negro largo y ojos castaños.

Ned miro a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa dulce y entonces le dijo:

"Yo decidí quedarme ya que yo tengo un nuevo proyecto que yo quiero implementar en este pequeño pueblo."

Ned le dio una mirada indiferente, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Dónde esta Flanagan?"

"Ella regreso a Nueva Orleans, ya que ellos están ocupados con la vampira que tú nos mandaste."

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Si, ¿acaso ella dijo donde había mas como ellos?"

Claudia dijo:

"No, pero informo de su cuerpo gobernante, los Volturi, aunque no dijo en donde ellos se encontraban."

"¿Los Volturi?" pregunto Ned.

Claudia asintió, entonces le dijo mirando al joven nativo a su lado:

"Este es Caballo Loco, tu segundo al mando, además de enlaces con la tribu local, el te va ayudar a mantener el orden en este pequeño pueblo."

Ned miro a Caballo Loco y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Caballo Loco?"

El vampiro lo miro fríamente y entonces le dijo:

"Doscientos cincuenta y cinco años, hombre blanco."

Era bastante serio, entonces este le asintió fríamente diciendo:

"Muy bien, pero debo decirte que la tribu local no es muy fan de los vampiros."

Caballo Loco asintió y entonces el se marcho, el era un vampiro bastante joven, comparado con Ned, mismo así no sabía si confiar en el aún, o si el era capaz de cumplir con su deber, al ver la expresión de Ned, Claudia le dijo:

"No te preocupes, el hace bien su trabajo."

Ned asintió, entonces Claudia le dijo:

"Las oficinas ya están siendo instaladas, cada una tiene una computadora conectada a Internet con un enlace directo con la Autoridad."

"¿Dónde esta mi oficina?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Por aquí."

Entonce los dos subieron al segundo piso, Ned dio un suspiro, sabía que el tendría que traer algunas cosas de su país natal que había dejado en el viejo continente, ya que esta iba a ser su nueva asignación permanente, mismo así estar si el traía sus cosas del viejo continente eso significaría de que el realmente se iba a mudar a este país permanentemente, algo que Ned nunca había deseado, no importaba su relación con Bella.

Ned dio un suspiro, este era su nuevo deber y como un buen guerrero el debería cumplirlo.

En la oscuridad del ataúd de metal, Edward solo podía ver era la oscuridad, el no precisaba preocuparse por morir asfixiado, ya que su cuerpo no necesitaba respirar, mismo así la sed estaba comenzando a molestarlo, necesitaba sangre y la necesitaba ahora, Edward podía sentir su garganta que estaba seca y ronca.

Realmente necesitaba algo para beber, de pronto Edward dio un gruñido de furia y grito golpeando con fuerza las paredes del ataúd, pero las paredes ni se aboyaron, Edward estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso, como las paredes frías del ataúd fueran aplastarlo.

Edward comenzó a híper ventilar, necesitaba sangre y la necesitaba ahora, pero sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era salir de ese ataúd, pero no podía, por que las paredes de metal eran demasiado fuertes, necesitaba sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Cualquier tipo de sangre, la necesitaba ahora...

_Bueno aquí comienza el calvario de Edward, dentro de unos días, luego de que yo me tome unos días de descanso vamos a ver como resulta el infierno bajo tierra de Edward._

_Las cosas van a seguir adelante, Fork va a cambiar por completo y una guerra entre vampiros pura sangre y estos vampiros va aparecer en el horizonte._

_Todas sus preguntas y opiniones por favor en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias._


	12. 11 La Sed de Edward

_Ahora quedan nueve capítulos..._

**LA SED DE EDWARD **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Bella estaba sentada en su mesa junto a sus amigos en la cafetería, ya habían pasado dos semanas de la desaparición de Edward y las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en Fork.

Las personas ahora miraban desconfiada a todo el mundo por sospecha de quien podría ser un vampiro, mismo que el gobierno sabía donde quedaba la sede de la Autoridad, ni el Alcalde, ni sus allegados se atrevían a acercarse a ese edificio, hasta ella misma aún no lo había visto por si misma.

Aunque Ned le había dicho que era peligroso, ya que ella era humana, no importaba el vinculo que ella tenía con el, los demás vampiros la mirarían como si ella fuera la cena y ella no deseaba eso.

Los Cullen se habían vuelto mas aislados, ya que había un numero en aumentó de personas que desconfiaban de ellos y creían que eran vampiros, lo que eran irónico, ya por lo que ella sabía ahora de los vampiros, los Cullen eran como una especie separada a ellos.

Los vampiros de sangre pura despreciaban a los vampiros como los Cullen, pero al mismo tiempo, según Ned, ellos los necesitaban, ya que su sangre era como un elixir.

Por la desconfianza en aumentó y las sospechas los Cullen dejaron de venir a la secundaria, aunque eso solo aumentó mas las sospechas sobre ellos, aunque Bella realmente no entendía por los demás alumnos y sus padres estaban tan asustados con los Cullen, comparado con Ned, ellos eran gatitos.

Aunque Bella temía que si esto seguía así los ciudadanos de Fork iban a poner las cosas en sus propias manos e iban a ir a casa de los Cullen con antorchas en sus manos.

De pronto ella escucho a su amiga, Jessica preguntar:

"¿Pensando en tu novio vampiro?"

Bella miro desconcertada a Jessica y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué...?"

Jessica sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Bella, Ned, tu sabes el tipo quien sales ahora" y entonces le dijo como un susurro "y con quien te acuestas sin que tu padre sepa."

Bella sonrojo y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Jessica!"

Jessica sonrió mas ampliamente, viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Bella, el sexo es algo normal, no debes avergonzarte, además si te estas acostando con un joven tan apuesto como Ned."

Ella hizo una pausa y entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Tu padre sabes que te estas acostando con un vampiro?"

Bella no dijo nada, miro a Jessica y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Ned es un vampiro?"

Jessica le dio una mirada incrédula y entonces le dijo:

"Bella, por quien me tomas, tu novio solo aparece de noche, es pálido como una hoja de papel y el nos mira a nosotros como si fuéramos su próxima cena."

Bella río nerviosamente y entonces le dijo:

"Lo siente que me vas a decir que el se transforma en humo y vuela como murciélago."

Jessica sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

"No, ¿Pero el hace eso?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza como si ella estuviera loca y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que no, eso es solo un mito."

Jessica asintió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tu padre sabe?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, el es escéptico con todo este asunto de los vampiros, ni siquiera sospecha de Ned, para el solo otro joven saliendo con su hija."

Jessica asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, el nunca sospecho de Edward, como va a sospechar de Ned."

Bella miro sorprendida a Jessica y entonces le dijo:

"¿Cómo sabes de lo Edward?"

Jessica le dio una mirada incrédula y entonces le dijo:

"Por favor, luego de lo que paso hace un mes, crees que nadie iba a sospechar de Edward y su familia, ellos ya eran raro y eso de ser vampiros solo lo confirma."

"¿Tú crees que ellos son vampiros?" dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

"Claro, al igual que lo crees tu, Bella" dijo en tono triunfante "la pregunta es, ¿tu sabías que era un vampiro antes o después de salir con el?"

Bella bajo la mirada, Jessica era mucho mas inteligente de lo que ella le daba crédito, además ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en su propio mundo para darse cuenta de que ella tenía amigos además de sus amigos y su novio sobrenatural, Bella le susurro:

"Si, los Cullen son vampiros, pero no totalmente vampiros."

Jessica miro alrededor, Ángela, Mike y Eric hablando entre ellos, Jessica le pregunto susurrando:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Bella miro a un lado a otro y entonces ella le dijo:

"Bueno hace unos meses atrás, un nuevo vampiro en la ciudad, Ned, el a diferencia de los Cullen es un vampiro de sangre pura, eso quiere decir que solo sale de noche, chupa sangre de humanos..."

Ella vio miedo en los ojos de Jessica y entonces le dijo:

"No, no, Ned no es así, el toma de donadores, personas que voluntariamente dejan que los vampiros tomen su sangre, ya que ellos quieren ser como ellos" dijo Bella "aunque no todos los vampiros son así, al parecer el mundo ya sabe de ellos, pero ya que Fork era un pueblo tan aislado la noticia no ha llegado aquí."

Jessica asintió, entonces Bella continúo:

"Como iba diciendo, Ned llego a la ciudad en busca de los Cullen, ya que para los pura sangre, los Cullen era una anomalía, una rareza, así que mandaron a Ned a investigar" dijo Bella "fue así que yo conocí a Ned, en la casa de los Cullen."

Jessica le pregunto:

"¿Y que clase de vampiro son los Cullen?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, eso ni ella sabía que clase de vampiros eran, pero ellos no eran totalmente vampiros como Ned, por lo que ella sabía, los vampiros pura sangre aún estaban investigando, Bella le respondió:

"No lo se, los vampiros de sangre pura tampoco lo saben, por lo que se ellos están investigando."

Jessica asintió y entonces ella dijo:

"Déjame si entendí bien, todo este tiempo tu no solo saliste con un vampiro, sino con dos" dijo mirándola con asombro "¿Qué les ves en esos vampiros, Bella?"

Bella sonrojo y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, Ned es muy cariñoso y atento, siempre encantador, aunque tiene un pasado muy sombrío, el no me ha dicho todo sobre su pasado" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "mismo así pasamos grandes momentos juntos" ella sonrojo al pensarlo.

"¿Qué ahí de Edward?"

Ella dio un suspiro, Edward siempre iba a ser su primer amor, ella aún sentía algo por el, aunque sus sentimientos ya no eran tan profundos como los hacia Ned, Bella le dijo con una mirada distante:

"Edward siempre va ser mi primer amor, mi primera experiencia con vampiros, aunque solo era una ilusión" ella dio un suspiro "Edward siempre alardeaba lo peligroso que era y lo cuanto el deseaba tomar mi sangre."

Bella dio una sonrisa sarcástica y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, por lo menos Ned si hizo eso sin alardear, Edward en cambio solo decía cual peligroso el era, pero el nunca había matado a nadie como vampiro a diferencia de Ned."

Jessica miro asustada a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Ned mato a alguien?"

Bella bajo los hombros y entonces ella dijo:

"No se cuanto el mato durante sus mil quinientos años de vida, Jessica, pero el ahora es mas controlado ya que el mundo sabe de ellos, Ned no es como la mayoría de los vampiros, Ned solo mata para sobrevivir, el no disfruta matar a diferencia de otros vampiros."

Jessica asintió, aunque no estaba del todo cómoda con saber eso, tal vez los vampiros eran algo romántico y seductor, pero ella se estaba dando cuenta de lo peligroso que ellos podían ser, la pregunta era como Bella podía estar con uno sin temer por su vida, aunque a decir verdad, ella estuvo rodeaba por una familia entera de vampiros sin temer por su vida, Jessica le pregunto:

"¿Los Cullen no matan persona?"

Bella le dijo como si fuera una broma:

"No, claro que no, ellos son según sus palabras "vegetarianos" solo matan animales, aunque según Ned, solo los vampiros que perdieron algún tornillo hacen eso, la mayoría de los beben de ser humanos sin dudar."

"¿Y acaso eso no los hace malos?"

"Claro que no" dijo Bella "yo también pensaba eso, que los vampiros buenos no deberían beber de humanos, pero Ned cambio todo eso, el es un vampiro bueno y honrado, pero el bebe sangre humana."

Jessica asintió, aunque para ella era un concepto difícil de aceptar, como un vampiro podía ser bueno si bebía de humanos.

Jessica le pregunto a Bella:

"¿Acaso tu padre sospecha de Ned?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Por ahora el no tiene ni idea" aunque Bella sintió miedo por unos segundos, de pensarlo "pero realmente yo no quiero ver el día que el vea que Ned es un vampiro, yo no quiero que me separe de el."

Jessica miro a Bella incrédula y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú realmente amas a Ned? ¿A pesar de que el es un vampiro?"

Bella le dijo:

"Claro que si, yo amo a Ned, el me hace sentir mas viva que nunca y me hizo experimentar sentimientos que nunca pensé sentir por Edward, yo soy feliz con el, yo tuve mas intimidad con el que la que jamás tuve con Edward."

Jessica asintió, ella estaba feliz por Bella, ella siempre había sido bastante sarcástica y cínica, era bueno que ella realmente pudiera sonreír ahora, mismo así aún estaba el peligro de salir con un vampiro, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Los chicos sospechan de los Cullen y de Ned?"

Jessica miro a sus tres amigos y entonces ella dijo:

"Ángela sospecha algo al igual que yo, Mike no, aunque cree que es fantástico que los vampiros existan, Eric también cree que es fantástico, mismo así creó que el sospecha de los Cullen."

Bella asintió, lo menos que deseaba era perder a sus amigos por estar asociada a un vampiro, pero ella amaba a Ned, realmente no le importaba las opiniones de sus amigos o de su padre al respecto, sabía que su padre, cuando dejara de ser tan ignorante y realmente viera que los vampiros existían, iba a tener miedo por ella, tal vez le iba a ordenar que no viera mas a Ned otra vez.

Aunque ella estaba feliz que dentro de dos años ella iba a ser mayor de edad, así ella podría ser independiente, conseguir un trabajo y salir con Ned, sin importar las opiniones de su padre, tal hasta mudarse con el, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de cómo era vivir con un vampiro, aunque ella sentía curiosidad.

Ella aún no sabía que curso ella iba hacer en la universidad o si ella realmente deseaba ir a la universidad, lo único que sabía que había un mundo nuevo allá afuera y ella tenía ansias de explorarlo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Carlisle estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa del comedor, su expresión era triste y algo molesta, ya que el había perdido en el hospital, ya demasiadas personas desconfiaban en el, los chicos tuvieron que dejar de ir a la secundaria solo por ello, lo menos que el deseaba era llamar mas atención hacia ellos.

Esme camino hacia el y entonces puso su mano en su hombro, dándole una sonrisa, Carlisle trato de devolverle la sonrisa, mismo así esta no llego a sus ojos, ya habían pasado las dos semanas y su hijo aún seguía enterrado bajo tierra, lo que preocupaba a Carlisle y lo enfurecía, como esos vampiros venir a Fork y robarle su vida, su hijo, su secreto, el confort de su familia, todo, esos vampiros se lo llevaron todo.

Esme le pregunto:

"¿Te encuentras bien, amor?"

Carlisle miro a Esme y entonces le dijo:

"Si, hoy van a sacar a Edward de la tumba."

Esme asintió, si la vampira Claudia cumplía con su palabra, ella iba a sacar Edward de la tumba, mismo así Esme sabía que no se podía confiar en estos vampiros ya que ellos eran igual de malvados que Victoria, sino peor.

Esme miro a Carlisle y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Has pensado en llamar a Aro?"

Carlisle miro a Esme desconcertado y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué íbamos a llamar a los Volturi? Eso es exactamente lo que quieren estos vampiros, tú sabes las consecuencias de que los Volturi y estos vampiros se encuentren."

Esme miro a Carlisle y entonces le dijo:

"Aro es tu viejo amigo, Carlisle, así que no veo el problema."

Carlisle le dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces le dijo:

"Tú entiendes, Esme, si los Volturi viene aquí tarde o temprano va a ver guerra, estos vampiros no van a ceder terreno."

Esme miro a furiosa a Carlisle y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Y que es lo que se supone que haga, Carlisle, quedarme sentada con los brazos cruzados mientras que estos vampiros destruyen nuestras vidas!"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, el también estaba molesto y furioso con la situación, pero debería haber otra forma, conocía a Aro y a sus los suyos, ellos eran vampiros muy viejos, sediento de poder, ellos aún seguían siendo amigos a pesar de sus diferencias, mismo así, Aro y sus lacayos estaban hambriento de poder, tanto que destruyeron a otro grupo de vampiros para lograr ser los mas poderosos.

Si ellos llegaban a Fork y chocaba con estos vampiros, el resultado iba a ser un baño de sangre, ya que estos vampiros eran igual de hambrientos de poder, igual de arrogantes, mismo así ellos tenían otra clase de poder que los Volturi no tenían, no solo tenían dinero, sino poder político, ellos no estaban aislado del mundo a diferencia de los Volturi, dios sabe cuanto poder realmente tenían estos vampiros.

Carlisle le respondió a su esposa:

"No, no debes estar de brazos cruzados, pero llamar a los Volturi no es la mejor solución, la situación solo va empeorar si tú los llamas."

Esme sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, Carlisle se levanto y entonces la abrazo, estas dos semanas habían sido bastante duras para Esme, teniendo que soportar el dolor de saber que su hijo estaba enterrado bajo tierra y que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para sacarlo de allí.

Esme recostó su cabeza en su hombro y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, entonces ella dijo:

"Yo solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta... yo solo quiero mi hijo de vuelta..."

Carlisle le dijo:

"Ya lo se, Esme" dijo dándole un beso en los labios "todo va a solucionarse, pero nosotros debemos ser pacientes."

Esme sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, Carlisle, basta de paciencia, ellos han destruido nuestras vidas, acaso tu no lo ves, los chicos ya no pueden ir a la secundaria y tu perdiste tu trabajo."

Carlisle le dijo:

"Ya lo se amor, pero era necesario, ellos ya están comenzando a sospechar de nosotros, de que somos vampiros, nos estábamos arriesgar a lastimar a alguien si nosotros continuábamos nuestra rutina como siempre."

Esme le dijo:

"Tienes que hacerlo Carlisle, llama a Aro, cuéntale de la situación, cuéntale sobre estos vampiros y que lo que han hecho en Fork."

Carlisle realmente no deseaba llamar a Aro, no solo por las consecuencias de hacerlo, sino que también sabía que ellos ya no eran tan amigos como antes, Esme le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos:

"Por favor hazlo por mí."

Carlisle bajo la mirada, realmente no deseaba hacerlo, entonces Esme le dijo:

"Por favor, hasta ese vampiro se llevo a Bella con el, ella rompió el corazón de nuestro hijo, por favor."

Lo menos que Carlisle deseaba era venganza contra Bella, eso era culpa de Edward y su falta de control, no de Bella, ella estaba cuidándose a si misma, aunque Esme no lo veía así.

Carlisle al ver sus ojos azules mirándolo, llenos de lagrimas, recordaba cuanto la amaba, ahora ellos estaban viviendo en tiempos difíciles, tal vez ellos habían tomado todo por sentado, que la situación nunca iba a cambiar, pero tal vez el se había equivocado, ahora ellos se enfrentaban a la situación mas difícil que ellos se habían enfrentado en años, la pregunta era si realmente valía la pena llamar a los Volturi por esto.

Y si ellos iban a ser suficientes para solucionar este problema, mismo con todo el poder que los Volturi y sus habilidades especiales, realmente eran capaces de derrotar estos vampiros, los Volturi vivían en el siglo pasado, en su burbuja de lujos y aristocracia, mientras que estos vampiros tenían su propio sistema político, su propia religión, su propia tecnología.

¿Acaso los Volturi eran capaz de hacer algo en esta situación?

Pero al ver los ojos de su esposa, sabía que debería hacer algo, Carlisle dijo un pesado suspiro, regándole a dios que lo perdonara, entonces le respondió a su esposa:

"Está bien, Esme, lo are."

Esme le respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dándole un beso en los labios:

"Gracias, Carlisle."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

La noche comenzó a caer sobre el pequeño pueblo de Fork, antes las personas no tenían miedo a la noche, aunque estas eran frías y húmedas, los habitantes de Fork seguían con sus vidas, reuniéndose con amigos, yendo a fiestas, yendo al cine local, haciendo reuniones en la noche.

Pero ahora que todos el mundo sabía que los vampiros eran reales, no importaba su afirmación de que ellos no bebían sangre humana, el pueblo se lleno de miedo a la noche, miedo a ser cazados y asesinados por esas criaturas de la noche.

Ellos ni querían ni pensar que otras criaturas se estaban escondiendo en la oscuridad de la noche, si los vampiros reales, que había de los hombres lobos, acaso ellos también eran reales.

La mayoría de la población tenía miedo a la noche, aunque siempre había una pequeña porción de la población que aún creía que los vampiros eran fantasía, aunque eso realmente no le importaba los vampiros, todo lo que importaba era la sangre.

La sangre era todo lo que le importaba a Caballo Loco en sus dos siglos y medio de vida como vampiro, mientras que el se dirigía hacia la Reservación Quileute, por la Carretera 101 hacia la Calle La Push.

El manejaba un Sedan negro que pertenecía a la Autoridad, su misión contactar con los nativos locales, gracias a la información que había aportado su jefe, Stark, Caballo Loco sabía que en la Reservación había una manada de hombres lobos.

Caballo Loco siempre se sorprendía cuanto había cambiado este mundo desde que el hombre blanco llego a estas tierras, el había estado allí para ver todo eso, aunque cuando ellos llegaron a sus tierras el ya era un vampiro, realmente le encantaba cazarlos por las noches y beber su sangre.

Pero su pueblo sufrió mucho, guerra tras guerra, desde que llego el hombre blanco, aunque Caballo Loco era un Sioux, su pueblo era nómada, mismo así ellos abarcaban un enorme territorio, ahora todo ese territorio pertenecía al hombre blanco y sus ciudades, su pueblo ahora vivía en pequeñas reservaciones.

Caballo Loco doblo hacia La Push y entonces el manejo el corto camino hacia la reservación, sabía que el grupo de hombres lobos aquí era extremadamente hostil hacia los vampiros, pero la Autoridad no quería la guerra, solo la paz, entre ellos.

Caballo Loco había elegido ser vampiro, ya que el tenía una herida mortal que casi la vida y el hubiera muerto si su creador no hubiera estado allí, este le dio dos opciones, morir desangrado o convertirse en vampiro, Caballo Loco no deseaba morir, así que eligió ser vampiro.

El se dio cuenta de que ser vampiro no era muy distinto a su vida anterior, en vez de cazar animales, el ahora cazaba humanos, para beber su sangre y mantener su inmortalidad, mismo así el tenía debilidades, como la decapitación, el fuego y el sol, además de la extrema mutilación ya que moriría si su cuerpo era cortado a la mitad.

El precio de la inmortalidad era que el tuvo que abandonar a su familia, su esposa y sus dos hijas, Caballo Loco nunca tuvo oportunidad de verlas crecer, de ver como ellas formaban sus propias familias, ver a sus nietos.

Ahora el mundo había cambiado otra vez, ahora los humanos tenían conocimiento de ellos, todo el mundo sabía de ellos, desde Europa, Asia, Australia, Oceanía, África, los países del nuevo mundo, mismo lo que no había cambiado era el miedo que las personas sentían hacia los vampiros, miedo justificado.

A el realmente no le importaba la integración, los vampiros eran depredadores no importa en que países estén, Caballo Loco se sentía de nuevo domado por un nuevo sistemas de reglas, públicamente los vampiros no mataban mas personas por su sangre, ellos usaban donadores y usaban los bancos de sangre de los hospitales, aunque privadamente, era algo mucho mas complicado, ya que muchos vampiros no deseaban dejar sus viejas costumbres detrás, como cazar y matar personas, por su sangre, por ello ellos mataban indiscriminadamente.

Caballo Loco detuvo su auto en frente de las casas de los nativos de la zona, al salir del auto el pudo ver que los hombres lobos ya lo habían olido, el salió del auto y entonces camino hacia ellos.

Jacob y Sam pudieron ver a un nativo caminar hacia ellos, ellos podían ver que el no era humano, pero no era un hombre lobo tampoco, era un vampiro, a pesar de que era moreno, de ojos castaños y pelo negro, su piel era de un tono pálido, pero el no era un vampiro como los Cullen, el era como los vampiros que habían llegado a la ciudad, no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Los dos adolescentes gruñeron y caminaron hacia el Caballo Loco, entonces este le dijo:

"Yo no vine aquí a pelear, yo vine de parte de la Autoridad" dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente azul eléctrico.

Sam y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Sam les pregunto:

"¿Y que quiere la Autoridad con nosotros ahora?"

Caballo Loco miro a los dos adolescentes y entonces dándoles una mirada fría, con sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad, el saco un cheque de su bolsillo, entonces les dijo:

"Aquí tienen un cheque de quinientos mil dólares, ustedes pueden usarlo para invertirlo en la Reservación."

Jacob miro a Caballo Loco con incredulidad y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso estas tratando de sobornarnos?"

Caballo Loco miro con frialdad a Jacob y entonces le dijo:

"Esto es un incentivo para mantener la paz entre la Autoridad y su grupo de Hombres Lobos, nosotros no queremos pelear o la guerra, otros grupos de Lobos no han tenido en aceptar el dinero."

Jacob miro a Caballo Loco, con cierto disgusto y despreció, acaso el esperaba que ellos aceptaran su dinero, miro a Sam, que estaba mirando al cheque, Jacob le pregunto:

"¿Acaso tu no estas pensando en aceptar el dinero, Sam?"

Sam miro con despreció al vampiro, mismo así sabía que ese dinero podría servir para la Reservación, mismo así no lo iba a aceptar sin saber en que se estaba metiendo, el le pregunto:

"¿Y que quieres a cambio de este dinero, vampiro?"

Caballo Loco le dijo:

"Nada, aún, nosotros solo queremos la paz entre nosotros y deseamos que ustedes a nosotros el control de Fork, si acaso una situación violenta ocurre con un vampiro déjenos actuar a nosotros."

Sam miro con furia a Caballo Loco y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso crees que vamos a tomar órdenes de ustedes?"

Caballo Loco le dijo con frialdad:

"A mi no me importa lo que pienses, si necesitamos de ustedes o de algún favor, nosotros lo contactaremos, nuestros detectives privados ya hicieron el trabajo debido."

Jacob miro sorprendido y entonces el dijo furioso:

"¿Ustedes nos investigaron?"

Caballo Loco miro con incredulidad a Jacob y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y que crees que nosotros hacemos cada vez que vamos a una nueva área? No a perder el tiempo, vean a este dinero como una inversión a la Reservación, se lo merecen."

Sam miro al vampiro y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú realmente crees que vamos aceptar al dinero?"

"Ustedes no han rechazado el dinero" dijo con frialdad Caballo Loco "tómenlo y úsenlo."

Miro a la pequeña reservación y entonces les dijo:

"Expandan la reservación, creen nuevos negocios y nuevos empleos, traigan mas gente a la reservación y no se aíslen tanto del pueblo."

Mismo que Jacob y Sam querían decirle al vampiro que el no podía decirles que hacer, ellos tenían que admitir que el vampiro tenía razón, ellos podían expandir la reservación, crear nuevos negocios para hacer la reservación mas rica y mas prosperas, pero sabían que la bondad de los vampiros venía con un precio mismo así, era un precio menor a pagar, la Autoridad no quería apropiarse de sus tierras y de sus vidas.

Sam frunció el ceño, realmente deseaba rechazar el dinero, ya que venía de un vampiro, de una sangre fría, mismo así, no podía ya que ese dinero podría servir de mucho a la Reservación, Jacob lo miro, también había dudas en sus ojos, Sam entonces dijo:

"Muy bien, aceptaremos el dinero."

Caballo Loco le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces, dio media vuelta y se marcho diciendo:

"Bien, el próximo mes va a ver otro cheque de quinientos mil dólares, úsenlo sabiamente."

Entonces camino hacia su Sedan, su trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahora faltaba controlar a los vampiros rebeldes que estaban en la zona y aquellos que estaban por venir, ya que los híbridos estaban aquí y eso iba a ser un magneto para los vampiros deseosos de su sangre mágica y sus cualidades.

Caballo Loco subió al auto, no sabía que magia intervino para crear a los híbridos o que seres intervinieron, mismo así el también estaba curioso por saber que cuales mágicas tenía esa sangre, por lo que el había escuchado de su jefe, permitía que los vampiros caminaran a la luz del sol, aunque fuera temporalmente, Caballo Loco se preguntaba como sería caminar a la luz del sol otra vez.

Con ello el partió de nuevo hacia Fork, la noche apenas estaba comenzando.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Claudia miraba el ataúd que ella enterró a Edward, los soldados hicieron un buen trabajo desenterrando al ataúd, ella salto dentro de la tumba abierta y entonces con el celular en la mano, ella apretó la pantalla haciendo que el ataúd de metal se abriera.

Adentro, enfermo, febril, deshidratado, estaba Edward, su piel pálida tenía tonos oscuros y el estaba muy demacrado, sus ojos amarillos se habían vuelto negros, Claudia sonrió fríamente, ya que el se veía muy enfermo.

Claudia le dulcemente:

"Mi dulce Edward. ¿Tienes mucha sed?"

Ella agarro a Edward de su buzo, este dio gruñido animal, pero Claudia era mucho mas fuerte, ella lo agarro con fuerza mientras este trataba de forcejear y entonces lo lanzo afuera de la tumba.

Entonces Claudia salto en frente de el desde adentro de la tumba, miro a los soldados y entonces les ordeno fríamente:

"Tráigala."

Los soldados asintieron y entonces ellos se dirigieron hacia la camioneta.

Claudia miro a Edward, que estaba postrado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba temblando y su piel estaba sudada, ella podía ver que Edward estaba en dolor, pero eso realmente no lo importante, entonces ella le dijo fríamente:

"Yo se que aún ahí un ser inteligente, debajo de toda esa capa de dolor y de sed, así que escúchame bien."

Los soldados trajeron forzándola a caminar cerca de la tumba, a una adolescente de dieciséis años de pelo largo castaño y ojos del mismo color, ella estaba gritando y llorando, Claudia la agarro y entonces ella fácilmente la tiro en frente de Edward, Claudia le dijo:

"Ahí tienes tu cena para esta noche, mi dulce Edward, una linda joven de dieciséis años, en el pico de su juventud, sin enfermedades y virgen."

Ella le dio una sonrisa dulce y entonces le dijo:

"No ahí mejor plato que ese."

Edward miro a Claudia, a pesar de su expresión de dolor, el sacudió la cabeza, no deseaba matar a la joven, mismo así la sed era muy fuerte.

Claudia se acercó a Edward mientras que la adolescente lloraba de miedo, entonces ella le susurro:

"Vamos, Edward, que prefieres, sangre caliente y fresca o estar otras dos semanas encerrado en ese ataúd de metal."

Edward miro a Claudia con furia, la sed lo estaba carcomiendo, tanto su mente como su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba débil y tembloroso, miro a la joven que sacudía la cabeza llena de lágrimas, ella le decía:

"Por favor, no me mate, no me mate... por favor..."

Edward gruño de dolor y se puso su mano en su estomago, entonces miro a la joven, su sed lo estaba matando, necesitaba sangre y la necesitaba ahora, miro a Claudia y entonces esta le dio una sonrisa fría:

"Vamos Edward, no la vas a matar solo por que se parece a Bella, que es mas fuerte, tu sed o tus patéticos sentimientos hacia esa humana..."

Edward sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, el susurro con voz quebrada:

"Bella... Bella... yo te amo... yo no... puedo... vivir sin ti..."

Claudia le dio una falsa expresión de simpatía y se quito una lágrima falsa de los ojos, ella le dijo:

"O pobrecillo, esta apenado, si tú no la matas ahora, la sed te va a matar a ti."

Edward sacudió la cabeza y bajo la mirada, el no deseaba matar a la joven, ella se veía tan parecido a Bella, el la amaba, no podía vivir sin ella, mismo así la sed era tan fuerte, tan poderosa, su mente estaba cegada por la sed, todo vestigio de autocontrol se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Claudia miro a la joven llorona, entonces le dijo a Edward en tono frío:

"Vamos, es solo un paso para curar tu sed, tu tienes que matarla, si tu eres el vampiro que dices ser, tu no tendrás ningún problema en matarla."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, diciendo:

"No... no... no quiero... hacerlo... no... no... quiero... matar... a... Bella..."

Claudia sonrió fríamente y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos, mi dulce Edward, yo se que quieres matarla, ella te traiciono, ella se esta acostando con otro vampiro ahora, el esta calentando su cama metafóricamente..." ella le sonrió dulcemente "vamos, claro que la quieres matar..."

Edward recordó que Bella ya no era suya mas, ahora ella estaba con otro vampiro mucho mas fuerte y pucho más rápido, el trato de quitarlo de su lado y ella lo odio por eso, ella no se merece su amor, ella lo traiciono, ella lo hirió, todo lo que ella alguna vez había deseado era protegerla y ella lo pago de esa manera.

Claudia sonrió a la expresión de furia en el rostro de Edward, a pesar de estar demacrado y enfermo, Edward estaba bastante furioso, este dio un fuerte gruñido gutural, casi animal, entonces el se lanzo hacia la joven que grito de terror, Edward la agarro entre sus brazos y no dejo que esta se escapara, entonces sin dudarlo dos veces, este clavo sus dientes en la garganta de la joven, ya que sus colmillos eran tan pequeños casi inexistentes, el tuvo que morder con fuerza para quebrar la barrera de la piel.

La joven de grito de terror y de dolor, entonces su grito se ahogo, cuando Edward consigue quebrar su piel e hizo que la sangre saliera a borbotones directamente hacia su garganta, Edward sintió alivio al sentir el dulce sabor de la sangre, su calor, su cuerpo se relajo y entonces dejo de temblar, el siguió bebiendo de la joven, mientras que su cuerpo se volvía mas flácido y ella dejaba de luchar, su corazón que latía fuerte al principio comenzó a latir mas y mas lento a medida que Edward seguía bebiendo de la herida abierta.

Su corazón resonaba en su oídos mientras el seguía bebiendo de su sangre, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el latido de la joven aunque este estaba disminuyendo su fuerza poco a poco.

La sangre le había manchado el rostro y su garganta descendiendo por su pecho, mismo así a Edward realmente no le importaba, ya que su sed había sido aliviada por lo menos por ahora, Edward siguió bebiendo su sangre dulce y caliente, hasta que el escucho el débil latido del corazón de la joven, ya estaba al borde de la muerte, mismo así Edward aún estaba sedientes, podía haberla dejado viva y que su mordida la convirtiera en vampiro, mismo así su sed era demasiado para hacer eso, entonces el siguió bebiendo de ella hasta que su corazón dejo de latir.

Edward se detuvo, su frenesí alimenticio había terminado, el había saciado su sed, por lo meno por el momento, su ojos negros volvieron a ser amarillos y entonces miro al cadáver de la joven en sus manos, ella tenía una mirada perdida hacia el cielo y sus ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse vidriosos.

Ella tenía una horrible herida en su cuello de la carne desgarrada cuando Edward la había mordido, de pronto Edward se dio cuenta de lo que el había hecho, el dejo caer al suelo al cadáver y miro a Claudia lleno de dolor y furia:

"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué me has obligado a hacer?"

Claudia le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"¿Obligado a hacer, Edward? Mi dulce Edward, esta es tu naturaleza, tu eres un asesino al igual que todos nosotros..."

Edward sacudió la cabeza y entonces el dijo:

"No, yo no soy un asesino, yo no soy un monstruo" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos "tu me has obligado a matar a alguien."

Claudia le dio una mirada de frustración, realmente este vampiro no podía ser más patético, Claudia le dijo fríamente:

"Vamos Edward, deja de ser tan patético, compórtate como el vampiro que dices ser."

Edward miro con furia a Claudia, su boca y su garganta aún estaban cubiertas de sangre, este sacudió de la cabeza, tratando de quitar de su mente el dulce sabor de la sangre humana, miro a Claudia:

"¡No, yo no soy un asesino! ¡No soy un asesino!"

Miro al cadáver de la joven, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Claudia le dio una pequeña sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Mi querido Edward, acaso no lo ves, tu eres un asesino..."

Claudia le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"No, mi querido Edward, tu eres un asesino..."

De pronto ella apareció en frente de Edward, este reacciono con sorpresa, pero antes de que este pudiera dar el primer golpe, Claudia le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que este cayera inconciente al suelo, Claudia miro a los soldados y entonces les ordeno:

"Tráiganlo a la furgoneta" miro al cadáver de la joven "y dejen el cadáver en algún callejón."

Los soldados asintieron, sabiendo mejor de no desobedecer las órdenes de Claudia, ella sonrió dulcemente al cuerpo inconciente de Edward, entonces ella le dijo:

"Y ahora tú eres mío."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mas tarde en la noche, Esme y Carlisle, llegaron al lugar donde Edward había sido enterrado vivo, pero al llegar al lugar ellos solamente encontraron una tumba abierta con un ataúd abierto, sin ver a Edward a la vista, ellos podían oler el olor a sangre humana en el aire, ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

Esme se puso sus manos en la boca y entonces ella rompió en llanto, mientras que Carlisle puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, rompiendo en llanto.

Parecía que los otros vampiros habían llegado primero que ellos, ahora la pregunta era.

¿La Autoridad ahora tenía a Edward?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. **

_Yo se que la mayoría de ustedes me van a odiar por la penúltima escena de este capitulo, pero debo decirles que eso era necesario, Claudia tiene interés en Edward y mas en su propio potencial como vampiro, pero no como vampiro "vegetariano"._

_También debo decirles que su interés no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos, sino que es algo puramente sexual, para ella Edward no es más que un juguete, que ella puede usar por el momento._

_Además yo quería hacer una corta escena con Caballo Loco, pero la alargue por que pensé que sería bueno dar mas información sobre el, ahí que tener mucho respeto a todos los nativos, ya que ellos vivían en la zona mejor que el hombre blanco, nosotros no somos mas que intrusos en sus tierras._

_Yo se que tal vez ahí muchos que se preguntas que rayos es esta historia, por que los vampiros actúan de esa manera._

_Muchos se preguntan si los vampiros en esta historia son buenos o malos, la respuesta es simple, no son ni buenos o malos, son depredadores, ellos beben sangre humana, mismo los mas renuentes, otros son simplemente asesinos, como Claudia, buenos o malos, estos vampiros no niegan su naturaleza._

_Si tienen alguna pregunta o opinión, escriban en el cuadrado debajo, a mi realmente me gustaría de escuchar las opiniones de todos, buenas o malas._

_Muchas Gracias._


	13. 12 Los Volturi

_Hola todos de nuevo, yo se que mi ultimo capitulo no les habrá agradado a mi lectores y lectoras, mismo así yo les tengo otro capitulo aquí._

_Ahora faltan ocho capítulos mas..._

_Una cosa mas, si no ahí demanda de capitulos, no habra capitulos, lo siento por ser tan duro, pero quien quiera que esta historia llegue a su final, mandeme un mensaje sobre ello, muchas gracias._

**LOS VOLTURI **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aro Volturi estaba sentado en su silla, en la sala del trono, esta que tenía un diseño renacentista se encontraba en las criptas de la ciudad de Volterra, su centro de operaciones.

Aro era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel pálida y ojos rojos, de unos treinta años, tenía pelo castaño oscuro y usaba un traje negro, con un collar de plata con la cresta de su familia alrededor de su cuello, en su trono, que estaba en el centro de los tres gobernaba a los vampiros.

Su palacio subterráneo estaba lleno de pinturas, bustos y estatuas, su palacio estaba lleno de riquezas, Aro era un vampiro viejo de unos tres mil años, aunque no era el mas viejo de su familia.

Ellos habían matado a muchos vampiros para llegar a donde ellos estaban y ellos se sentían los dueños del mundo, luego de masacrar a los vampiros de Rumania, ellos eran los dueños del mundo ahora.

Por detrás de el caminaba su cuñado, Marcus Volturi que era un hombre que parecía de unos cuarenta años, de pelo castaño oscuro y piel pálida, con sus mismos ojos rojos, el usaba una tunica negra con un collar del mismo diseño alrededor de su cuello.

Marcus miro Aro sentado en su trono y entonces este le dijo:

"Parece que nosotros hemos recibido un curioso mensaje de tu viejo amigo, Carlisle, el pide nuestra ayuda."

Aro miro curioso a Marcus y entonces le pregunta:

"¿A sí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere"

Marcus le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"El tiene algunos problemas con unos vampiros revoltosos, que están causando problemas en su pequeña ciudad, Fork."

Aro miro a Marcus, que se sentó al lado del, entonces Aro dijo:

"¿Y quiere que nosotros resolvamos el problema?"

Marcus asintió con desinterés, realmente no podía entender como Aro pudo hacerse amigo de ese vegetariano, Marcus le dijo:

"Así parece, el alega que los vampiros secuestraron al vampiro mas joven de su grupo, Edward y que lo tienen cautivo."

Aro sonrió recordando al joven Edward, era un vampiro bastante joven e impetuoso, demasiado inestable e emocional, Aro le dijo:

"Vaya, esas son alegaciones bastante fuertes, ¿Qué quieres que nosotros hagamos?"

Marcus le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"El quiere que los destruyas y que los expulses de Fork."

Aro asintió, por que rayos Carlisle le estaba pidiendo ayuda ahora, luego de tantos siglos desde que ellos habían sido amigos, claro ellos siguieron caminos diferentes, Carlisle era vegetariano, mientras que Aro y el resto de su familia bebían sangre humana sin problemas, Aro le dijo:

"¿A sí? ¿Y por que el y su grupo no pudo hacerlo el mismo?"

Marcus le dijo:

"Por que el grupo esta liderado por un vampiro muy poderoso, Ned, que alega que viene de parte de una tal "Autoridad", ellos tomaron control de Fork ahora y ellos aislaron a Carlisle y su grupo."

Aro asintió, entonces le dijo:

"¿Autoridad? ¿Tú has escuchado de esa Autoridad?"

Marcus sacudió la cabeza, el nunca había escuchado de la tal Autoridad en su larga vida, ya que el era mas viejo que el mismo Aro, ya que tenía mas de tres mil años, el ya era vampiro cuando el conoció a Aro, en Atenas, los dos se aliaron y formaron este grupo que ha tenido diferentes nombres a lo largo de los siglos y de los milenios.

Pero si había un grupo de vampiros desafiando su poder, ellos deberían intervenir, ellos nunca habían escuchado de esa tal "Autoridad" acaso eran uno nuevo grupo de vampiros, tratando de ganar poder, Marcus le dijo:

"No, yo no he oído de ninguna Autoridad, pero la pregunta es si ella representa un peligro para nosotros."

Aro sacudió la cabeza, como un grupo que el nunca había escuchado podía representar una amenaza, ellos simplemente podían ser vampiros jóvenes tratando de ser más poderosos de lo que realmente eran, Aro le dijo:

"No, no lo creó, esa "Autoridad" no debe ser mas vampiros idiotas tratando de usurpar nuestro lugar."

Marcus le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez deberíamos darle una lección a esa Autoridad."

Aro sonrió, de pronto ellos vieron a Jane y a Alec, sus hijos, Jane de trece años de pelo rubio, piel pálida y ojos rojos, caminaba en el frente ella usaba una capa y una capucha, además ella tenía un vestido negro, detrás de el con un traje negro, con pelo castaño, pálido y ojos rojos, estaba Alec, Aro sonrió a sus pupilos y entonces les dijo:

"Justo a las personas que quería ver, nosotros tenemos una nueva misión para ustedes, queridos."

Jane sonrió dulcemente a su padre y entonces le dijo:

"¿A si, padre? ¿Cuál es?"

Marcus les sonrió a los dos y entonces le dijo:

"Ustedes deben viajar a America, ya que un viejo amigo tiene problemas con una tal "Autoridad" que secuestro a su hijo y tomo posesión del pueblo."

Jane sonrió, entonces Alec dijo:

"Nosotros lo haremos con gusto."

Aro miro fríamente a los dos niños vampiros, entonces le dijo fríamente:

"Averigüen que es esa "Autoridad" y si es una amenaza para nuestro poder, si ellos representa una amenaza, elimínenlos."

Jane y Alec sonrieron, ellos les encantaba la sangre, no importaba si es de vampiro o de humanos, además ellos amaban el poder, sobretodo el poder que ellos tenían sobre otros vampiros, nadie desafiaban su poder, ya que ellos eran los amos y señor de los vampiros, ellos dictaban las leyes, ellos destruían cualquier amenaza, ellos eran los señora.

Jane le respondió:

"Si, padre."

Aro le sonrió a su hija y entonces el dijo:

"Muy bien, pueden marcharse, ustedes partirán de inmediato para Fork."

Jane asintió, entonces ella y Alec se marcharon.

Marcus miro a Aro, entonces le dijo:

"¿Estas seguro de que es una buena decisión tratar de destruirlos ahora? Ni siquiera sabemos de lo que ellos son capaces."

Aro le sonrió a su cuñado y entonces le dijo:

"Marcus, nosotros ya hemos lidiado con grupos de vampiros como estos, antes de llegar a la posición que nosotros estamos ahora, recuerda a los Rumanos, ellos se creían tan poderosos y al final casi los exterminamos a todos, nosotros podremos lidiar con esa "Autoridad" con facilidad."

Marcus sonrió, asintiendo, si ellos no deberían temer, ellos tenían demasiado poder para que alguien cuestionara su poder.

Marcus le dijo:

"Si, tu tienes razón, Aro, la "Autoridad" no es ninguna amenaza."

Aro sonrió, el se sentía agradecido de que su viejo amigo Carlisle acudiera a el pidiendo ayuda, ya que hace siglos que no había visto, desde que ellos partieron hacia caminos diferentes.

Aunque eso no importaba, ahora los Volturi estaba en sima de la cadena alimenticia y los demás vampiros los veían como la realeza, ellos se sentían como la realeza, muchos vampiros los adoraban y temían.

Aro amaba a ese poder, amaba mucho mas destruir a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo y a su familia.

La Autoridad no iba a ser ninguna amenaza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba sentada tomando su desayuno, los días pasaban lento en Fork, ella no había podido ver a Ned en los últimos días ya que el había estado muy ocupado en su trabajo, además el estaba hablando de que los trabajadores habían terminado de reconstruir su casa segura.

Aunque Bella realmente no sabía que pensar sobre ellos, ella no deseaba que Ned se marchara de su armario, ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Edward había desaparecido, nadie en el pueblo sabía donde estaba.

Aunque sospechaba que los Cullen sabían donde el estaba y ella también sospechaban que los nuevos vampiros tenían algo que ver, tal vez no Ned, ya que mismo que Edward trato de matarlo, Ned realmente no le preocupaba eso, el tenía trabajo que hacer y eso era lo que el estaba haciendo en este momento, además era demasiado honrado para vengarse.

Ella tampoco no había oído hablar de los Cullen hace dos semanas, ellos ni siquiera iban a la secundaria mas, ella había oído por su padre que Carlisle había renunciado a su trabajo en el hospital, por la cantidad de rumores que circulaban en el pueblo sobre la posibilidad de que los Cullen eran vampiros.

Parecía que en el pueblo había comenzado una caza de brujas en busca de los vampiros, todo el mundo era sospechoso, mismo que tú ni siquiera eras un vampiro de verdad y solo eras un humano común y corriente.

Su padre tenía mucho trabajo controlando los ataques a las personas que eran sospechadas de vampiros, de tratar de capturar a los adolescentes que habían destruido algunos negocios y habían hecho graffiti con la palabra: VAMPIRO; en las paredes.

Ella se preguntaba si el pueblo se había vuelto loco desde que los vampiros pura sangre habían revelado su existencia en el pueblo, ella ni quería imaginar como la reacción del resto del mundo había sido.

Ella ni siquiera se había enterado cuando ella vivía con su madre en Arizona, mismo así ahora las cosas estaban complicadas, todo lo que ella quería en este momento era ver a su novio Edward, el año escolar ya estaba por terminar dentro de unos meses e iba a comenzar el verano, ella se sorprendía como habían cambiado las cosas en ultimo año.

Antes de que llegara Ned, ella pensaba que los Cullen y los "vampiros" como ellos eran realmente vampiros, ahora ella ni siquiera tenía idea, ella pensaba que Edward realmente la amaba y ella lo amaba a el, ahora ella se dio cuenta de que Edward era un controlador y acosador egoísta que trato de matar a su novio actual solo por que el no pudo tenerla.

Ella se preguntaba si ella había sido tan estúpida en creer que los Cullen eran realmente vampiros, por que a decir verdad, no coincidía nada de lo que ella había encontrado en la Internet, Ned encajaba mucho mejor en el perfil que Edward, claro los vampiros reales no temían a las estacas, agua bendita y a las cruces, aunque si le temían al sol, al fuego y a la decapitación.

Ellos ni siquiera dormían en ataúdes, ya que Ned no tenía problemas en dormir en su cómoda cama, aunque mismo así ella no estaba segura con todo el asunto de los ataúdes, tal vez ella debería preguntarle a Ned sobre eso cuando ella lo viera mas tarde.

Bella miro a su padre que se sirvió una taza de café de la cafetera, agarrando el diario por debajo de su brazo, entonces se sentó a su lado, ella le pregunto causalmente:

"¿Y han encontrado a Edward?"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y entonces el dijo:

"No, yo he mandado patrullas por todo el pueblo pero no ahí señal de el."

Bella asintió, eso era de esperar, entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Qué ahí de los vampiros que aparecieron en la televisión? ¿Acaso ellos no tienen nada que ver?"

Charlie miro a su hija como si esta tuviera dos cabezas, entonces le dijo de manera incrédula:

"Bella, los vampiros no existen, tal vez el chico Cullen salió con algunos de sus amigos a Seattle a drogarse, no lo se, pero si esto sigue así tal vez tengamos que llamar a los Federales."

"¿Llamar a los Federales a Fork?"

Eso si que iba a hacer las cosas mucho mejor, ella se preguntaba como Ned iba a reaccionar cuando los Federales llegaran a la ciudad, acaso el iba a tratar de disuadirlos o su organización iba a sobornarlos y hacerlos partir, ya que ella realmente sospechaba que los vampiros de Ned tenían que ver con la desaparición de Edward.

"Si no ahí otra opción, si" dijo Charlie abriendo su periódico "lo mas raro que no hemos escuchado nada del Doctor Cullen sobre la desaparición de su hijo, el ni ningún miembro de su familia reporto la desaparición de Edward."

Bella miro a su padre de manera incrédula y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué algún miembro de la familia de Edward tuvo que ver con su desaparición?"

Charlie miro a su hija bajando los hombros, entonces el dijo:

"No lo se, pero en este tipos de casos es siempre buena idea siempre investigar primero a los miembros de la familia."

Bella realmente no le gustaba mucho esa idea, mismo que su padre era escéptico con respeto a los vampiros, si el llegaba a averiguar lo que los Cullen "eran", el podría asociar eso a Ned, eso significaba un gran conflicto familiar y eso significaba que ella tendría que tomar la dolorosa decisión entre escoger a su padre y a Ned.

Ella no deseaba nunca llegar a hacer eso, ella los amaba demasiado a los dos para escoger, aunque ella debería admitir que ella no había sido una buena hija desde que ella se mudo con su padre, ella había sido demasiado egoísta y había tomado a su padre por sentado, demasiado centrada en los Cullen y en Edward.

Acaso ella había sido tan siega que ella había alejado e ignorado a su propia familia, ella esperaba no ser así, ella esperaba mejorar en el futuro, que esto solo fuera una fase de la adolescencia.

Bella le sonrió dulcemente a su padre y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez tengas razón, Edward esta con algunos de sus amigos en Seattle drogándose, cosas de adolescentes."

Charlie miro seriamente a su hija y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tu tomas drogas?"

Bella miro sorprendida a su padre y entonces ella saco su cabeza frenéticamente:

"No, claro que no, yo no uso drogas, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, papá? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

Charlie bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de desconfiar de su hija, si ella se estuviera drogándose el lo sabría, entonces Charlie le dijo:

"Lo siento, Bella, pero tenía que preguntar."

Bella asintió, aunque ella aún estaba dolida por la pregunta, su padre era policía, Jefe de Policía, ella haría eso, sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría para su trabajo, eso lo arruinaría y la arruinaría a ella también destruiría su cuerpo y su mente.

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Esta bien, papá, yo se que tenías que preguntar" dijo bajando la mirada.

Charlie asintió, esperaba que el no hubiera roto el frágil vinculo que el tenía con su hija, ella siempre había sido distante y cínica, su relación con su hija no era la mejor, pero esperaba ser el padre que ella necesitaba y que por su estupidez nunca tuvo.

Bella salió de su casa y entonces ella se encontró a Jacob con su camioneta estacionada en frente de su casa, el tenía sus brazos cruzados, este sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estas?"

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Hola Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Jacob sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Tu padre me dijo que te llevara a la secundaria, por todo el caos que ahí en el pueblo."

Bella asintió, los dos sabían por que había tanto caos, entonces Bella dijo subiendo en la camioneta, entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Tú has escuchado algo sobre Edward?"

Jacob miro sorprendido a Bella y entonces le dijo con cierto sarcasmo:

"¿Por qué preguntas? Tu no estabas muy feliz con el."

Bella le dio una mirada incomoda y entonces le contesto:

"Bueno, no es que me preocupe por el, mi padre esta haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre Edward y cree que su familia tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición."

Jake miro a Bella como si esta hubiera dicho alguna broma, entonces el dijo:

"¿Tu padre cree que los sangre fría tuvieron algo que ver con su desaparición?"

Bella asintió y entonces ella dijo:

"Así es."

Jacob miro a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Pero tú no crees eso? ¿Acaso fueron esos nuevos vampiros?"

Bella bajo la cabeza algo molesta, entonces ella dijo:

"Ned no tuvo nada que ver con su desaparición."

Jacob miro a Bella, esperando una reacción así, entonces el dijo:

"No estoy culpando a Ned, sino a sus lindos amigos" dijo con sarcasmo "hace unos días uno de esos vampiros vino a la reservación."

"¿Qué quería?"

Jacob le dijo algo distante:

"Nos dio dinero, para la Reserva el dijo, por mas que lo odiáramos, el tenía razón, la Reserva necesita dinero."

Bella miro sorprendida a Jacob y entonces le pregunto:

"Ellos le dieron dinero a la reserva, ¿Por qué ellos harían algo así?"

Jacob bajo los hombros diciendo mientras el manejaba hacia la secundaria:

"No lo se, el decía que la Autoridad deseaba la paz, que ellos ahora se encargarían de los vampiros revoltosos en esta zona, si ellos necesitaban de nuestra ayuda, que la pedirían."

Bella asintió, la Autoridad parecía ser una entidad con mucho poder y dinero, aunque para ella seguía siendo un misterio.

Mismo así el dinero le iba a servir bien a la Reserva, aunque no fue un gesto del todo amable, tal vez podría serles útil a los Quileute.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victoria caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, su expresión era fría de vez en cuando ella miraba la camera, ella sabía que tendría que salir de allí, de una forma de otra, ella iba salir de allí.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Roman, Salome, Helen y William estaban mirando a las cameras, entonces Roman les pregunto a Helen y William:

"¿Ella ha dicho algo más sobre los Volturi?"

William sacudió la cabeza, entonces el dijo:

"No, no lo ha dicho, ella es renuente de hablar con nosotros sin lanzar un ataque."

Salome asintió, ella era una vampira muy joven e impetuosa, Salome le pregunto a Helen:

"¿Acaso consiguieron averiguar sobre lo que es ella?"

Helen dio un pesado suspiro y entonces ella dijo:

"Hasta el momento solo sabemos que ella es un hibrido entre Hada y Vampiro, como paso eso aún no lo se, es imposible para un vampiro reproducirse..."

Roman y Salome asintieron, entonces Roman pregunto:

"¿Qué ahí de su sangre? Ya descubrieron algo más de lo que nuestro Agente en Fork nos ha dicho."

Helen sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No mas de lo que nos ha dicho, nosotros aún estamos investigando las cualidades de su sangre" dijo con frialdad "si ella es capaz de lo que dice nuestro agente, puede ser una gran ventaja para nosotros."

Roman asintió, el estaba realmente al tanto de ello, por eso era importante encontrar mas vampiros como ellos, los demás agentes de la Autoridad que estaban en Europa, Asia y África, además de America Latina ya habían comenzado la búsqueda por mas vampiros como ellos, mismo así lo que le preocupaba realmente era los Volturi, ya que ellos eran los tenían poder sobre estos vampiros, era importante encontrarlos.

Roman y Salome realmente no tenían ni idea de que hacer con los Volturi, acaso ellos deberían negociar con ellos, acaso ellos deberían atacarlos y probar su fuerza, ellos no sabían nada sobre ellos, lo único que sabían eran que ellos gobernaban a estos vampiros híbridos, así que era muy importante encontrarlos.

Salome miro a los dos científicos vampiros y entonces les dijo:

"Es importante seguir investigando con lo que tenemos" dijo Helen asintió "cuando encontremos mas sujetos de investigaremos lo traeremos al laboratorio."

Roman asintió, era importante seguir con lo que tenían, mientras que ellos ya habían puesto una base de poder en Fork, aunque faltaba terminar de negociar con el gobierno local, para poder tener completo acceso a los Bancos de Sangres del estado, ya que ellos solo tenían acceso parcial al hospital para conseguir la sangre humana.

Era importante para la Autoridad que ellos mantuvieran la fachada, que los vampiros les era posible vivir de un banco de sangre y de donadores, aunque Roman sabía que había muchos vampiros descontentos que simplemente no querían olvidar las viejas maneras y alimentarse directamente de los humanos hasta matarlos.

Pero era importante la convivencia, que los humanos y vampiros pudieran vivir lado a lado, mismo que los humanos fueran sus corderos, ningún vampiro en su sano juicio se atrevía a desafiar a la Autoridad.

Roman le dijo:

"Muy bien, sigan investigando, yo les informare a los demás Cancilleres de sus descubrimientos."

Salome asintió, los Cancilleres eran los vampiros que controlaban cierta zona en especifica en donde ellos se encontraban, una ciudad o país, cada Concejo tenía seis miembros, ellos eran el cuerpo político de la Autoridad y llegar a un asiento del Concejo era algo un gran prestigio para un vampiro, generalmente se llegaba a un puesto en la mesa por números merito, si uno conseguía subir por la escalera burocrática de la Autoridad, generalmente matando al vampiro que estaba en el puesto superior a uno.

Roman y Salome los dos se marcharon, dejando a Helen y William mirando a la pantalla, ellos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, William miro a Helen cruzando los brazos y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, parece que nosotros no volveremos a casa pronto."

Helen dio una pequeña sonrisa, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, entonces dándole un beso en el cielo, diciendo:

"Vamos Will, no seas tan negativo, esta investigación es importante e fascinante, no me digas que a ti no te interesa."

William bajo la cabeza diciendo:

"Para ser sincero si me interesa esta investigación" miro a Victoria "¿Cómo esta raza de vampiros se creó?"

Helen apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y entonces ella respondió:

"No tengo ni idea, debió ser un milagro de los dioses que ellos crearan."

William asintió, realmente se necesitaba un milagro para crear a un vampiro así, hibrido entre Hada y Vampiro, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú sabes que clase de Hada pudo cruzar con un vampiro para crear esta clase de hibrido?"

Helen sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, ¿Cómo una Hada y un Vampiro podrían llegar a crear una cosa así?"

William le sonrió y entonces le dio corto beso en los labios diciendo:

"Creó que de la manera usual."

Helen le dio una mirada seductora, entonces le dijo:

"Muy gracioso, Will" dijo con su leve acento británico "tú sabes que nosotros somos estériles."

William sacudió la cabeza, mirando a la camera, estos vampiros eran un gran misterio y un gran dolor de cabeza, su creación era más allá de lo imposible, ya que los vampiros eran estériles, ya que la mayor parte de sus cuerpos estaban "muertos", aunque su corazón aún seguía latiendo, todos sus fluidos corporales que su cuerpo no necesitaban o eran expulsados en la transformación o ellos quedaban estériles, en caso del esperma y de los óvulos, era imposible para un vampiro reproducirse con un humano u otro vampiro.

"Y por esa razón, criaturas como esas" dijo mirando a Victoria "no podrían crearse, nosotros tendremos que ir a la fuente, no el remanente."

Helen miro curiosa a William y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué estas pensando, Will?"

"Que nosotros debemos buscar el primer vampiro los allegados al primer vampiro que nació de esta forma" Will le dio una expresión abrumada "sería algo imposible, mismo así deberíamos encontrar a los vampiros mas viejo de esta especie y tratar de analizar tu sangre."

Helen podía ver la lógica de su razonamiento, más viejo el vampiro, más cerca de la fuente que creó esta clase de vampiros, mismo así había un problema.

"Mismo así ahí un problema Will, si estos vampiros con parecidos a nosotros, eso quiere decir que la regla de la antigüedad se aplica."

Will asintió bastante al tanto de ello, eso significaba que cuanto mas viejo un vampiro era mas poderoso y tenía mas control de sus habilidades, algunos desarrollaban habilidades nuevas como volar, además cuanto mas viejo un vampiro, menos deshumanizado este era, ya que había su vida humana hace largo tiempo atrás y mas seguro de si mismo eran, con menos miedo a la muerte.

William le respondió:

"Si tienes razón y eso significaría que sería más peligroso tratar de capturar a un vampiro así."

Helen asintió, entonces ella dijo:

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una buena idea, tú tienes razón cuando mas viejo sea el vampiro, más cercano a la fuente este podría estar."

William asintió, entonces este dijo:

"Pero viendo como estos vampiros reaccionan a nosotros, ellos no van a ser tan amable en darnos una muestra de sangre."

Helen sacudió la cabeza mirando con frialdad a la pantalla, Victoria era una vampira joven e impetuosa, pero mucho más vieja comparada con ella, ella casi tenía doscientos años, pero ella era mucho mas controlada que Victoria, mismo así ella tenía la necesidad constante de beber sangre, al igual que Will que apenas tenía algunos años de vampiro.

Ellos iban a resolver este misterio y luego ellos iban a regresar a casa, ellos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer aquí aún.

Mientras tanto Victoria seguía caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, ella tendría que salir de allí, costara lo que costara, estos vampiros ya no iban a controlarla mas, ella era una sobreviviente y ella iba a poder salir de este lugar, no importa a quien tendría que matar para poder salir de allí.

Con ello ella siguió caminando de un lado a otro de la celda, con sus puños apretados, ella iba a salir, de una forma o de otra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche habían caído en Fork, mismo así los seres nocturnos habían despertado, esa misma noche en una casa segura no muy lejos del edificio de la Autoridad.

Edward despertó al sentir las luces fluorescentes en su rostro, el abrió sus ojos amarillos y miro alrededor, sentía una sensación fría en sima de su cuerpo y además de una sensación de que alguien le estaba dando besos en su pecho.

Este miro a su alrededor, las luces fluorescentes eran fuertes, casi lo cegaban o eso pensaba ya que el había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado de un ataúd debajo de la tierra, estaba acostado en una cama grande, con sabanas blancas, el estaba desnudo debajo de las sabanas, el de pronto sintió otro cuerpo desnudo en sima de el.

Miro hacia abajo y entonces el miro un cabello dorado, se dio cuenta de pronto de que era Claudia.

Ella al darse cuenta de que el había despertado le dio una sonrisa dulce y entonces le dijo:

"A mi dulce Edward ha despertado."

Edward miro con despreció a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me mantienes aquí?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa dulce, cruzando sus brazos en sima de su pecho, entonces ella le dijo:

"Mi dulce Edward, tu estas en mi casa segura, este va a ser tu hogar de ahora en adelante" ella le dio un beso en su pecho "¿Estas con sed? ¿Yo te puedo traer sangre?"

De pronto Edward lanzo a Claudia hacia el suelo, aunque ella simplemente río, este se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta, Claudia estaba allí, en frente del, ella se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, ella estaba desnuda en frente del, ella le dijo fríamente:

"¿A dónde crees que vas mi dulce Edward? Acaso no ves que estoy tratando de ser cortes, ahora, ¿quieres sangre o no?"

Edward miro furioso a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí?"

Claudia cruzo sus brazos en sima de sus senos, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa fría:

"Unos días, tú eres muy dormilón."

Ella desapareció en un parpadeo y de pronto apareció en frente de el, con un termo de sangre caliente y dos copas, Claudia le dijo:

"Mira aquí, sangre Tipo B, muy deliciosa" ella le dio una copa.

Edward dio unos pasos atrás, realmente no deseaba tomar sangre humana, Edward sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y entonces le dijo:

"Yo no voy a tomar sangre humana, yo soy un vampiro bueno."

Claudia sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Mi dulce e ingenuo Edward."

Ella sirvió en su copa y entonces ella la bebió, entonces ofreció a servir a Edward, esta sacudió la cabeza, el no deseaba beber sangre humana, no era un asesino, no era un monstruo, Claudia le dijo fríamente:

"Si tu no bebes, tu vas a sufrir por la sed" ella se acercó a el y entonces le dijo "¿Acaso quieres estar mas tiempo encerrado en el ataúd? Yo puedo arreglarlo."

Edward miro furioso a Claudia y entonces la agarro por los hombros empujándola y arrastrándola hasta que ella choco contra la pared, ella ni se inmuto, eso era lo que ella deseaba, la furia de Edward, no el patético y sentimental Edward, Edward gruño mientras que su rostro estaba centímetros de Claudia.

Este le dijo:

"¡Yo no bebo sangre humana! ¡Eso es malo!"

Claudia sonrió y entonces le acarició la mejilla diciendo:

"Mi querido Edward, eso es lo que deseaba ver" dijo acariciando su mejilla "esa furia, ese deseo asesino, esa es nuestra naturaleza Edward, tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarla."

Edward gruño a Claudia, el dijo:

"¡Yo no soy un monstruo! ¡Yo no soy un asesino!"

Claudia le dio un sutil beso en los labios a Edward lo que hizo que este reaccionara con disgusto, entonces ella le dijo con una sonrisa fría:

"No sabes cuanto me excitas cuando tu estas furioso y lo niegues o no, mi dulce Edward, tu eres un monstruo, nosotros somos asesinos."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, dando un puñetazo al lado de la cabeza de Claudia, ella ni siquiera se inmuto, sino que sonrió mas ampliamente, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

Edward al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, dio unos pasos atrás, Claudia sonrió de nuevo, entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Edward. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Tienes ganas?" dijo con una voz seductora.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, Claudia camino hacia el, ella era una mujer muy sexy y hermosa, mismo ella era una asesina, el podía ver eso en sus fríos ojos azules, ella le encantaba matar, además el solo era un juguete para ella.

Claudia de pronto se abalanzo hacia el empujándolo hacia la cama con fuerza, tan fuerte que el cayo en sima de la cama, en menos de un segundo ella estaba en sima de el, con sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura, con sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, esta le dio un beso apasionado y forzado en los labios, entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Edward, deja de ser tan patético, yo se que me deseas."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, diciendo:

"Yo, tú no me vas a obligar a esto."

Claudia le dio una mirada inocente y entonces le dijo:

"¿A que, mi dulce Edward?"

Edward la dio vuelta haciendo que el estuviera en sima de ella, ella río, no era una risa de una persona feliz, sino de una persona maniaca, llena de euforia.

Edward miro furioso a Claudia, furioso por estar en esa casa, furioso que su atormentadora estuviera con el tratando de seducirlo, estaba sediento, necesitaba sangre, mucha sangre, pero no podía beber sangre humana, iba en contra sus principios, beber sangre humana era malo, muy mala, Edward le dijo:

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo!"

Claudia simplemente le dio una expresión de falso dolor por su declaración, entonces ella sonrió de nuevo, diciendo acariciando el pecho de Edward con sus dos manos, el era un joven muy apuesto, era una lastima que era tan patéticamente emocional, entonces le dijo:

"No te enfurezcas, mi querido Edward" dijo con dulce frialdad.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, trayendo el caliente cuerpo de Edward cerca del suyo, ella podía oler el dulce olor de la sangre de Edward, era tan dulce como la sangre humana, ella se preguntaba que sabor tenía, luego de leer los reportes de Stark, Claudia le dijo con sus ojos llenos de deseo:

"Tu eres un hombre muy apuesto" dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

Edward salto de la cama, parándose de nuevo, estaba sediento, estaba furioso, pero no iba a perder el control, no con ella, no importaba cuanto ella tratara de tentarlo, no se iba a rendir ahora, no luego de haber matado, Edward mato a una persona inocente por que no pudo controlar su sed, no iba a cometer ese mismo error otra vez.

Edward le dijo:

"No, yo no te amo, yo no voy a hacerlo."

Claudia se sentó en la cama y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Edward, basta de sentimentalismos Edward, el sexo y la sangre son nuestra naturaleza, no tengas miedo en perder el control" ella le dio una sonrisa fría "vamos Edward, tu eres mejor que esto."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, si el era mucho mejor que eso, por eso no era un monstruo, el dijo:

"Yo no soy un monstruo, yo no soy un asesino."

Claudia sonrió, de pronto ella apareció en frente de el y antes de que pudiera reaccionar esta le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que este se inclinara hacia delante.

Ella lo agarro por detrás de su cuello y entonces lo lanzo al suelo, entonces le dijo dulcemente:

"¿Acaso no tienes sed, Edward? Lo puedo verlo en tus ojos, así deja de ser tan patético."

Claudia paso por el termo caído de sangre, que se había derramado en sima de la alfombra, por suerte ella siempre tenía mas de un termo, ella desapareció hacia la cocina, sacando otro termo de uno de los estantes, ella realmente no le gustaba beber sangre de los termos, era contra su naturaleza, ella le gustaba beber de la fuente.

Ella volvió al dormitorio donde Edward aún estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo, tenía tanto potencial, era una lastima que el estaba distraído con ese sentimentalismo humano y todo eso de que el era un monstruo, un asesino, los vampiros son asesinos, ellos beben sangre humana, los que bebían sangre animal eran considerados animales, parias.

Claudia se agacho sirviendo una copa de sangre, mientras que Edward daba una mueca de dolor, poniendo una mano en su estomago, ella le dijo fríamente:

"Eso debió doler no es así, mi querido Edward, tu piel es dura, debo admitirlo, pero tu todavía sigues siendo muy débil, ya que no eres completamente vampiro."

Edward le dio una mirada que mezclaba furia y dolor, entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy un vampiro."

Entonces Claudia le puso una copa de sangre humana caliente en frente de su rostro, entonces le dijo:

"Entonces demuéstramelo, bébela."

"No."

Los fríos ojos azules de Claudia miraron a sus amarillos y entonces ella le ordeno:

"Bébela."

Al ver a sus ojos por primera vez en su vida, Edward sintió miedo, sabía que no debía desobedecer si deseaba vivir, estaba sediento, adolorido y furioso, pero estaba débil por sus dos semanas sin beber una gota de sangre, con una mano temblorosa, agarro la copa, entonces miro la sangre roja oscura, su dulce olor le disgustaba, no deseaba beberla, al ver los ojos azules de Claudia, simplemente puso la copa en su boca y bebió la sangre, esta era dulce, demasiado dulce, Edward trato de que Claudia no viera su expresión de asco y disgusto, con una mano temblorosa la bebió toda, aunque casi la vomita, este dio un gruñido de asco.

Claudia sonrió fríamente y entonces le dijo:

"Viste no era tan malo, mi dulce Edward, no te preocupes, pronto vas a apreciar el sabor de la sangre humana."

Edward temía el día que eso llegara a ser verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, ya que muchos de mis lectores y lectoras estarán arrancándose los pelos preguntándose por que estoy obligando a Edward a tomar sangre humana._

_Bueno, Edward es un vampiros, si realmente quiere demostrar que es un vampiro tiene que beber sangre humana y beber de las personas._

_Los vampiros son depredadores y nosotros somos sus presas, ellos son criaturas aterradoras, pero con algo de humanidad dentro de ellos, pero eso no los hace sentimentales, por lo menos no del todo._

_Y una cosa mas, una cosa demostrar humanidad y otra cosa es ser melodramático, ahí una clara diferencia entre los dos._

_Próximamente, los Volturi llegan a Fork, Victoria tiene una muerte inesperada y las lecciones de Edward continúan..._

_Cualquier pregunta__ y opinion en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas Gracias._


	14. 13 El Escape

_Bueno, ahora faltan siete capítulos mas..._

**EL ESCAPE **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Helen entro dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraba Victoria, con ella había dos soldados armados, era algo rutinario con vampiros inestables y parecía que a pesar de su edad, Victoria era bastante inestable.

Ella marco el código en el panel al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió, entonces ella entro de la habitación, ella miro a Victoria que seguía caminando de un lado a otro sin descanso, entonces ella le dijo fríamente:

"Bueno, Victoria, es hora de ir hacerte más análisis."

Victoria le dio una mirada furiosa y entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Yo no quiero más análisis, yo quiero salir de aquí, yo quiero libertad!"

A su gesto de furia, los soldados levantaron sus fusiles, listos para disparar si eran necesarios, Helen le dio una mirada compasiva, sabiendo la furia que Victoria debería estar sintiendo, pero ella era un espécimen fascinante, por ello, ella debería ser analizada.

"Vamos Victoria, te prometo que cuando todo esto termino, tu serás libre."

Eso obviamente era una mentira, mismo no era la primera vez que Helen había mentido por el bien del paciente, si esta quería seguir con vida era mejor que ella siguiera sus ordenes.

Victoria le dijo furiosa:

"¡Mentira! ¡Mentira, mentira, yo no quiero mas análisis, yo no quiero mas interrogatorios, yo quiero salir de aquí!"

Los soldados mantenían sus fusiles apuntados hacia la inestable vampira, ellos no iban a dudar en disparar si era necesario, Victoria de pronto se detuvo, Helen le dijo cruzando los brazos:

"Tu sabes si no hacemos estas por las buenas, vamos a hacer por las malas."

Victoria miro fríamente a Helen y entonces le dijo:

"Entonces vamos a hacer esto por las malas" dijo al darse cuenta de que la puerta aún estaba abierta detrás de Helen y los soldados.

Tal vez esta era su oportunidad de escapar, Helen de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella había cometido un error y se había confiado al pensar que ella tenía controlada a una vampira como Victoria.

De pronto Victoria tomo impulso, entonces se abalanzó hacia Helen y los soldados, a pesar de que los vampiros híbridos eran mas pesados y menos ágiles que los vampiros pura sangre, Victoria se movió con tanta rapidez que Helen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Victoria corrió hacia ella y con su brazo le dio un golpe en su pecho lanzándola hacia la pared, entonces giro y le pego al cañón del arma haciendo que el soldado disparara hacia el pecho, con toda su furia vampira, termino el giro y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho lanzándolo hacia la pared con violencia.

Miro al otro soldado que trato de apuntar con su fusil a Victoria, pero esta agarro el cañón del arma y lo giro con violencia, quitándolo de las manos del soldado y golpeándolo con la culata del arma, el soldado cayo al suelo, al ver que el cayo al suelo, ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara quebrándole el cuello.

Ella miro a los dos soldados muertos y a Helen que aún estaba en el suelo, de pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, miro a la puerta que comenzó a cerrarse, entonces ella corrió hacia la puerta, pasando por ella antes de que se cerrara, ella finalmente era libre, ahora ella iba a salir de este lugar de una manera o de otra.

Mientras tanto Helen se levanto del suelo, con su mano en su pecho, le dolían su costillas, tal vez algunas de ellas estaba quebradas, mismo así ella iba a vivir, las alarmas ya habían sonado, ella miro al suelo, dos soldados estaban muertos.

Ella camino tambaleando de un lado a otro, respirando con dificultad, ella camino hacia el panel que estaba al lado de la puerta cerrada y entonces ella dijo con dificultad:

"¡Código Rojo, la prisionera ha escapado, código rojo!"

Ella necesitaba de sangre y la necesitaba ya, si deseaba que sus heridas se curaran con rapidez, la vampira era fuerte, pero sabía que ella no iba a tener oportunidad de escapar del edificio de la Autoridad, no importa que tan fuerte ella fuera.

Victoria se sorprendieron que tan rápido los soldados reaccionar a las alarmas, en menos de un segundo ellos estaban en los pasillos, mismo así los humanos no resultaron problema para Victoria, siendo ella mas fuerte y mas rápido que ellos.

Victoria simplemente les quebraba sus cuellos dándoles patadas, o lanzándolos hacia las paredes con puñetazos, a uno de ellos lo hizo girar poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego mordiendo su cuello para beber su sangre.

Victoria lo mordió tan fuerte que le destrozo la garganta, mismo así ella finalmente pudo beber algo de sangre humana de la fuente, el soldado dio un grito ahogado, luchando para soltarse, pero el era como un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, ella bebió hasta la ultima gota de sangre.

Luego tiro su cadáver hacia el suelo, ella corrió entre la lluvia de disparos que destrozaba la pared detrás de ella, mismo así el lugar era un verdadero laberinto, lleno de pasillos y corredores, llenos de laboratorios y salas medicas.

¿Dónde rayos ella estaba?

Ella se dio cuenta de que ella tal vez iba a tardar mas tiempo en salir de allí de lo que ella pensó, mismo así ella no se rindió, ella iba a salir de allí de una forma o de otra.

De pronto ella llego al final de un pasillo, ella de pronto tuvo que ponerse contra la pared, ya que un grupo de soldados la había visto y había disparado contra ella.

Victoria miro y vio que su interrogador estaba con ellos, eran cinco soldados y el interrogador, todo con fusiles en sus manos, ella nunca tuvo miedo de armas humanas, por que ella debería temer miedo ahora.

Ella lanzo un gruñido animal, entonces ella se lanzo al ataque, ella corrió por el pasillo hacia los soldados, los soldados y William reaccionaron de inmediato, disparándole, algunas balas ella pudo esquivar pero mismo así otras le impactaron.

Mismo así ella siguió corriendo más y más, sabiendo que las balas humanas no podían matarla, en frente de ella a cada menos distancia estaba William, sus ojos brillaban azul eléctrico y ella podía ver sus colmillos en su boca.

No sabía cuanto tiempo ella tardo en atravesar el pasillo, probablemente segundos, mismo así ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

De pronto ella detuvo su corrida, parando en frente de los soldados, miro hacia abajo, algunas de las balas habían perforado su piel y de las heridas estaban saliendo sangre, todo pareció estar en silencio cuando ella miro a los soldados.

Ellos estaban enfocados en su objetivo matarla, incluso William que mantenían sus fusiles apuntando hacia ella.

Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por su boca, de pronto ella sintió que pequeñas explosiones ocurrían en su interior, cada una de ellas golpeaban tan fuerte como un puñetazo, haciendo que ella escupiera sangre.

Ella se toco una de las heridas y entonces ella miro la sangre en su mano, entonces ella miro a su William y a los soldados.

Ella cerró los ojos, extendiendo los brazos.

De pronto su cuerpo exploto en mil pedazos lanzando sangre y viseras para todas partes, manchando a los soldados, William, las paredes y el techo blancos.

Will miro la pila de sangre y entrañas de lo que alguna vez fue la vampira, su rostro y su bata de laboratorio estaba manchada de sangre, el retrajo sus colmillos y sus ojos azules volvieron a la normalidad, entonces miro a uno de los soldados y le ordeno:

"Contacte al Concejo, dígales que la prisionera murió al tratar de huir."

El soldado asintió y se marcho, Will miro la pila de sangre y entrañas, parecía que su investigación había terminado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En frente de la casa de los Cullen había dos autos negros aparcados, los autos eran de los Volturi que habían llegado en la primera hora de la mañana, para escuchar la versión de Carlisle sobre los hechos, eso era la versión oficial.

La versión extraoficial era averiguar que era la "Autoridad" y si era una amenaza para ellos, si lo era ellos deberían eliminar la rama local, para luego ir por el resto del grupo.

Jane y Alec estaban en la sala, junto a Félix, que era un hombre joven alto y fornido, pálido de ojos rojos y de pelo negro, además de Demetri, que era un joven rubio de ojos rojos, mas bajo que Félix, los cuatro estaban parados lado a lado.

En frente de ellos, sentados y parados, estaban los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, Jasper estaba parado en la distancia ya que el no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de la familia, Alice estaba junto a el con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Sabía a lo que iba a llegar a esto, aunque no lo decía en voz alto, ya que ella podía ver múltiples versiones del futuro, uno en que ellos y esos vampiros vivían en paz con los humanos y otro en donde la guerra entre criaturas de la noche iba a comenzar, no solo entre ellos y esos vampiros, sino que también con los Hombres Lobos.

Ella ya había expresado sus miedos a Jasper, pero este no había dicho nada al resto de la familia, ella tenía mucho miedo, mucho miedo por el futuro, más ahora que ellos estaban involucrando a los Volturi en esto.

Jane miro a los Cullen y entonces les dijo:

"¿Entonces cual es la situación? La Autoridad controlan todo el pueblo, ahora."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, diciendo:

"No, ellos asumieron el control del territorio, ahora todo ser sobrenatural esta a su merced, ellos mandan ahora."

Jane asintió, entonces ella pregunto fríamente:

"¿Y que tiene que ver Edward con todo esto?"

"El quebró una de sus leyes, no matar a otro vampiro por un ser humano" dijo Carlisle.

Jane miro a Carlisle y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y el lo hizo?"

Esme miro indignada a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que lo hizo, el amaba a Bella, la salvo de que fuera convertida por un vampiro llamado James, sino fuera por el ella estaría muerta o peor como nosotros."

Jane miro fríamente a Esme y entonces le dijo:

"Yo no le veo ningún problema con eso" miro a Carlisle "así que ustedes estaban socializando con una humana, ¿ella sabe que ustedes son vampiros?"

Los Cullen bajaron la mirada, entonces Jane dio un suspiro:

"Eso es una falta grave."

Emmett miro le dijo con sarcasmo a Jane:

"Ahora eso no importa, todo el pueblo sospecha de nosotros, ya que esos vampiros nos expusieron, dicen que el resto del mundo ya sabe de nosotros."

Jasper miro de manera crítica a Jane y entonces dijo con los brazos cruzados:

"¿Acaso ustedes no saben que el resto del mundo ya sabe de nosotros? ¿Qué sabe lo que somos?"

Jane miro le dijo a Jasper:

"No se de lo que estas hablando."

Jasper miro con furia a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"Los humanos ya saben que existen los vampiros, probablemente sospechan de los Hombres Lobos, la pregunta es por que nos seguimos escondiendo de los humanos, por que seguimos con esta pretensión de que nosotros podemos pasar por humanos cuando ellos ya sospechan de nosotros."

Alec miro con fría furia a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso estas dudando de las decisiones de nuestra familia?"

Jasper miro con furia, sabía que Alec y Jane eran viejos, bastante viejos comparados como el, aunque ellos no eran los peces mas grandes, el pez mas grande era Demetri, de casi tres mil años, mismo así el estaba parado al lado de Alec y Jane, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada fría en su rostro.

Emmett miro a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"¡Cállate, chupa sangre!"

Jane le dio una sonrisa a los dos hermanos y entonces le dijo a Jasper:

"Yo escuche que tu cambiaste de dieta" miro a Alice "al igual que tu encantadora esposa."

Jasper le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Uno no debe ignorar su naturaleza, además uno puede beber sangre humana sin matar a nadie, el vampiro me enseño eso."

Jane sonrió a la familia, los Cullen siempre habían parecido tan unidos, ahora eran una familia fragmentada, Jasper y Alice por un lado, el resto de la familia por el otro.

Jane miro a Carlisle y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quién en ese vampiro?"

Carlisle le pregunto:

"Su nombre es Eddard Stark, el apareció hace unos meses en Fork y entonces todo cambio."

Esme entonces continúo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo:

"Luego apareció el resto de su grupo de vampiros en Fork, ellos enjuiciaron a Edward y lo pusieron dos semanas bajo tierra, luego lo secuestraron."

Jane asintió y entonces le dijo:

"¿El es responsable por el secuestro?"

Jasper le dijo mirando con despreció al resto de la familia:

"No, uno de sus vampiros secuestro a Edward, ella era una vampira bastante perversa" Jasper que ni toda la perversión de los Volturi podía compararse con la de esa vampira.

Jane asintió, entonces Jasper pregunto:

"Una cosa mas, ¿Qué rayos somos?"

Alec le dijo fríamente a Jasper:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nosotros somos realmente vampiros, el vampiro y los suyos dicen que ellos son los verdaderos vampiros, que nosotros somos fenómenos, híbridos."

Jane miro con furia a Jasper, entonces en menos de un parpadeo ella avanzo y agarro a Jasper por el cuello levantándolo del suelo, sus ojos rojos miraron a Jasper con furia y entonces le dijo:

"¡Como te atreves a cuestionar nuestra procedencia! ¡Nosotros somos vampiros, nosotros bebemos sangre, es todo lo que somos!"

Jasper sonrió a pesar de que Jane la agarraba por el cuello, a su lado Alice exclamo:

"¡Jane, por favor suelta a mí esposo!"

Jane miro fríamente a Alice, entonces miro a Jasper que seguía sonriendo, entonces lo soltó, Jasper cayó sentado en el suelo, entonces Jane le dijo fríamente:

"Nunca más vuelvas a cuestionar nuestra procedencia otra vez."

Jasper aún sonriendo, mismo que Alice se arrodillara en al lado del, Jasper le dijo con voz ronca:

"Ustedes no deberían subestimar a ese vampiro y a los suyos, ellos son muy fuertes y no se sobre la Autoridad, pero esa organización se extiende mucho mas que en este pueblo."

Jane miro a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"¡Cállate, nosotros encontraremos a ese vampiro y lo mataremos! ¡Al igual que esa Autoridad!"

Miro a los Cullen y entonces ella dijo:

"¡Nadie desafía a los Cullen y sobrevive!"

Alice miro a su familia y a los Volturi, entonces dijo:

"¡No, ustedes no entienden! Si ustedes desafían a la Autoridad va a ver guerra, mucha sangre va a ser derramada, tanto de vampiros, hombres lobos y humanos."

Jane miro con sus ojos rojos a Alice, que miraba a todos con miedo, temiendo lo que estaba por venir, pero el futuro aún no había llegado, podría prevenirse, pero si ellos seguían desafiando a la Autoridad el resultado iba a ser la guerra, guerra entre vampiros, guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobos, entre vampiros y humanos, era algo que ella no deseaba ver.

Jane sonrió fríamente a Alice y entonces le dijo:

"Acaso eso es lo que vez, pitonisa, bien que así sea" miro a Alec "salgamos de aquí, esta reunión se termino."

Alec asintió, pero antes de irse el pregunto a Carlisle:

"¿Cómo encontramos a ese vampiro?"

"Bella Swan, la hija del Jefe de Policía, encuéntrenla a ella y encontraran a ese vampiro."

Rosalie miro a su padre de manera incrédula y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué estas haciendo padre, Edward ama a Bella...?"

Carlisle con una expresión de tristeza a su hija y entonces le dijo:

"Si, pero Bella termino con Edward, rompió el corazón de tu hermano, ella ya no hace parte de nuestro grupo, ella esta con ese vampiro."

Alec asintió, entonces miro a Demetri y entonces le dijo:

"Demetri, encuéntrala."

Entonces los Volturi salieron de la casa, ahora la decisión estaba hecha y los Volturi estaban en la ciudad, ahora ellos deberían esperar, sino todo salía bien las cosas iban a volver a la moralidad, sino, ellos deberían sufrir por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Alice tenía el presentimiento de que ella había visto el primer acto que iba a comenzar esta guerra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche cayo sobre Fork, mientras tanto en la casa segura de Edward, este estaba entrando dentro de la sala, su pasos eran lentos y cautelosos, ya que el realmente no sabía que esperar de Claudia, ella era sádica y manipuladora, además mucho mas fuerte que el.

Edward encontró a Claudia sentada en la mesa de la sala con su traje negra, fríos ojos azules miraron a Edward y entonces ella le dijo:

"Hola querido Edward, ¿aún no te acostumbras al horario nocturno?"

Edward le dio una mirada nerviosa, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a dormir todo el día, si tenía una vampira como Claudia a tu lado, mas cuando esta te obligaba a beber sangre humana todo el tiempo, Edward tenía que aguantar la sensación de nausea que el sentía todo el tiempo que el bebía sangre humana.

"Yo dormí bien" dijo nerviosamente.

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría, casi depredadora, entonces Edward miro al hombre que estaba sentada a su lado, era un hombre joven de pelo negro y ojos castaños, su piel era pálida, cuando Claudia agarro su muñeca y Edward vio que ella se estaba sirviendo hasta la ultima gota de sangre del hombre, que caía dentro de su copa a gotas.

El se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba muerto, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero estaban vidriosos y su boca estaba abierta, Edward dudo en caminar hacia la mesa, el cadáver del hombre tenía la boca abierta, Claudia sonrió dulcemente y entonces el dijo:

"Edward, este es Bob, es amablemente se ofreció en ser la cena de esta noche, por lo menos el primer aperitivo."

"Bob" tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, Edward miro a Claudia y luego al cadáver de "Bob", entonces le dijo:

"No gracias, tal vez voy a beber sangre mas tarde."

Claudia termino de servir la sangre de la muñeca de Bob y entonces sentada desde su silla se levanto la copa hacia Edward:

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres? ¿Ni un poco?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente, Claudia miro a "Bob" y entonces le dijo:

"Es muy descortés de tu parte no introducirte, Bob, tu eres un descarado."

Entonces ella le golpeo la frente del cadáver haciendo que esta se inclinara hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño, manteniendo su boca y sus ojos abiertos, Claudia sonrió a Edward y entonces le dijo como si esto fuera un juego:

"No le prestes atención a Bob, el se encuentra muy cansado por su perdida de sangre."

Edward miro con cautela a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Pero el esta muerto?"

Claudia le dio una mirada como si el fuera estúpido, mientras ella bebía un sorbo de la sangre algo fría de Bob, aunque ella no le importaba, aún tenía su dulce sabor, Claudia le dijo:

"Claro que esta muerto, cual fue la primera pista, su piel pálida, sus ojos vidriosos o su boca abierta" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward miro con disgusto como Claudia bebía la sangre de Bob a sorbos, mientras que su cadáver estaba a su lado, Claudia miro la expresión de Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Edward, no seas sentimental, Bob ya esta muerto, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por el."

Edward miro a Claudia como si esta hubiera cometido un pecado capital, entonces el dijo:

"Pero tú lo mataste."

Claudia sonrió de nuevo ampliamente, casi riéndose, entonces ella dijo:

"Claro que lo mate, Edward, Bob es mi primer aperitivo de esta noche, que tal si mato a una joven mujer luego."

Edward miro con incredulidad a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué ahí de los donadores? ¿Los bancos de sangre?"

Claudia bajo los hombros y miro la copa de sangre, entonces ella dijo:

"Algunos vampiros usamos los bancos de sangre y los donadores, aunque mayormente eso es solo una fachada para mantener a los humanos felices."

Miro a Edward con una sonrisa predadora en su rostro y entonces le dijo:

"Yo particularmente me gusta matar, quitarles la vida y beber su dulce sangre" dijo desplegando sus colmillos "eso es lo que los vampiros hacen, Edward."

Este miro a Claudia como si fuera Lucifer reencarnado, Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Matar esta mal, tú eres un monstruo..."

Claudia sonrió como si este estuviera diciendo lo obvio, entonces ella le dijo:

"Gracias, Edward, se supone que los vampiros somos monstruos, somos depredadores..."

Miro a Bob y entonces ella dijo:

"Humanos como Bob, son nuestras presas" dijo con una gran sonrisa "no te preocupes, el ni siquiera supo que lo golpeo."

Edward miro a Claudia, como ella se atrevía a quitar una vida humana de esa manera, como, quien era ella para decidir quien vivía y quien moría, hasta ella le parecía divertido ser llamada de monstruo.

Claudia dio un pesado suspiro y entonces ella dijo terminando su sangre:

"Vamos Edward, no te molestes por esto" dijo mirando a Bob "es solo un humano."

Entonces ella empujo el cadáver de la silla y este cayo al suelo, entonces le dijo:

"Ven aquí Edward, siéntate."

Edward miro al cadáver de Bob que ahora estaba contorsionado en el suelo, entonces miro a Claudia, acaso ella quería que ella se sentara donde había estado el muerto.

Edward dudo un segundo y luego cautelosamente se sentó al lado de Claudia, esta sonrió de nuevo y entonces le dio una palmadita en su pierna, entonces le dijo:

"No te temas, si yo quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho hace bastante tiempo."

Edward no lo dudaba ni un segundo de ello, entonces Claudia le dijo:

"Ahora Edward" dijo acariciando sus mejillas "no te preocupes por ese humano, el esta en un mejor hogar ahora."

Miro al cadáver contorsionado en el suelo, entonces ella dijo en tono irónico:

"O no."

Entonces ella sonrió, ella se levanto de la silla y entonces se sentó en el regazo de Edward, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, este le dio una mirada incomoda y con algo de miedo.

Una cosa que Claudia amaba era ver el miedo en los ojos de sus victimas, mas si eran vampiros, así ella mostraba su dominio y poder, Claudia le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda y luego la derecha, entonces ella dijo:

"Vamos Edward, tu tienes que pensar en tus estúpida moral, para los vampiros no ahí bien o mal."

Ella río a carcajadas y entonces ella dijo:

"Nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos, los humanos no pueden interferir con nosotros."

Edward miro furioso a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Pero matar personas es malo, tú quitaste una vida humana."

Claudia lo miro como si el tuviera dos cabezas, entonces el dijo:

"¿Y que? Como dije antes, nosotros somos depredadores, comienza actuar como uno" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "mejor aún, yo te voy a dar la oportunidad de actuar como uno."

Edward miro con miedo a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella le dio un beso en su frente y luego en sus labios, aunque Edward dio una expresión de disgusto cuando ella le dio un beso en sus labios.

"Lo que quiero decir es que vamos a cazar" dijo en tono divertido "vamos a matar algunos humanos y beber su sangre."

Edward sacudió la cabeza y entonces el dijo disgustado:

"¡No! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer eso!"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y seductora, entonces acercó sus caderas mas cerca de las suyas, entonces le dijo:

"A no, ¿crees que yo no puedo obligarte?"

Claudia miro fríamente a sus ojos amarillos, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de Edward, esa vampira era peligrosa, ella le dijo suavemente:

"No dudes ni un segundo que yo puedo matarte."

Ella miro al cadáver y entonces le dijo a Edward:

"Mira a Bob, ¿crees que la culpa me esta carcomiendo por haberlo matado?"

Ella hizo una pausa y entonces ella respondió su propia pregunta:

"No, claro que no."

Ella se levanto de su regazo y entonces ella camino hacia la puerta de la sala, ella entonces le dijo:

"Yo voy a ir a la cede de la Autoridad, si tu eres un buen chico en los siguientes días tal vez tu puedas verla también" dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Ella se paro en el marco de la puerta y entonces ella le dijo antes de salir:

"Yo voy a dejar algunos soldados armados alrededor de la casa segura, es para tu protección y si tu acaso tratar de escapar, ellos te van a disparar con las lindas balas que yo te describí en tu casa" ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y pregunto "¿Tu no quieres volar en pedazos no es así?"

Entonces ella se marcho, Edward bajo la mirada, ahora el se encontraba en su infierno personal, siendo obligado a hacer lo que el nunca había deseado hacer desde que se convirtió en vampiro, como rayos el iba a sobrevivir a esto, se suponía que el era el vampiro bueno, acaso eso ni siquiera era verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era las diez de la noche cuando Bella y Ned, llegaron a la reformada casa segura, la casa había sido reconstruida de los destrozos que los Cullen habían hecho a la casa, por su parte Bella estaba algo triste ya que Ned se iba a ir de su armario, ella iba a extrañar los momentos íntimos que ellos tuvieron en su dormitorio, mismo así su relación no iba a terminar solo por que Ned iba a vivir mas lejos que antes.

Ned estaba parado a su lado con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras ella tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Ned le pregunto mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza, Ned le pregunto:

"¿Y que te parece? ¿Quieres ver adentro?"

Bella miro la casa, los trabajadores habían hecho un buen trabajo, entonces miro a Ned diciendo seductoramente:

"Claro, tú puedes mostrarme cada una de las habitaciones."

Ned sonrió al tono de Bella y entonces le dijo con voz grave:

"Si quieres podemos pasar toda la noche explorando cada una de las habitaciones."

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Ned alrededor de su cintura, ella no deseaba mas que hacer eso, pasar toda la noche en los brazos de Ned, pero sabía que su padre iba a dar un grito en el cielo si eso pasaba, Ned apoyo su cabeza en su frente y ella le dijo con tristeza:

"Realmente voy a extrañar que tú no estés mas en mi armario" ella dio una sonrisa triste "nosotros pasamos grandes momentos juntos en mi habitación."

Recordando toda las veces que ellos hicieron el amor en su cuarto, ella había perdido su virginidad con Ned, Ned le dijo:

"Y eso no va a terminar."

Bella miro a sus ojos azules y entonces le dijo:

"¿Por qué no vemos el dormitorio primero?"

Ned le dio una sonrisa depredadora a Bella, realmente le encantaría explorar las sabanas de su cama con Bella, el deslizo sus manos dentro del buzo de bella explorando su espalda y barriga, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gruñido.

De pronto una voz dijo:

"Vaya que conmovedor, un vampiro y un humano."

Bella y Ned miraron a la fuente de la voz, entonces ellos vieron a cuatro figuras encapuchadas en frente de ellos, Ned le pregunto fríamente a las figuras:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

La joven rubia contesto:

"Yo soy Jane Volturi" miro a Alec "este es Alec Volturi, estos son Félix y Demetri."

Ned no lo podía creer ellos no eran mas que niños, aunque de todos ellos Demetri parecía ser el mas viejo, lo podía ver en sus ojos rojos, Jane y Alec no eran mas viejos que el, tal vez mas jóvenes ya que ellos eran híbridos.

Ned y Bella se separaron, al sentir que el cuerpo de Ned se tensaba, Bella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ya que Ned siempre se estaba relajado cuando se iba a enfrentar a otro vampiro o a un hombre lobo, miro a los vampiros en frente de ellos, Jane, parecía mucho mas joven que ella, mismo así sus ojos rojos tenían la frialdad de un adulto.

Ned dijo:

"¿Así que ustedes son los Volturi?"

Jane le respondió fríamente:

"No, nosotros somos su guardia, la elite de la guardia."

Ned asintió, mirando las figuras con largas capas y capuchas, Ned dijo con sarcasmo:

"¿Acaso ustedes no saben el significado de la palabra discreción? Vestidos así ustedes dicen "Vampiro" para todo el mundo."

Ellos lo miraron fríamente, Jane le dijo:

"Basta de blasfemias, ¿tú haces parte de la Autoridad?"

"¿Quién pregunta?" respondió Ned.

Alec le respondió:

"Tus señores los Volturi, acaso están tratando de desafiar nuestra autoridad."

Ned miro a Alec como si este estuviera hecho una broma y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que no, su autoridad no significa nada para mí, ni para los míos, nosotros somos de clases distintas" le dio una sonrisa depredadora a Jane "y nosotros estamos tratando de averiguar de donde ustedes provienen."

Jane gruño de furia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Cómo se atreven a insultar a nuestro poder?"

Ned dio un suspiro, quien se creían que eran estos vampiros, o híbridos, Ned pregunto directamente:

"¿Por qué están aquí?"

Jane y Alec le dieron una mirada furiosa, entonces le dijo:

"Uno de tus vampiros tiene al hijo de Carlisle Cullen, nosotros demandamos que se nos devuelva de inmediato."

Ned miro a Jane y a Alec de manera incrédula, entonces le dijo:

"Lo siento pero no tengo la jerarquía para hacer eso, deben preguntarle a mi jefa, Claudia que libere a Edward."

Jane y Alec lo miraron furiosos, entonces Jane le dijo fríamente:

"Tú vas a pagar por haber jugado por nosotros."

Jane y Alec le dieron una mirada de concentración, Ned río a sus miradas, entonces le dijo con sarcasmo:

"Ustedes pueden hacer concurso de mirada toda la noche, pero yo soy inmune a sus habilidades mentales."

Jane y Alec lo intentaron con Bella que miraba a todos con miedo, a pesar de la seguridad de Ned, sabía que Ned no los subestimaba, por que primer vez que había conocido a Ned, este estaba bastante tenso como listo para una pelea.

Eso la hacia preguntar que tan poderosos podían ser estos vampiros o que tan viejos para hacer que Ned se sintiera tenso, ella solo era la humana, la débil y patética humana, ella no podría luchar contra ellos ni que se intense.

Jane y Alec se dieron cuenta de que sus habilidades tampoco funcionaban con Jane, ella no podía infringir dolor, ni Alec podía cancelar sus sentidos, Jane intercambio una mirada con Alec y entonces ella dijo:

"Ella es inmune."

Alec miro a Félix y entonces el ordeno fríamente:

"Félix, mata al vampiro, Demetri atrapa a la humana" el dio una fría sonrisa "ella va a ser una buena adición a nuestra familia."

Félix asintió al igual que Demetri, Félix corrió hacia Ned y Demetri se dirigió hacia Bella, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Bella no pudo moverse ya estaba paralizada por el miedo, que iba a hacer los vampiros la querían a ella.

Edward había mencionado que no podía leer su mente, ella pensaba que eso era maravilloso, que ella era distinta a las demás personas, que la hacia especial, pero ahora ella se dio cuenta de que ella se había convertido en un objetivo, para estos vampiros.

Ned a su vez actúo, sabía que Félix no iba a ser ningún problema, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Demetri.

Félix gruño levantando sus brazos y usándolos como martillos, el fue aplastar a Ned, pero este simplemente le agarro sus muñecas con facilidad, entonces las apretó con fuerzas, Félix gruño de dolor, Ned siguió apretando más las muñecas obligando a Félix arrodillarse, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de furia, Ned le dijo fríamente:

"Tu eres un vampiro bastante fuerte para ser tan joven, pero acaso nadie te dijo que debes respetar a tus mayores."

Félix dio un grito animal y con todas sus fuerzas el se levanto del suelo, mismo así Ned no hacia ningún esfuerzo, por detrás de Félix, Demetri caminaba hacia Bella que estaba paralizada por el miedo, Ned simplemente alineando a Félix con Demetri, entonces le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia Demetri.

Demetri fue sorprendido cuando el gran y pesado cuerpo de Félix cayó sobre el, los dos cayeron al suelo, entonces Demetri gruño de frustración, Ned apareció al lado de Bella y le dijo:

"Ponte detrás de mí."

Ella asintió, en este momento ella odiaba sentirse la más débil del grupo, indefensa, incapaz de hacer nada, ella deseaba ayudar a Ned, pero no podía hacer nada.

Jane y Alec miraron sorprendidos a Ned, ya que ellos no pensaba que durara tanto o que le ganara a Félix y Demetri, Ned miro fríamente a los dos vampiros, sabiendo que debería disuadir esta pelea antes de que Demetri se levantara, ya que si eso pasaba, el iba a tener mucho trabajo luchando contra el, ahora la distracción y la disuasión eran mejores armas que la fuerza bruta, por lo menor por ahora, ya que sabía que no iba a ser la ultima vez que iba a ver a los Volturi.

Jane le dijo:

"Haz peleado bien, vampiro, tu has ganado esta batalla" dijo mirando a Ned, ellos lo habían subestimado "pero tu sabrás de nosotros."

Demetri levanto a Félix, mientras que ellos regresaban junto a Jane y Alec, Demetri le dio una mirada de humillación y furia a Ned, por la humillante forma que había sido derrotado, Demetri se juro que esto no iba a terminar así, le iba a demostrar de lo que el era capaz a ese vampiro impetuoso.

Al ver que ellos se marchaban, Ned dio un suspiro de alivio, Bella miro a Ned asustada, entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo seriamente:

"Las cosas se acaban de complicar."

Sabía que no iba a poder vencer a estos vampiros solos, ahora el necesitaba contactar a la Autoridad y reunir refuerzos, además sabía que Bella iba a estar en peligro ahora, ya que los Volturi la deseaban por una razón o otra.

Ned sabía que había ganado por nada, pero sabía que la próxima vez que se enfrentara a Demetri, no iba a ser tan fácil.

_Ustedes se estarán preguntando por que no alargue la pelea mas, esa era la idea original, pero luego de pensarlo, pensé que eso no iba ser bueno para la trama principal, Ned ha ganado por ahora por un engaño..._

_Pero la siguiente vez que se enfrente a los Volturi, mas específicamente a Demetri, no va a ser tan fácil, ya que Demetri le dobla en edad y eso lo hace muy fuerte, además yo no quería que el quebrara las leyes de su grupo al matar a un vampiro por una humana._

_Pronto Demetri y Ned se va a enfrentar otra vez..._

_Espero que les haya gustado la muerte de Victoria, hace largas semanas que yo había estado pensando en ello..._

_Todas sus preguntas y opiniones en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Lo siento por decepcionar en este primer enfrentamiento, pero este es solo el calentamiento, a diferencia de los Cullen y de Victoria, los Volturi (menos Félix) tienen la bastante edad para ser un verdadero reto para Ned._

_Muchas gracias._


	15. 14 Enfrentamiento

_Ahora solo quedan seis capítulos mas..._

_Lo siento por haber tardado tres días en escribir este capitulo, generalmente yo no me tardo tanto tiempo en escribir un capitulo, pero como dicen la vida intervino, ahora mi las cosas están un poco complicadas con mi trabajo y familia..._

_Mismo así yo voy a tratar de mantener mi ritmo, como siempre, yo odio retrasarme, más cuando estoy tan cerca de terminar._

_Seis mas el epilogo, luego el próximo capitulo, van a venir los terribles cinco, los cinco últimos capítulos, los mas difíciles de escribir..._

**ENFRENTAMIENTO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ned abrió las puertas del lobby de par en par, con un fuerte estruendo, en su mano estaba su espada, sabía que la iba a necesitar, ya que ahora ellos estaban en guerra, esos Volturi no eran para subestimar, no si ellos querían ver la cede de la Autoridad destruida en Fork.

El miro al lobby y entonces el grito:

"¡Claudia!" el exclamo.

Caballo Loco lo miro, Ned camino hacia como si lo poseyera el demonio, entonces Ned le pregunto:

"¿Dónde esta Claudia? ¿Necesito hablar con ella de inmediato?"

Caballo Loco dijo:

"No lo se, Jefe, ella salió a cazar."

Ned miro furioso a Caballo Loco y entonces le dijo:

"¿A cazar, acaso ella quiere llamar la atención del todo el pueblo?"

Caballo Loco sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, Jefe."

Ned gruñó de furia, entonce el dijo:

"Esta bien, yo la voy a encontrar, Caballo Loco yo quiero haya mas rondas de soldados en la cede, nuevos "vampiros" aparecieron en el pueblo y no con buenas intensiones."

Caballo Loco asintió, eso significaba una batalla, tanto Ned como el sabía lo que eso significaba, ya que ellos eran guerreros de corazón, Caballo Loco respondió:

"Si, señor."

Ned le dijo:

"Además yo quiero que tú contactes a los nativos, yo tengo un trabajo para ellos."

"Si, señor" dijo Caballo al ver el tono urgente de Ned.

Ned dio la media vuelta, el tendría que encontrar a Claudia y tendría que encontrarla rápido, por suerte Bella estaba en su casa, aunque ella no estaba segura allá, no sabía por que estos vampiros la querían, pero no era para algo bueno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward miro con disgusto como Claudia atraía a uno de los jóvenes en el cine local, atrayéndolo hacia el callejón, sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, ella lo iba a matar por su sangre, el odiaba a Claudia, odiaba que lo mantuviera secuestrado, odiaba que controlara su vida, odiaba que lo obligara a matar personas y beber su sangre, odiaba beber sangre humana, ya que eso era malo, iba contra todo lo que Carlisle le había enseñado.

Claudia fue rápida y le clavo su colmillos en el cuello del joven, directamente en la yugular, el joven no tardo mucho en desangrarse y morir, ella parecía disfrutar cada minuto que la vida del joven se esfumaba en sus brazos, luego del hecho, ella simplemente tiro el cadáver como si fuera una bolsa de basura, dejándolo en el callejón.

Claudia camino hacia el seductoramente, limpiando sus labios con su dedo de su mano derecha, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus fríos ojos azules miraban a Edward y entonces le dijo en un tono dulce y frío:

"Mi dulce Edward, ahora es tu turno, demuéstrame el vampiro que tu eres."

Edward le dio una mirada de furia, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que no podría luchar contra ella, entonces el camino hacia el cine, miro entre la multitud de jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, detrás del, Claudia lo miraba expectante, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

Edward miro una mirada nerviosa a los jóvenes, el odiaba tener que hacer esto, le rogaba a dios un momento para poder salvarse de las garras de Claudia, pero sabía que ella no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo, si era necesario.

Encontrar a una chica y seducirla fue la parte fácil para Edward, mas cuando uno puede leer sus pensamientos, el no tardo mucho tiempo en convencerla que ella se separara del grupo y caminar hacia el callejón.

Edward sabía que Claudia lo estaba mirando de cerca, mientras el llevaba a la joven al callejón, luego de ello, Edward empujo la joven contra la pared y le dio un beso apasionado, ella respondió enérgicamente, ella no era como Bella, podía leer sus pensamientos con facilidad.

Ella tenía una expresión relajada y placentera en su voz, Edward sentía que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro sabiendo lo que el estaba por hacer, el tendría que matarla, ya que si no lo hacia, el iba a estar muerto.

Edward miro a sus ojos castaños con una expresión triste y entonces le susurro:

"Lo siento."

Ella le dio una mirada confusa y entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Qué?"

Pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Edward se movió rápidamente y le clavo sus dientes en su garganta, lo suficientemente fuerte para romper su piel y hacer fluir la sangre, Edward cerro los ojos, al sentir la sangre fluir hacia su garganta, era dulce, era caliente, la joven trato de gritar, pero solo salió un grito ahogado de su boca, ella se aferraba a Edward tratando de soltarse.

Pero Edward la mantenía con fuerza contra la pared mientras el seguía bebiendo su sangre, mas y mas, el podía escuchar como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, tan rápido como latía el suyo, mientras que su vida se extinguía lentamente en sus brazos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya que el estaba quitando una vida humana.

El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a ponerse más y más débil, mientras ella dejaba de forcejear contra Edward, el seguía bebiendo hasta la ultima gota de sangre, líneas de sangre corrían por sus labios hasta su garganta, la sangre era dulce y caliente, mismo así Edward se sentía disgustado, tenía nauseas, deseaba vomitar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Finalmente el término con lo que el había comenzado, soltó el cuerpo de la joven y esta cayó al suelo, muerta, por detrás de la una voz dijo:

"Bien hecho, Edward, lo has hecho bien."

Aún con lagrimas en los ojos Edward, el había quitado una vida humana otra vez, pero esta vez el no podía culpar a la sed por ello, mismo que Claudia estaba detrás del, siempre vigilante, podría haber sido valiente y rehusarse a hacerlo, mismo así, no fue valiente y eso le costo la vida a esa joven.

Edward miro furioso a Claudia y entonces el dijo furioso:

"¡Tú me obligaste a matar alguien!"

Claudia le dio una mirada fría caminando hacia el, diciendo:

"Deja de sentimentalismos, Edward, tú lo hiciste por que deseabas, mismos con todas esas excusas de moralidad, tú no eres diferente a mí o a otro vampiro, tú sigues siendo un depredador."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, diciendo:

"No, yo no soy un asesino, yo no soy un monstruo."

Claudia se acercó más, entonces le dijo dulcemente:

"El cadáver detrás de ti dice otra cosa, Edward, vamos admítelo Edward, tu disfrutaste matarla."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, no el no lo disfruto ni un poco, acabo de matar a alguien, algo que iba en contra de todo lo que Carlisle le había enseñado.

Claudia se acercó más y entonces le acarició la mejilla, diciendo:

"No te preocupes, Edward, hasta los vampiros mas novicios tienen problemas en olvidar su vida humana, pero nosotros no vivimos por las mismas reglas."

Edward miro con despreció y odio a Claudia, pero esta simplemente sonrió, entonces ella dijo:

"Ahora solo falta el plato fuerte."

Edward miro furioso a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quién?"

Claudia sonrió fríamente y entonces le susurro:

"Tú."

Ella se movió mucho mas rápido de lo que el pudo reaccionar, un momento ella estaba parado en frente de el y en el siguiente, ella lo tenía contra la pared, Edward gruño cuando el sintió como Claudia clavaba sus colmillos en su garganta, trato de luchar golpeándola, pero era en vano, ya que ella seguía succionando su sangre.

Claudia se sintió en el nirvana al beber la sangre de Edward, era una sangre tan caliente y tan dulce, que casi podía quemar sus labios, mismo esa sangre llevaba una dulce sensación de hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, su piel pálida se volvía mas rozada y sus ojos brillaban azul eléctrico, en sus brazos Edward forcejeaba y gruñía como un animal atrapado, pero a ella no le importaba.

Ella lo sujeto firmemente mientras ella seguía bebiendo de su sangre, su cuerpo se volvía mas liviano, como si ella estuviera en las nubes, ella podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón en sus oídos que latía tan fuerte como el corazón de Edward.

Claudia casi sintió ganas de reír mientras ella bebía la sangre de Edward, ya que sentía une enorme euforia, ella casi se sentía borracha por la sangre de Edward.

¿Acaso esto era lo que Ned había sentido?

Mientras tanto Edward dejaba de luchar a medida que su cuerpo se volvía más débil por la perdida de sangre, sabía que no iba a morir, pero iba a perder el conocimiento, mientras tanto los dientes de Claudia se aferraban firmemente a su garganta, Edward gruño de dolor, ya que el sentía una sensación pulsante en su cuello, mismo así el estaba demasiado débil para luchar.

Finalmente Claudia termino de beber, sintiéndose en las nubes y llena de euforia, ella dejo caer el cuerpo de Edward al lado del cadáver de la joven, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la sensación de hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Claudia se limpió la sangre de sus labios con los dedos de su mano izquierda con una gran sonrisa en su boca, entonces ella le dijo:

"Muchas gracias por el aperitivo."

De pronto ella vio una silueta atravesar el cielo oscuro en el cielo, ella levanto la vista y vio como la silueta negra descendía rápidamente hacia ellos.

La silueta dio una media pirueta en el aire, entonces aterrizo en frente de ella, con una rodilla flexionada, ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era Ned, con su espada, este miro preocupado a Claudia y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Dónde rayos estabas?"

Miro al cadáver de la joven y al cuerpo inconciente de Edward, entonces el exclamo:

"¡Y que rayos hiciste!"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa amplia y eufórica, sus ojos brillaban azul eléctrico y entonces le dijo:

"Yo le estaba dando una lección a mi querido Edward, lo estaba enseñando a cazar."

Ned dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces le dijo:

"No sabes que ahora los Volturi los están buscando, ellos vinieron a la ciudad."

Claudia le dio una sonrisa feliz y entonces ella le dijo:

"Los Volturi están aquí, fantástico, debemos reportar esto a la Autoridad."

Ned miro a Claudia, entonces el se dio cuenta de que ella estaba bajo el efecto de la sangre, Ned le dijo:

"¿Tú has bebido la sangre de Edward?"

Claudia se hecho a reír y entonces ella le dijo:

"Claro que si, tu no dijiste que se sentía tan maravilloso" dijo riendo a carcajadas "es casi como si yo pudiera volar."

Ella extendió sus brazos, mismo así nada paso, Ned dio otro suspiro frustrado, entonces levanto el cuerpo inconciente de Edward en el suelo, miro a Claudia que parecía drogada, probablemente lo estaba, ya que el sabía el efecto narcótico que tenía la sangre de estos híbridos en ellos.

El le pregunto:

"¿Dónde esta tu auto?"

Claudia le apunto vagamente hacia uno de los autos negros estacionados cerca del cine, entonces ella le respondió con una voz igualmente vaga:

"Allí esta" miro algo molesta a Ned "vamos, por que has venido a arruinar mi diversión."

Ned sacudió la cabeza, el no tenía tiempo para esto, entonces agarro a Claudia de un brazo, poniendo a Edward en sima de sus hombros, entonces el cruzo la calle, llego al auto, miro a Claudia y entonces le ordeno:

"Las llaves."

Ella renuentemente le dio las llaves, Ned abrió la puerta trasera del auto negro y puso el cuerpo inconciente dentro del auto, entonces miro a Claudia y entonces le ordeno:

"Sube al auto."

Claudia le pregunto de manera distraída y drogada:

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Ned miro en frente de ellos, había cuatro figuras encapuchadas, claramente Jane, Alec, Félix y Demetri, Ned murmuro:

"Son problemas."

Jane miro fríamente a Félix y a Demetri, entonces ella le ordeno:

"Ustedes dos ya saben que hacer."

Félix y Demetri asintieron, pero esta vez, Félix se dirigió hacia Claudia, mientras que Demetri corrió hacia Ned, con todo su impulso.

Claudia y Ned se separaron, aunque ella tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, a su vez, Ned estaba tenso, esperando que Demetri viniera hacia el con todo lo que tenía, su mano estaba en el mango de su espada.

Mismo así Ned no fue lo suficientemente rápido, cuando Demetri lo ataco vino con todo y lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta negra, levantándolo en el aire, mismo así Ned lo sujeto de su brazos así que los dos cayeron hacia el suelo, rodando por el suelo, Ned se dio cuenta de que Demetri era fuerte, bastante mas fuerte que el.

Demetri le dio una mirada fría con sus ojos rojos y entonces agarro sus brazos, Ned trato de mantenerlos juntos, dando un gruñido, mismo así Demetri era demasiado fuerte, entonces dijo con furia animal:

"Suelta mis brazos" dijo con sus ojos brillando azul eléctrico y desplegando sus colmillos.

Entonces el le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza de Demetri, distrayéndolo un momento, Ned flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada en su pecho, lanzándolo por el aire y haciéndolo caer a varios metros de distancia.

Este tomo aire y miro a su oponente que no tardo en levantarse del piso con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ned gruño de frustración y de dolor, ya que sus brazos le dolían.

Mientras tanto Félix agarro Claudia por el cuello y entonces la hizo estrellarse contra uno de los autos, abollando el chasis y quebrando los vidrios, mismos así Claudia río, este gruño de furia, aplastándola contra el chasis, pero ella seguía riendo, ella le dio una mirada seductora y entonces le dijo:

"Tu no sabes cuanto a mi me gustan los hombres fuertes."

Félix la hizo girar en el aire y entonces la hizo estrellarse en sima del auto, mismo así todo lo que Claudia hacia era reír, a carcajadas, por el hormigueo y la euforia ella no sentía dolor alguno, ella miro a Félix y entonces le dijo:

"Nada mal, músculos."

Entonces ella le dio una patada desde su posición en la cabeza de Félix, haciendo que esta retrocediera, Claudia giro sobre el techo del auto y aterrizo en el suelo, giro como una bailarina, entonces miro a Félix que tenía una expresión perpleja y confundida, ella se saco los pedazos de vidrio de su ropa, como si nada.

Claudia entonces comenzó a reír de nuevo, entonces ella le dijo:

"Tú eres muy fuerte, fortachón."

Félix gruño de furia, entonces este corrió hacia ella y le lanzo un puñetazo, ella lo esquivo y este acabo en el auto, rompiendo otra ventana, lanzo otro golpe con otro puño y este le dio en la cara de Claudia, este reacciono al golpe, riendo, aunque una línea de sangre comenzó a caer en su boca, esta miro a Félix con sus ojos azules eléctricos, entonces le dijo eufóricamente:

"Así que nombre es Félix, ¿Por qué no eres feliz, Félix?"

Félix le dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Claudia, fue un golpe fuerte, Claudia se inclino hacia abajo, Félix conecto con un gancho, haciendo que Claudia se chocara contra el auto de nuevo, mismo así todo lo que ella hacia era reír, haciendo que Félix se enfureciera aún mas.

Claudia se refregó su barriga y entonces miro a Félix, el dolor se disipaba rápidamente bajo la sensación de hormigueo, entonces ella le dijo:

"Nada mal, fortachón, tu eres fuerte, debo admitirlo y tu pareces un poco mas viejo que yo" ella dio una sonrisa maniaca "tu si que sabes pelear."

Félix gruño de furia y entonces el lanzo otro puñetazo, pero esta vez, Claudia le agarro el puño y rápidamente le devolvió el puñetazo, haciendo que Félix retrocediera, Claudia le dio una patada en su barriga haciendo que este se inclinara hacia delante, entonces esta le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, ella pegaba tan fuerte como el, Félix rodó en el suelo, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para que ella le diera una patada lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia, Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea."

Ned saco su espada, pero mantuvo su vaina en la otra, Demetri le dijo fríamente:

"Esa espada no te va a proteger mi amigo."

Ned le contesto con igual frialdad:

"Eso veremos."

Demetri gruño ferozmente y entonces se lanzo al ataque, Ned asumió una posición defensiva, sabía que esta pelea iba a ser difícil, ya que Demetri a pesar de que era un hibrido era mucho mas fuerte que el.

Ned paso de la defensiva a la ofensiva, cuando Demetri se le acercó, lanzo un golpe con la espada, que este esquivo a duras penas, Ned giro y lanzo otro golpe con la espada, Demetri retrocedió, pero luego avanzo hacia delante dándole un puñetazo en la cara y entonces en el estomago, Ned dio un gruñido de dolor y entonces el retrocedió.

Demetri camino hacia el, arrogante, Ned entonces se lanzo al ataque, lanzando golpes con su espada, Demetri esquivo algunos y uso sus brazos para golpear la hoja de la espada, bloqueando los golpes de la espada, en uno de sus golpes, Demetri aparto la espada hacia un lado, entonces Ned se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, Demetri le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

Lanzando a Ned por el aire y haciendo que este chocara contra un auto estacionado violentamente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el auto se volcara hacia un lado.

En el otro lado, Ned se levanto del suelo a duras penas, apoyándose en la espada, todo su cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor e hilos de sangre caían de su boca, mismo así su furia estaba en aumento, mientras que a si alrededor los humanos corrían asustados, realmente no sabiendo que estaba pasando.

Ned salió por detrás del auto, mientras que Demetri caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, este le dijo:

"Tú eres patéticamente débil."

Mismo así Ned levanto su espada, no iba a ser derrotado de esa manera, ni que tuviera que luchar hasta la muerte, los híbridos eran un poco mas débiles que los vampiros de sangre pura, eso significaba que Demetri era un poco mas débil que un vampiro de su edad, aunque Ned no sabía que tan débil y si podía usar eso a su favor.

Mientras tanto Félix le daba una patada en el pecho a Claudia lanzándola por el aire, entonces haciendo chocar contra la pared de uno de los negocios, ella choca contra la pared violentamente y cae al suelo, mismo así ella seguía riéndose, ella se levanto del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces mira a Félix, ella le dijo:

"Nada mal, fortachón."

Félix gruño de furia y entonces le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Claudia, esta lo recibe con todo, mismo así ella continua a reír de manera maniaca, este lanza otro puñetazo a la cara, pero Claudia lo esquiva y da en la pared, Claudia aprovecha que Félix abrió su flanco para darle un puñetazo en el estomago y luego otro en la cara, lanzándolo al suelo.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo:

"Bien hecho, Fortachón."

Félix miro sorprendido a Claudia, nadie había conseguido mantenerse parado tanto tiempo cuanto esa vampira, lo peor de todo que ella seguía riéndose como una maniaca, eso lo enfurecía.

Ned gruño de dolor, cuando Demetri lo lanzo contra un auto abollándolo al impacto, el lo sostenía por su chaqueta, Demetri lo saco y entonces lo lanzo a otro auto, haciendo que Ned gruñera de nuevo, Demetri hizo una y otra vez, haciendo chocar a Ned contra varios autos, el vidrio y el metal retorcido destruyeron su traje negro y cortaron su piel, Ned estaba sangrando por varias heridas abiertas que habían sido hechas durante la batalla con Demetri.

Este estaba adolorido y muy lastimado, Demetri lo lanzo hacia un auto que avanzaba hacia la calle, este trato de esquivar a Ned, pero este impacto de lleno contra el auto, abollándolo, Ned dejo caer su espada, durante el vuelo, ella estaba entre y Demetri.

A pesar del dolor y las heridas, Ned se levanto lentamente, parecía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, uso el auto como apoyo a medida que el se erguía, Demetri le dio una sonrisa fría diciendo:

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, que paso con tu confianza, ya no estas tan confiado ahora."

A pesar del dolor, Ned no pudo evitar sonreír, diciendo:

"Yo no he tenido una batalla tan buena desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo irguiéndose precariamente "casi me has hecho recordar mi mortalidad."

Pero sabía que no podía seguir así, sino el realmente iba acabar realmente muerto, miro a Demetri que caminaba hacia el, tendría que terminar con esto y terminar ahora, sabía que en tema de fuerza no podía competir contra el, Demetri era mas fuerte y mas rápido, ya había pasado un infierno por ello, tendría que encontrar otra forma de ganar esta pelea.

Miro a Claudia que seguía recibiendo golpes, mismo así ella seguía riéndose como una maniaca, cuando ella iba a parar de jugar, mientras tanto Jane y Alec seguían mirando la pelea desde la distancia, que estaban esperando, este era el mejor momento para sacar a Edward del auto y llevárselo, por que no lo hacían, solo si ellos no estaban aquí por Edward, como ellos habían dicho, ellos los estaban estudiando.

Miro a Demetri, tal vez era momento de mostrarles algo con que estudiar.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, resonaba en sus oídos, su respiración era errática, cada hueso de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, sabía que no podía ganar así, Ned cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo, se concentro en sus sentidos vampiros, quienes lo habían mantenido vivo todos estos años.

Ned gruño y entonces corrió hacia su espada, entonces rodó en el suelo agarro su espada, antes de que Demetri llegara hasta el, Demetri lanzo un puñetazo pero entonces Ned lo bloqueo a duras penas, dio un giro y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Demetri, este forcejeo y entonces le dio codazos en su en sus costillas, Ned gruño de dolor al sentir que algunas de sus costillas fueron quebradas.

Mismo así el sostuvo la cabeza de Demetri con fuerza, entonces el dio un gruñido gutural y con sus ultimas fuerzas giro su cabeza violentamente, lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar sus vértebras cervicales, pero no lo suficiente para decapitarlo.

Demetri de pronto sintió que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y entonces el cayo al suelo como una bolsa de papas, no podía controlar sus piernas, ni sus brazos, miro a Demetri y gruño de furia.

Ned sonrió y se puso una mano en sus costillas quebradas, le dolían, pero el aún estaba con vida, iban a tardar un tiempo en sanar, Ned sonrió a pesar de que su rostro estaba lleno de moretones y había hilos de sangre de su boca.

Entonces el le dijo a Demetri:

"Tu has peleado bien, yo casi me matas debo admitirlo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "tu sabes pelear bastante bien, pero tu pones demasiado pesos en tus habilidades como vampiro, no tienes ninguna técnica."

Demetri miro con furia y entonces le susurro:

"¿Por qué no me has matado?"

Ned le respondió:

"Por que tú eres un oponente digno, pero si alguna vez nos volvemos a enfrentar de nuevo, yo te voy a matar" dijo con frialdad.

Miro a Félix y a Claudia, este seguía dándole una paliza a Claudia, pero esta seguía riendo como una maniaca, Ned miro a Demetri y entonces le dijo:

"Tu amigo no va a tener tanta suerte."

Ned antes de irse le dijo:

"Tu vas a estar así durante una semana o dos, depende que tan rápido tu sanes, tu no vas a poder alimentarte por ti mismo por un tiempo, ni tener control sobre tu cuerpo" dio una pequeña sonrisa "tu me has hecho pasar un infierno, así que yo te hago pasar un infierno."

Con ello, Ned se dirigió hacia Claudia y Félix en un parpadeo, pero no sin antes agarrar su espada, dejando a Demetri inmóvil en el suelo.

Félix dio otro puñetazo a la cara de Claudia que seguía riéndose, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, entonces otro puñetazo en la cara, Claudia a su vez lo agarro de los hombros y entonces le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que Félix gruñera de dolor y se inclinara hacia delante, haciendo que Claudia le diera un puñetazo en la cara, riéndose como una maniaca.

"Tu peleas duro fortachón" entonces ella le susurro en su oído "a ti te gusta el sexo duro."

Félix dio un gruñido de furia y el agarro del cuello, entonces el le dijo fríamente:

"Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas."

De pronto una mano lo agarro de su chaqueta negra por detrás y una voz le dijo:

"Yo estoy de acuerdo."

Entonces Ned lanzo a Félix contra un auto a varios de distancia, este se estrello con violencia contra el auto, dando un gruñido de dolor, se levanto del suelo lentamente, de pronto en frente de el estaba Ned, con espada en mano, su expresión era fría, entonces este le dijo:

"¿Alguna ultima palabra?"

Félix miro confundido a Ned, entonces solo tartamudeo, entonces sin perder mas tiempo, Ned le corto la cabeza con su espada, el cuerpo de Félix colapso en polvo.

Ned dio un suspiro, ya que sus costillas aún le dolían, se quito la chaqueta que estaba completamente destruida, entonces miro a Jane y a Alec, que lo miraba con sorpresa, ya que ellos no esperaba que ganara la pelea, y para ser honesto a si mismo, el tampoco.

De pronto apareció en frente de ellos, Ned les dijo mirando a sus ojos rojos:

"Bueno, por que no resolvemos esto como caballeros" dijo mirando a Jane y Alec "Edward ahora va a quedar en mi custodia, ustedes vayan a la cede la Autoridad en este pueblo y podremos negociar su liberación."

Jane miro fríamente a Ned, aunque estaba sorpresa por su victoria, aún tenía un aire de superioridad, ella le dijo:

"Tu haz ganado esta vez, vampiro, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte."

Ned le dio una sonrisa, entonces le dijo:

"Eso veremos" miro a Demetri "su amigo va a estar paralítico unas semanas, tal vez eso les dará tiempo para aprender a no subestimarnos" dijo con frialdad.

Jane miro con disgusto a Ned, ella sabía que ahora sin Félix, ella tendría que ensuciarse las manos, miro a Alec y le ordeno:

"Alec, recoge a Demetri, nos veremos."

Alec asintió y se dirigió hacia Demetri, que estaba tirado en suelo como un muñeco de trapo, Ned dio un suspiro, gano por poco, lo sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta no iba a ser la ultima vez que se iba a enfrentar a ellos.

Miro a Claudia que seguía riéndose, entonces sacudió la cabeza, sabía que esos vampiros estaban mas por ellos que por Edward, sino ellos ya lo hubieran rescatado, ellos querían averiguar que era la Autoridad.

Ellos ya lo atacaron, eso significaba que ellos sabían que podría ser una amenaza para ellos, aunque no esperaban que el ganara, tampoco el, dio otro pesado suspiro, tendría que reportar esto a la Autoridad, miro alrededor, los humanos se habían marchado, se sorprendía que la policía humana no hubiera llegado aún, ellos habían hecho bastante estragos y destrucción.

Ahora era momento de arreglar este desastre, aunque tal vez no sirviera de nada, los Volturi eran arrogantes y se creían los dueños del mundo, ellos no iban se iban a echar atrás, ni iban a respetar el poder de la Autoridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba acostada en su cama, ya era tarde en la noche y había sido una noche bastante tensa, ya que ella estaba preocupada por su novio, Ned, que había partido desde que el la dejo en su casa.

A ella le resulto muy difícil conciliar el sueño, ya que ella estaba preocupada por Ned, sabía que era un vampiro muy viejo y muy fuerte, mismo así ella nunca había visto a Ned preocupado por algo, siempre había actuado confiado de si mismo cada vez que iba a entrar en un combate, pero esto era diferente, ya que el estaba tenso.

Ella ya había oído de los Volturi, de parte de Edward, cuando ella estaba obsesionada por su atención, ellos eran como la aristocracia de los vampiros, ellos se encargaban de promulgar las leyes y de gobernar a los vampiros, por lo menos los que eran iguales a Edward.

Ned y los suyos eran vampiros completamente diferentes, gobernados por un tipo de gobierno completamente diferente, por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, ya que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era la Autoridad, pero ella sospechaba que ella debería tener igual o más poder que los Volturi.

De pronto ella sintió una mano deslizándose dentro de las sabanas alrededor de su cintura y adentro de su camiseta blanca, ella sonrió al sentir las manos frías de Ned, entonces ella se dio la vuelta.

Ned le dijo:

"Yo pensé que estabas dormida."

Bella sacudió la cabeza, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, el se había quitado sus pantalones y sus camisa, solo dejando su pecho desnudo, Ned se acostó boca arriba y Bella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, su piel pálida estaba llena de moretones y cortes, ella miro preocupada a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué paso?"

Ned le dio un beso en frente y entonces le dijo:

"Yo tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con los Volturi, cuando fui a buscar a la Magistrada que había secuestrado a Edward."

Bella asintió, entonces Ned continuo:

"Claudia, la magistrada estaba enseñando a Edward a cazar, luego de que el mato a una joven ella le bebió la sangre."

Bella miro sorprendida a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Edward mato a alguien?"

Ned asintió, entonces le dijo:

"Por lo visto si, aunque no tengo ni idea si Claudia obligo a Edward a matar a alguien mas."

Ella asintió recostando su cabeza en su pecho, Edward siempre decía que no quería ser un monstruo o un asesino, ahora esa vampira la había obligado a convertirse en su peor pesadilla, realmente no quería saber en lo que estaba pasando Edward, mismo así ella se frenaba de tener compasión por el, por lo que el había hecho contra Ned, ella nunca lo iba a perdonar por ello.

Ned continúo:

"Cuando llegue allí, Claudia, la Magistrada, estaba borracha por la sangre de Ned, nosotros nos íbamos a ir cuando los Volturi aparecieron."

"¿Y ellos los atacaron?"

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Luego de nuestra última conversación dudaba que ellos no hicieran otra cosa."

Bella hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ned, realmente ella no deseaba pensar en la batalla que el tuvo contra ellos, debió ser muy difícil para Ned, al ver la expresión de Bella, Ned dijo:

"No te preocupes por mi, Bella, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¿tu crees que esta es mi primera batalla?"

Bella miro a los ojos azules de Ned y entonces sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Yo no lo se, Ned."

Ned le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios, abrazándola más fuerte, entonces el dijo:

"Yo soy un guerrero Bella, toda mi vida inmortal y algo de mi vida mortal he pasado luchando, luchando guerra tras guerra, batalla tras batalla, algunas veces luchaba por un grupo u otro, otras veces simplemente luchaba para sobrevivir."

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y entonces le dijo con simpatía:

"No debió ser una vida fácil."

Ned sacudió la cabeza, recordando la vida difícil en la edad media y antes de ella, allí las personas no vivían no mas que cuarenta años, uno tenía suerte de vivir mas que eso, ya que si uno no moría por la espada, uno moría por las enfermedades, hasta por una simple gripe podía matarte.

Era una época oscura y sucia, literalmente, las calles de las ciudades estaban atestadas de excrementó de animales y humanos, orina, carne putrefacta, sufriendo fríos inviernos, el agua de los ríos estaba contaminada por los desechos humanos.

En cierta forma ser transformado en vampiro fue una bendición para Ned, ya por lo joven que era cuando fue transformado el no hubiera sobrevivido todo ello.

"No, no lo fue, eran tiempos diferentes Bella, allí uno tenía que luchar por sobrevivir literalmente, cualquier uno te podía matar, por la mas pequeña excusa, además si otro señor no te mataba, tu podías morir por las enfermedades o por una infección creada por una herida abierta."

Bella no deseaba pensar de cómo era vivir en esos tiempos, en cierta forma ella era ignorante de cómo las personas vivían en el pasado o como ellas vivían en el presente en ciertos países del tercer mundo, donde había gran abundancia de pobreza, pocos recursos naturales y pocos servicios médicos, debería ser muy difícil sobrevivir en esas condiciones.

Bella miro curiosamente a Ned, ella aún estaba preocupada por sus heridas, aunque sabían que ellas iban a sanar con el tiempo, pero ella se dio cuenta de que ella casi había perdido a Ned esa noche, mismo así ella estaba curiosa sobre su pasado, ya que el nunca hablaba mucho sobre el o nada, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Cómo era tu vida? ¿Antes de que te convirtieras en vampiro?"

Ned miro a bella y dio un pesado suspiro:

"Dura, yo era un escudero en el comienzo, luego me convertí en un guerrero para mi señor, eran los principios de la Edad Media y estaba llegando la nueva religión, además de los sajones y los anglos, ellos estaban invadiendo la isla."

Bella asintió, entonces Ned dijo:

"Mi señor había estado antes al servicio de los romanos y por ese servicio le habían dado una villa, aunque en ese momento los romanos ya estaban partiendo ya que su imperio ya se había fragmentado, mas con las revueltas creadas por las invasiones sajonas y anglos."

Ella asintió con intensión, era interesante escucharlo directamente que vivió en esa época, Ned le dijo:

"Yo participe en muchas batallas para proteger la villa de mi señora, antes de que los anglos nos invadieran completamente, yo conseguí huir pero solo para ser capturado por los druidas y ofrecido a su dios."

Su historia no era feliz, ya que los druidas lo iban a convertir en su nuevo dios, luego de que el dios del árbol lo transformara y se expusiera al sol, pero como siempre Ned consiguió sobrevivir, aunque tuvo que matar a unos cuantos druidas.

Bella se acurruco más contra Ned, entonces el le dijo:

"Ahora duerme cariño, luego tendremos más tiempo para más historias."

Ella sonrió dándole un beso en los labios, el los tapo mas y entonces Bella se durmió en su pecho, Ned estaba algo adolorido, mismo así disfrutaba la sensación del suave cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo, tal vez en este pequeño pueblo el iba a encontrar algo de paz, luego de toda esta situación se acabara, el estaba comenzando a gustarle vivir en este pueblo.

Tal vez el si tenía sentimientos genuinos por Bella, ella era inocente, algo que el había dejado de ser hace largo tiempo atrás.

_Ustedes se estarán preguntando por que yo me contradije a mi mismo en la muerte de Félix, por que el se convirtió en polvo y no en un cadáver sin cabeza, la respuestas es que son circunstancias diferentes a la muerte de Victoria._

_Y en este caso yo si deseaba seguir la trama original de Meyer, si los vampiros explotan hay tripas, si les cortan la cabeza o cortados a la mitad, se convierten en polvo._

_Yo ahora puse una larga secuencia de lucha, por que yo no estaba satisfecho con la ultima pelea, fue muy corta y Ned venció muy fácil, en este caso Demetri es el mas fuerte por que yo estoy siguiendo la regla de la antigüedad, cuando mas viejo es un vampiro, mas fuerte este es, Félix es una vampiro joven comparado con Ned, así que este no da muchos problemas._

_Aunque este le dio una paliza a Claudia, si ella no estuviera narcotizada por los efectos de la sangre de Edward, ella estaría muerta, mas los efectos especiales que la sangre tiene a los vampiros de sangre pura ya mostrados previamente._

_Todas las preguntas o opiniones que tengan en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias_


	16. 15 Consecuencias

_Bueno aquí les tengo otro capitulo... ahora solo faltan los terribles cinco, para mi, no para ustedes, ya que son los mas complicados de escribir en una historia..._

_Cada historia debe tener un buen final, sino de que sirve el resto de la historia..._

_Y para aquellos que se estén preguntando por que esta historia esta en la sección de completos y no de incompletos, es simple, por que ahí miles de historias en la sección de incompletos, mucha competencia, ahí que yo me fui a la sección de completos, menos competencia, igual cantidad de lectores..._

**CONSECUENCIAS **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Fork, pero la ciudad tuvo que despertarse con toda la destrucción causada la noche anterior, la destrucción fue tanta que hasta Charlie tuvo que ver la destrucción por si mismo.

El Jefe de Policía Charles Swan salió de su camioneta en la escena del crimen que estaba cerca del cine local, el perímetro ya había sido marcado y los curiosos estaban siendo mantenidos al otro lado del cordón.

Al ver la calle era como ver una zona de guerra ya que había varios autos destruidos, algunos mas destruidos que otros, algunos solo eran metal retorcidos, en todos sus años como policía el nunca había visto una escena así en su vida.

El había sido notificado temprano en la mañana, el había de inmediato a la escena luego de que el dejara a su hija en la secundaria.

Fork era una ciudad pequeñas, aquí raramente ocurría algún hecho de violencia como asesinatos, asaltos, suicidios, crímenes de esa naturaleza, era un pueblo tranquilo donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo, pero las cosas habían cambiado hace unos meses, los asesinatos había comenzando a aumentar, mas con el anunció de los supuestos "vampiros" en la televisión.

Los hechos de violencia domestica y algunos asesinatos ocurrieron en el área, lo que hacia su trabajo como Jefe de Policía mas difícil.

El Detective Leonard Green camino hacia el, era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel oscura, de ojos castaños y pelo negro, usaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata, además de una gabardina de color caqui.

Green camino hacia con una expresión sombría y entonces le dijo:

"Jefe Swan, es bueno que usted este aquí" dijo estrechándole la mano.

Charlie asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Vine cuanto pude, ¿Ahí alguna muerte?"

Green miro la zona sacudiendo la cabeza, ellos tuvieron que cerrar la calle entera, además de tratar encontrar cuantos testigos ellos pudieran, mismo así los relatos de los testigos eran muy vagos y algunas veces eran demasiado fantásticos para ser creíbles, mismo lo que en todos coincidían eran que una banda de jóvenes habían hecho este desastre.

Aunque aún quedaba la pregunta del como lo habían hecho, ya que los autos estaban demasiado dañados para ser solo jóvenes, ese era el misterio, Green no lo quería decir en voz alta en frente del Jefe de Policía de la ciudad, pero tal vez si los vampiros tuvieron algo que ver con esto.

La intervención de uno o un grupo de ellos podría explicar los destrozos causados en la zona, además de las dos muertes, Green le dijo:

"Ahí dos muertes, la causa de las muertes, según el patólogo forense ellos murieron desangrados, los dos cadáveres serán llevados a la morgue local para realizar la autopsia."

Charlie asintió, Green continuo mientras ellos caminaban por la escena del crimen hacia un callejón en donde se encontraban los dos cadáveres, Green dijo:

"Tal vez sea necesario llamar a los forenses de Seattle, ya que nosotros no tenemos el equipo necesario para hacer este tipo de investigación."

Charlie asintió mientras ellos se detenían en frente del callejón, este pudo ver a los dos cadáveres que estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas, Charlie le dijo:

"Haga todo lo necesario para resolver estos crímenes."

Green asintió, podía entender la ansiedad de Swan, ya que esto nunca podría pasar en Fork, además todos estos destrozos y las dos muertes solo podrían complicar la posición de Swan, los políticos deberían estar presionándolo para que resolviera este crimen de una manera de otra, Green le dijo:

"Estas dos muertes coinciden con otros dos asesinatos que han ocurrido con varias semanas de diferentes, las dos victimas también murieron desangradas."

Swan asintió, ellos deberían encontrar al perpetrador y deberían encontrarlo rápido, aunque mirando la expresión de Green sabía que este tal vez hablaría de la posibilidad de vampiros, aunque realmente no creía que ellos tuvieran que ver en este caso, ya que ellos no existían, debería haber una explicación mas terrenal para lo que ha pasado aquí.

Swan le pregunto:

"¿Algo más?"

Green le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Si, señor, tal vez no sea necesario buscar al chico Cullen mas o llamar a los Federales."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Green le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, entonces Swan siguió a Green hacia uno de los autos destruidos, sentado al lado de este, con ropas de calle, estaba la figura inconciente de Edward Cullen, en sus brazos el tenía un cartel que decía:

**YO Y MIS AMIGOS SOMOS CULPABLES DE LOS ASESINATOS, ADEMÁS DE LOS DESTROZOS QUE VEN AQUÍ.**

Swan miro con incredulidad a Green, acaso esto era una broma, si fuera así, era de mal gusto, Cullen parecía estar sano y salvo, sin una marca en el, su piel era pálida, mismo así todos los Cullen siempre fueron muy pálidos, Green bajo los hombros y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Qué hacemos con el? El puede ser un posible sospechoso."

Swan dio un largo suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Arréstenlo, pero luego notifiquen a los Cullen que su hijo va a estar en el Departamento de Policía."

Green asintió, el Doctor Cullen tenía una posición prestigiosa en la comunidad, era medico en el hospital local, mismo así el tuvo que demitir por rumores de vampirismos, ahora con la posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera relacionado con cuatro asesinatos y este desastre, no iba a ser bueno para la reputación del buen doctor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob estaba su casa, con su amigo Sam, las cosas iban bien para la reserva, ya que ellos ya no tenían que vivir de empleos precarios, ahora ellos podían pensar en grande e invertir el dinero que los vampiros le estaban dando a la reserva.

Nuevos negocios se estaban creando y mas personas estaban siendo atraídas a la reservación, mismo que ellos sentían aún que habían hecho un pacto con el diablo, el dinero le había sido bueno a la reservación, ellos hasta podían convertirse en una pequeña ciudad si ellos lo deseaban, mismo así ellos tendrían que gastar el dinero sabiamente.

Su celular sonó y entonces el escucho la voz fría del Vampiro Ned en su celular, este dijo:

"Black, yo tengo una tarea especial para ti."

Jacob miro a Sam, entonces el contesto:

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, vampiro? Yo no voy hacer ningún trabajo para ti."

Hubo una pausa y entonces Ned dijo:

"El trabajo es concerniente a Bella, unos vampiros muy peligrosos la quieren, así que yo necesito que tú y tú manada la vigilen."

Al escuchar el nombre de Bella, Jacob presto de inmediato atención, entonces Jacob dijo:

"¿Qué vampiros? ¿Los de tu grupo?"

Ned le contesto de manera incrédula:

"Claro que no, ellos se hacen llamar los Volturi y son amigos de los Cullen, ellos quieren a Bella por una razón o otra, ella esta en peligro, entiendes."

Jacob dio un pesado suspiro, una vez mas por que rayos Bella se metía en estos tipos de problemas, entonces Jacob respondió:

"Entiendo."

"Muy bien, protejan a Bella durante el día, yo lo are durante la noche."

Entonces la llamada se cortó, Sam miro preocupado a Jacob y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué esta pasando, Jake?"

"Bella necesita nuestra ayuda."

Por que Bella siempre tendría que meterse en este tipo de problemas y por que rayos ella siempre estaba llamando la atención de los vampiros, primero de los Cullen, luego del Vampiro Ned, que si era peligroso y capaz de matarla y ahora de estos Volturi, Jacob realmente no podía entender como Bella podía acabar en este tipo de situaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cabeza de Demetri estaba inclinada en un ángulo extraño, su expresión era fría como el hielo, ya que el se sentía furioso por la humillación que le había pasado.

Como un vampiro insignificante como Ned podía derrotarlo, como, el era mas fuerte y mas rápido, el casi logra matarlo, mismo así con un truco de ultimo minuto consigue derrotarlo, lo peor de todo era que el ni siquiera lo mato, lo dejo vivo para que sufriera la humillación de la derrota, lo peor de todo era que mato a Félix sin problemas, por que rayos Ned tenía mas problemas para luchar contra el que luchar contra Félix, ya que el mas fuerte de ellos.

Pero eso no importaba, Félix estaba muerto y ese vampiro lo había lastimado seriamente, ahora el estaba sentado en la silla en la sala de los Cullen, ellos estaban reunidos otra vez, Jane y Alec estaban furiosos con el incidente de la noche anterior, ya que ellos al parecer consiguieron llamar la atención de las autoridades locales.

Cosas que realmente era imperdonable, ya que ellos deberían mezclarse con la población, toda la destrucción causada, mas las dos muertes causada por los otros vampiros estaban llamando realmente atención, aunque los Cullen dijeron que no importaba, esos vampiros ya lo habían expuestos, supuestamente todo el planeta ya sabía de la existencia de los vampiros, aunque los Volturi nunca escucharon de esa noticia.

Carlisle estaba sentado a su lado, analizando su cuello, tocándolo suavemente, miro a los ojos rojos de Demetri diciéndole:

"Tú vas a estar bien, el solo quebró tus vértebras cervicales, lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar tu medula, pero no lo suficiente para hacerte una decapitación interna, si ese fuera el caso tu estarías muerto."

Demetri lo miro furioso y entonces le dijo:

"Yo desearía estar muerto."

Carlisle asintió, entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes, en una semana o dos, la medula va a crecer de vuelta, aunque te advierto puede ser un proceso doloroso cuando tu cabeza finalmente se conecte de nuevo con tu cuerpo, tu vas a sufrir mucho dolor."

Demetri le dio una mirada desafiante y entonces le dijo:

"Yo puedo soportar el dolor."

Carlisle le dio una mirada escéptica, tal vez, pero no esa clase de dolor, sabía que cuando los nervios se volvieran a conectar Demetri iba sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos del pie, un dolor agobiante y tortuoso, como si le dieran un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo y que obligaran a su cuerpo a convulsionarse violentamente.

Jane que estaba parada en el centro de la sala miro furiosa a Carlisle furiosa, entonces ella dijo:

"¿Cómo no nos dijiste que la chica era inmune a nuestros poderes?"

Esme miro molesta a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con recuperar a nuestro hijo?"

Jane le dijo:

"Su hijo no es la verdadera razón por la que nosotros estamos aquí, nosotros estamos aquí por la organización del vampiro la Autoridad."

Jasper le pregunto a Jane con los brazos cruzados:

"¿Por qué ustedes tienen tanto interés en Bella?"

Alec miro fríamente a Jasper y entonces le dijo:

"Por que ella es inmune a nuestros poderes, ella puede ser un miembro valioso de los Volturi."

Jasper le dio una mirada de incredulidad a Alec y entonces le dijo:

"Por favor, Bella nunca se uniría a ustedes y dudo que ese vampiro deje que eso pase."

Alec le dio un gruñido de furia, pero tenía que admitir que el tenía razón, luego de la batalla de anoche sabía que ese vampiro iba a hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a esa humana, ellos deberían tenerla antes de que ese vampiro la transformara en una de los suyos, una vez que eso pasara ellos nunca mas la tendrían.

Jane dijo:

"Nuestra misión principal era averiguar sobre esa Autoridad, ver que tan fuertes eran y si eran una amenaza eliminarlos" miro a Demetri "y vemos que hemos subestimado a ese vampiro, ya que fue capaz de matar a Félix y lastimar seriamente a Demetri."

Alec cruzo los brazos y entonces el dijo:

"Ni hablar que al parecer el también es inmune a nuestros poderes."

Carlisle le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Toda su especie es inmune a sus poderes, el nos dijo, nuestros poderes" dijo mirando a su esposa e hijos "no sirven de nada contra ellos."

Jane frunció el ceño, eso podía ser una gran complicación ya que los suyos y los humanos eran susceptibles a sus poderes, toda una raza inmune a sus poderes podría ser un gran problema para los Volturi.

Demetri miro furioso a Jane y entonces el exclamo:

"¡Yo quiero matar a ese vampiro de una vez por todas!"

Jane lo miro fríamente y entonces le dijo:

"Y tendrás tu oportunidad, cuando tú estés sano, ahora lo importante es conseguir a la chica."

"¿Y que ahí de mi hijo?" Pregunto Esme.

Jane miro a Esme y entonces le dijo:

"Tu hijo tendrá que esperar."

De pronto Emmett entro en la sala y entonces le dijo:

"Están diciendo por la televisión que ellos encontraron a Edward, pero que lo arrestaron por que el sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos y del tumulto de ayer en la noche."

Los demás Cullen se levantaron de la silla, de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Carlisle miro a su esposa y ella atendió al teléfono, luego de unos minutos, Esme regreso y miro a su esposo diciendo:

"Es verdad, Carlisle, tienen a Edward en el Departamento de Policía, lo están culpando de cuatro cargo de asesinatos" miro a Jane y a Alec "además del desastre que ustedes hicieron ayer en la noche."

Alec miro fríamente a Esme, no iba a ser intimidado por una vampira tan joven como Esme, aunque ella se viera mas vieja que el.

Este dijo:

"Tu hijo estaba con esos vampiros ayer en la noche, inconciente, parece que la vampira que estaba con ese tal Ned, bebió su sangre, no se que le pasaba, ella actuaba como dragaba y no dejaba de reírse cuando ella luchaba contra Félix."

Esme miro furiosa a Jane y Alec, entonces ella exclamo:

"¡Edward estaba con ellos y ustedes no hicieron ningún esfuerzo en rescatarlo!"

Jane le dijo fríamente:

"Esa no era nuestra misión y al parecer eso ya no importa, ya que su hijito esta sano y salvo."

"¡Con cuatro cargos de asesinatos!"

Carlisle miro a su esposa, la situación era bastante sería, entonces miro a los Volturi diciendo:

"Parece que esos vampiros quieren inculpar a tu mi hijo de todo esto, de los asesinatos y del desastre que ustedes hicieron ayer en la noche."

Los Volturi ni se inmutaron, realmente eso no era de su incumbencia, hasta parecía una buena idea de que Edward recibiera toda la culpa y que nada llevara hacia ellos, los otros vampiros tal vez estaban pensando lo mismo y usaron a Edward como chivo expiatorio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella salió de la secundaria y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Jacob esperando en su camioneta, ella se separo de sus amigos, entonces camino hacia el diciendo:

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Jake?"

Jacob que tenía los brazos cruzados contra la camioneta, le dijo:

"Yo vine a buscarte, Bells, tu padre esta muy ocupado en la Departamento de Policía y pidió que te viniera a buscar."

Bella asintió y entonces ella se subió a la camioneta, entonces Jacob dijo:

"Además yo estoy haciendo un favor a tu vampiro."

Bella miro curiosamente a Jacob y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

Jacob miro confuso a Bella pensando que ella sabía y entonces el le dijo:

"Parece que tu llamaste la atención de unos tales Volturi y ellos te quieren a cualquier preció, tu vampiros me pidió a mi y a Sam que te cuidáramos."

Bella recordó los vampiros de la noche anterior, los Volturi, ella se sintió molesta de que Ned no le dijera que ella supuestamente estaba en peligro, como se atrevía a pedirle a su mejor amigo que la vigilara, como si ella no fuera capaz de cuidarse sola.

Jacob miro la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Bella asintió, aunque ella estaba furiosa con Ned por haberle ocultado esto y haberle mentido, se supone que ellos se amaban, por que rayos le iba a mentir, además con algo tan serio como esto, Bella le dijo una mirada dulce a Jacob y entonces le dijo:

"Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Mismo así su expresión se enfrío, ella iba a tener una larga charla con su vampiro con respecto a esto, Ned no era su padre, no importa que sus intensiones fueran buenas, no iba a tratar de controlar su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a mi Edward!" exclamo Claudia mientras ella caminaba detrás de Ned.

Ella ya se había recuperado de los efectos de la sangre de Edward, mismo así ella no estaba del todo feliz de lo que Ned había hecho.

Ned miro fríamente a Claudia mientras el caminaba hacia su oficina en la cede de la Autoridad en Fork, diciéndole:

"Era necesario, Magistrada, la noche anterior nosotros causamos un desastre en las calles de este pequeño pueblo" miro con cierta furia a Claudia "además de las cuatro muertes que tu causaste justo a Edward, alguien tenía que pagar, ¿Quién iba a ser tu o el?"

Claudia miro indignada a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Edward era mío, tú no tenías derecho a tocarlo, todo estaba bien hasta que tú interviniste."

Eso hizo que Ned se detuviera a medio camino y entonces le diera una mirada de furia, haciendo que Claudia retrocediera, tenía que mismo que ella tuviera un rango mayor a Ned, el era mucho mas viejo que ella, mucho más, que no tendría problemas en arrancarle la cabeza de su cuello y matarla.

"No" respondió fríamente Ned "tú secuestraste a Edward sin el consentimiento de la Autoridad y sin informarme."

Claudia le dio una sonrisa arrogante y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que te informe, mi querido Ned."

Ned hizo que Claudia que ella retorciera con su mirada fría y llena de furia, ella lo miro con miedo, mismo así sabía que Ned era un hombre de honor y no se atrevería a matarla ya que ella tenía un rango mayor, cuando ella quedo contra la pared, Ned le lanzo un puñetazo, ella cerro los ojos, pero el impacto nunca llego, escucho un estruendo al lado de su cabeza en donde el puño había chocado, Claudia miro a los ojos fríos de Ned, que brillaban azul eléctrico, el le dijo:

"No trates de jugar conmigo, Magistrada, sino yo no tendré problemas en matarte, entiendes" Claudia asintió "muy bien, Edward era un buen chivo expiatorio, el y sus "amigos" van asumir la culpa por el desastre de anoche y tus asesinatos."

Ned se apartó de ella y entonces siguió caminando hacia su oficina dando un pesado suspiro, los problemas que el tenía que lidiar, por que la Magistrada sicótica tuvo que quedarse en el pueblo, por que ella no regreso a Nueva Orleans o a Europa.

Claudia se recupero del susto que Ned le había dado, como se atrevía a intimidarla de esa manera, ella era técnicamente era su jefe, ya que ella tenía un rango mayor, Claudia le dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir mis asesinatos?"

Ned le dijo fríamente:

"¿Acaso crees que yo no sabía de lo que tú estabas tramando?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa sarcástica y entonces le dijo:

"Así, entonces dime" dijo sarcásticamente a su aire de superioridad.

Ned le respondió:

"Claro que yo sabía que tu habías secuestrado a Edward, realmente no tengo idea de lo que tu estabas planeado hacer con el, pero tu lo tuviste cautivo varias semanas" dijo Ned sacudiendo la cabeza "¿En que rayos estabas pensando? Edward ya había pagado su condena."

Claudia miro furiosa a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¡Edward es mío y de nadie mas! ¡Yo lo estaba ayudando! ¡Le estaba enseñando a ser un verdadero vampiro!"

El sacudió la cabeza y entonces el dijo:

"Realmente no me importa, tú no me informaste de esto, pero yo si tuve que informar a la Autoridad de tus actividades."

Ella lo miro sorprendido y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué? ¿Tú informaste a la Autoridad?"

Ned miro a Claudia como si ella fuera estúpida y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que si, ese es mi deber, yo debí informar al Concejo de tus actividades."

"¿Y que piensan hacer ellos?" dijo Claudia ahora mas calmada y no tan segura de si misma.

El sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, ellos van a tardar un tiempo en tomar una decisión" miro a Claudia "pero tal vez pierdas tu puesto de Magistrada."

Claudia miro a Ned como si estuviera apunto de llorar, se detuvo mismo que Ned siguió caminando hacia su oficina, ella no deseaba perder su puesto, ella no hizo una mayor ofensa, claro las cosas no terminaron de la mejor manera, pero ellos no tenían el derecho de quitarle este trabajo, ella amaba ser Magistrada, tener el poder de la vida y la muerte de un vampiro en sus manos.

Ned sacudió la cabeza, aún tenían el problema de los Volturi con que lidiar, ya que el sabía que la próxima vez que se enfrentara a Demetri no iba a tener tanta suerte, ya que era mucho mas fuerte y veloz comparado con Jane y Alec, que eran mas o menos de su edad y el podía lidiar con ellos, pero Demetri era el verdadero peligro, la verdadera amenaza, tendría que matarlo antes de que el lo matara a el.

Ned había actuado de manera muy honorable la ultima vez con el, aunque no lo merecía, la próxima vez tendría que realmente matarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba sentado en una sala de interrogatorio en el Departamento de Policía, la sala era gris, había un espejo falso en lado de sala con una mesa y sillas de metal, ya había caído la noche en Fork y desde que eso pasó el Detective Green había estado interrogándolo.

Por suerte su familia ya había sido notificada, podía aguantar unos días mas sin beber sangre, para ir a su audiencia de fianza, ya que el sospechoso principal de cuatro asesinatos y el desastre que ocurrió ayer en la noche, aunque no sabía nada del desastre y de la destrucción de propiedad privada.

Green miro a Edward, que tenía los brazos cruzados en sima de la mesa y miraba hacia abajo, el no le iba a preguntar sobre el incidente la noche anterior, ya que la destrucción privada era menos importante que la resolución de cuatro asesinatos.

Green les mostró de cuatro cadáveres, Edward le dio una mirada angustiada, ya que dos de las victimas eran las dos chicas que el había matado, el otro era "Bob", una de las victimas que Claudia había matado.

Green le dijo calmadamente a Edward:

"Ahora, Edward que me puedes decir sobre estas personas."

Edward miro a Green sacudiendo la cabeza y entonces el dijo:

"No lo se, ¿Quiénes son?"

Green miro a Edward, era muy mal mentiroso, ya que podía ver que el si había conocido algunas de esas personas, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, Green le dijo:

"Estas son cuatro victimas de homicidios, dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos murieron de la misma manera, desangrados por una extraña en el cuello."

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"¿Qué me esta tratando de decir?"

Green miro a Edward y le dijo lógicamente:

"Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que creó que tu conoces a estas victimas" le dio una mirada fría "tal vez tu mataste unas de ellas."

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, yo no mate a nadie, yo no soy un asesino."

Green sonrió por la manera de lo decía Edward, este dijo:

"Lo que tu digas Edward, mentirme no te ayuda, además el incidente de la noche anterior no te ayuda, el Alcalde quiere que rodeen cabezas y estas cabezas van a ser las tuyas y la de tu familia."

Edward miro a Green sorprendido y entonces le dijo:

"¿Mi familia? ¿Por qué lo iban a meter en esto? Ellos no hicieron nada."

Green miro a Edward un momento, era raro de la forma que el decía eso, como si su familia si estuviera involucrado en algo, Edward dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Edward?"

Edward bajo la mirada, con una expresión culpable, Green sacudió la cabeza, ese chico realmente estaba ocultando algo, no sabía que, pero el lo estaba ocultando.

Tal vez el Jefe Swan tenía razón la familia de Edward estaba metida en algo, aunque no sabía que y Edward jamás iba a delatar a su familia por lo veía, Green le dijo:

"Entonces Edward, que me puedes decir de estas personas, ¿alguna vez las viste antes?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, nunca la he visto antes."

Green asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Entonces por que ahí mas de un relato de un testigo que dice que te vieron con esta joven alejándote del cine" dijo adelantando su fotografía hacia Edward "a unos momentos de los incidentes."

Edward miro molesto a Green y entonces le dijo:

"Ya se lo dije, yo no tuve nada que ver con los incidentes."

Claramente eso no era totalmente verdad, aunque Edward pudiera decir sobre lo que causaron el incidente la noche anterior, el tendría que admitir que estaba en el aérea y de la muerte de esa joven.

No deseaba terminar en la cárcel, Green miro de manera escéptica a Edward, claramente ocultaba mas de lo que estaba diciendo, pero el iba a llegar al fondo de esto de una manera o de otra, iba a descubrir lo que estaba ocultando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella miro furiosa a Ned, ellos estaban en la sala de la casa segura, ahora reparada, ellos habían venido a la casa segura de Ned luego de que este termino su trabajo en la cede.

Ella le dio una cachetada en el rostro de Ned, entonces ella le exclamo:

"¡Como puedes hacerme esto! ¡Acaso crees que yo no soy capaz de protegerme a mi misma!"

Ned trato de fingir que no sabía nada, mismo así Bella podía ver a través de ella, el dijo:

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"De que estoy hablando, por que mandaste a Jacob y su manada que me protegiera, acaso crees que yo no puedo protegerme por mi misma."

Ned miro fríamente a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que si, pero estos no humanos, son vampiros, tan viejos como yo, uno de ellos es mas viejo yo, así que disculpa por tratar de protegerte."

Bella miro furiosa a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Por lo menos podrías haberme informado de que yo estaba en peligro, nosotros estamos en una relación no es así."

Ned miro molesto a Bella, como se atrevía a cuestionar sus motivos, sus sentimientos por ella, el estaba tratando de protegerla, Ned le dijo con sarcasmo:

"Bueno, disculpa por querer protegerte Bella."

Bella le dio otra cachetada, entonces le dijo:

"No me hables como si yo fuera una niña, ¿Qué mas me estas ocultando?"

Ned bajo la mirada, Bella estaba furiosa y molesta, en cierta forma ella estaba en su derecho de estar molesta ya que el le había ocultado bastantes cosas, no había sido del todo sincero en muchas cosas, pero el hecho era que ella era una humana y esos eran asuntos vampiros, ella no tenía derecho de preguntar sobre esos temas.

El dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo:

"Bueno, lo siento por no decírtelo, pero en mi defensa yo solo trataba de defenderte" dijo tocando su mejilla.

Bella aún lo miraba molesta, ella odiaba que la gente la tratara como si fuera una niña, como si no pudiera defenderse por si misma, ella casi ya era una adulta, dentro de dos años ella ya iba a ir a la Universidad, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que ella iba a estudiar.

Ella miro a sus ojos azules y entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, pero aún estoy furiosa contigo" ella lo abrazo alrededor de tu torso y entonces ella le dijo "yo te amo Ned."

Bella lo miro a sus ojos y entonces le pregunto con una expresión de tristeza:

"¿Acaso tú no me amas?"

Que ella le preguntara por eso realmente lastimo a Ned, sintió como si alguien le perforara el corazón con una lanza, Ned le dijo seriamente:

"Yo te amo Bella."

Bella miro a sus ojos tratando de ver si el era sincero, entonces ella le pregunto:

"¿Mismo que yo sea humana?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza tocando sus dos mejillas con sus dos manos diciéndole:

"A mi no me importa que tu seas humana, tu me haces sentir feliz, me haces sentir humano..."

Bella sonrió, entonces ella le dio un beso en sus labios, el beso se volvió mas apasionado, las manos de Ned se deslizaron dentro de su buzo y camisa, mientras que sus manos masajeaban su pelo, el la trajo mas cerca de si mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado.

Inconcientemente ellos comenzaron a moverse hacia el dormitorio, quitándose la ropa en el camino, Ned la beso otra vez mientras que sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Bella, quitándole la ropa, sus pequeñas manos hacían lo mismos, eran rápidas y ágiles, Ned puso sentirse a si mismo sentirse mas excitado a medida que ellos llegaban a la cama.

Bella cayo en sima de la cama, mientras que Ned le quitaba sus pantalones, su torso ya estaba desnudo, al igual que Ned, el le quito sus pantalones y pantaletas en un solo movimiento, entonces Ned subió arriba de la cama.

Con su excitación sus ojos brillaron azul eléctrico y sus colmillos se desplegaron, Bella igual de excitada que el ya había visto esto muchas veces cuando ellos hacían el amor, así que ella no estaba asustada.

En menos de un parpadeo, Ned estaba cerca de ella, el le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y ella recostó su cabeza en la almohada, Ned se deslizo en sima de ella besando su cuello y descendiendo hacia sus senos, mientras que ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ned se deslizo dentro de ella en un movimiento haciendo que ella gruñera, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Ned, mientras que el comenzaba a mover sus caderas, Bella sonrió, su rostro estaba lleno de placer, ella beso a Ned en los labios y entonces deslizo sus labios en hacia su cuello, su piel era fría pero estaba comenzando a calentarse a medida que ellos aumentaba su ritmo.

Bella gruño de placer a medida que Ned seguía yendo mas y mas profundo dentro ella, sus piernas se aferraron con mas fuerza alrededor de sus piernas, Ned la beso entre el valle entre sus senos, mientras ella murmuraba y gruñía, sus pequeños sonidos de placer por cada orgasmo que la golpeaba, era como música para sus oídos.

El siguió aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que ella gruñera mas fuerte casi gritara, haciendo que Ned sonriera cada vez que la besara, cuando ellos hacían esto en la casa del padre de Bella ellos deberían ser muy discretos, pero aquí no había padre de que preocuparse, Ned podría hacer que Bella gritara su nombre.

Bella se aferro clavando sus uñas en su espalda, eso dolió un poco, mismo así todo lo que Ned pudo sentir era placer, placer que igualaba en el rostro de Bella que estaba nublado por los múltiples orgasmos que la golpeaban a medida que el seguía aumentando el ritmo, mas y mas.

Sus cuerpos seguían bailando entre las sabanas, entre besos y caricias, cada vez que ellos hacían el amor era diferente, algunas veces era lento y exploratorio, otras veces era rápido y frenético, dependiendo del sus emociones del momento, Bella nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, aunque a decir verdad ella no tenía mucho con que comparar, ya que Ned había sido su primer, con el había perdido la virginidad, aunque ella no podía decir lo mismo de Ned, seguramente el tuvo muchas novias durante su vida de vampiro, aunque según sus palabras ninguna relación sería.

Pero a medida que ellos llegaban al cenit del éxtasis, ella con sus orgasmos y el explorando su cuerpo, Bella realmente no le importaba cuales había sido su experiencia pasada, pero ella estaba feliz que el ahora estaba con ella, ya que Ned la había experimentar cosas que ella nunca había experimentado con Edward antes.

De pronto Edward exploto dentro de ella haciendo que ella diera un ultimo y fuerte gruñido, ella se aferro a Edward con todas sus fuerzas, con sus brazos y piernas, para mantenerlo cerca de ella, mientras que una oleada de placer mojaba sus cuerpos luego del ultimo orgasmo, Ned dio un gruño gutural casi animal mientras que el se inclinaba hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo, con sus colmillos desplegados y sus ojos brillando azul eléctrico.

Entonces Ned colapso en sima de ella, giro en la cama, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y entrelazo sus piernas entre las suyas, generalmente Ned pediría para beber su sangre pero no era necesario hacer eso en este momento, ellos querían disfrutar la sensación post sexo, disfrutando los ultimo remantes del orgasmo y del placer que les causaba.

Ned los tapo con las sabanas mientras que Bella le daba un beso en su pecho, su pelo castaño estaba despeinado, sus ojos castaños estaban brillando de placer, ella le dijo:

"Tal vez va a sonar algo cursi, pero creó que debemos pelear más a menudo..."

El asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Si, suena cursi, pero es la verdad" dijo dándole un beso en la frente y luego otro en sus labios.

Bella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y entonces lo abrazo alrededor del torso, entonces ella le dijo acurrucando su cuerpo desnudo y caliente, contra el suyo que era frío, diciendo:

"Yo te amo Ned."

Ned le dio un beso en su frente de nuevo, con una sonrisa en sus labios y entonces le contesto:

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

Bella sonrió somnolienta, ella estaba demasiada cansada para otra ronda, había sido un día muy largo, mismo así ella estaba en el lugar que quería, en los brazos de Ned, ella amaba estar en ese lugar, aunque ya que ella era menor de edad aún, ella estaba allí hasta la medianoche, cuando ella tendría que regresar a casa.

Ella no esperaba cuando ella fuera menor de edad, tal vez ella estaba siendo demasiado apresurada, ya que su relación con Ned solo tenía unos meses de antigüedad, pero ella quería vivir su vida con, no importaba que el fuera un vampiro y solo se despertara en las noches, ella deseaba mudarse con el, vivir cada día con el, mientras ella conseguía un trabajo e iba a la universidad.

Sabía que las relaciones no eran fáciles, pero nada que valiera la pena lo era.

_Ustedes se están preguntando por que yo incrimine a Edward..._

_No es por las razones que ustedes piensan, Ned no siente celos de Edward, es un vampiro mucho más viejo y con mucha más experiencia, comparado con el Edward es un niño..._

_Ustedes adivinen otra razón por que Ned incrimino a Edward y lo uso de chivo expiatorio..._

_Una cosa mas, Ned no bebió de la sangre de Bella, por que yo ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces ya y no deseaba ser repetitivo..._

_Pero eso no quiere decir que siga bebiendo de su sangre en los próximos capítulos._

_Cualquier opinión o pregunta en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias. _


	17. 16 Purgatorio

_Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 16… ahora faltan cuatro capítulos mas el epilogo para el final de esta historia..._

**PURGATORIO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Detective Green miro como Edward Cullen salía del Departamento de Policía/Alcaldía de Fork, hacia uno de los autos de sus padres, ya le habían pagado la fianza, mismo así Edward seguía siendo sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos, además el Acalde quería encontraran los culpables del desastre que causo la destrucción de varios autos alrededor del cine local, ya que los dueños se estaban quejando en la Alcaldía, pero lo importante en la mente de Green era resolver los crímenes.

No podía creer que el Juez le hubiera dejado ir con una fianza tan pequeña, que los Cullen con su abundante dinero no tuvieron problema en pagar, así como así, Edward estaba libre en las calles, mismo que había evidencia que lo conectaba por lo menos con una de las muertes, Green no estaba seguro de las otras tres, pero el sospechaba que Edward si conocía a las personas muertas y estaba ocultando mas información de lo que había dicho en su interrogatorio, tal vez estaba involucrado en mas de una de las muertes.

Aunque Green no podía probarlo, el Departamento había mandado casi toda la evidencia ha Seattle, a un laboratorio forense que las analizara, pero los resultados podrían tardar meses y las pistas se podían enfriar, lo que enfurecía a Green.

El Jefe Swan se acercó a Green al ver que dejaban ir a Edward, Swan le dio una mirada fría y le dijo:

"No lo tomes personal, Green."

Este sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

"No puedo creer que lo hayan dejado ir, ahí evidencia de que lo vincula por lo menos a uno de los asesinatos."

Swan asintió, sabía lo frustrante que podía ser dejar a un sospechoso de asesinato ir, pero el Doctor Cullen por lo menos aún tenía alguna influencia en el pueblo, mismo que el había dejado el hospital y que su reputación estaba en vilo ahora que su hijo era sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos.

Swan vio que el Doctor Cullen lo estaba tomando bastante bien, fríamente, generalmente el esperaba mas emoción de alguien a cuyo hijo había sido acusado de cuatro asesinatos.

"No lo tomes personal, si el es culpable, tu lo vas a capturar tarde o temprano."

Green asintió, aunque sabía que este caso iba a ser muy difícil, no solo por la falta de evidencia, sino que también el Doctor Cullen aún tenía influencia en este pequeño pueblo, a pesar de los rumores de vampirismo en la familia Cullen, Green no sabía que creer, desde la transmisión que rebelaba que los vampiros eran conocidos por el mundo, el nunca había oído de esa noticia y si era verdad, las personas seguían siendo felizmente ignorantes de los depredadores que los rodeaban.

Mismo así Green era un hombre de mente mas abierta que su jefe, el estaba dispuesto en creer en vampiros si eran reales, pero esto no tenía que ver con el caso, sabía que Edward estaba ocultando algo, que no estaba diciendo la verdad, que probablemente conocía a una o mas de las victimas, de una forma o de otra el iba a descubrir lo que el estaba ocultando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater estaban parados a fuera de la secundaria, ellos estaban vigilantes, ya que los vampiros podían aparecer en cualquier momento, por lo menos esta clase vampiros parecidos de los Cullen y no los nuevos vampiros que habían llegado a la ciudad.

Leah miro a Jacob y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?"

Jacob miro a Leah con los brazos cruzados y entonces le dijo:

"Estamos aquí para proteger a Bella, unos vampiros la quieren más que los Cullen por alguna razón, ella necesita protección."

Leah sacudió la cabeza, Bella era su amiga, al igual que amiga de Jacob y de los Uley, pero ella no podía entender como esa chica podía meterse en tantos problemas, por que ella era un magneto para vampiros, que tenía de especial era chica, era bastante convencional, plana, sarcástica, cínica, estoica.

Mismo que ella era su amiga ella no podía entender por los demás parecían amarla en un instante, con esas características es muy difícil conseguir amigos mismo así Bella no tuvo ningún problemas en encontrarlos, además que ella siempre parecía atraer a los sangre fría, ella era como miel para los osos.

Leah asintió y entonces ella dijo con sarcasmo:

"¿Qué tiene Bella que siempre anda metiéndose en este tipo de problemas?"

Jake miro a Leah y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, desde que ella vino a este pueblo ella siempre pareció tener una atracción natural a los vampiros, primero los Cullen y ahora estos vampiros, que parecen ser mucho mas peligrosos que los Cullen."

Leah le pregunto:

"¿Estas hablando de los Volturi o de los nuevos vampiros?"

"De los dos."

De pronto ellos los vieron, era fácil decir que ellos eran Sangre Fría, mismo que el clima en Fork era húmedo y frío, nadie en su sano juicio usaría una capa y una capucha en el medio del día, no de color negro, uno podía ver a medio kilómetro que ellos eran vampiros.

Jacob miro a Leah y entonces le dijo:

"Allí están, vamos a ver que ellos quieren."

Leah asintió e inconcientemente pasó su mano por su cuello, recordando la mordida que Ned le había dado en el cuello que la había dejado inconciente, ella camino con Jacob hacia los vampiros.

Jacob y Leah se pararon en frente de ellos, ellos estaban al otro lado de la calle en frente de la secundaría, sus miradas eran frías, el chico era mas alta que la chica, que parecía una niña de pelo rubio y de ojos amarillos, los dos eran extremadamente pálidos y su piel mas o menos brillaba a los luz del sol.

Jacob siempre se pregunto por que rayos la piel de estos vampiros brillaba comparada con la piel de los otros vampiros, que obviamente vivían en la oscuridad y nunca brillaba, por que brillaba, era el gran misterio.

Los dos vampiros se dieron cuenta de su fachada había sido descubierta, entonces la joven dijo:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Jacob miro a Leah y entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Jacob Black y esta es Leah Clearwater, nosotros somos de la Manada Uley" dijo fríamente "y sea lo que ustedes vinieron aquí pueden olvidarlo, den la vuelta y márchense."

La joven dijo:

"Nosotros somos los Volturi, yo soy Jane" y mirando al joven que estaba a su lado "y este es Alec, ustedes obviamente son Hijos de la Luna."

Leah le dijo con sarcasmo:

"Adviniste, ahora váyanse de aquí."

Jane le dio una mirada fríamente a los dos, su rostro pálido brillaba por los rayos del sol que le daban en el rostro, si nadie podía ver que ella era una vampira, ellos tenían un problema mental.

Ella les dijo:

"Nosotros venimos aquí por la humana y ustedes no van a meterse en nuestro camino."

Alec miro a los dos lobos y entonces le dijo:

"Si ustedes lo mejor que les conviene, váyanse."

Jacob dio un gruñido gutural y avanzo hacia ellos, pero Leah lo detuvo, entonces ella le dijo:

"¿Acaso ustedes creen que es una buena idea luchar a plena luz del día? ¿En frente de todas estas personas?"

Jane le dijo con sarcasmo:

"Aparentemente todo el mundo ya sabe de nosotros, ¿entonces cual es tu punto?"

Leah sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez, pero ¿ustedes quieren arriesgarse a la furia del pueblo si uno de sus hijos es muerto aquí?"

Jane y Alec le dieron una mirada fría, entonces ellos desaparecieron en un parpadeo, ellos no iban arriesgarse a poner a la gente contra ellos, no importa que supuestamente el mundo sabía sobre ellos.

No iban a exponerse o arriesgarse, tal vez ellos podrían capturar a la humana por la noche y luego matar al vampiro de una vez por todas, además de destruir a esa Autoridad que gobernaba este pueblo en las sombras, nadie desafiaba el poder de los Volturi y vivía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward Cullen estaba sentado en la cama de su dormitorio, mirando hacia el bosque, había sido un largo día, por suerte el abogado de su padre consiguió que le dieran una buena fianza, cuando ellos fueron hacia la Audiencia de Fianza, mismo así el seguía siendo considerado sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos.

Dos de los que el sabía que había cometido, Edward miro a las hojas verdes de los árboles, su cuarto seguía siendo el mismo que cuando el desapareció, mismo así Edward sentía que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, todo lo que había pasado este año realmente lo había cambiado de una manera o de otra.

El problema era que no sabía que había cambiado, pero algo en su interior ya no existía, la interacción con la vampira psicótico lo hizo cambiar de una manera o de otra.

¿Acaso el se había convertido en un asesino?

¿Acaso se había convertido en un monstruo?

Cuanto su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, en menos de un año paso de estar extremadamente feliz y tener a la mujer que siempre había deseado, a pasar un verdadero infierno encerrado por dos semanas dentro de un ataúd, sufrir la sed, ser secuestrado por una vampira demente y asesina, además de matar a dos personas el mismo.

Edward sentía culpa por las dos vidas que el había terminado, esas chicas inocentes no merecían morir de esa manera, mismo así el no había tenido otra opción, por lo menos eso era lo que el se decía a si mismo.

¿Realmente no había otra opción?

¿Acaso el no era el vampiro bueno?

Si el hubiera sido mas noble como el pensaba que era el se hubiera sacrificado por esas jóvenes, hubiera dejado que Claudia lo matara para que esas jóvenes vivieran, mismo así por su causa ellas murieron, por que el las mato, además el no pudo salvar a los otros dos jóvenes, eso estaba mas allá de su control.

Edward miro al suelo, además estaba esta abrumadora sensación que estaba surgiendo dentro de su cuerpo que realmente no importaba, que realmente el no había hecho nada malo, que realmente la vida de esas jóvenes no importaban.

Que el había actuado bajo su naturaleza, que era un asesino de una manera o de otra, un vampiro, que a pesar de tener algo de culpa por sus muertes, no deseaba ir a la cárcel y pagar por sus crímenes, eso sería lo correcto, mismo así Edward no deseaba ir a la cárcel.

De pronto una voz le pregunto:

"¿Te sientes bien, hijo?"

Edward miro a su madre, el rostro de su madre estaba lleno de angustia, de lagrimas que no habían caído, mismo así todo lo que Edward podía sentir era vacío, nada, como si el hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentir algo, mas que culpa, frustración y furia, eso despertaba la parte mas violenta de su ser, que le decía que saliera a cazar y matar, mismo así el la mantenía bajo control.

Edward miro a su madre, su rostro no mostraba emoción, mismo sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia y conflicto:

"Si, estoy bien mamá."

De pronto su madre no lo soporto mas, fue hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Edward incómodamente le devolvió el abrazo.

¿Acaso ya había olvidado como era sentirse humano?

Ni deseaba pensar que el tiempo que paso con la vampira asesina realmente lo había cambiado, mismo así parecía.

Esme lo abrazo con fuerza, feliz de que su hijo estuviera en casa de nuevo, aunque no estaba nada feliz con los cuatro cargos de asesinatos que estaban en los hombros de Edward, el siempre había sido un vampiro bueno, desde que lo conoció, en ese tiempo el ya estaba con Carlisle.

Edward siempre había respetado las reglas, siempre se había alimentado de animales, siempre había sido "vegetariano" y seguía las reglas de Carlisle al pie de la letra, tenía mucho respecto por Carlisle y lo trataba como una figura paterna.

Mismo todo parecía irse al infierno este año, con todo lo que había pasado, su familia se fragmento, con los deseos de Jasper y Alice de beber sangre humana, aunque ellos aún estaban juntos, aunque ellos no se podía decir estaban completamente felices, además con todo lo que le paso a Edward, la condena, el secuestro y ahora las acusaciones.

Esme miro a los ojos amarillos de su hijo y entonces le dijo entre lágrimas:

"Por favor dime que esas acusaciones no tienen nada de verdad... por favor... dime que no son verdad..." dijo Esme entre lagrimas.

El miro a su madre, entonces el le mintió:

"No, yo no hice nada de lo que se me acusa."

Esme dio una sonrisa, aunque ella realmente no creía del todo lo que su hijo le dijo, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos amarillos, además de algo más, una cierta frialdad que nunca había estado antes ahí.

¿En que habían convertido a su hijo esos vampiros?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Detective Green estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando viejos registros que el había sacado de la Alcandía, los registros eran de la familia Cullen.

Green estaba realmente frustrado por lo que el encontraba en los registros, ya que lo veía no tenía sentido, los registros de los Cullen no iban mas allá de hace veinte años atrás, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen se había registrado en el hospital local, el pueblo era muy pequeño entonces, aunque era muy pequeño ahora, nadie hizo demasiadas preguntas.

Los Cullen ya era una familia cuando ellos llegaron aquí, no tardo mucho tiempo para que sus hijos se registraran en la secundaria local, mismo así en todos los registros Green no pudo encontrar ni una sola fotografía de ellos, ni del Doctor Carlisle Cullen o su esposa Esme.

Había ciertas inconsistencias en los registros escolares de sus hijos como siempre habían estado en el mismo año, eso no era raro, pero raro que ellos habían estado por los últimos quince años, como eso podía ser posible ya que ellos realmente no envejecieron ni un poco.

De pronto la voz de Charlie Swan lo sobresalto, este le pregunto:

"¿Cómo va la investigación?"

Green casi se cae de su silla, miro a su jefe y entonces le dijo:

"Vaga, yo he estado revisando algunos registros de los Cullen" miro a su jefe y entonces le dijo "usted sabe que sus registros no van mas allá de hace veinte años y que no ahí ninguna fotografía de ellos cuando ellos llegaron aquí en el registro civil."

Swan asintió eso parecía raro, aunque no tan raro, al ver la expresión escéptica de su Jefe, Green continuo:

"Además otra cosa rara que los hijos de los Cullen han estado registrado en la secundaria local por los últimos quince años."

Eso si parecía raro, mismo así Swan le pregunto:

"¿Qué tienen que ver los Cullen con los cuatro asesinatos?"

Green miro a su jefe y dijo sacudiendo la cabeza:

"No lo se, pero yo se que ellos están ocultando algo, que el chico esta ocultando algo, el me mintió sobre conocer a las victimas, por lo menos conoce a dos de las victimas."

Swan asintió, ellos no tenían una prueba sólida de que Edward mato a las cuatro personas, por lo menos podían contactarlo con una de las victimas, por el número de testigos que los pusieron juntos al lado del cine, mismo así seguía siendo circunstancial, Swan le pregunto:

"¿Tu realmente crees que ese chico mato a los cuatro?"

Green sacudió la cabeza mirando a los registros, entonces miro a Swan y le dijo:

"No lo se, Jefe, yo tengo la corazonada de que por lo menos mato a dos de ellas, pero tengo que esperar los resultados de Seattle."

Swan asintió, ahora la ciudad estaba una locura, con las acusaciones de vampirismos de derecha a izquierda, la destrucción de los autos en el cine local y los cuatro asesinatos no ayudaba mucho, mismo así Swan estaba feliz de no haber llamado a los Federales en esto, sino la situación se iba a poner mas complicada.

Swan miro a Green y entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, sigue investigando, cualquier adelanto avísame, si Edward es culpable de estos asesinatos, lo vamos a poner en la cárcel donde el debe estar."

Green asintió, sabía que Swan hacia su trabajo, que creía en la justicia tanto como el, mismo en un pequeño pueblo como Fork, donde casi nada pasaba, el año anterior estaban los misteriosos ataques de animales, que quedaron como un caso abierto, aunque ahora que los vampiros salieron a la luz tal vez haya una posible explicación para estos asesinatos, el tendría que investigarlo mas a fondo mas tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche cayó sobre Fork, ya había llegado el invierno y estaba comenzando a nevar más y más menudo, mismo así a Ned realmente no le importaba el frío o la nieve, ya que el no sentía ninguna de las dos, ser un vampiro tenía sus ventajas en climas fríos, ya que tu nunca te enfermabas o sentías frío.

El estaba en el techo de la casa de Bella vigilando el perímetro, los lobos ya habían hecho su trabajo y resguardado a Bella durante el día, ahora era su turno de hacerlo durante la noche, ya que ningún otro vampiro a parte de Claudia sabía que el tenía una amante humana, era mejor que cuantos menos vampiros supieran sobre su relación con Bella, ya que ella era humana y los demás vampiros no dudarían en matarla en un segundo, ya que lo considerarían un punto débil para el, en cierta forma lo era.

Por más que Ned deseara negarlo el tenía sentimientos por Bella y el realmente deseaba protegerla, aunque ella podía argumentar que el era un abusivo controlador, por lo menos ella podría ir a donde le plazca, mismo así ella estaba en peligro, esos vampiro no iban a dudar un segundo en secuestrarla si ellos pudieran, ellos la deseaban, aunque no sabía del todo por que.

La nieve comenzó a caer por todo el pueblo, el invierno había llegado hace varias veces, aunque no parecía hacer diferencia en el pueblo, seguía siendo húmedo y frío, de cierta forma le hacía recordar su hogar, Escocía, solo que allí el clima era mas impredecible y cambiaba en el día, mismo en la noche era bastante cambiante, al comienzo de la noche podía ser calida y al final podía ser fría y húmeda, podía comenzar a caer una lluvia torrencial al principio de la noche y luego terminar siendo una noche bastante calida.

Ned miro como los dos vampiros aparecieron en frente de la casa de Bella, ellos realmente no sabía nada de sutileza, ya que con las ropas que ellos iban vestidos ellos gritaban "Vampiro" para todos lados hacia donde ellos fueran, Ned se mezclaba bastante bien con las personas a su alrededor con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata, aunque en esta zona no tanto, lo podían confundir con un hombre de negocios, aunque su disfraz servía mas en las grandes ciudades que en este pequeño pueblo.

Ellos cruzaron la calle dirigieron hacia la casa de Bella, entonces Ned decidió de aparecer sin anunciarse, el camino hacia el borde del techo y entonces se dejo caer.

Antes la sorpresa de los vampiros, el cayo justo en frente de ellos, para había sido como un pequeño salto ya que el podía saltar de alturas mucho mas altas que un techo de una casa de dos pisos, el apenas tuvo que flexionar sus piernas.

Ned se paro frente de los dos vampiros, con espada en mano, entonces le dijo fríamente:

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Jane y Alec miraron a Ned, ellos realmente no lo esperaban aquí, mismo así con lo cercanos que se veía con la chica humana, ellos debieron haber asumido, Jane le dijo con igual frialdad:

"Nosotros queremos a la chica humana, tu mascota."

Ned miro a los dos vampiros y entonces le dijo:

"Ella no es mi mascota" dijo con seriedad "pero creó que este no es lugar ni el momento para arreglar esto."

Alec le dijo siseando fríamente:

"¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?"

Alec fue a dar un paso, pero apenas lo hizo, Ned saco su espada y la apunto hacia su garganta, entonces le dijo:

"Les presento a _Hielo_, es una espada muy eficiente y no va a tener problemas para atravesar su dura piel, yo no quiero pelear aquí, que tal si arreglamos esto como caballeros" miro a Jane "y damas."

Alec miro el resplandeciente metal en frente de el, la espada era afilada y larga, Ned la agarraba como si fuera liviana como una pluma, aunque por su largo y grueso, debería ser todo menos eso.

Ned les dijo:

"Que tal si nos vemos en la cede de la Autoridad en el pueblo" dijo sacando una de sus tarjetas "yo creó que ustedes están muy curiosos por saber que es la Autoridad, no es así."

Jane y Alec se intercambiaron una mirada, entonces ella agarro la tarjeta, mismo así ella dijo:

"Nosotros queremos a la humana, ella puede ser una gran adicción a nuestro grupo."

Ned sacudió la cabeza manteniendo su espada en frente del rostro de Jane, diciendo:

"No, Bella es humana hasta que ella mis a decida si quiere convertirse en vampiro o no."

Alec le dijo con furia a Ned:

"Tú no puedes vigilarla todo el tiempo, ella será nuestra."

Alec dio un gruñido entonces lanzo dos puñetazos, ya que sus poderes no funcionaban contra Ned, al igual que los poderes de su hermana, Ned dio unos pasos atrás, Alec era rápido, ya que el era casi de su edad, al igual que Jane, pero ya que ellos eran híbridos eso los hacia lentos y pesados.

Ned uso su espada para bloquear los dos golpes, giro y entonces le dio un golpe en la espalda de Alec con la parte plana de su espada, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Alec gruño y entonces el se levanto, entonces se lanzo al ataque de nuevo, Jane entonces siseo y fue ayudar a Alec, Ned maniobro de nuevo ágilmente entre sus manos cuando Alec se lanzo al ataque de nuevo saltando hacia el, Ned uso su espada como si fuera un bate de cricket y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Alec, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado de la calle, este impacto en el suelo y rodó varios metros.

Al mismo tiempo que Jane lanzaba su ataque, Ned alzo su mano y la atrapo su cuello, de inmediato Jane llevo agarro el brazo de Ned con sus manos tratando de soltarse, ella era fuerte, Ned tenía que admitirlo, pero no tan fuerte como el, ella siseaba u gruñía.

Ned le dijo fríamente:

"Ahora vamos a hablar como adultos, ustedes no pueden tener a Bella, por que ella es mía, convertirse en vampiro es su decisión y ustedes no pueden interferir en ello."

Jane gritaba como un animal enjaulado y entonces ella le exclamo:

"¡Espera el momento que Demetri se recupere de sus heridas! Tú te vas arrodillar ante nosotros y rogaras por tu vida."

El le dijo:

"Yo espero con ansias el momento que Demetri se recupere de sus heridas, es el único oponente verdadero entre ustedes."

Jane miro con furia con sus ojos rojos, ella no podía creer que ella había sido humillada de esa manera, ella era una Volturi, una de las mas poderosas y Ned parecía que no tuvo ningún problema en derrotarlos, el era un vampiro fuerte y ágil, mas que ellos.

¿Quiénes eran estos vampiros?

¿Por qué ella no había escuchado de ellos antes?

Jane forcejeaba para soltarse, ella podía ver que Ned la sujetaba con fuerza, el mismo mantenía sus manos firmemente alrededor de su cuello, aunque le costaba un poco mantenerla alrededor de allí, mismo así seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

De pronto Alec trato de atacar a Ned por la espalda, mismo así, Ned levanto su espada y antes de que siquiera Alec se acercaba a Ned, este ya tenía su espada en frente de su cuello.

Ned le dijo con una sonrisa a los dos:

"Ustedes son buenos guerreros, mismo así ustedes carecen de técnicas al igual que sus amigo Demetri" miro a los dos Volturi "además ustedes dependen demasiado de sus poderes para luchar."

El apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Jane haciendo que ella diera una mueca de dolor, entonces Ned les dijo:

"Por que no hablamos como personas civilizadas, ahora cuando su amigo se recupere, por que no nos vemos en la cede de la Autoridad, para tener una charla y ustedes ver por si mismo que nosotros no somos un grupo de vampiros cualquiera que estamos desafiando su supuesto poder."

Jane miro con furia a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Bien, tú ganas."

Este asintió con una sonrisa fría en su rostro, entonces el la soltó, de inmediato Jane se alejo de Ned, ella no quería admitir que tenía miedo de un vampiro, ya que ella estaba en la sima, ella era quien mataba y torturaba a vampiros rebeldes, ella no era la débil, mismo así Ned demostró que ella no era todo poderosa como ella pensaba.

Ned miro a los dos vampiros y entonces le dijo:

"Ahora váyanse de aquí y nos vemos en la Autoridad, ya tienen mi tarjeta, si los veo de nuevo aquí, Demetri o no, los voy a matar, entendido."

Jane miro con furia y miedo con sus ojos rojos, entonces miro a Alec:

"Vámonos de aquí, Alec."

Alec miro confundido a Jane, mismo así obedeció sus ordenes, ellos habían perdido la pelea y se estaban yendo, que clase de vampiros ellos eran, esto no debería terminar así, ellos deberían haber masacrado a Ned, no que este los dejara ir perdonando sus vidas.

Ned vio a los dos vampiros irse, entonces el regreso a la vaina de su espada, levantándola del piso con un movimiento ágil de su muñeca, el puso de nuevo la espada en la vaina murmurando:

"Niños."

Entonces subió de nuevo al techo volando hacia el, tal vez luego iría a vivir a Bella en su dormitorio, pero ahora el tendría que mantener la guardia hasta que estuviera seguro de que esos vampiros no regresaran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward Cullen estaba en el bosque rodeado de la oscuridad, aquí era su terreno de caza, no en pequeño pueblo de Fork, aquí el cazaba animales, no personas, aquí era el terreno de caza predilecto de Carlisle y de el, ya que ellos no podían hacer esto en la gran ciudad, ya que ellos estaban rodeados de personas y los únicos animales que habían eran las ratas en las cloacas.

La nieve estaba cayendo a través de los gruesos árboles del Parque Nacional Olímpico, donde el paso dos tortuosas semanas, enterrado bajo tierra, sin poder beber una gota de sangre, esas dos semanas fueron una pesadilla que aún azotaban sus sueños por las noches.

Ahora su vida parecía estar sin significado, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, ya no sentía tanto la pasión de animales como antes, algo estaba faltando.

Todo su afecto que tenía por Bella, por su familia por la humanidad se había extinguido, dentro de el solo quedaba un gran vacío, el problema era que el no sabía con que llenarlo, por que se sentía tan mal, debería sentirse aliviado de alejarse de Claudia y de esos sicóticos vampiros que hicieron pasar su vida un infierno desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

Mismo así Edward no se sentía cómodo, este cerro los ojos, podía escuchar cada sonido de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, cada chillido, cada aullido, cada gruñido de los animales que lo rodeaban, a pesar de la sed que el sentía en ese momento, no sentía ganas de beber sangre animal, extrañaba el sabor de la sangre humana en sus labios, ese pensamiento lo hacia sentir culpable.

Además estaban los Volturi, ellos tenían a un Volturi en su casa en este momento, Demetri, que tenía su cuello quebrado, mismo que el casi mato al vampiro que era causa de su calvario, mismo así ese vampiro lo sorprendió y le quebró el cuello, pero no lo mato.

De pronto Edward escucho un gruñido de un oso, la mayoría de los osos ya deberían estar invernando ya que estaba comenzando el invierno, es raro cuanto pasan las semanas y los meses, uno no se da cuenta, mas con todo lo que paso este año, había comenzado bastante bien, luego de que Bella y el se reconciliaron, mismo así todo pareció irse al infierno cuando ese vampiro llego al pueblo.

Edward corrió hacia el oso, necesitaba saciar su sed, además necesitaba saciar su necesidad de agresión, ya que el estaba frustrado, furioso, lleno de rabia y de ira, además del profundo vacío en su pecho que no sabía con que llenarlo, sus emociones parecían recibido una sacudida con todo lo que le había pasado.

Acaso el iba a tener un respiro, acaso el iba ser capaz de seguir adelante, ellos ya no iban a la secundaria, el pueblo sospechaba de ellos, su padre había renunciado a su puesto en el hospital por las sospechas del pueblo.

Edward había sido enjuiciado, condenado, paso dos semanas enterrado bajo tierra, fue secuestrado por una vampira asesina y el mismo mato a dos personas, no que el pudiera admitir eso a su propia familia, no podía verlos a la cara decir que mato a dos personas inocentes, además no podía verlos a la cara sin admitir a si mismo que se sintió bien matar a esas dos jóvenes, quitarles sus vidas, saborear su sangre calida y dulce en sus labios.

De pronto el freno en frente del oso, este dio un fuerte alarido y entonces el se paro en sus dos patas, Edward sonrió, esa era su montaña, ahora el tendría que escalarla.

El corrió hacia el solo dando un salto y abriendo los brazos para tratar de darle un abrazo y morder su cuello, mismo así el oso pardo le dio un zarpazo que lo lanzo hacia un árbol, Edward choco contra el mismo y cayo al suelo, arrodillado, miro al oso y entonces el dio un siseo con sus ojos negros como la noche.

Volvió a correr hacia el oso que se mantenía en sus patas traseras, entonces volvió a dar un salto, esta vez se aferro al cuello del oso, aunque este realmente no estaba feliz de ello, se sacudió de a un lado y a hacia otro, hasta caer de espaldas en el suelo, Edward gruño al sentir el peso del pesado oso en sima de el.

Si el hubiese sido humano el estaría muerto, mismo así ya que el era vampiro el seguía con vida, Edward lo abrazo con fuerza mismo así gruñendo de dolor por el peso del oso en sima de el.

El oso giro y se apoyo en sus cuatro patas, entonces comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, mismo así Edward no se bajo del oso, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su grueso pelo marrón, el oso dio otro fuerte alarido que resonó en el bosque.

Edward volvió a ser lanzado del oso, entonces el ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el oso se volvió a parar en dos patas, este miro al oso con furia animal, tendría que terminar con esto.

Corrió hacia el oso, volvió a saltar pero esta vez le dio un puñetazo en las costillas del oso, fue un golpe tan fuerte que le quebró las costillas, el oso grito de dolor, Edward le dio otro puñetazo en la otra costilla y el oso grito de dolor, este lanzo varios zarpazos, pero Edward los esquivo, entonces este cayo en el suelo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Edward le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello para atravesar su grueso pelaje, el oso gruño de dolor de nuevo, mismo así sus dientes consiguieron atravesar su piel, Edward lo agarro con fuerza alrededor del cuello, mientras que el oso luchaba para quitarse a Edward de en sima.

La sangre broto de la herida en un torrente hacia la boca de Edward, pero en vez del sabor que estaba acostumbrado, solo pudo saborear sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre de animal, aunque estaba caliente tenía un sabor insípido, Edward casi sintió nauseas al beber la sangre del oso, el siguió bebiendo mas y mas, mientras que el oso gritaba.

Mismo así no pudo aguantar mas y tuvo que soltar al oso, ya que no aguantaba el sabor nauseabundo de la sangre del oso, mismo así Edward sabía que tendría que matar al oso sino este se convertiría en vampiro como el, dando un gruñido de furia y de frustración, Edward agarro la cabeza del oso y la giro con violencia quebrándole el cuello y matando al oso.

Este colapso en el suelo, muerto, Edward miro jadeando al oso, nunca tenido tantos problemas para matar a un oso o beber su sangre antes, de pronto una voz detrás del le dijo:

"No era necesario que tu mataras un oso esta noche, Edward, la mayoría de ellos ya están invernando" Edward miro hacia atrás y allí estaba Carlisle "¿Por qué no mataste a un conejo o a un lobo?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, el oso fue el primer animal que pude oír que estaba cerca de mi."

Carlisle miro a su hijo, este parecía agotado, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos amarillos estaban llenos de furia, nunca había visto a Edward así desde que el lo creó.

Carlisle camino hacia Edward y entonces le puso su mano en su hombro preguntándole:

"¿Qué te pasa Edward?"

Edward miro a su padre con la mirada baja, aún tenía algo de culpa por las dos muertes que había causado, mismo así estaba furioso por lo que le había pasado y por los cargos de homicidio en su contra, acaso esto nunca iba acabar, el tenía toda esa furia, pero no sabía a donde descargarla, deseaba matar, mismo matar al oso no lo hizo feliz, su sangre no sació completamente su sed.

Su sangre era metálica e insípida, aunque caliente, Edward casi vomito al saborear la sangre del oso, no era como la sangre dulce y calida, humana, que le estaba pasando, acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Edward miro a su padre y entonces le contesto:

"No lo se, papá, no lo se."

Carlisle miro a su hijo con preocupación y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tienen algo de verdad los cargos de asesinato contra ti?"

Edward le dio una mirada frustrada y de furia a su padre, por que todo el mundo le seguía preguntando eso, respondió con furia:

"¡Por que todo el mundo me sigue preguntando eso! ¡Yo no soy culpable, yo no soy un monstruo!"

Carlisle miro a Edward, preocupado, aunque podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, dando un suspiro le dijo calmadamente:

"Nadie dijo que tú lo eras, hijo."

Este asintió aunque no estaba convencido, Edward miro al oso al que había matado, parecía que estaba durmiendo, con los ojos cerrados y con su cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras.

Edward murmuro:

"No se lo que me pasa, no se lo que me pasa..."

Moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, sus asesinatos lo acechaban en sus sueños, sus pesadillas estaban plagadas de la eterna noche en el ataúd, sin poder beber sangre.

Su vida ahora se había vuelto un desastre, parecía que las penurias nunca iban a acabar, toda su felicidad se extinguió, su familia estaba resquebrajada, su padre sin empleo, ellos sin poder ir a la secundaria.

¿La situación ya no podía empeorar más?

_Ustedes se estarán preguntando por que yo no alargue mas la palea entre Ned y Bella el capitulo anterior, o por que no hice una escena de sexo entre Edward y Claudia, la respuesta es simple espacio, además de que ahí nuevas reglas en este sitio, si era sexo demasiado explicito o considerado violación alguien podía reportarme a la administración y esta historia podría quedar cancelada._

_Y ustedes se estarán preguntando por que Ned venció sin muchos problemas a Jane y a Alec, mismo que ellos casi tienen la misma fuerza y velocidad que Ned, ellos están demasiado acostumbrados a usar sus poderes demasiado para luchar con otros vampiros, pero ya que Ned es inmune, eso no sirve de nada, además ellos no tienen entrenamiento, para luchar mano a mano, así que ya pueden ver por que no ganaron._

_Yo he escuchado la noticia de que el proximo vez se estrena la ultima pelicula de Twilight, así que tal vez escriba una historia sobre la Vampira Bella, ella no va a ser igual a los Vampiros de Meyer, sino igual a Ned, además yo pienso dejar atrás viejos conceptos como moralidad y culpa ya que Bella no va tener ningún problema en beber sangre humana, matar personas si es necesario o otros vampiros._

_Si es que escribo la proxima historia, Bella va a entrar de lleno en el mundo de los vampiros._

_Cualquier pregunta u opinión en el cuadrado de abajo._

_A mí siempre me gusta escuchar la opinión de mis lectores, así que por favor opinen._

_Muchas gracias._


	18. 17 Interludio

_Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, ahora faltan tres capítulos mas el epilogo..._

**INTERLUDIO**

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Demetri dio un fuerte grito ya que sentía un agonizante dolor que recorría su cuerpo desde la punta de su pies hasta la puntas de sus cabellos, nunca había sentido un dolor tan agonizante, paso casi una semana sin sentir dolor, pero luego al llegar al final de la segunda semana, Demetri comenzó a sentir sensación en la punta de los dedos de sus pies y manos.

Pero la sensación se transformo en dolor cuando sus músculos se dieron cuenta de que estaban conectados de nuevo con su cerebro, todos sus músculos comenzaron a temblar y a convulsionar, causando un dolor agonizante que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

Demetri cerro los ojos y tenso cuerpo en la cama en donde el estaba acostado, sus músculos temblaban incontrolablemente causando dolor en sus articulaciones, su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor mientras que el gruñía y gritaba.

Jane y Alec estaban a los pies de la cama, la expresión de sus rostros eran frías, Jane miro a Carlisle que estaba al lado de la cama tratando de calmar el dolor de Demetri, Jane pregunto:

"¿Cuánto esto va a durar?"

Carlisle miro a Jane con el ceño fruncido y entonces miro a su paciente de nuevo, este se sacudía en la cama, apretaba las manos y los pies, su rostro estaba sudado por la tensión de sus músculos y el dolor agonizante que el estaba sintiendo, Carlisle le contesto:

"No lo se, la medula ya esta comenzando a crecer de nuevo y se esta conectando de nuevo con el cerebro, las terminales nerviosa de todo su cuerpo le están mandando señales de dolor a su cerebro, por la semana de inactividad y de poco movimiento, sus músculos están algo atrofiados y por eso mandan la señal de dolor."

Jane miro con frustración a Carlisle y entonces le dijo:

"Tú no has contestado mi pregunta, cuanto más va a durar esto."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, puede durar algunas horas, puede durar algunos días, luego de que su medula se conecte completamente con su cerebro, ya que estaba dañada, sus músculos tendrán que sanar, lo que va a causar mas dolor y molestia."

Demetri siguió gruñendo y gritando causando un gran escándalo en la casa, nunca había sentido un dolor así en toda su vida de vampiro, ni cuando el estaba en la peor tortura, parecía que los huesos querían salir de su cuerpo.

Los ojos rojos de Demetri miraron con furia a Carlisle y entonces el exclamo:

"¡Yo voy a matar a ese vampiro! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!"

Carlisle miro a Jane y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú no puedes hacer nada?"

Jane le dijo fríamente:

"Yo causo dolor, no lo curo."

Entonces miro a Alec y le pregunto:

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo cancelo sentidos, no podría cancelar su sensación de dolor."

Carlisle miro con preocupación a Demetri, el daño que le había causado el Vampiro Ned era extensivo, aunque bastante sutil, ya que el no sentía dolor alguno al principio solo cuando su medula se reconecto con su cerebro fue cuando vino el dolor.

Jane le dijo:

"El vampiro le había advertido de esto" dijo mirando a Demetri "¿Qué clase de técnica es esta?"

Carlisle miro a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"De alguien que sabe de mucho de anatomía y fisiología de vampiros."

Ella asintió, no era ningún secreto de que ellos habían subestimado a ese vampiro, la lucha de días atrás lo demostraba, ellos trataron de luchar pero el vampiro era más rápido que ellos, aunque era igual de fuerte.

Demetri era su única esperanza de derrotarlo, la Autoridad era una verdadera amenaza, mas si ellos tenían vampiros como los de Ned, aunque ellos no pudieron averiguar nada de parte de ellos, ya que ellos atacaron primero y se olvidar de hacer preguntas después.

Demetri exclamo:

"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, yo odio a ese vampiro! ¡Yo quiero matarlo!" dijo con la expresión de su rostro contorsionándose entre el dolor y la furia.

Jane dio un suspiro, realmente ella había sido una tonta, ya que ella había fallado en la misión principal por la cual ella había sido mandada a Fork, averiguar sobre esa tal Autoridad, que tan grande es, que tipo de sistema organizativo tenía, que tan poderosa era, lo único que ella pudo ver era un par de vampiros, uno de ellos que consiguió derrotar a Demetri.

Pero la Autoridad parecía tener influencias, ya que ellos hicieron que el Edward fuera el chivo expiatorio de sus hazañas cerca del cine, ella se preguntaba si tenía poder sobre los políticos locales y la policía.

Aunque ella lo dudaba, los vampiros conocidos por la humanidad o no, trataban de pasar desparecidos, mezclarse con las personas a su alrededor, por que ellos iban hacer negocios con los humanos, por ejemplo su familia amazo una gran fortuna con todos los tesoros que ellos consiguieron a lo largo de sus vidas eternas, ellos tenían cierto control sobre el gobierno de Volterra, mismo así, ellos realmente no tenían contacto con los humanos, para eso tenían a las secretarias y otros ayudantes humanos, acaso la Autoridad tenía un poder similar.

Ellos tenían poder para controlar este pequeño pueblo y manipular a los medios a su favor, además de la policía, no importaba que tanto poder e influencia tenían los Cullen en Fork, la Autoridad tenía a los políticos y a los policía de su lado.

Si ellos podían controlar un pequeño pueblo como Fork tan rápido, acaso ellos podrían controlar ciudades mas grandes, hasta países enteros, no eso era absurdo, ninguna organización de vampiros, nueva o vieja tenía tanto poder como los Volturi, era imposible, mas después de que ellos aniquilaron toda amenaza a su poder.

La Autoridad no era mas que una agrupación de vampiros rebeldes contra el poder de los Volturi, ellos no podían estar tan organizados o amasar tanto poder en tan poco tiempo, eso suponiendo que la Autoridad era una organización nueva.

Jane miro a Alec y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros debemos averiguar mas sobre esta Autoridad, nosotros hemos actuado demasiado precipitadamente, sin averiguar mucho sobre ellos."

Alec asintió, diciendo:

"Si, tienes razón, ¿vamos a ir a la cede de la Autoridad? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?"

Ella le dio una mirada comos si el fuera estúpido, entonces le dijo con sarcasmo:

"Claro que es una trampa, ese vampiro ha demostrado que no es estúpido y nosotros fuimos tontos en subestimarlo."

Alec no quería admitirlo, pero Jane tenía razón, ellos fueron unos tontos en subestimarlo, la próxima vez que se enfrentaran a el precisaban usar mas la fuerza bruta ya que ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus poderes, esos vampiros eran inmunes a ellos, por imposible que pareciera.

"Tienes razón es una trampa."

Alec miro a Carlisle y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros necesitamos que Demetri se recupere lo mas rápido posible de esto, ya que el es la mejor arma contra ese vampiro."

Carlisle asintió, aunque el odiaba que sus pacientes fueran tratados como objetos, Demetri, a pesar de ser un inmortal como ellos, aún era un ser vivo, de cierto modo, ellos tenían vidas inmortales y ahora el estaba pasando un dolor agonizante.

Demetri miro a Jane y a Alec, entonces le dijo entre susurros:

"Se... los prometo... que matare... a ese... vampiro."

Entonces el exclamo:

"¡Se los prometo!"

Su cuerpo temblaba, no tenía control alguno sobre sus músculos, sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban, causando calambres en todo su cuerpo, eso a su vez causaba un fuerte dolor, agonizante.

Demetri cerro ojos, su rostro estaba tenso, casi caían lagrimas de sus ojos por el intenso dolor que el sentía, iba a vengarse de ese vampiro, cuando el recuperara las fuerzas, iba a vengarse, de una forma o de otro iba a vengarse, iba a matarlo lentamente para que el viera por el dolor que lo hizo pasar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Detective Green estaba en el hospital local, hizo entrevistas ha los médicos y enfermeras sobre el quien alguna vez había trabajado en el hospital.

El Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Green estaba bastante curiosos sobre las cosas que los doctores y enfermeras estaban tenían que decir.

Green le pregunto a una de las enfermeras que era una mujer de cuarenta años, ella le sonrió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Hace cuanto que usted trabaja en el hospital de Fork?"

La enfermera le contesto:

"Hace cerca de veinte años que estoy aquí."

"¿Usted comenzó cuando el Doctor Cullen llego a la ciudad?"

La mujer sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Si, el había comenzado como medico cuando yo ya estaba en el hospital, era un hombre muy apuesto, aunque decía que ya estaba casado."

Green le dijo:

"¿Usted no noto nada extraño en el Doctor Cullen?"

La mujer casi se hecho a reír, entonces ella le dijo:

"Claro que no, aunque a decir verdad es muy raro que el buen doctor no haya envejecido ni un poco desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí, siempre joven y apuesto."

Green asintió anotando en su cuaderno de notas, eso si que era raro, para sumar las inconsistencias que tenía la familia Cullen.

Green le dijo:

"¿Así que el no parece envejecer?"

La enfermera sonrió, su rostro estaba marcado por las arrugadas, mismo así Green podía ver que ella tenía algo de belleza aún en ella, ella le dijo:

"No, ni un poco."

De pronto otra enfermera apareció y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Carla?"

Carla miro a la otra enfermera y entonces le respondió:

"Yo le estaba diciendo al señor Detective lo raro de nuestro buen doctor, ya que este no parece envejecer."

La otra enfermera le dio una mirada ofendida y entonces le dijo:

"Carla, deja de decir chismes sobre el Doctor Cullen."

Carla miro a la enfermera y entonces le dijo:

"No digas estupideces, sabes que esos rumores son verdad, tu has trabajado en este hospital tanto como yo, ¿acaso viste al Doctor Cullen tener una sola arruga o cana?"

La otra enfermera le dio una mirada nerviosa al detective y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos Carla, eso se consigue con buenos cirujanos plásticos."

Carla río como si fuera una buena broma y entonces ella le dijo:

"Vamos, no digas idioteces."

Green miraba la discusión entre las dos enfermeras y se dio cuenta de que Carla tenía algo de razón, acaso el Doctor Cullen realmente podía ser un vampiro como los rumores sobre el decían que lo era.

¿Qué ahí del resto de su familia?

¿Ellos eran vampiros también?

Aunque los Cullen no entraban en las características que uno esperaba de los vampiros, ellos se supone que salen de noche, ya que el sol puede matarlos, pero los Cullen no tenían ningún problema en salir de día, acaso lo que dicen de las estacas, agua bendita y cruces eran verdad, que eran capaces de matar a un vampiro, si ellos eran vampiros Green realmente no deseaba averiguarlo, para eso tenía su arma.

Aunque sabía que no podía decirle esto al Jefe Swan, era bastante escéptico con el tema de los vampiros y si le decía que su hija había salido con uno, se iba a reír en su cara, mismo así si Edward era vampiro, significaba que había matado a mas de cuatro personas, cuantas personas había matado Edward, como ellos podían disfrazarse como ciudadanos comunes y corrientes.

¿Acaso nadie hizo las preguntas correctas?

Ellos nunca envejecían, acaso toda esta ciudad estaba ciega hasta que esos vampiros aparecieron en la televisión y se anunciaron a si mismos a la ciudad, allí comenzaron las sospechas hacia los Cullen.

Entonces si Edward era un vampiro como su padre, eso significaba que el había matado a esas cuatro personas, pero que ahí de su familia.

¿Cuántas personas ellos mataron?

Green se alejo de las dos enfermeras que seguían hablando, si ellos eran vampiros, entonces el tendría que vigilar a la familia mas de cerca, que otra persona podría matar a Edward en su sed de sangre, ya que era posible que matara a cuatro personas o mas en las semanas que el estuvo desaparecido.

Si los Cullen era un peligro para la comunidad, Green tendría que denunciarlos, pero no podía hacerlo sin evidencias, además esto ayudaría para exponerlos en la corta, a Edward como un asesino a sangre fría y a su familia por encubrirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba sentada en el comedor de la secundaria junto a sus amigos, Jessica, Ángela, Eric y Mike, era otro día rutinario en la secundaria, aunque no tan rutinaria, el rumor de que Edward había sido acusado de cuatro asesinatos, la mayoría de los estudiantes actuaba como siempre los sospechara.

Por la actitud extraña de los Cullen en la secundaria, la mayoría de ellos creía realmente de que Edward realmente era un asesino, además había otros rumores que se dirigían hacia ella, ya que ella había sido la ex novia de Edward.

Algunos decían las cosas mas locas, como que ella sospechaba de que Edward era un asesino o que ella había participado en alguno de los asesinatos, claro eso no era verdad y Bella realmente no le importaba, mas por que su novio actual era realmente un asesino y Edward solamente le gustaba alardear que era peligroso, que le gustaba beber su sangre o matarla, Ned ya hizo la primera y fácilmente podría hacer la segunda.

Ángela miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"¿Cómo que tu nunca sospechaste que Edward era un asesino?"

Bella miro a Ángela y entonces le dijo:

"Por que Edward no es un asesino."

Por lo menos de humanos, el había tratado de matar a su nuevo novio, algo que realmente la hacia enfurecer, mismo así estas que ahora el estuviera siendo investigado por sospecha de asesinato era demasiado increíble para creer, ya que Edward no tenía lo que necesitaba para matar a alguien, no era de ese tipo de vampiros, además que el insistía que siempre era "vegetariano".

Mike le dijo:

"Vamos Bella, debes admitir que tu novio era raro, todo el mundo sabía que era raro" dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

Bella miro ofendida a Mike y entonces le dijo:

"Ex novio y no, Edward tenía sus excentricidades el no era ese tipo de asesino."

Eric miro a Mike y luego a Bella diciendo:

"¿En serio? Los Cullen siempre fueron bichos raros en esta secundaria, mucho más que yo, mismo así todo el mundo tenía miedo de ellos, por que crees que nadie se atrevía a bromear de ellos y lo hacían a sus espaldas."

Bella no supo que decir, Jessica miro la conversación con interés y entonces le susurro a Bella:

"Tú me dijiste que eran vegetarianos."

Bella miro a Jessica y entonces le dijo:

"Ya lo se, pero Edward no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca, claro a el le gustaba alardear que siempre deseaba beber mi sangre o matarme, pero el nunca lo hacía, no tenía las agallas."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y entonces ella le dijo a Bella:

"¿Estás segura de ello? ¿Por qué ahora Edward es sospechoso de cuatro asesinatos luego las semanas que el desapareció? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo?"

Bella miro a Jessica y entonces le susurro de vuelta:

"No lo se, pero Edward no es capaz de matar, te lo aseguro, ni su familia, ellos son muy serios con todo lo de ser "Vegetarianos"."

Jessica miro con cierta duda a Bella, unos meses atrás ella hubiera creído que los Cullen eran buenos vampiros capaces de no hacer daño, pero cuatro personas estaban muertas, con marcas en sus cuellos y le habían succionado la sangre, claro que los rumores iban apuntar a los Cullen, no importaba que Bella le dijera que ellos eran buenos, que Edward era bueno.

Jessica iba a tener algo de duda, hasta el nuevo novio vampiro de Bella no tenía ningún problema en beber sangre humana, había sido un asesino en el pasado, según Bella, podría ser un asesino ahora, los Cullen no era distintos, Edward no era distinto, ellos tenían la capacidad de matar, solo le deberían darle la escusa correcta.

"No lo se Bella, tal vez Edward no era lo que tu pensaste que era."

Bella dio un suspiro de frustración, no podía creer que sus propios amigos no creyeran su palabra de que Edward era inofensivo, las acusaciones de asesinato contra Edward eran ridículas, no por que ella estuviera defendiendo a su ex novio, sino que ella sabía que Edward no tenía las agallas para matar, no era posible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La ya había caído hace tiempo en Nueva Orleans, en los cuartel general de la Autoridad en Estados Unidos, Roman y Salome, junto a la Doctora Bancroft y el Doctor Zimmerman le estaba dando el ultimo reporte sobre el escape del espécimen que termino en su muerte a los seis cancilleres de la Autoridad en el país.

Helen y William estaba parados en frente de una mesa metálica negra, en cada una de las seis sillas que rodeaban la mesa, en cuatro de ellas estaban cuatro vampiros, los vampiros tenían muchos orígenes, algunos habían sido creados en el continente, otro venían de Europa, hasta había uno de África y ellos tenían variada apariencia, hasta había uno que se parecía a un niño.

Helen y William estaban algo nerviosos, ya que los Cancilleres eran el brazo político de la Autoridad, ellos tenían mucho poder, aunque no tanto poder como los Guardianes que eran el brazo religioso.

Un vampiro que tenía la apariencia de un hombre blanco de pelo negro casi gris, ojos castaños, de unos cuarenta años, miro a los dos científicos y entonces le dijo:

"Así que el espécimen escapo."

Bancroft bajo la mirada y entonces ella dijo:

"Así es, ella me tomo por sorpresa y ella escapo."

William miro a Helen y entonces el dijo:

"Pero fui yo quien la mato, no había otra opción."

Dieter Braun asintió, el era un vampiro de mas de dos mil años, Alexander Drew, un vampiro que tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años, de ojos azules y de pelo castaño, miro con frialdad a los dos doctores y entonces le dijo:

"¿Entonces que conclusiones pudieron sacar del espécimen? ¿Esos vampiros son una amenaza?"

Helen le dijo:

"Por lo que yo pude sacar del espécimen y por lo que pude leer de los reportes que vienen desde Fork, ellos son mas débiles que nosotros hasta cierto por porcentaje, su sangre es preciada para nosotros ya que nos da la habilidad de salir al sol, ellos son lentos y mas robustos que nosotros, mismo así la regla de la edad aún se aplica."

Rosalyn Harris, una vampira que tenía la apariencia de una mujer de unos treinta o más años, menuda y con algo de sobrepeso, de pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes, ella era la más joven del grupo de unos pocos más de doscientos cincuenta años, Harris pregunto:

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

Bancroft con su refinado acento ingles, le dijo:

"Por el ultimo reporte de nuestro agente en Fork, la regla de antigüedad se aplica a estos vampiros también, ya que el se enfrento a un vampiro mucho mas viejo que el, tal vez el doble de edad por lo que el menciono en el reporte, gano la lucha, aunque por poco, así que estos vampiros se hacen mas fuertes con la edad al igual que nosotros, además algunos de ellos parecen tener extraños poderes mentales."

Un hombre negro de cabeza calva y ojos castaños, miro a los dos científicos y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cómo cuales?"

William contesto esta vez:

"Algunos de ellos tienen el poder de leer la mente o hacer otras cosas con sus mentes."

Kibwe Akinjide, un vampiro que venía de África, de unos quinientos años, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y nosotros somos vulnerables a esos poderes?"

Helen sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"No, claro que no, nosotros somos inhumes a esos poderes."

Los Cancilleres asintieron, Dieter entonces pregunto:

"Por lo que nosotros hemos podido leer en sus reportes, ellos parecen tener un sistema de gobierno paralelo al nuestro, aunque ellos parece ser mas aristocrático o monárquico comparado con el nuestro."

Will asintió diciendo:

"Así parece, el espécimen nombro varias veces a los Volturi que parecen los vampiros gobernantes para esta especie de vampiros, pero ella no nos dijo donde ellos se encontraban."

Alexander les pregunto fríamente a los vampiros:

"¿Y que ahí de los orígenes de esos vampiros?"

Helen dio un suspiro juntando sus manos y diciendo:

"A decir verdad yo no lo se, ellos parecen ser un hibrido entre vampiro y hada, ya que ellos tienen la habilidad de brillar a la luz del sol, mismo así no se su origen, es prácticamente imposible que una raza así de vampiros fuera creada."

"¿Hadas?" Pregunto Dieter "Por eso ellos pueden salir a la luz del sol."

Ella sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Hasta este punto es todo especulación, Canciller Braun, como dije antes es imposible que una raza así se creara, ya que nosotros no podemos procrear además las Hadas odian a los vampiros y humanos, tratan de mantenerse lo mas alejados de nosotros."

Dieter asintió, entonces Rosalyn entonces dijo en conclusión:

"Así que, en resumen nosotros tenemos mas preguntas que respuestas sobre estos híbridos, ¿ellos beben sangre?"

Will dijo:

"Así parece, la mayoría de ellos lo hace."

Kibwe entonces dijo mirando a los demás Cancilleres:

"Que ellos beban sangre o no es irrelevante, lo importante es su sangre y sus grandes cualidades que ella tiene, puede ser la mina de oro para nuestra raza."

Los demás vampiros lo miraron asintieron, Kibwe continúo:

"Su sangre nos permitiría salir a la luz como los humanos" miro a sus compañeros "imaginen las posibilidades."

Los demás cancilleres sonrieron asintiendo, Rosalyn dijo:

"Si eso sería de gran ventaja para nosotros, por ellos nosotros debemos encontrar más de ellos."

Dieter miro a los dos científicos y entonces el les ordeno:

"Doctora Bancroft, Doctor Zimmerman, muchas gracias por sus aportaciones al estudio del espécimen" los dos asintieron "yo se que ustedes están cansados del largo estudio y están ansiosos por regresar a casa, así que pueden retirarse, un avión los llevara a su hogar esta misma noche."

Helen asintió y con una sonrisa le dijo:

"Muchas gracias."

Dieter asintió, entonces los dos se fueron de la sala, entonces Roman y Salome entraron dentro de la sala, Salome miro a Dieter y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y entonces que piensan sobre estos vampiros?"

Alexander miro a Salome y a Roman, entonces le dijo:

"Que nosotros debemos encontrar más de ellos, capturarlos y drenarlos."

Roman sonrió a la idea, pero entonces el dijo:

"Pero primero nosotros debemos encontrar a sus gobernantes y su cede, nosotros no vamos a usar la fuerza contra ellos, aún, nosotros podremos negociar con ellos como buen vampiros que somos."

Alexander miro a Roman con escepticismo en sus ojos de niño y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se" dijo fríamente "tal vez deberíamos drenarlos, ellos son inferiores a nosotros."

Salome miro fríamente a Alexander poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez, ellos ya mandaron vampiros a Fork, nuestro Agente esta lidiando con ellos, con suerte puede averiguar mas sobre ellos y nosotros tener una idea de que hacer."

Kibwe miro a Salome y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, la idea de drenarlos es muy tentadora, su sangre puede ser una gran ventaja para nosotros" miro a los demás vampiros "quien de nosotros no ha soñado con ver la luz del sol de nuevo sin causarnos la muerte."

Dieter le dijo:

"La sangre puede darnos muchas esperanzas de ver la luz del sol de nuevo, mismo así nosotros no debemos olvidar lo que nosotros somos, esos Volturi tal vez nos vean como una amenaza."

Alexander miro a Dieter y entonces le dijo con sarcasmo:

"Ellos son una amenaza, ellos desafían nuestro poder y autoridad sobre los vampiros, ¿que piensan las demás cedes en Europa?"

Roman y Salome intercambiaron una mirada, entonces les dijo:

"Lo suficientes, ellos son tan entusiastas como ustedes sobre la sangre de los vampiros, nuestra central piensa que debemos comenzar a buscar a esos vampiros de inmediato, ya están comenzando los esfuerzos de búsqueda."

Eso dejo contento a los Cancilleres, ya que la cede su gobierno estaba en Europa no en Estados Unidos, ellos dependían de la central para este tipo de decisiones, mismo que ellos hubieran descubierto a estos vampiros, nadie sabe con certeza cuanto pudieran haber alrededor del mundo, pero ellos esperaban lo suficiente para cubrir la demanda mundial de sangre de los vampiros, ya que sabían que habría muchos de ellos deseoso de ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

Los vampiros mas viejos se habían olvidado ya de la luz del sol, aunque era muy difícil de que un vampiro viviera mas tres mil años, muchos de ellos perdían la voluntad de vivir o se volvían locos, mismo así algunos de ellos deseaban ver la luz del día, ya que no conseguían olvidar su parte humana, era un sueño lejano, ya que el vampiro que miraba al sol siempre se enfrentaba a una muerte segura, pero la sangre de estos vampiros daba nuevas esperanzas, se podrían abrir grandes posibilidades si ellos conseguían reproducir los efectos de esa sangre en los vampiros de sangre pura, tal vez en el futuro ellos podrían ver el sol otra vez y cazar durante el día.

Mismo así eso seguía siendo un sueño lejano, una fabula, un sueño imposible de conquistar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ned y Caballo Loco estaban caminando por los pasillos de la cede de la Autoridad, ellos estaban haciendo los ultimo preparativo para la visita de los Volturi, sabían que ellos iban a traer a Demetri con ellos, así que ellos necesitaban estar listos.

Ned miro a Caballo Loco y entonces le dijo:

"Yo necesito a los mejores soldados vampiros en esta cede de inmediato, ya que nosotros somos inmunes a sus poderes mentales, yo no quiero ni un humano en esta cede, ni secretarias, abogados, contadores, nadie, ya que cualquiera puede ser vulnerable a los poderes de los Volturi."

Caballo Loco asintió, se preguntaba que tan poderoso podían ser los poderes metales de los Volturi para quitar a todos los humanos de la cede, Ned dijo al caminar hacia su oficina junto a Caballo Loco:

"Además los quiero bien armados, ya que ellos son vampiros viejos, mucho más viejos que cualquiera de ustedes a excepción de mí."

Caballo Loco miro a su jefe asintiendo y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y que pasa si la situación se pone fea?"

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros debemos luchar por nuestras vidas y esperar lo mejor, de los tres Demetri es el mas fuerte, yo me voy a encargar de el, ustedes tendrán que neutralizar a Jane y a Alec."

Este asintió, no parecía ser un trabajo difícil, aunque por lo que decía su jefe eran vampiros muy viejos, Ned le dijo:

"Yo quiero la munición explosiva y no fallen, si les disparan, ellos tienen tanta fuerza como yo, a pesar de no tener nada de entrenamiento."

Ned estaba preocupado, no iba a subestimar a los Volturi como ellos le hicieron a el, Demetri era el enemigo real, el mas fuerte, que podría matarlo, Ned sabía que debería tener un plan de batalla, mismo así sabía que mismo con los mejores planes de batalla, uno podría perder la guerra y eso era inaceptable.

El iba a ser diplomático, si los Volturi querían saber sobre la Autoridad eso era lo que les iba a decir, no toda la información claro, pero lo suficiente para ver que tan grande era poder de la Autoridad, esos vampiros eran lo suficientemente arrogantes para pensar que ellos eran los únicos vampiros en el mundo, una clara equivocación.

Ned no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cual iba a ser su reacción, esos vampiros eran arrogantes, por estar en el poder bastante tiempo, ellos no iban a escuchar lo que el tenía que decir, mismo así Ned les iba a dar una advertencia, sabía que sus jefes querían saber donde estaba el centro de gobierno de estos vampiros y eso era lo que el iba a tratar de averiguar, tal vez si el hacía bien su jugada, esos vampiros lo iban a decir.

Cuando ellos descubrieran su cede, la Autoridad iba a comenzar el trabajo de tratar de buscar mas de esos vampiros por el mundo, iba a ser difícil, ya que los vampiros de sangre pura no habían sospechado de su existencia si no fuera por los rumores que surgieron hace unos atrás de unos vampiros que podían caminar a la luz del sol.

Claro ahora ellos sabían que no era verdaderamente vampiros, por lo menos del todo, aunque alguna de instintos fundamentales de los vampiros aún se aplicaba a ellos.

Caminando hacia Claudia lo miraba con furia en sus ojos azules, ella estaba furiosa, Ned ya estaba cansado de lidiar con los arrebatos de ira de Claudia, ella necesitaba madurar.

Claudia le exclamo a Ned en el medio del pasillo:

"¡Como puedes seguir con esta farsa, por que las acusaciones contra mi Edward siguen en pie!"

Ned miro a Caballo Loco y entonces le dijo:

"Ten preparado todo para los próximos días, no tenemos mucho tiempo."

Caballo Loco asintió y entonces el se marcho, dando una mirada a Claudia que le dio una mirada fría, Ned miro a Claudia y entonces el cruzo los brazos diciendo:

"¿Qué quieres?"

Claudia le dijo fríamente:

"Como te atreves a seguir adelante con estas acusaciones de asesinato contra Edward, el es mío, además el no cometió todo estos crímenes."

Ned bajo los hombros y entonces el dijo:

"Una vez más, prefieres que te use a ti como chivo expiatorio o a Edward, tú ya tienes bastantes problemas con la Autoridad."

Claudia quedo cerro la boca y entonces ella pregunto:

"¿La Autoridad ya ha tomado una decisión sobre mis acciones?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Aún no, ellos tienen otros asuntos que tratar, ya que el espécimen que yo les mande ha muerto, tratando de escapar, así que no han tenido tiempo de discutir tus acciones."

Claudia sintió alivio aunque fue momentáneo, ya que ella tenía el riesgo de perder su puesto como Magistrada de la Autoridad o su vida inmortal, ella había trabajado mucho y matado a muchas personas para ganar el titulo de Magistrada, ella deseaba que su creador estuviera feliz, aunque de esperar, el simplemente se río de su cargo, ya que el no creía en nada, en nadie, no seguía ninguna regla, hacia lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Claudia entonces dijo:

"Mismo así por que sigues usando a Edward como chivo expiatorio, el es mío y debe regresar a mi."

Ned dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces el dijo:

"No, no es tuyo y ustedes dos ya causaron suficientes muertes, además tu ni siquiera fuiste discreta con las muertes que tu has causado, yo no quiero que las autoridades y políticos humanos desconfíen de nosotros o nos teman."

Ella le dio una mirada furiosa, por que ellos deberían esconderse de los humanos, siempre tratando de guardar las apariencias hacia los humanos, como si ellos realmente pudieran vivir en paz con ellos, los humanos les temen y así es como debería ser, ellos eran superiores a los humanos, muchos mas fuertes y veloces, además eran inmortales, por que ellos deberían seguir sus reglas, ellos podrían ser como dioses malvados para los humanos.

Claudia le dijo molesta:

"¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Por qué tú mantienes las apariencias para esos patéticos humanos?"

Ned le dijo:

"Por que esos patéticos humanos son más que nosotros y fácilmente pueden matarnos, no importa que tan fuerte nosotros seamos o que tan viejos, así que nosotros debemos mantener la paz con ellos."

"¿Y realmente era necesario usar a Edward?"

El le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú realmente crees que los Cullen van a dejar que su hijo vaya a la cárcel?"

Claudia miro a Ned un momento y entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú realmente no quieres que Edward vaya a la cárcel?" dijo confundida.

Ned sacudió la cabeza como si ella hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta de todas, entonces el dijo:

"Claro que no, Edward es una distracción, que los humanos se enfoquen en el y no en el desastre causado en la batalla contra los Volturi, además ni en un millón de años con todo su poder e influencia que los Cullen aún tienen en este pueblo van a dejar que su querido "hijo" vaya a la cárcel."

Claudia miro a Ned, realmente era mas inteligente de lo que parecía, mismo así, Edward era suyo, ella tendría que encontrar una forma de que fuera suyo de nuevo, no importaba lo que ella tendría que hacer para capturarlo y que volviera a sus brazos de nuevo.

Ned le dijo con tono cortante:

"Yo estoy arreglando el desastre que tú hiciste al secuestrar a Edward, la policía estaba buscándolo, ellos estaban casi por llamar a los Federales."

Miro con frialdad a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros apenas tenemos algo de poder en este pueblo, nuestros cimientos no son fuertes, si los Federales llegaban a este pueblo sería un gran problema para nosotros, ya que si ellos descubrían que tu tenías algo que ver en su secuestro, ellos nos iban a ver como los monstruos que nosotros somos."

Para ello Claudia no sabía que mas que decir, los Federales era un gran problema, que los vampiros recién estaban fundando sus cimientos en la política humana, por mayor parte por políticos que deseaban la inmortalidad y le daban su apoyo a los vampiros por ello, si los Federales armaban un caso contra un vampiro todo esos esfuerzos se iban a la ruina y la Autoridad iba a tener un gran problema de relaciones publicas con los humanos para tratar de ver que ellos no eran unos monstruos, aunque si lo eran.

Al ver que ella quedaba sin palabras el le dijo caminando hacia su oficina:

"Ahora si me disculpas yo tengo que hacer los preparativos para cuando nuestros invitados lleguen."

Claudia miro frustrada a Ned y entonces cerrando los puños ella exclamo:

"¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Edward es mío!"

Pero sus gritos llegaron a oídos sordos, ya que Ned realmente no le importaba lo que Claudia deseaba o pensaba, el tenía un trabajo que hacer y este era preparar la cede para la llegada de los Volturi, ya que ellos no iban aceptar el poder de la Autoridad sin pelear, bien, el iba a estar preparado para ese momento.

_Esta última escena fue la escena mas larga que alguna vez que tuve que escribir, tarde todo un día en escribir esta escena, por suerte ya me queda muy pocos capítulos para terminar esta historia._

_Disculpa por los retrasos, yo he tenido un día muy largo hoy, estaba muy cansado para escribir._

_Tal vez esta sea la ultima escena de la cede de la Autoridad en Nueva Orleans, ya que en los próximos capítulos me voy encargar del ultimo arco y de la ultima confrontación entre Ned y los Volturi._

_Disculpen que Bella tuviera tan poca interacción con los vampiros en esta historia, a diferencia de lo que Meyer escribió, yo no deseaba que fuera salvada todo el tiempo, además ella es humana y los demás vampiros la van a ver como la cena._

_Si es que escribo la próxima historia, ella va a convertirse en vampiro y ella va a entrar de lleno en ese mundo, yo tuve que cambiar algunas cosas en la trama original ya que yo me di cuenta de que cometí algunos errores._

_Cualquier pregunta o opinión en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	19. 18 Obertura

_Cometí un error de ortografía muy pequeño al escribir cede cuando realmente era Sede, lo siento por el error..._

_Ya ahora faltan dos mas el epilogue..._

**OBERTURA**

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nieve seguía cayendo en Fork, el invierno había llegado con toda su fuerza, era difícil acostumbrarse difícil acostumbrarse al clima frío y húmedo de Fork, en invierno, mismo así para el Detective Green buenas noticias habían llegado desde Seattle, ya que los resultados de las muestras que ellos habían enviado a un laboratorio forense en Seattle habían llegado, con ello vinieron buenas y malas noticias.

Aunque las muestras no eran perfectas ya que fueron sacadas en los bordes de las heridas del cuello de las victimas, donde ellos habían sangrado hasta morir, por ello en cada victima se encontrado dos patrones, el de la victima y de su asesino.

Green mirando los resultados podía ver que había dos asesinos, podía vincular a Edward a dos de los cuatro asesinatos, los otros dos estaban marcados por ADN desconocido, que no era de Edward, aunque por los alelos se podía decir que era femenino.

El Jefe Swan entro, tenía dos tazas de café en sus manos, miro a Green que miraba los resultados que venían desde Seattle con atención, entonces Swan le dijo alcanzando una de las taza de café:

"¿Y entonces cuales son los resultados?"

Green miro a su Jefe y entonces le dijo:

"¿Ahí buenas y malas noticias, Jefe, la buena es que podemos vincular al chico Cullen con dos de los asesinatos, la mala es que posiblemente ahí otro asesino allá afuera, que uso el mismo método que Cullen, tal vez hasta los dos podrían haber sido compañeros del crimen."

Mientras que Green bebía un sorbo de su café, Swan le pregunto:

"¿Qué ahí de la investigación de los Cullen?"

Green miro a Swan, realmente no sabiendo que decirle, este tenía la gran sospecha de que los Cullen podrían ser realmente vampiros, aunque muy extraños, ya que ellos no encajaban en los conceptos básicos de los vampiros, mismo así sabía que no podía decirle eso a su Jefe, ya que el era completamente escéptico a los sobrenatural, mismo con los de los vampiros se anunciaron a este pequeño pueblo hace meses atrás.

Green sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No concluyente, no pude encontrar nada que los vincule a las victimas, ¿vamos a llamar al juez para que pida una orden de arresto?"

Swan dio un suspiro y entonces el dijo sacudiendo:

"No, precisamos evidencia mas sólida, solo con la evidencia de ADN es puramente circunstancial y los abogados de los Cullen nos van a matar."

El detective dio un gruñido de frustración, aunque su Jefe tenía razón, ya que los abogados podían decir que Edward le estaba dando beso en sus cuellos pero no para matarla, Green le dijo:

"¿Así que aún no podemos tocarlo?"

Swan se apoyo contra el escritorio de Green y le dijo:

"Hasta que encontremos evidencia mas sólida de los crímenes de Edward, no, su familia aún tiene algo de influencia en este pueblo a pesar de los rumores que lo rodean" dijo con cierta incredulidad, ya que el pensaba que el pueblo se había vuelto loco al pensar que los Cullen eran vampiros "ellos no tendrían ningún problema en sacarle simpatía a un jurado."

Green gruño de furia, como esto podía pasar, el chico era culpable de probablemente dos asesinatos y la gente lo iba a dejar libre solo por que tenía una buena sonrisa y era apuesto, que clase de justicia ellos tenían, además lo peor de todo eran las amistades que su padre y madre habían hecho con ciertos miembros de la comunidad que harían fácil que Edward no pasara ni un solo día en la cárcel en su vida.

Swan miro la expresión de frustración y furia en los ojos de Green, realmente no lo culpaba, pero así eran las cosas, no importaba si estaban en la gran ciudad o en un pequeño pueblo, la gente con influencia, culpable o no, nunca iba a dejar que los suyos vayan a la cárcel sin romper una que otra regla para sacarlos de ahí, las leyes realmente no importaban, pero dinero y el poder si.

Swan le dijo:

"Como te dije Detective Green no lo tome personal, nosotros debemos hacer nuestro trabajo y presentar un buen caso al fiscal para poder mandar a Edward a la cárcel."

Green miro con cinismo a Swan y entonces le dijo:

"¿Pero el fiscal no es un buen amigo de los Cullen?"

Swan dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez, pero el no puede refutar las pruebas, aunque solo sean circunstanciales, buenos amigos o no, tendrá que hacer su trabajo al igual que nosotros debemos hacer el nuestro."

Hasta el momento Swan nunca se había dado cuenta de todo el poder e influencia que los Cullen tenían en Fork, no antes de estos crímenes, loa Cullen siempre eran vistos como la familia extraña pero amigable de Fork, el patriarca de la familia, Carlisle Cullen hacía un gran trabajo en el hospital, ayudando a la comunidad, ellos tenían dinero, eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, aunque la procedencia de ese dinero algunas veces era un misterio, hasta Green sabía eso.

La precedencia del dinero de los Cullen realmente nunca molesto a nadie, en el exterior parecía que ellos eran la familia perfecta, aunque extraña, siempre sonriendo, siempre felices a los ojos del exterior, aunque ahora parecía que grietas se estaban formando en la familia perfecta, todo el mundo en el pueblo podía ver eso.

Ahora la familia Cullen no era una familia feliz, aunque ahora ellos raramente aparecían en el pueblo y ellos resguardaban a Edward entre sus trincheras, ya que el raramente apareció en el pueblo tampoco.

Green miro los resultados con frustración, pensando que el finalmente tendría evidencia real que podría usar contra el chico, aunque su jefe tenía razón la evidencia aunque sólida era totalmente circunstancial, solo decía que Edward tuvo contacto con las victimas, pero no que las mato, para eso precisaban un análisis de la dentadura de Edward y compararla con las heridas del cuello de las victimas, ahora que sabían que el estaba vinculado a dos de ellas y posiblemente mato a dos de ellas.

Green miro a Swan y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros necesitamos una orden para sacar una muestra de la dentadura de Edward para compararla con las heridas del cuello de las victimas en donde encontramos su ADN."

Swan asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Esto podría ser difícil, pero tal vez si encontramos a un Juez que no sea amigo de los Cullen se puede hacer."

Entonces el le dijo:

"Si conseguimos que el regrese a la sala de interrogatorio, tal vez podríamos conseguir averiguar si el tenía un socio en el crimen o no, ya que las otras muestras son de una mujer."

Swan le respondió:

"Dudo que Edward implique a su compañera si es que el tenía uno."

Green asintió, aunque uno podía preguntar, Edward era un chico muy seguro de si mismo, distante e frío, aunque desde el primer momento que estaba en el interrogatorio parecía que nunca había estado en una situación como esta, con la ley en sus espaldas.

Tal vez Green debería darle una visita o vigilarlo, dar una causa para ponerlo en la cárcel de nuevo, aunque sabía que era algo ilegal, ya que podría verse como acoso, este ya no soportaba mas la idea de que el chico saliera con la suya.

Green le dijo a su Jefe:

"Bueno, vale la pena preguntar."

Swan asintió, entonces el dijo:

"Sigue investigando, ¿Edward dio una coartada sobre donde el se encontraba en el momento de los asesinatos?"

Green sacudió la cabeza, su abogado había dicho de que Edward estaba demasiado trastornado para contestar mas preguntas, aunque este solo lo veía una excusa para no implicarse mas en los crímenes, Edward nunca había dado una explicación o coartada para donde el se encontraba en el momento de los asesinatos, Green podía ver la culpa sobre su rostro, aunque había momentos de frialdad también.

El detective sabía que iba a ser peligroso e ilegal, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que los Cullen podrían ser realmente vampiros, no importaba el escepticismos de su Jefe, mismo así Green metería a Edward en la cárcel de una manera o de otra, vampiro o no.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carlisle estaba revisando a Demetri que estaba parado en la sala, sus dolores agónicos se habían detenido hace unos cuantos días, mismo así la mayor parte de su cuerpo quedo dormida por unas cuantas horas, hasta que finalmente este recupero la mayor parte de sus control motriz.

Demetri tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ahora se sentía como antes, podía mover sus manos y sus pies, ya no sentía ese dolor que se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo que parecía que sus huesos deseaban salir para fuera de este.

Mismo así su deseo de venganza estaba mas fuerte que nunca, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces de subestimar a ese vampiro otra vez, esta vez lo iba a matar, de una forma o de otra, iba acabar con el, le iba arrancar la medula de su columna para así el pudiera sentir el infierno que le hizo pasar.

Carlisle miro a Demetri mientras el lo revisaba y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Demetri le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Me siento muy bien, como nuevo" dijo fríamente.

En frente de el estaban Jane y Alec, los dos estaban felices de que Demetri finalmente se recuperara, ya que ahora ellos tendrían un arma contra el Vampiro Ned.

Jane intercambio una mirada con Alec con una sonrisa fría en su rostro y entonces le dijo:

"Perfecto, ahora como contactamos a esos vampiros para saber que estamos listos para ver su linda cede en esta ciudad."

Entonces Esme entro en la sala en donde los Volturi y los su esposo estaba reunido, le dio una mirada de despreció a los tres, ya que después de todo ellos no ayudaron en nada a su hijo, claro el ahora estaba en su casa, con ellos otra vez, mismo así estaban esos horribles cargos de asesinato en su contra, acaso el calvario de su familia nunca iba acabar, desde que esos vampiros aparecieron en Fork su familia solo vivió penurias.

Esme miro fríamente a Demetri y entonces le dijo:

"¿Ya te encuentras bien?"

Demetri miro con igual frialdad a Esme y le respondió:

"Si, claro que si" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Esme asintió, ella tenía un par de cartas en su mano, una de ellas estaba dirigida hacia los Volturi, Esme le dijo:

"Esta carta es para ustedes."

Jane se la quito de las manos rápidamente y entonces la abrió, sorprendida miro a los demás y entonces ella dijo:

"Es una invitación, para esta noche ir a la cede de la Autoridad" miro a los Cullen "¿Cómo ellos sabían que Demetri ya estaba curado?"

Carlisle intercambio una mirada con su esposa y entonces le dijo:

"Ellos deben tener la casa vigilada, por ello saben que Demetri esta curado y que ahora ustedes pueden ir a la cede."

Esme le dio una mirada preocupada a Carlisle, si esos vampiros los estaban vigilando, sabían cada movimiento que ellos hacían, acaso ellos sabían sobre sus conversaciones, Esme le dijo:

"¿Si ellos nos están vigilando? ¿Acaso ellos tienen micrófonos o cameras dentro de nuestra casa?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, dudo que ellos mandaran a un humano aquí, ellos saben que son vulnerables a los poderes mentales de Edward y los demás, ellos están afuera de la casa."

Alec miro a Carlisle y entonces le pregunto:

"Pero tu dijiste que ellos no pueden salir a la luz del sol, ¿Cómo pueden vigilar la casa?"

El Doctor miro a Alec y entonces le dijo:

"No significa que no tengan personas vigilándonos" dio un suspiro de frustración.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba, que posiblemente ellos habían sido vigilados desde el principio, tal vez mismo antes de que los Volturi llegaran a su casa, ese vampiro y los suyos sabía cada movimiento que ellos hacían desde el principio, eso era un pensamiento inquietante, parecía que ellos no eran los únicos que tenían influencia en este pueblo.

Esme miro con preocupación a los Volturi y entonces ella dijo con furia contenida:

"Ustedes tienen que matar a esos vampiros y destruir su cede, desde que ellos llegaron aquí lo único que nos han causado son mas penurias y preocupación."

Alec le dijo fríamente:

"Nosotros no obedecemos tus órdenes."

Esme miro con desesperación a Demetri y entonces acercándose a el lo agarro del cuello de su traje, entonces le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos:

"Por favor mata a ese vampiro, mátalo así nuestras penurias van acabar."

Demetri miro fríamente a Esme, entonces miro a Jane y a Alec, entonces le dijo:

"Yo voy a hacer eso y mucho más."

Esme dio una pequeña sonrisa, complacida por las palabras de Demetri, su familia iba a tener finalmente paz cuando Demetri acabara con ese vampiro, sus penurias finalmente iban acabar, todo iba acabar esa noche.

Carlisle miro a su esposa con preocupación, nunca había visto a su esposa así antes, con deseo de sangre, ella siempre había sido amable y compasiva, aunque un poco corrosiva, pero no era mas de su actitud de clase alta de donde ella había venido, pero ella nunca le había deseado la muerte a otro ser vivo, ni siquiera a sus enemigos, Carlisle realmente no sabía que pensar sobre ello, el amaba a su esposa, pero nunca la había visto así antes.

Jane miro a Carlisle y Esme, entonces ella les dijo:

"Dos autos van a venir a buscarnos para llevarnos a la cede, nosotros averiguaremos todo lo que podamos sobre esa Autoridad y luego acabaremos con todos esos vampiros."

Alec dio una sonrisa fría, pensando en todos los vampiros que ellos iban a matar esta noche, iba a ser cuando ellos acabaron con los vampiros rumanos otra vez, ellos iban a disfrutar aplastar a esos vampiros de una vez por todas.

Carlisle le dijo:

"Muy bien" miro a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro "nosotros los esperemos mas tarde en la noche cuando ustedes regresen."

Esme miro a los vampiros, entonces les dijo fríamente:

"Yo quiero que acaben con ellos."

Demetri le dijo confiadamente:

"Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ese vampiro no me va engañar otra vez."

Jane y Alec sonrieron, sintiéndose igual de confiados, a pesar de que su ultimo enfrentamientos con ese vampiro no fue el mejor, ahora ellos tenían a Demetri y ellos estaban seguros de que ellos iban a eliminar a ese vampiro de una vez por todas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba sentado en la cama de su dormitorio, otra vez sentía esa ansiedad dentro de si, que no quería irse, ese deseo de sangre, no importaba cuanto se alimentara de sangre animal, nunca saciaba la sed.

El miro sus manos que eran tan pálidas como un papel, que le estaba pasando, por que se sentía de esa manera, su deseo de sangre humana era mucho mas grande que su culpa por las vidas de sus victimas, que el había quitado lentamente, no sabía por que rayos se sentía de esa manera.

Mismo así no podía quitar de su mente el sabor de la sangre humana, tan dulce y caliente en sus labios, eso lo hacia enfurecer, ya que se decía una y otra vez que no deseaba ser un monstruo pero parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en justo en eso, eso lo enfurecía, mucho.

Edward apretó sus puños en furia, no podía contener más ese deseo de sangre, tenía que salir, tenía que cazar, tenía que matar a alguien y saciar su sed de sangre.

El gruño furioso con Claudia por convertirlo en este monstruo, no deseaba ser un asesino, no deseaba ser un monstruo, pero no podía contener su sed, deseaba sentir ese sabor dulce y caliente en sus labios otra vez, necesitaba sangre humana.

Tal vez el podría inventar una excusa y salir esa noche, para finalmente saciar su sed, no importaba los cargos que tuvieran en su contra, no importaba cuantas personas el tendría que matar, iba a saciar su sed.

De pronto el sintió lagrimas en sus ojos, en que se estaba convirtiendo, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en monstruo o ya era un monstruo.

Miro a sus manos, donde las gotas de sus lagrimas cayeron, solo podía sentir la ansiedad y el deseo de sangre, la culpa era algo mínimo, mismo así se sentía furioso por sentirse de esa manera, Carlisle le había enseñado mejor que eso.

Tenía que salir que salir de la casa.

Ya no podía quedarse ni un momento más.

Tendría que salir y saciar su sangre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Fork, el cielo estaba oscuro casi gris, cubierto con espesas nubes que tapaban las estrellas y las la luna, las criaturas de las noche se despertaban al caer el sol.

Bella estaba acostada hacia un costado en la cama, con su pijama, acostada detrás de ella estaba Ned que había deslizado un brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola sonreír, ella estaba cansada y deseaba dormir, mismo así los besos de Ned que le daban en su cuello no la dejan, no que a ella le importara mucho eso.

Ella sonrió somnolienta y entonces ella le susurro:

"Realmente tienes que irte, Ned."

Ned sonrió acariciando su barriga y entonces le dijo:

"Si, lo siento cariño, pero tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer esta noche."

Bella sonrió somnolienta, sabía que el trabajo era muy importante para Ned, pasaba su tiempo en la cede y luego venía a su casa o ellos iban a la casa segura de Ned, mismo así ella le gustaba que el pasara tiempo con ella, que se hiciera tiempo para pasar tiempo con ella.

Sabía que Ned hablaba poco de su trabajo en la cede con ella, ya que el era un vampiro y ella era una humana, mismo así ella deseaba saber si el había tenido algo que ver con los cargos que se le habían puesto a Edward, mismo así ella tenía miedo de hacerlo, ya que ella tenía miedo de que el la dejara, que se enfureciera por hacer tantas preguntas o sus sentimientos por el.

Bella tenía que admitir que su relación con Ned, no era la mejor, pero comparada con su relación que había tenido con Edward era mucho mejor, Ned parecía comprenderla y darle su espacio, Edward trataba de controlarla y interfería en todo, por suerte no había llegado hasta el punto que le dijera con quien verse mismo así ella no sabía si ella iba a seguir tan ciegamente perdidamente enamorada de esa ilusión que no iba a quejarse para nada.

Bella giro en la cama y entonces miro seriamente a Ned, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Tú estarás conmigo cuando yo termine la secundaria?"

Ned miro a Bella preguntándose que rayos Bella quería decir con eso, entonces Ned le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres decir Bella?" dijo acariciando su cabello.

Bella deslizo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ned y entonces apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, entonces le dijo:

"Yo me preguntaba si tú vas a estar conmigo luego que termine la secundaria, ¿Qué pasa si yo tengo que estudiar lejos? A una ciudad del este, o a San Francisco o Los Ángeles."

Ned le dio un beso en el cabello y la acerco más a el, diciendo:

"No te preocupes por eso, Bella, deja que todo siga su curso."

Bella miro preocupada a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Pero tú vas a estar conmigo? ¿No es así?"

Ned le dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Yo voy a estar contigo lo máximo que mi asignación aquí dure, luego de eso yo voy a hacer lo que pueda para visitarte" miro a los ojos castaños de Bella "yo te amo Bella, pero las relaciones son algo que uno tiene que trabajar para que funciones, yo no te voy abandonar cuando termines la secundaria."

Al ver la sinceridad en los ojos azules de Ned ella sonrió, entonces ella le dijo:

"Muchas gracias" mismo así ella pregunto "¿Pero que pasa si tenemos una relación a larga distancia? ¿Estas duran?"

Ned la abrazo y entonces le dijo:

"No temas, mi amor, larga distancia o no, mismo que nosotros no duremos, mismo que tú te cases y tengas hijos, yo nunca te olvidare."

Bella recostó su cabeza en el cuello de Ned, ella no deseaba pensar en el día que ella tuviera que vivir separada de Ned, que su relación llegara a su fin, ella había sido tan feliz en estos meses habían estado con Ned, mismo así solo le quedaban un año mas de secundaria antes de que terminara todo, ella podría ir a la ciudad fuera de este pueblo y eso que en que dejaría su relación con Ned.

Ella temía que su vinculo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que durara, ella amaba a Ned, mas de lo que ella había nunca a un hombre, ni siquiera a Edward, mismo así como Ned había dicho las relaciones no eran fáciles.

Bella le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, entonces ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que Ned se acostaba sobre su espalda, ella entrelazo sus piernas con las suyas.

Ned le dijo:

"Yo pensé que estabas cansada."

Bella sonrió y entonces ella le dijo:

"No, mucho" dijo somnolienta "pero esto es importante."

El asintió dándole un beso en la frente, sabía que el no podía estar mucho mas con ella, ya que esa noche tenía un trabajo importante que hacer, que era lidiar con esos Volturi, mismo así eso no significaba que no pasara unos minutos mas con Bella, ella cerro los ojos y entonces el pudo ver como ella lentamente comenzó a dormirse.

Ned sonrió, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el podía entender los miedos de Bella, mismo así que estos eran parte de una relación, sabía que posiblemente ella iba a seguir con su vida cuando su vinculo se terminara, ya que sabía que estos nunca duraban para siempre, algo que había aprendido cuando el recién comenzaba como vampiro, no importaba cuanto se repitieran las palabras de "para siempre", las relaciones casi nunca duraban para siempre.

Mismo en vez de odiarla, Ned le deseaba la mejor vida, que se casara y tuviera hijos, ya que si ella llegaba a convertirse en vampiro, a ella se le negaría todo eso en la vida, ella viviría para siempre, pero nunca podría tener hijos o una relación normal con nadie, sus amigos y parientes todos ellos iban a morir y ella seguiría viviendo, bebiendo la sangre de otros.

Bella se merecía algo mucho mejor que convertirse en una chupa sangre que vive por las noches.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos camionetas negras se detuvieron al lado de la casa de los Cullen, no tardo demasiado para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí, de la camioneta se bajo Claudia, con su traje negro, ella odiaba tener que hacer esta asignación, mismo así su futuro estaba pendiente por la Autoridad que aún estaba decidiendo su futuro, ya que ella podría perderlo todo y ella no deseaba eso.

Ned le había ordenado que fuera a buscar a los Volturi en la casa de los Cullen como un gesto de cortesía.

Los Volturi no eran difíciles de distinguir ya que a pesar en la oscuridad de la noche, ellos seguían usando sus capas y capuchas, ella se preguntaba si ellos habían salido del siglo 17, los Volturi, además de algunos de los Cullen aparecieron en frente de la casa y entonces ella le dijo fríamente:

"Yo soy Claudia, la Magistrada de la cede, yo estoy aquí para recoger a los Volturi."

Jane miro fríamente a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Así que tú eres la vampira que lucho contra Félix, ¿Por qué reías como una maniaca?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo mirando alrededor de la casa:

"Bueno, yo me reía por los maravillosos efectos que la sangre de Edward tenía en mi" miro alrededor y entonces le dijo "y hablando de Edward, ¿Dónde esta mi dulce Edward?"

Esme le dio una mirada dura y fría, entonces le dijo:

"El no se encuentra aquí, el salió con algunos amigos a la ciudad."

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Ha, mi querido Edward salió a cazar, que lastima que yo no podré ver eso."

Esme miro le dijo con disgusto:

"Edward no es como ustedes, el es un vampiro bueno como nosotros."

Claudia casi se hecho a reír de Esme y sus ingenuas palabras, ella le contesto:

"Por favor, Edward es mas como nosotros de lo que ustedes piensan" dijo con una sonrisa fría "sus ingenuas enseñanzas solo nublaron su instinto vampiro."

La madre de Edward miro con furia a Claudia y entonces le exclamo:

"¡Así que fuiste tu quien secuestraste a nuestro hijo!"

Claudia miro a Esme, realmente nada impactada por sus acusaciones, entonces ella le dijo:

"¿A si? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que yo haya secuestrado a tu "hijo"?" dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Esme le dio una mirada de disgusto y de rabia contenida, no podía creer que esa vampira estuviera en frente de ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no fuera culpable de nada, ella había secuestrado a su hijo, Claudia miro a los Volturi y entonces le dijo:

"Ahora, por favor, no perdamos mas tiempo, el Teniente Stark los estará esperando en la cede."

Los Volturi asintieron y entonces ellos caminaron hacia la camioneta, Claudia miro a Esme y a Carlisle, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa dulce:

"Manden un saludo de mi parte a mi dulce Edward."

Entonces ella se marcho sin mirar atrás, Esme quería matar a esa vampira, mismo así sabía que no podría derrotarla era demasiado fuerte, pero ella no podía evitar desear que los Volturi la matara de una vez por todas, así ella no podría lastimar a nadie, ya que ella había causado demasiado sufrimiento a su familia, se suponía que ellos eran los vampiros buenos, que ellos no deberían pasar por esto.

Claudia camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que ellos no podían hacer nada, ella les había ganado, mismo que ella perdiera su puesto, aún les había ganado y eso significaba que ella podría tener a Edward de nuevo, tarde o temprano el volvería a ser suyo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Detective Green estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de su auto mirando por la ventana, ya había caído la noche Fork, por la ventana el podía ver a Edward Cullen con algunos "amigos" charlando y hablando, el parecía bastante animado, su piel pálida resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche, mismo por la luz de los edificios a su alrededor.

Green estaba de vigilia, el tenía el presentimiento de que Edward estaba a las andadas otra vez y el estaba allí para prevenirlo, para que nadie mas inocente muera a las manos de Edward, si el estaba allí para prevenirlo.

Sabía que esto podría verse como acoso, mismo así, no importaba que tanto dinero e influencia la familia de Edward tuviera no lo iba a dejar que el saliera libre por cometer dos asesinatos.

Miro a Edward, parecía un tipo bastante normal, sea un vampiro o no, Green realmente le enfurecía aquellos criminales que conseguían salir libre gracias a la influencia y el poder de sus parientes.

Lo detestaba, ya que el tenía un gran sentido de justicia y eso debería ser para todos, no debería haber diferencia entre pobres y rico en cuanto a la justicia, mismo así siempre había diferencia, ya que la justicia de un hijo de un senador o un hijo de un millonario no era la misma del hijo del un trabajar.

El poder y el dinero de los millonarios siempre hacia el trabajo de Green muy difícil, como se supone que el debería proteger a los inocentes cuando la gente poderosa salía libre por su poder y dinero.

Lidiar con los ricos y poderosos era una de las razones por que el fue a parar en Fork, el había sido un detective en Seattle, pero cuando el confronto a un asesino que tenía poder y influencia gracias a su familia, le quitaron su puesto de detective de homicidios en Seattle y lo transfirieron para este pequeño y frío pueblo.

El Detective frunció el ceño, no iba dejar que eso pasara de nuevo, no iba a dejar que el hijo de una familia influyente saliera con la suya de nuevo, por eso el estaba vigilando a Edward, tarde o temprano el iba a cometer un error y el lo iba a capturar en fraganti, así el podría salvar mas vidas inocentes de las garras de Edward.

Edward continuo hablando y riendo con chicos y chicas en las calles, parecía bastante amigable con ellos, aunque realmente Green no sabía cuales eran sus intensiones, acaso había salido a matar otra vez.

Acaso el simplemente estaba pasando tiempo con sus amigos, realmente no lo sabía.

Mismo así Green continuo vigilando, manteniendo una mirada atenta a Edward, cada movimiento que el hacia, cada gesto que el hacia, no podía dejar que escapara de su vista, ya que un solo error podía costar una vida humana.

Green miro a su arma reglamentaría, esta allí solo en caso de emergencia, por si acaso Edward atacaba a otra victima, el detective no iba a dudar en disparar a matar si era necesario, ya que nadie mas iba a morir a manos de Edward.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las camionetas se dirigieron hacia la sede de la Autoridad, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar ya que Fork era un pueblo pequeño, mismo así Jane sentía algo de curiosidad sobre esta Autoridad, mismo que ella había tratado de destruir a sus miembros desde que ella llego al pueblo.

Alec miro a Jane y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué crees que nos espera?"

Jane miro a Alec que estaba sentado al lado de el y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, esta Autoridad puede ser muy débil o muy poderosa, o puede ser simplemente un pantalla de humo para vampiros débiles que quieren poder."

Alec entonces le pregunto mientras el miraba por la ventana y veía los edificios pasar:

"¿Y tú que piensas?"

Jane miro a Alec y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, ellos demuestran gran cantidad de poder, mismo al igual que nosotros mantienen todo en las sombras, solo nos muestran lo que quieren mostrarnos y no lo que son realmente."

Alec miro a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"¿Crees que toda esto es una farsa?"

Jane le dio una mirada fría, realmente ella no sabía que creer, ellos solo estaban viendo pequeñas partes de un todo, no estaban viendo la imagen completa, sabía que parte de la culpa por ello, la tenían ellos, por ser tan agresivos y no tratar de averiguar mas sobre esta Autoridad, sabía que su padre iba a estar muy decepcionado de ellos, ya que ellos estaban fallando en cumplir la primera parte de la misión.

Mismo así esta era su oportunidad de averiguar realmente que era la Autoridad y si realmente era tan poderosa como aparentaba, mismo así todo esto podía ser una farsa de vampiros débiles tratando de aparentar ser fuertes, si ese era el caso ellos no iban a durar mucho contra ellos.

Jane se dio cuenta de que podía estar equivocada, que estaba siendo demasiado arrogante para pensar en la posibilidad de que esta Autoridad tenía poder, si eso era así, los Volturi iban a tener problemas, ya que esta organización tenía mucho mas secretismo que ellos, como podían luchar contra fantasmas.

Jane miro a Alec y entonces le pregunto:

"Realmente no lo se, tendremos que averiguarlos cuando nosotros lleguemos a su sede."

Alec asintió, por suerte ahora ellos tenían a Demetri de su lado de nuevo, ellos no tendrían problemas en acabar con esos vampiros si era necesario, por lo menos eso esperaba.

Las camionetas se acercaron a un edificio que parecía abandonado por fuera, las ventanas estaban tapadas por tablones de madera, la pintura estaba corroída y parecía que había sido abandonado hace tiempo, mismo así al acercarse ellos se dieron cuenta de que las puertas principales del edificio estaban abiertas de par en par, y en las escaleras que descendían de la puerta principal, había soldados armados, ellos usaban uniformes negros con boinas, sus expresiones eran frías, Jane y Alec se dieron cuenta también de que ellos eran vampiros, ya que ellos no sentía la usual conexión que les permitía hacer sus travesuras con los humanos y con los vampiros de su especie.

En la entrada se encontraba Ned, con su usual traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata, aunque esta vez la corbata era de color negro, uno de los soldados le abrió su puerta y entonces ellos vieron que Claudia caminaba hacia el, Ned les dio una sonrisa fría a los dos vampiros y entonces dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dos manos:

"Bienvenidos a la sede de la Autoridad en este pequeño, ahora ustedes son mis invitados."

Jane y Alec se intercambiaron con una mirada, mientras que Demetri miraba con furia a Ned, este realmente simplemente lo ignoraba, Jane miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"No perdamos más tiempo."

Ned miro a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"Bien, como ustedes quieran, damas y caballeros, vamos, yo les voy a mostrar nuestra querida sede."

Jane, Alec y Demetri entonces siguieron a Ned adentro, ellos tenían el gran presentimiento de que ellos iban hacia una trampa, aunque eso realmente no los asustaban, ellos venido aquí a pelear, no solo a averiguar que era esta Autoridad, ya que ellos deberían asegurarse que ningún vampiro saliera de ese edificio vivo.

Jane le pregunto a Ned mientras ellos entraban al lobby del edificio:

"Si ustedes dicen que los humanos conocen sobre nosotros, por que ustedes mantienen a este edificio a escondidas."

Ned entro en el lobby y entonces le contesto sin mirar a Jane:

"Por que los humanos nos temen, además desde la edad media la Autoridad siempre fue una organización bien secreta" dijo dándole una breve mirada "ya que las cristiandad al igual que con otras religiones no nos ha tenido mucho apreció."

"Entonces la Autoridad es una organización religiosa" pregunto Alec.

Claudia le respondió con una mirada fría mientras que ellos entraban dentro de la Autoridad:

"Es una organización política religiosa, como el Vaticano de Roma."

Jane y Alec pudieron ver que el lobby estaba lleno de soldados, miraron a Ned, ellos ya esperaban esto, Ned camino hacia el centro de lobby, que estaba iluminado por luces fluorescentes y entonces Ned pregunto girando y mirando a los Volturi:

"Ahora que estamos con las preguntas y las respuestas ustedes me pueden contestar una simple pregunta."

Jane miro fríamente a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cuál?"

Ned sonrió elocuentemente y entonces le dijo:

"Una bien simple. ¿De donde ustedes vienen? ¿Dónde se encuentra su sede?"

Jane miro a Ned y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Por qué deberíamos contestar esto?"

Ned puso sus manos en su espalda y entonces le dijo:

"Por que nosotros fuimos abiertos a sus preguntas y ahora ustedes deben contestar a las nuestras."

Jane intercambio una mirada con Alec y entonces ella contesto:

"Volterra, nuestro hogar es Volterra y nosotros tenemos mas preguntas para ti."

Claudia camino hacia Ned y se paro al lado de ella, Ned miro a los Volturi y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que las tienen y yo las voy a contestar a su debido tiempo."

_Primero debo disculparme sobre el error infantil de escribir Cede en vez de Sede, es un error estúpido y yo debí darme cuenta de ello antes... así que lo siento por este error._

_Bueno ahora solo me faltan dos capítulos mas por escribir mas el epilogo, próximamente van a morir tres personas, a que no que no pueden adivinar quienes son..._

_Cualquier comentario, pregunta o opinión en el cuadrado de abajo..._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	20. 19 Revancha

_Ahora solo falta el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo..._

**REVANCHA **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Green seguía observando a Edward en la distancia, sabía que el iba a cometer un error tarde o temprano, Edward seguía hablando con sus amigos sonriendo, como el se atrevía a tener buenos momentos cuando las dos chicas que le había quitado la vida, ya no podrían hacer eso.

De pronto Green pudo ver algo, Edward llevaba a una de las chicas al callejón, el tuvo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, si había matado antes iba a matar de nuevo, con ello el saco su arma y entonces salió de su auto.

No iba a dejar que Edward matara a otra joven mujer de nuevo, no si el podía evitarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Dónde se encuentra su sede?" Pregunto fríamente Jane.

Ned sonrió fríamente y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros estamos en todos lados."

Jane miro con furia a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"No juegues conmigo vampiro, nosotros te hemos dicho la localización de nuestra cede, así que, ¿Dónde esta la suya?"

Ned miro a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"Como te dije nosotros estamos en todos lados, en cada pueblo y en casi cada país de este mundo, cada ciudad o país tiene una sede de nuestra Autoridad."

Alec le dio una mirada incredulidad a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Eso es imposible, nosotros ya habríamos sabido de ustedes si ustedes están en todo el mundo."

Ned miro a Alec y entonces le dijo:

"Lo mismo pudiéramos decir de ustedes, su lugar de procedencia ha sido un misterio hasta ahora, ni siquiera la vampiro que capturamos no había dicho donde estaba su lugar de procedencia."

"¿Cuál vampira?" pregunto Jane.

Este sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Eso realmente no importa ahora, lo que importa es que nosotros encontramos en todo el mundo, al principio no sabíamos de su existencia, si lo hubiéramos sabido hace largo tiempo que ustedes estarían exterminados."

Jane miro a Ned, realmente no pudiendo creer sus palabras, ellos estaban tan seguros de su poder, como estos vampiros se atrevían a decir que ellos hubieran sido exterminados si ellos hubiesen sido descubiertos por estos antes.

Jane le dijo:

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" dijo en tono desafiante "tu no sabes nada sobre nosotros, nada."

Ned le dijo a Jane con una sonrisa en sus labios, entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros sabemos lo suficiente por ahora, lo importante es que la Autoridad tiene la mirada en ustedes."

Alec le dijo:

"No importa que tan poderosos ustedes se crean, nadie es más poderoso que los Volturi, nosotros los destruiremos a ustedes y a toda su raza."

Claudia le dijo:

"Lo que ustedes crean realmente no nos importan, tampoco que tan poderosos ustedes se crean, nosotros estamos aquí por que nosotros deseamos mandarle un mensaje a sus lideres."

Jane miro desafiante a Claudia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y que mensaje es ese?"

Ned le respondió:

"El mensaje es que nosotros los vamos a encontrar, tarde o temprano, los vamos a encontrar, no los vamos a destruir por que los necesitamos vivos, mismo así tal vez podríamos llegar a un trato con sus lideres."

Alec miro con incredulidad a esos vampiros y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros nunca haríamos tratos con ustedes, ustedes ni siquiera valen nuestro tiempo."

Ned y Claudia intercambiaron una mirada, por que rayos estos vampiros eran tan arrogante, acaso eran incapaces de ver lo que ellos le estaban mostrando, Ned le dijo:

"No importa lo que ustedes crean, nosotros tenemos una oportunidad aquí de no luchar entre nosotros, ustedes nos dan algo y nosotros les damos algo."

Jane miro le dijo con sarcasmo a Ned:

"¿Y que podrían tener ustedes que podríamos necesitar nosotros? Nosotros tenemos poder, vivimos como la realeza, ¿Qué podrían darnos?"

Ned les dijo:

"Eso tendremos que hablarlo con sus líderes."

Demetri miro furioso a Ned, realmente ya deseaba matarlo de una vez por todas y no seguir hablando, ellos estaban dando círculos, Demetri dijo:

"No sigas haciendo perder nuestro tiempo" dijo apretando sus puños "¿Si esto es todo lo que tienes para mostrarnos es una total perdida de tiempo?"

Ned miro fríamente a Demetri y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y que quieren que les mostremos? Nuestras oficinas, nuestras zonas de entrenamiento para nuestros soldados, o las zonas de ayuda a los vampiros que llegan aquí" dijo con sarcasmo "esto es todo lo que van a ver, hasta nosotros tenemos un pequeño templo en honor a La Magra."

Jane le pregunto a Ned:

"¿La Magra?"

Claudia le respondió:

"Es el nuestro dios, dios de la sangre, de la sangre vamos de la sangre venimos."

Los Volturi miraron a esos vampiros perplejos, ya que ellos tenían su propia religión, generalmente los vampiros pasaban venerándolos a ellos, ni a otro dios, humano o vampiro, Alec le dijo:

"Es un ultraje, un falso dios."

Ned le dijo fríamente:

"Falso o no, es nuestro dios, ahora ustedes deben entregarle ese mensaje a sus lideres, que tarde o temprano nosotros iremos hacia ellos, por las buenas o por las malas, nosotros llegaremos a un acuerdo."

"¿Y que quieren ustedes?"

Claudia le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le respondió:

"Eso es fácil de responder, nosotros queremos sangre, mas específicamente de su raza, nosotros hemos descubierto que algunas asombrosas cualidades para nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Los Volturi miraron a los vampiros con una expresión de sorpresa y de furia, entonces Jane dijo:

"Ni en un millón de años les vamos a dar nuestra sangre, nosotros no somos humanos, ustedes no pueden cazarnos."

"¿Y por que no?" pregunto Ned "nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en cazar humanos, matarlos por su sangre."

Alec dijo:

"Eso es distinto, los humanos son nuestras presas, ustedes no pueden tomar nuestra sangre" dijo indignado "ni la de nuestra raza."

Claudia dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo a Ned:

"Eso pasa cuando tú invitas a niños a una conversación de adultos, estos vampiros nunca maduraron de la edad en la que ellos fueron creados."

De pronto Demetri dio un fuerte gruñido y entonces corrió hacia Ned, este corrió tan rápido que Ned no se dio cuenta de que estaba en sima de el hasta muy tarde, Demetri lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa y entonces lo empujo, mismo así Ned le agarro sus brazos haciendo que este continuara corriendo junto con el.

Los dos se estrellaron contra una puerta madera haciendo que esta se destruyera en mil pedazos, al pasar eso, Claudia y los soldados se pusieron en alerta, levantando sus armas hacia los vampiros, Alec y Jane intercambiaron una mirada, entonces en vez de quedarse quietos en un solo lugar ellos se movieron, un soldado le había tirado un fusil a Claudia que lo agarro y entonces comenzó a disparar a los Volturi.

Los soldados hicieron lo mismo, mismo así los Volturi se movían muy rápido usando las columnas del lobby como protección, ellos no usaban armas como estos vampiros, aunque los disparos le estrellaban bien cerca de sus cabezas, cada uno se protegió detrás de una columna, ellos tenían que contraatacar y rápido.

Mientras tanto Demetri se separo de Ned y entonces le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzando a Ned a lo largo del pasillo, este cayo de espaldas pero se levanto rápidamente del suelo, para ser de nuevo empujado por Demetri hasta chocar con violencia contra una de las paredes que conectaba un pasillo con otro, este gruño de dolor cuando choco contra la pared, haciendo que Demetri le diera una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los ojos de Ned brillaron azul eléctrico y sus colmillos se desplegaron, dio otro gruñido tratando de ignorar el dolor de su espada, entonces le dos puñetazos en el estomago de Demetri, este sonrió fríamente mirándolo con sus ojos rojos, mismo así Ned no se rindió, le dio un codazo en la cara de Demetri que lo hizo retroceder y chocar contra una de las paredes.

Ned entonces se lanzo al ataque, lanzo varios puñetazos, mismo así Demetri consiguió esquivarlos y entonces este contraataco, dándole dos puñetazos en la cara, Ned consiguió bloquear otros dos, pero mismo así Demetri consiguió conectar el tercer puñetazo haciendo que Ned resbalara por los pisos de cerámica varios metros, aún con sus brazos en posición defensiva.

Los dos se quedaron frente a frente, Demetri sonrió fríamente, mientras que Ned miraba con furia a Demetri, este le exclamo:

"¡Que haces parado ahí, pelea!"

Entonces Ned y Demetri corrieron hacia el centro del pasillo, las puertas a ambos lados de ellos pasaban a gran velocidad, mismo así ellos estaban concentrados en la batalla a las que los dos podrían perder sus vidas.

Demetri fue a lanzar un puñetazo, pero entonces de pronto Ned se agacho y utilizo su cuerpo para hacer que Demetri tropezara, este perdió el equilibro y entonces el fue lanzado al aire, giro en el aire y entonces cayo en el suelo de cerámica violentamente, quebrando algunas y girando varias veces en el suelo.

Este termino de girar, haciendo un fuerte chillido en la cerámica, entonces Demetri miro con furia a Ned que estaba en el lado opuesto, con una sonrisa fría en su rostro, Demetri gruño de furia y se levanto del suelo corriendo hacia Ned.

Ned sabía que tenía que actuar rápido si no deseaba que Demetri lo chocara con todas su fuerzas, Demetri se lanzo hacia Ned, apenas lo consiguió esquivar amarrándolo del cuello de su traje y haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Demetri gruño mirándolo con sus ojos rojos, entonces le dio una patada en el cabeza haciendo que Ned retrocediera otra vez.

Demetri se levanto del suelo rápidamente, entonces se abalanzó hacia Ned, sujetándolo del traje de nuevo y entonces lanzándolo contra otra puerta, haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos.

Mientras tanto en el lobby todo era un caos, disparos resonaban a diestra y siniestra mientras que Alec y Jane se protegían de los soldados, de Claudia y de Caballo Loco que disparaban sus fusiles hacia ellos.

Los dos a su vez intercambiaron una mirada y entonces los dos se movieron hacia los soldados y al mismo tiempo tratando de esquivar las balas, las balas humanas no podían hacerles daño, mismo así ellos tenían el presentimiento de que las armas de estos vampiros ya estaban preparadas para luchar contra ellos, además ninguno de los dos deseaba experimentar el efecto de esas balas.

Así que ellos corrieron a través de las columnas esquivando los disparos, Jane se detuvo en frente de dos soldados vampiros, pateando el arma de uno y agarrando el cuello del otro, además de girándolo con violencia y decapitándolo de adentro hacia fuera, entonces le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza del otro haciendo que tuviera el mismo efecto.

Mientras tanto Alec le pateaba la escopeta de otro soldado vampiro haciendo que le dispara a su compañero, este exploto en un mar de sangre que salpico a Alec y al soldado, el soldado apunto a Alex, pero este se movió más rápido agarro el arma, la hizo girar sus manos y esta apunto hacia la cabeza del vampiro, haciendo que las balas le dieran en la cabeza y esta explotara segundo después, salpicándolo de sangre.

Mientras tanto Claudia y Caballo Loco disparaban de manera desenfrenada contra los Volturi, sabiendo que Ned estaba muy ocupado con Demetri, mismo así los Volturi eran muy rápido, además uno a uno estaban matando a sus soldados, atacándolos, usando sus armas contra ellos, haciendo que sus cabezas explotaran en sangre o que se dispararan uno a otros, tanto Claudia como Caballo Loco tenían sus ojos brillando azul eléctrico, mientras que sus colmillos estaban desplegados.

Pedazos de granito y concreto volaban por los aires del lobby, mientras que los Volturi atacaban a sus soldados, mientras que cada pedazo de concreto volaba por los aire a cada impacto de bala y subsecuente explosión de esta, haciendo que el aire se llenara de polvo y de fragmentos de concreto, además de cerámica, formando un extraño y surrealista mosaico en el aire.

Demetri lanzo a Ned hacia un escritorio sujetándolo del brazo y haciendo que este formara un arco en el aire, haciendo que este impactara de lleno contra el escritorio, este se partió a la mitad, Ned gruño al sentir las astillas clavarse en su espalda.

Pero entonces Ned le dio una patada en el pecho a Demetri haciendo que este retrocediera, Ned se levanto del suelo rápidamente, agarrándolo de su chaqueta y entonces lanzándolo hacia el techo, Demetri impacto contra el techo con violencia y entonces cayo al suelo, pero antes que de que este impactara al suelo, Ned le dio una patada en el suelo lanzándolo por el aire hasta impactar en la pared del pasillo.

Demetri gruño de furia mirando con sus ojos rojos a Ned, la pared detrás se había agrietado por el impacto, este se levanto del suelo, no iba a dejar que Ned lo humillara de esta manera, entonces el corrió hacia Ned, este le lanzo varios puñetazo haciendo que Demetri los esquivara, se moviera y deslizara detrás de el, entonces lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

Ned giro en el aire, chocando contra el techo y la pared, haciendo que este gruñera de dolor, ya tenía varios cortes en su rostro y algunas costillas quebradas, mismo así el tendría que seguir luchando, su traje estaba cubierto de polvo, mismo así eso era lo menos importaba en este momento.

Este gruño de dolor, pero este se levanto del suelo, entonces se lanzo al ataque de nuevo contra Demetri, sabía que si perdía esta batalla, iba a perder su vida, además tenía una promesa a Demetri que cumplir, era todo o nada.

Las balas resonaban alrededor de Jane y de Alec a medida que ellos avanzaban a través del lobby matando a los soldados, la sangre ya manchaba el suelo, mismo así estos vampiros no habían conseguido matarlos, Alec avanzo hacia Claudia que esta seguía disparando, además cambiando de cargador lo mas rápido que podía, mientras tanto Jane se estaba encargando de los últimos soldados que quedaban.

Las balas resonaban y chocaban contra el concreto y la cerámica, mismo así Alec lo ignoro, esto no era como la batalla que ellos tuvieron contra los vampiros rumanos, eso fue mas un mano a mano, esto era mas masacre de balas y metralla.

El siguió avanzando hacia Claudia mientras que ella seguía disparando, con furia en sus ojos azul eléctrico, mientras que los cadáveres de los soldados y la sangre manchaban el suelo, Alec al igual que Jane estaban cubiertos de sangre de las varias mutilaciones que ellos le hicieron a los soldados.

Claudia trato de seguir con el fúsil a Alec, mismo así el corría muy rápido, miro a Jane que seguía avanzando a través del lobby, Claudia miro a Caballo Loco que se estaba dando cuenta de que ellos ya no tenían la ventaja numérica.

Claudia volvió a mirar a Alec que estaba bastante cerca de ella, ella le apunto a su arma disparándole con su fusil automático, pero este corrió hacia la pared, dio un salto hacia ella y de ella se impulso en el aire haciendo un giro y girando alrededor de Claudia.

Cuando esta se dio cuenta Alec estaba detrás de ella, ella le dio un golpe con la culata de su fusil, pero este la bloqueo, le dio una patada detrás de su rodilla haciendo que ella arrodillara una pierna, ella trato de apuntarle con su fusil, pero este le dio una patada y lo lanzo lejos, esta se volvió a parar, pero entonces Alec la agarro del cuello.

Entonces Alec le dijo fríamente:

"Es hora de morir preciosa."

Claudia grito mientras sujetaba los brazos de Alec tratando de soltarse, Alec aplico fuerza sujetando el cuello de Claudia, entonces cincho hacia arriba, ella siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que de pronto Alec desconecto la cabeza de Claudia con el resto del cuerpo haciendo que su cuello lanzara un enorme chorro de sangre manchándolo de la cabeza hacia los pies, decapitando a Claudia.

Su cuerpo cayo como si fuera una bolsa de papas, al suelo, mientras que Alec sujetaba la cabeza de Claudia con una mano, entonces el tiro como si fuera una bolsa de basura, Alec sonrió disfrutando el sabor de su sangre fría en sus labios, realmente no le importaba que estuviera cubierto de sangre.

Mientras tanto Jane terminaba de matar al ultimo soldado, corriendo hacia el y dándole una patada en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera al piso, los dos hermanos miraron hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Caballo Loco.

Este había desaparecido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seducir a la chica hacia el callejón no había sido difícil, el ya lo había hecho antes, ellos intercambiaron unos besos y caricias, entonces Edward la puso contra la pared.

Hacer esto era como una segunda naturaleza, Edward ya estaba cayendo en la tentación de morder su lindo cuello y extraer su dulce y caliente sangre, mismo así el debería esperar unos minutos mas, ya que el no deseaba asustar a su presa.

Ella le toco la mejilla y entonces ella le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Tú estás frío."

Edward le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Si, es una noche muy fría."

El le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, entonces deslizo sus labios hacia su cuello, abrió la boca, para clavar sus dientes en su garganta...

Green apareció desde las sombras apuntando su arma hacia Edward, el exclamo:

"¡Arriba las manos! ¡Suelta a la chica!"

Edward miro a Green y luego a la chica que estaba sorprendida, entonces Green le ordeno a Edward:

"Aléjate de la chica, lentamente."

La chica miro a Edward y a Green, este saco su placa, diciendo:

"No te preocupes, yo soy policía, ahora vete."

Ella asintió y entonces ella salió corriendo fuera del callejón, Edward le dio una sonrisa fría a Green y entonces le dijo:

"Usted sabe esto puede considerarse acoso."

Green miro a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Edward Cullen, tú estás bajo arresto bajo intento de asesinato, tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que tú digas..."

Edward miro a Green como si este dicho algo gracioso y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos oficial, usted me ha visto tratar de matarla, nosotros solo nos estábamos de besarnos..."

Green miro a Edward con despreció y entonces le dijo:

"No se a quien estas tratando de engañar chico, pero no me engañas a mi..."

Edward le dio una mirada inocente aún con las manos arriba, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Usted es quien tiene el arma."

Green miro a Edward, ahora parecía que había dado un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados, ya no era el chico culpable que quería admitir sus crímenes, ahora no era mas que un asesino que disfrutaba lo que el hacia.

Green apunto su arma sujetándola con sus dos manos, realmente no confiaba en Edward, pero no sabía si debería acercarse para esposarlo, este le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué pasa oficial tiene miedo de esposarme?"

Green le dio un gruñido de frustración, manteniendo su arma apuntada a Edward, no quería perder ni un solo movimiento que el hacia.

Green le dijo:

"Cállate la boca."

Edward estaba quedando mas frustrado, no solo por que ese oficial había ayudantazo su comida, sino que el estaba cada vez mas con sed, miro a Green con fría furia, tenía que actuar rápido, sino su sed iba aumentar, no podía dejar que la sed lo controlara, mismo así ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Edward trato de moverse, pero el detective no bajo su arma, el dijo:

"No te muevas."

Green mantuvo el dedo en el gatillo, mismo así de pronto Edward apareció en frente de el y entonces agarro la mano en la que sostenía el arma con una de sus manos y sujeto la mano del libre del policía con la otra, tomando por sorpresa a Green.

El detective trato de soltarse, pero Edward demostró ser más fuerte, Green gruño tratando de soltarse, pero solo pudo ver a los ojos amarillos de Edward, entonces el se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que Edward, realmente era un vampiro, entonces de pronto Green sintió miedo, los vampiros realmente existían y Edward era uno de ellos, Green murmuro:

"Tú eres... tú eres... un vampiro."

Edward miro fríamente al detective y entonces le dijo:

"Vaya que tu eres un genio, claro que soy un vampiro."

Green miro con miedo a los ojos amarillos de Edward y entonces el dijo:

"Eso quiere decir, que tú realmente mataste a esas personas, a las cuatro..."

Edward le dio un gruñido feroz y entonces le dijo:

"Yo no mate a esas personas, por lo menos no todas, yo he matado a dos personas, tal vez tres esta noche si tu no me hubieras interrumpido."

Green trato de soltarse, mismo así Edward dijo sonriendo:

"Puede tratar de soltarse todo lo que quiera, pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que usted."

Green gruño tratando de doblegar las manos de Edward, pero estas no se movieron de su lugar, el detective se sentía como un muñeco de trapo en las manos de Edward.

Green entonces dijo con su voz llena de miedo:

"Eso quiere decir que el comunicado que salió en la televisión es verdad, los vampiros existen" miro a Edward "toda tu familia son vampiros..."

Edward le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Bravo, señor detective, ha descubierto nuestro secreto, si no fuera por esos tontos vampiros todos estaría bien y yo no tendría que hacer esto."

Los ojos de Green hicieron la pregunta, hacer que, entonces Edward lentamente y sin esfuerzo comenzó a mover la mano que tenía el arma hacia la cabeza del detective, este trato de forcejear y soltarse, pero Edward realmente la hacia moverse con mucha facilidad, Green gruño como un animal enjaulado tratando de soltarse, pero en era en vano.

Lentamente Edward llevo su mano de su arma así esta apuntaba hacia su sien, Green miro con furia y miedo a Edward que lo miraba con frialdad, entonces el le dijo:

"Lo siento, Detective Green, pero este es el final del camino para usted."

Antes de que el detective pudiera dar un grito de ayuda, Edward movió su dedo hacia el gatillo poniéndolo en sima del dedo del detective, apretando el gatillo.

El disparo resonó en frente de la cara de Edward y le dio directamente en la sien del detective, matándolo al instante, este cayó a sus pies como una bolsa de papas, Edward miro a un lado a otro, sabiendo que el disparo iba a traer la atención de curiosos así que el sabía que tendría que moverse rápido, sujeto al detective y lo puso en sima de sus hombros, el arma aún estaba en su mano.

Mucho mas tarde, el Detective Leonard Green fue descubierta por una chica que se asusto y grito al ver al cadáver del detective en su auto, sentado en el asiento del conductor, inclinado hacia la ventanilla, con un agujero sangrante en la sien, con su arma aún en su mano, claramente señal de un suicidio.

La chica había gritado a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todos hacia ella y al cadáver del detective que estaba dentro del auto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra puerta se destruyo en pedazo cuando Ned la atravesó, chocando contra una mesa de metal negra, en la sala de conferencias de la Autoridad, avanzando hacia el estaba Demetri, con furia en sus ojos rojos, el exclamo:

"¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes! ¡Ya te acabaron los trucos!"

Ned gruño de dolor, ya que su espalda estaba gritando de dolor, mismo así el tendría que seguir luchando si quería salir vivo de esta, Ned le dio una patada en el pecho cuando Demetri fue atacarlo, eso no fue suficiente para derribarlo, pero solo para alejarlo un poco.

Este dio un gruñido de dolor sujetándose el pecho, ya que podía sentir el dolor en sus costillas, estaba cansado y adolorido, miro a Demetri que avanzaba de nuevo hacia el, tendría que encontrar una manera de ganar esta batalla sin acabar muerto.

Demetri sonrió al estado deplorable de Ned, parecía que ya no les quedaban fuerzas o trucos, bien, así ya iba a matarlo de una vez por todas, este le dijo con voz grave casi gutural:

"Ya te llego tu hora, vampiro."

Ned gruño de dolor, no podía terminar así, no iba a morir así, entonces junto fuerzas y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo.

Lanzo varios puñetazos, Demetri los esquivo con facilidad, entonces le dio dos puñetazos en el estomago haciendo que Ned diera muecas de dolor y dará unos pasos atrás, entonces se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Lanzo otra serie de puñetazos, trato de darle una patada, pero de pronto Demetri bloqueo su patada, le dio un golpe en su rodilla haciendo que impulsara hacia un lado y entonces Demetri le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia la mesa, cayo tan fuerte en ella que abollo el metal negro y la arrastro hacia la pared opuesta.

Ned se deslizo por el borde de la mesa, cayendo al suelo, lentamente se levanto del suelo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, miro a Demetri, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, este le dijo:

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes más trucos?"

Ned se levanto y entonces avanzo hacia Demetri, lanzo varios puñetazos, pero Demetri los esquivo o los bloqueo, de pronto lanzo dos puñetazos, pero Demetri los bloqueo y dirigió el golpe envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor como un abrazo de un oso.

Este le dio un fuerte apretujón, haciendo que Ned diera un gruñido de dolor y una mueca, Demetri siguió apretando haciendo que sus huesos crujieran y haciendo que Ned gritara de dolor, quebró mas costillas, un humero y una clavícula, Demetri al ver la expresión de dolor en los ojos azul eléctrico de Ned, le dijo:

"Tú no puedes ganar, tú vas a morir ahora."

Ned mareado por el dolor, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, miro a Demetri cuyo rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, entonces dio una breve mirada a su cuello, estaba tan cerca, a unos centímetros de sus dientes.

Tal vez le quedaba una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta pelea, trato de enfocar su vista al rostro de Demetri, que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

De pronto Ned le dijo a Demetri:

"Tienes razón, yo no puedo ganar..."

Antes de que Demetri se diera cuenta de lo que lo que trataba de decir, Ned le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza, haciendo que Demetri se distrajera momentáneamente, entonces Ned aprovecho los valiosos segundos y entonces clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Demetri.

La sangre comenzó a fluir de inmediato y entonces Ned sintió el sabor dulce y caliente de la sangre de Demetri fuir por sus labios, entonces Ned comenzó a sentir la familiar sensación de hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras que Demetri gruñía ya que Ned se había pegado a su cuello como una lamprea.

Ned siguió succionando mismo que Demetri lo haya soltado y tratara de quitárselo de en sima, sus colmillos estaban firmemente clavados en su cuello, cuando mas sangre bebía, mas la sensación de hormigueo se distribuía por su cuerpo, mas su cuerpo sanaba, este podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, resonaba tan fuerte como el corazón de Demetri.

Ned comenzó a sentir una sensación que pasaba mas allá del hormigueo, era placer, mas placer de lo que el había sentido jamás, llegaba al punto del éxtasis, del máximo nirvana, nunca había sentido una sensación así.

De pronto el soltó a Demetri, este dio unos pasos atrás poniendo una mano en el cuello, este estaba sangrando, los labios de Ned caían hilos de sangre hacia su garganta, tenía una expresión llena de éxtasis en sus ojos azul eléctrico.

Ned extendió sus brazos y al hacerlo todos sus huesos volvieron a su posición original, con un gran crujido, este miro hacia arriba y dio un fuerte rugido como un león, sus heridas habían sanado, Demetri le exclamo:

"Tú vas a pagar por eso."

Demetri se lanzo al ataque, mismo así Ned actúo como si realmente no le importara, antes de que Demetri pudiera atacarlo, este le dio una patada en el pecho que lo lanzo contra la pared con violencia, apenas impacto contra la pared, Ned apareció en frente de el.

Este le dio dos fuertes puñetazos en el pecho de Demetri quebrando sus costillas, entonces le pego en sus rodillas descolándolas, Demetri trato de lanzarle un puñetazo, pero Ned bloqueo el brazo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, dislocándole el brazo, entonces lo hizo girar y entonces puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Demetri gruño de dolor y entonces le dijo:

"Otra vez el mismo truco."

Ned dio una sonrisa fría, lleno de euforia, ya que el estaba experimentando el nirvana máximo, nada podía detenerlo ahora, no sentía dolor, no sentía angustia, no sentía tristeza, no sentía ira o furia, solo felicidad y euforia, sentía poder, mucho poder, que podía mover montañas si el lo deseaba.

Ned le susurro:

"Que es lo que te dije cuando nos enfrentamos por segunda vez, que la próxima vez yo te mataría..."

Antes de que Demetri pudiera digerir sus palabras, Ned agarro con fuerza su cuello y entonces lo giro con fuerza, tan fuerte que hizo que su cabeza girara trecientos sesenta grados decapitando su cabeza, de pronto Demetri se transformo en polvo en sus manos, el polvo cayo lentamente hacia el suelo.

Ned inhalo y exhalo lentamente con los ojos cerrados, entonces escucho, podía escuchar a Caballo Loco luchando con Jane y Alec, disparándoles con su fusil, pero Jane y Alec eran demasiado rápidos, sabía que Caballo Loco no iba a durar mucho tiempo si el no lo ayudaba.

Entonces el abrió los ojos y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Decir que Caballo Loco estaba en un aprieto era decir poco, el estaba en los pasillos de la sede de la Autoridad con su fusil en la mano, estaba siendo acechado por Jane y Alec, caballo Loco había huido del lobby cuando se dio cuenta de que todo su ejercito había sido eliminado, incluso la Magistrada Claudia había sido asesinada.

Mismo así el sabía que no podía vencer la batalla en una sala gran grande como el lobby, mismo así en los pasillos el tampoco no estaba teniendo mas suerte.

El le disparaba a cualquier silueta que el viera, izquierda, disparaba una ráfaga, derecha, disparaba otra ráfaga, pero los Volturi eran demasiado rápido y lo máximo que conseguía era hacer agujero en las paredes.

Caballo Loco miro una silueta detrás de el, apunto y disparo una ráfaga, no le dio.

Izquierda, metralla.

Derecha, metralla.

Detrás, metralla.

Cambiaba de cargador.

Adelante, metralla.

Derecha, metralla.

Izquierda, metralla.

Detrás, metralla.

Fue a cambiar de cargador pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había mas, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Alec apareció y lo agarro del cuello con una mano, levantándolo del piso, entonces el siseo con una mirada fría de sus ojos rojos:

"Ya se te acabaron las balas."

Jane apareció al lado de el, con una sonrisa fría en su rostro, Caballo Loco trato de soltarse, pero no pudo, el vampiro era demasiado fuerte, Jane miro a Alec y entonces le ordeno:

"Mátalo."

Alec sonrió fríamente a Jane y luego a Caballo Loco, entonces el dijo:

"Con gusto."

Caballo Loco miro a los ojos rojos de Alec mientras que sentía que sus manos se cerraban con mas fuerza alrededor de su cuello, no importaba cuanto el luchara, no podía saltarse, sus ojos castaños brillaron azul eléctrico y sus colmillos se desplegaron, no iba a morir, no iba a morir sin luchar.

De pronto algo avanzo rápidamente a través de los pasillos, siguiendo el eco de las voces de Alec y Jane, que resonaban a través de los pasillos como una voz electrónica.

Antes de que Alec pudiera decapitar a Caballo Loco, Ned apareció al lado de el en un parpadeo, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, con un movimiento de su brazo lo golpeo en su pecho lanzándolo hacia la pared al final del pasillo con violencia, impactando contra la pared con tanta violencia que la agrieto.

Caballo Loco cayó sentado en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor por su cuello adolorido, Jane miro sorprendida a Ned, ya que no lo esperaba que se moviera tan rápido.

Antes de que ella si quiera pudiera decir algo, Ned la agarro del cuello y la puso contra la pared con violencia, sus ojos azules eléctricos la miraban como si fuera su próxima cena, este le dijo con un tono frío:

"Ahora, ustedes dos van a regresar a la casa de los Cullen y van a salir de este pueblo de inmediato" mirando a sus ojos rojos, que lo miraban con miedo "si acaso los llego a ver en este pueblo, los voy a matar al igual que lo hice con sus dos guardaespaldas, entendido."

Jane miro con miedo a Ned, ella asintió rápidamente, entonces este le dijo con frialdad:

"Muy bien, ahora largo de esta sede."

Entonces momentos después ellos fueron lanzados fuera de la sede sin ceremonia, ellos cayeron en el suelo y rodaron unos cuantos metros, entonces ellos miraron al edificio, esos vampiros si eran una amenaza, ese vampiro había conseguido derrotar a Demetri, nadie era capaz de hacer eso, Jane y Alec se intercambiaron una mirada, entonces a duras penas se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del edificio, ellos tendrían que regresar a la casa de los Cullen y luego regresar a casa, para informarle de esto a sus mayores.

A pesar de su superioridad ellos habían perdido esta batalla, ni siquiera habían conseguido matar al vampiro Ned, este los humilló otra vez, pero ellos iban irse del pueblo, tal vez era huir de manera cobarde, pero ellos no podían luchar contra Ned en esas condiciones.

_Debo admitir que yo no estaba seguro si yo deseaba matar a Claudia, realmente a mi me gustaba ese personaje, que simboliza lo que los vampiros realmente son, uno puede simplemente juzgar a los vampiros, en blanco y negro, buenos y malos, los vampiros son mas complicados que eso._

_Ellos son monstruos, pero ellos tienen algo de humanidad, ellos matan personas para beber su sangre, mismo así ellos tienen algo de humanos, ellos pueden amar y odiar..._

_Claudia es el claro ejemplo de eso, con sus obsesiones, su frialdad hacia la humanidad, su sangre fría al matar, mismo así ella se podría decirse que tenía sentimientos genuinos hacia Edward, no importa de la manera que ella lo demostrara, algunos de ustedes podrán decir que era una maniaca loca, pero ella es un claro ejemplo de cómo los vampiros son realmente._

_Algunos pensaran que sabían que podrían adivinar la muerte del Detective Green, otros no, el es un personaje que en la literatura y en el negocio cinematográfico se llama un persona que es creado específicamente para matarlo al final, un ejemplo de esto es Eddard Stark de Juegos de Tronos, Morph de la serie animada de los noventa de los X Men, yo no deseaba usar el Deus Ex Machina, ya que no quería cambiar la línea de la historia, mismo así creó que el Detective Green podía considerarse un Deus Ex Machina._

_Muchas gracias por leer, si tienen aún alguna pregunta o opinión en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias de nuevo._


	21. 20 Resolución

_Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo ahora solo falta el epilogo..._

**RESOLUCIÓN **

Escrito por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie Swan llego a la escena tan pronto cuando le avisaron, realmente era duro cuando uno de sus detectives moría, mas en estar circunstancia, el se bajo de su camioneta paso el perímetro luego de mostrar a su placa a uno de los oficiales que estaba detrás de la cinta que había acordonado el área.

Dentro del perímetro, el pequeño equipo forense que el pueblo tenía estaba rodeando el auto del Detective Green, Charlie realmente no podía creerlo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, sentado en el asiento del conductor mirando hacia un lado y con el arma aún en su mano, su mirada parecía perdida, fija en un punto, sus ojos eran vidriosos, Charlie se acercó a la patóloga forense y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte?"

La forense miro a Charlie y entonces dándole una mirada sombría le dijo:

"Parece que es suicidio, Jefe Swan."

Charlie miro con sorpresa a la patóloga, ya que el realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, lo menos que el esperaba que el Detective Green fuera asesinado, pero suicido, eso no podía ser posible.

Charlie le pregunto:

"¿Esta segura?"

La doctora asintió diciendo:

"Si, la bala va de izquierda a derecha a través de la sien, el detective sujetaba el revolver con la mano izquierda" miro a Charlie y entonces le pregunto "¿El era zurdo no es así?"

Charlie asintió y entonces ella continúo:

"Además los demás forenses encontraron residuos de pólvoras en su mano" le dio una mirada triste a Swan y le dijo "lo siento Jefe, esto claramente es un suicidio."

Mismo así Charlie no podía entenderlo, Green parecía bien, preocupado por su caso, pero bien, no había motivos para suicido, la doctora le pregunto:

"¿Quién fue la ultima persona en verlo?"

Charlie miro a la doctora y entonces le respondió:

"Fui yo, yo estaba pidiendo una actualización del caso en que estaba trabajando, ya que el estaba trabajando en el Caso Cullen, nosotros ya teníamos un sospechoso fuerte para dos de las cuatro muertes que se adjudicaban al chico Cullen, el posible que el hubiera matado a dos de las cuatro victimas."

"¿El detective Green estaba preocupado por el caso?"

Charlie asintió diciendo:

"Si, ya que el temía que tendríamos que dejar de lado al chico Cullen, a pesar de los cargos que le habían puesto sobre el y la investigación en progresó, ya teníamos evidencias en su contra, aunque circunstanciales, Green estaba preocupado que nosotros tendríamos que dejarlo libre por el poder y influencia de los Cullen tenía sobre este pueblo."

La doctora asintió, aunque Fork tenía pocos detectives, cuatro en total, ya que la ciudad tenía un bajo nivel criminal, ellos eran muy queridos por la comunidad y ellos eran muy dedicados a su trabajo, a pesar de que ellos no tenían mucho y pasaban mayor parte de su tiempo patrullando los alrededores del pueblo.

Ella entonces pregunto:

"¿Crees que su muerte tuvo algo que ver con el caso?"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, el realmente no sabía que creer, Green estaba bien cuando el lo vio por ultima vez, la muerte de un policía era malo, mas en un pequeño pueblo como Fork, donde todo el mundo se conocía a todo el mundo.

Green realmente no tenía motivos para suicidarse, mismo así que rayos el hacia en este lugar, por que el estaba aquí, Charlie le pregunto a la doctora:

"¿Su muerte realmente fue suicidio?"

La Doctora asintió diciendo:

"Me temo que si, no ahí evidencia que pruebe lo contrario."

Charlie dio un suspiro de frustración, realmente no eran buenas noticias, para nada, si su muerte tuviera algo de sospechosa tal vez tendría algo que ver con el caso que estaba investigando Green, mismo así fue suicidio, eso significaba que ellos no podían vincularlos con los Cullen, ni siquiera con Edward Cullen.

Mismo así aún quedaba una pregunta por responder y era que rayos estaba haciendo el detective en esta zona de la ciudad, ya que estaba muy lejos de su casa, que estaba haciendo aquí, la Doctora miro a Charlie y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué le molesta Jefe Swan?"

Charlie miro a la doctora y entonces le dijo:

"Nada, me pregunto que rayos el Detective Green estaba haciendo aquí, esta muy lejos de su casa."

La doctora le pregunto:

"¿Acaso el detective tiene una novia, novio, esposa cerca?"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, entonces le dijo:

"No, nada, el es divorciado, su esposa e hijos viven en Seattle."

Entonces el se dio cuenta de que el ahora tendría que dar una notificación a la familia de Green en Seattle, notificar a la familia de un ser querido de la muerte de este nunca era un trabajo fácil, mas si era un policía, ya que ellos se protegían entre si.

La muerte de Green era un golpe duro para la fuerza policial de Fork, además que se haya suicidado, Charlie entonces pregunto:

"¿Ahí nota de suicidio?"

La Doctora simplemente sacudió la cabeza, eso si que era raro, ya que la mayoría de los suicidios siempre tenían notas de suicidio diciendo por que ellos cometieron tales actos, Charlie le dijo:

"Yo tendré que mandar a oficiales a la casa del detective para ver si ellos encuentran una nota de suicidio."

Aunque Charlie tenía el presentimiento de que ellos no iban a encontrar ninguna nota en la casa de Green, ahora las cosas se habían complicado, la Doctora le pregunto:

"¿Y ahora a quien le va a asignar este caso?"

"No lo se" dijo Charlie "tengo que notificar a la familia de Green primero, además quiero que el cadáver de Green sea llevado a la morgue para que se le practique una autopsia."

La doctora lo miro perpleja y entonces le dijo:

"Pero fue un suicidio, Jefe Swan."

Charlie miro a la doctora tercamente y entonces le dijo:

"No, hasta que nosotros descubramos todos los factores de su muerte, no es suicidio, esto es solo algo preliminar, yo voy a mandar a mis oficiales que busquen testigos, alguien debió ver o escuchar algo."

La doctora sacudió la cabeza, aunque Charlie tenía razón un punto, ellos tenían que ver todos los factores del caso, entrevistar a los testigos, ver si alguien vio o escucho algo, si había un testigo del suicidio de Green mejor, ya que le daría algo de luz a una muerte sin sentido.

La Doctora le dijo:

"Bien, aunque le digo que la muerte es suicidio, no importa que nosotros le hagamos una autopsia al cadáver, la muerte ya es bastante aparente."

Charlie le dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez, mismo así ahí que hacer una investigación, encontrar testigos y ver que rayos hacia el Detective Green en esta zona."

La Doctora asintió, el Jefe tenía razón, ellos investigaban cada muerte, no importaba que tan extraña o bizarra esta puede ser, o que tan común y aparente.

La muerte de Green era un hecho doloroso para la fuerza policial, mismo que la muerte era aparente, aún había muchas preguntas sin resolver, Charlie le dijo:

"Yo quiero que esta muerte no deje preguntas sin resolver, si ahí circunstancias sospechosas en este caso, nosotros lo vamos a investigar a fondo, no vamos a dejar piedra sin levantar, ni testigos que entrevistar."

Charlie miro al cadáver de Green que aún estaba sentado en la silla, el rigor mortis ya había endurecido el cadáver, mismo así tenía esa misma expresión en su rostro, no parecía una expresión de angustia en su rostro como la de un suicida, sino que era como si el estuviera luchando contra una fuerza invisible que finalmente le gano.

Swan iba a investigar la muerte del detective Green, ya que era protocolo y por que había muchas preguntas que sin resolver, si esto tenía que ver con el caso que estaba investigando no iba a dudar ni un segundo de meter al chico Cullen dentro de una prisión, no importaba que si el era el hijo de un medico mas influyente de la ciudad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en los Cullen, los Volturi estaban informando del último resultado de su incursión dentro de la sede, ellos ahora ya habían perdido a su elemento más fuerte, Demetri, mismo así ellos se sentían que ellos habían hecho un avance ya que ellos habían matado la mayor parte de su ejército, Carlisle miro a Alec y a Jane, entonces el dijo:

"Así que ustedes destruyeron la mayor parte de su ejercito de vampiros, mataron a la Magistrada que había secuestrado a mi hijo y mismo así no pudieron matar al vampiro que ha causado esto."

Jane y Alec intercambiaron una mirada y entonces, Jane dijo:

"Si, pero por lo menos hecho que ellos fueran mas débiles, destruimos su pequeño ejercito que estaba en este pueblo."

Esme que estaba parada en el rincón con los brazos cruzados y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso están seguros de que hicieron eso? ¿O esto es una excusa por no haber podido matar a ese vampiro?"

Alec miro con furia a Esme y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros hemos hecho lo que pudimos, ese vampiro demostró ser más fuerte de lo que parecía en un principio."

Carlisle cruzo sus brazos y entonces camino hacia su esposa, diciendo:

"¿Y eso que significa?"

Jane le dio una mirada de frustración, realmente no le gustaba admitir debilidad, pero ellos fueron realmente patéticamente débiles contra ese vampiro, este los consiguió derrotar con tanta facilidad, ella realmente había sentido de que su vida de vampiro iba acabar, mismo así ese vampiro fue magnánimo y le había perdonado la vida, pero eso fue mayor humillación, era preferible la muerte que ser humillado de esa manera.

Además estaba el problema de que ellos posiblemente se estaban enfrentando a un problema aún mas grande, que la Autoridad era mucho mas grande que este pequeño pueblo, eso era preocupante y asustador, ya que esa organización tenía el suficiente poder para eclipsar a los Volturi, una organización mundial, con múltiples sedes alrededor del mundo, dios sabe cuantos vampiros habrá en todo el mundo como ellos, cuanto vampiros habrá capaces de derrotarlos con facilidad, acaso ellos realmente habían vivido tanto tiempo en una burbuja de su propio poder que ellos no se dieron cuenta de la posibilidad de que hubiera mas vampiros allá afuera, otra clase de vampiros, Jane respondió:

"Al parecer esa organización, la Autoridad es mucho más grande de lo que parece, por lo menos eso es lo que nos hizo parecer ese vampiro, ellos ahora saben donde nosotros vivimos y ellos parece que quieren cazarnos."

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada, recordando el ataque a Emmett cuando ellos trataron de matar ese vampiro, Carlisle dijo:

"Si, creó que se por que quieren cazarnos, nuestra sangre les da el poder de andar durante del día."

Alec miro a Jane y a los Cullen, entonces le dijo:

"Creó que es mucho mas que eso, ese vampiro era mucho mas poderoso luego de que mato a Demetri, tal vez el bebió su sangre, no se como lo hizo, mismo así el nos derroto con facilidad luego de eso."

Jane miro fríamente a Alec y entonces le dijo:

"El siempre ha conseguido derrotarnos con facilidad, pero esta vez el era mucho mas brutal, antes era controlado y eficaz en sus ataques, cuando me ataco a mí parecía un animal salvaje, listo para partirme a la mitad."

Esme entonces pregunto:

"¿Y que ahí de mi hijo? Los cargos aún están en su contra, no esta seguro más en Fork."

Jane miro con frialdad a Esme y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y que quieres que hagamos que lo llevemos con nosotros a Volterra?"

Esme le dijo con despreció:

"Eso es lo que quiero, yo no quiero que caiga en las manos de la policía, no creó que Aro vaya a tener ningún problema al tener a mi hijo como huésped."

Jane bajo la mirada, aún tenían que darle el reporte a su padre, esa era la parte que ella odiaba mas, ya que sabía que su padre no iba a estar feliz por esto, realmente le importaba un comino a Edward, el era un vampiro débil y patético, no se merecía llamarse vampiro.

"Bien, el va a poder venir con nosotros a Volterra."

Aunque eso significaría que Edward se iba a convertir en un fugitivo de la ley, aunque eso realmente no era importante.

Esme le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias."

Aunque ella estaba preocupada por Edward, desde la noche anterior, este se estaba comportando de manera muy rara, distante e fría, ella temía miedo de preguntar que había hecho o que había pasado, ya que temía por los actos de Edward, ya no era la misma persona desde que la vampira la había secuestrado, por suerte, ella ya estaba muerta, así que no iba a poder molestar a su hijo nunca mas.

Mismo así el otro vampiro aún estaba vivo y eso era mayor causa de preocupación, ya que sabían que por mientras este estuviera vivo, ellos nunca lo iban a dejar en paz, nunca tendrían un momento de paz en Fork, pero eso no importaba, si lo que decía Jane era verdad y la Autoridad era una organización mundial, ellos no tendrían lugar a donde ellos pudieran esconderse, ya que ellos siempre los iban a encontrar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba saliendo de la secundaria, cuando ella se encontró con Jacob esperándola con su camioneta, Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Hola Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Jacob sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Tu padre me pidió que te llevara a casa, uno de sus detectives murió y el tiene mucho trabajo que hacer."

Bella asintió, recordando la expresión tensa en el rostro de su padre en la mañana, luego de que el recibió el llamado, ella no sabía que uno de sus detectives había muerto, su padre era un policía de carrera, mismo que el era el Jefe de Policía de un pueblo pequeño, el tomaba la ley muy pecho, Bella le dijo:

"Si, Charlie estaba muy preocupado esta mañana."

Jacob asintió, nunca podía entender por que Bella siempre llamaba a su padre Charlie, sabía que ellos no eran muy unidos, ya que Bella paso la mayor parte de su vida viviendo con su madre hasta que esta se caso, mismo así ellos siempre se toleraban uno a otro, el Jefe Swan siempre trataba de actuar como un buen padre y siempre hacer lo correcto para su hija, mismo que esta siempre se metía en problemas.

Jacob le pregunto cuando ellos subían a la camioneta:

"¿Haz escuchado algo de Edward? Dicen que los cargos contra el se van a mantener, que el es posible culpable de dos asesinatos."

Bella miro molesta a Jacob y entonces le dijo:

"Realmente no creó que sea capaz de asesinar, Jacob" dijo mirándolo preocupada

"Edward no tiene las agallas."

Este sacudió la cabeza, otra cosa que el no podía entender era por que Bella defendía a Edward, mismo que ella hubiera terminado con el, ella parecía bastante ferviente en la inocencia de Edward, aunque su ex novio hubiera tratado de matar a su nuevo novio, que también era un vampiro.

Ahora que aparentemente se encontró evidencia de que Edward estaba vinculado por lo menos con la muerte de dos de las victimas, no cabía duda en la mente de Jacob de que el vampiro realmente había matado a dos personas por lo menos, eso confirmaba lo que siempre había pensado de Edward, que bueno o no, siempre era un vampiro y no dudaría en matar a alguien si era necesario, por lo menos del nuevo novio de Bella ni precisaba alardear sobre eso, ya que uno podía ver a un kilómetro de distancia que era un asesino.

Jacob le pregunto:

"¿Y que vas a hacer cuando llegue la navidad?"

Ella se sorprendió por el cambio abrupto de tema, Edward siempre había sido un tema bastante espinoso desde que ella había salido con Edward hace un año atrás, Jacob sabía lo que Edward era desde el principio, aunque el nunca le había dicho, Jacob siempre veía a los vampiros con sospecha y algo de odio, antes de que estos nuevos "vampiros" hubieran llegado al pueblo, ellos se habían proclamado como policías de vampiros, matando a los vampiros que ellos creían peligroso.

Aunque ahora con el cambio de régimen, ellos apenas hacían rondas, ellos claro patrullaban los bosques, mismo así los nuevos vampiros no deseaban caos en la ciudad, ni peleas entre los hombres lobos y los vampiros, ellos se iban a encargar de la ley y el orden en el mundo sobrenatural en la ciudad.

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Yo la voy a pasar con mi padre, tal vez invitar a Ned, ¿quieres venir?"

Jacob le dio una sonrisa incomoda, realmente no deseaba pasar toda la noche con un vampiro de cerca, no cuando este vampiro casi mato a una de sus amigas, aunque solo la desangro, aunque le quedaba la marca como recuerdo, aunque al mirar el rostro de Bella, sabía que no podía decir que no.

"Claro por que no" la noche de navidad iba a ser la noche mas larga de su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche había caído sobre Fork, y las cosas eran bastante ajetreadas en la sede de la Autoridad en el pequeño pueblo, los trabajadores diurnos ya habían hecho parte del trabajo de reparar y juntar todos los fragmentos de vidrio y concreto que había en el suelo, mientras que otros trabajadores, especializados en escenas del crimen limpiaban los residuos biológicos que habían quedado luego de la batalla, como los cadáveres y la sangre en el suelo.

Ned estaba caminando por los pasillos de la sede, revisando los daños, que el fue parcialmente responsable en su batalla con Demetri, Ned se sentía aliviado de que lo había matado, aunque le había costado mucho y casi lo mata por segunda vez.

Muchas puertas y oficinas estaban destruidas, las paredes estaban agrietadas, aunque el daño en los pasillos y en las oficinas no había sido tan grande como el daño en el lobby, este parecía una zona de guerra, casi totalmente destruido, con los pilares hechos añicos.

Ned miro a Caballo Loco que estaba saliendo de otro de los pasillos y entrando al que el estaba caminando, Ned le pregunto:

"Caballo Loco, ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Caballo Loco le dio una mirada sombría y entonces le dijo:

"Hemos perdido a veinte vampiros, incluyendo a la Magistrada, sus cadáveres fueron apilados y la sangre del lobby fue limpiada."

"Muy bien" dijo Ned "yo ya he mandado un reporte a la Autoridad diciendo lo que ha pasado, ¿Los vampiros aún están en Fork?"

Caballo Loco dijo:

"Si, nosotros mantendremos la vigilancia, ¿Qué pasa si ellos no se van?"

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Nosotros los mataremos de una manera o de otra, ellos no pueden meterse en nuestro territorio, esos vampiros son demasiado arrogante y demasiado confiados."

"¿Qué la Autoridad piensa hacer con el asunto de Volterra?"

"Ellos ya están comenzando a enviar espías a la ciudad, con suerte tal vez nosotros podremos averiguar más sobre esos Volturi."

Caballo Loco asintió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué piensa hacer con los cadáveres de los vampiros muertos?"

"Preparar una pira funeraria para cada uno de ellos, ellos lucharon con honor y murieron por nuestra causa y por ellos deben ser recompensados por ello."

"¿Y que ahí de la Magistrada?"

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"A ella también le vamos a hacer una pira funeraria, tal vez ella era una perra, pero ella lucho valientemente hasta el final."

Caballo Loco asintió, la Magistrada era la menos agradable de los vampiros, aunque ella apenas seguía las reglas, había muerto una muerte de guerrero, luchando por su causa, Caballo Loco podría respetarla por eso, aunque también podía entender por que ella no seguía completamente las reglas de la Autoridad, ellos eran vampiros, aunque ellos tenían una imagen publica que mantener, la sed de sangre siempre iba a ser mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, así que realmente no importaba si mataban uno que otro humano de vez en cuando, era su naturaleza.

Ned le pregunto:

"¿Cuánto tiempo van a durar las reparaciones?"

Caballo Loco le dijo:

"Unas semanas mas, las oficinas son fáciles de reparar, las puertas se pueden remplazar, pero el lobby esta completamente destruido y va a tomar varias semanas en devolverlo a su estado original."

Este asintió, ellos habían sobrevivido la primera batalla que demostraba su prevalencia en este pequeño pueblo, no importaba que los vampiros locales trataron de desafiar su poderío y ellos le dieron algo de su propia medicina, por suerte con el tiempo, los demás vampiros van a entender el mensaje que ellos no deben meterse con la Autoridad.

Por suerte los vampiros que lleguen a esta zona, jóvenes y viejos van entenderán el mensaje, al igual que las demás criaturas sobrenaturales, ellos estaban aquí para quedarse.

Ned entonce le pregunto a Caballo Loco:

"¿Algún sospechoso sobre la muerte del detective que estaba investigando a Edward Cullen?"

Caballo Loco le dijo:

"Por lo que nosotros pudimos investigar, lo están catalogando como suicidio."

Mismo así al ver la expresión del rostro de Caballo Loco, pudo comprender que el realmente no creía en eso:

"Pero tú no crees que fuera suicidio no es así."

Caballo Loco asintió diciendo:

"Nuestros rastreadores siguieron a Edward en la ciudad, parece que el ahora es un vampiro como nosotros, tiene sed de sangre humana, casi mata a una chica si el ese detective no lo hubiera detenido."

Ned dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Entonces, nuestro querido Edward mato al detective..."

"Así parece, Jefe, por mas que el detective trato de liberarse de Edward, no pudo y usando su fuerza de vampiro forzó al detective a ponerse el arma en la sien, para luego disparar el gatillo."

Este asintió, eso era algo inesperado, desde que el conoció a Edward, siempre decía que el era un vampiro bueno, que no era un monstruo, que beber sangre humana era malo, pero ahora el estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez creía y mas ya que causo la muerte de un humano.

El nunca lo podría haber predicho en un millón de años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el aeropuerto de Fork, el jet que iba a llevar a los Volturi de nuevo a Italia ya estaba listo, con ellos estaban los Cullen, Edward miro a su familia, era doloroso partir, mismo así el tendría que irse, sino el acabaría en una celda con humanos que el posiblemente podría acabar matando.

Aunque el ya lo había hecho la noche anterior, su plan había funcionado y la muerte del detective fue catalogada como suicidio, nadie sospechaba de el, aparte de la muerte de las dos jóvenes, aunque Edward se sentía frustrado ya que no había conseguido saciar su sed, ya que luego de la muerte del detective regreso de inmediato a su casa, claro no le dijo nada a su familia sobre el hecho.

Su madre Esme le dio un fuerte abrazo, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, Edward tuvo algunos problemas en abrazar a Jasper y a Alice, ya que ellos realmente actuaban fuera de las creencias de las familias, aunque en este momento podría criticarlos, ya que el había dejado atrás todo lo que su familia le había enseñado.

Edward sentía que los había traicionado de alguna forma, traicionado las creencias de su padre, que le habían enseñado desde que lo convirtió en vampiro para salvarlo de la influenza que lo estaba matando, Edward ya no sabía en que creer mas, el era un vampiro bueno o era un vampiro malo, ni siquiera sabía como contestar esa pregunta.

Esme le dijo a su hijo:

"Te voy a extrañar, hijo, tú puedes regresar con tu familia una vez que todo esto se aclare."

Edward asintió fríamente, realmente no podía demostrar emoción, sentía que todo su ser estaba dormido, que su capacidad de sentir emociones estaba apagada, quería sentir tristeza, quería sentir furia y odio hacia el vampiro que le había sido causa de esto desde un principio, pero no podía.

Jane le dijo fríamente detrás del:

"Tenemos que irnos."

Edward miro a su familia y entonces miro a los Volturi, entonces el asintió de nuevo, miro a las lagrimas en los ojos de su madre y la tristeza de su padre, entonces miro al aeropuerto y a la silueta iluminada del pueblo en la oscuridad.

Fork había sido su hogar durante dos décadas, mismo así el ya no sentía que pertenecía en este pequeño pueblo, ahora todos los humanos sospechaban de ellos, la policía estaba detrás de el, su novia lo había dejado por otro vampiro, mismo vampiro que fue la causa de todo su martirio en un principio, ahora ya no le quedaba nada en Fork, tal vez el tendría un futuro en Volterra, donde nadie se molestaría en buscarlo, claro el se convertiría en un fugitivo, pero eso era el menor de sus problemas.

Edward le dijo a su familia:

"Adiós."

El se despidió de ellos y entonces el camino con los Volturi subiendo la escalera de la rampa hacia la zona de pasajeros del Jet, entonces el se sentó en uno de los cómodos asientos, mientras que los Volturi hacían lo mismo, miro por la ventana y miro a su familia, Edward podía sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos, mismo así no tenía la capacidad de llorar, ahora el estaba dejando su vieja vida atrás.

Debería comenzar una nueva vida en Volterra, una pequeña ciudad en la Toscana, junto a estos vampiros, Jane y Alec le dieron una sonrisa fría, a pesar de la molestia que un vampiro tan emocional como Edward podía ser, el Clan de los Volturi lo deseaba hace mucho tiempo por su habilidad de leer las mentes, ellos no deseaban que fuera con ellos, ya el tendría que venir por voluntad propia, aunque eso nunca detuvo a los Volturi antes, pero ahora el era de ellos, Chelsea no iba a tener ningún problema en doblegar su voluntad.

Edward dio una ultima mirada a Fork, antes de que el avión despegara, ahora el iba a convertir en un fugitivo internacional, mismo así se sentía que un gran peso se levantaba desde sus espaldas, por lo menos ahora el podría estar en paz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caballo Loco entro en la oficina de Ned, que estaba escribiendo su ultimo reporte para mandarlo por email hacia la Autoridad en su computadora de repuesto, Ned no era muy fan de la tecnología, mismo así siempre le había resultado muy útil a lo largo de su larga vida como vampiro.

Su subordinado le dijo:

"Ahí noticias sobre el vampiro Edward."

Ned miro a su subordinado quitando la vista de la computadora portátil y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y cuales son las noticias?"

"Según nuestros espías, el partió en un vuelo privado hacia Italia, hacia el hogar de los Volturi."

Este asintió, entonces le dijo cruzando los brazos:

"Así que ahora Edward se transformo en un fugitivo, yo le dije a Claudia que su familia nunca permitiría que el acabara en la cárcel y yo tenía razón."

Caballo Loco dijo:

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer al respecto? La fuga de Edward va a causar un gran alboroto en la ciudad."

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Si, pero ellos van a tener la mirada en los Cullen, ya que ellos van a sospechar que ellos tuvieron que ver con la huida de su hijo y no hacia nosotros, hemos tenido bastante problemas con los Volturi en la ciudad y las acciones de Claudia."

Caballo Loco asintió y entonces Ned dijo:

"Tal vez su muerte ha sido un beneficio, ya que nos quita un peso de en sima."

"¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"

Edward dijo:

"Vamos a mantener la mirada en Edward, fugitivo o no, el nos sigue siendo útil, culpa de todo a el y a sus amigos invisibles sobre el destrozo causado cerca del cine."

Caballo Loco eso iba a hacer fácil, nada que unas cuantas promesas y un poco de dinero no hagan, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué vamos hacer con respecto a su familia?"

Ned le dijo seriamente:

"Nada, ellos no son una amenaza para nosotros y los lobos están de nuestra parte, mientras que nosotros les sigamos dando el dinero para su Reserva, filtra que ellos pueden posibles sospechosos de la fuga de su hijo, tal vez eso ayude a desviar la atención de nuestras actividades."

Los Cullen eran los perfectos chivos expiatorios al igual que su hijo, ya que ellos hacían todo el trabajo sucio por ellos, si ellos fueran tan honestos como ellos dicen ser, su trabajo hubiera sido mucho mas difícil, pero ya que ellos ayudaron a su hijo a huir realmente le hacía el trabajo de culparlos mucho mas fáciles.

"¿Y que ahí de la muerte del detective?"

Ned dio un suspiro, entonces le dijo:

"Vamos a mantener esa carta para nosotros mientras tanto, cuando sea el momento de usarla lo haremos" dijo con sonriendo a Caballo Loco "uno nunca revela todas sus cartas si uno tiene la ventaja."

Caballo Loco asintió, si el hubiera podido sentir lastima, el lo haría por los Cullen, ellos realmente no eran sus enemigos, solo eran vampiros muy molestos que se creían que tenían la superioridad moral, mismo así las acciones de su "hijo" demuestran que ellos no eran mas que vampiros, al que todos ellos, no importaba la especie, ellos seguían siendo vampiros y eran susceptibles a su naturaleza, lo quisieran admitir o no.

Eso demostraba de mucha utilidad para ellos, ya que las acciones de Edward y de Claudia ayudaron a desviar la atención hacia el desastre cerca del cine, además de las muertes que ellos dos causaron, no culpando a Claudia claro, pero poniendo toda la culpa a Edward, aunque eso ya no importaba, Claudia estaba muerta, aunque ella había muerto valientemente, ella les había quitado un gran peso de en sima.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ned y Bella estaban sentados en el borde del precipicio que estaba entre el Parque Nacional y el Océano Pacifico, la noche era estrella y clara, a pesar de ser muy fría, mas allá del horizonte se podía ver el océano que era tan oscuro como la noche, tal vez mas, debajo de ellos había una pequeña playa que era mojada por el agua fría del mar.

Ellos habían volado hacia allí, fue un corto vuelo desde Fork hasta esa zona, Ned la había descubierto cuando estaba explorando el bosque en busca de Victoria, era un lugar hermoso para sentarse y ver en la noche.

Bella miro a Ned y entonces le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Este lugar es hermoso Ned."

Ned puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, trayendo su cuerpo caliente más cerca de él y entonces le dio un beso en la frente, diciendo:

"Si, muy hermoso."

Ella sonrió, entonces ella miro al horizonte, ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella estaba abrigada, mismo así ella se acurrucó mas cerca de Ned, realmente no importándole que su cuerpo estaba frío.

Ella estaba feliz que Ned la trajera aquí, era un lugar muy pacifico y tranquilo, además ella no debería temer los animales salvajes ya que Ned siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, Bella le dijo:

"Sabes, mi padre me dijo que ahora Edward se ha convertido en un fugitivo" dijo con voz distante "esta muy furioso por eso."

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y que te hace sentir eso?"

Bella miro a los ojos azules de Ned y entonces le dijo:

"No lo se, dolida, decepcionada, yo realmente creía que Edward fuera capaz de matar a nadie, mas dos personas, pero huir, nunca pensé que el era capaz de eso."

Ned le dio una mirada distante y entonces le dijo:

"Tu nunca creíste que el fuera capaz de matarme, pero el casi lo logro."

Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza y entonces le dijo:

"Eso es diferente" bajando la mirada "Edward siempre me decía que nunca quería convertirse en un monstruo, que no quería ser un asesino, pero al final el acabo matando a dos personas."

Ned miro sorprendido por las palabras de Bella, acaso ella finalmente lo estaba aceptando, mismo así Ned le dijo:

"Yo también soy un asesino Bella, no lo olvides, además a diferencia de Edward, yo he matado a mucho mas personas."

Bella miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Pero eso no te hace una persona mala, tu eres un hombre honesto y bueno" dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa "además tu no eres un cobarde."

Ned le pregunto:

"¿Crees que Edward es un cobarde?"

Bella dio otra mirada distante y entonces miro hacia el océano, escuchando el sonido de las olas que golpeaban contra la playa, entonces le dijo:

"Lo que hizo fue cobarde, huir así, negar sus asesinatos" bajo la mirada "mi padre hasta dice que el este involucrado en la muerte de uno de sus detectives."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ella ya no entendía mas las acciones de su ex novio, que había pasado con el chico dulce que ella había conocido hace un año atrás, acaso todo eso había sido una fachada, acaso el nunca fue sincero o ella fue demasiado ciega para ver la verdadera naturaleza de Edward.

Al ver la expresión de angustia de Bella, Ned la abrazo y entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes por Edward, el tomo sus propias decisiones, tu no debes sentir culpa por el."

Bella le dijo con una voz triste:

"¿Pero por que Edward hizo todo esto?"

Ned le dijo con cierta frialdad:

"Por que el es un vampiro y nosotros no podemos negar nuestra naturaleza por mas que nosotros lo deseemos, Edward estaba viviendo una mentira y cuando esto comenzó a desmoronarse, el también lo hizo."

Bella puso una mano en su mejilla y le dio un beso en sus labios, entonces le dijo:

"Pero tu eres un vampiro honrado, por que el no pudo ser así."

Ned apoyo su frente contra la de Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Todo vampiro es diferente Bella, no todos son honrados o honestos, ahí otros allá afuera que son verdaderos asesinos y no dudarían un minuto en matarte por tu sangre, ellos les encanta ser lo que son, ellos son verdaderos depredadores."

Bella asintió, Ned ya le había dicho eso antes, hasta el mismo Ned había matado a personas en el pasado por su sangre, aunque ella sabía que el ahora se alimentaba mayormente por donadores y bolsas de sangre, Ned no negaba lo que el era, lo aceptaba, vivía noche tras noche, el no se había convertido en vampiro por voluntad propia, pero eso no lo detenía.

Ella suspiro, tal vez ella debería dejar de pensar en Edward, el había tomado sus decisiones y ella las suyas, ella tenía su vida por delante, terminar la secundaria y tal vez ir a la Universidad, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a estudiar en el futuro, ella estaba decepcionada y dolida por las acciones de Edward, mismo así ella estaba feliz, ya que el ya no era un peso en su mente, ella debería seguir adelante, por suerte ella no lo haría sola, ya que tenía un vampiro y a su familia.

Tal vez ella podría ver un futuro más feliz en el horizonte, muchas cosas habían cambiado ese año, ella descubrió que había más clases de vampiros, pudo ver detrás de la fachada de Edward y se enamoro de otro vampiro, tal vez su relación no dure para siempre, por mas que ella deseara que si, pero ella iba a disfrutar cada momento que ella pudiera con el.

Ahora el mundo estaba cambiando y ella no sabía que le esperaba en el futuro, pero sea lo que sea, ella esperaba que ella tuviera a Ned de su lado.

_Bueno, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, debo disculparme por toda la confusión que he causado a lo largo de esta historia, aún falta el epilogo, mismo así, debo decir que parte de la confusión ha sido intencional, ya que yo deseaba crear misterio del origen de la especie de vampiro de los Cullen y demostrar la dualidad de los vampiros._

_Pero otra parte no fue intencional, ya que esta historia comenzó como un experimento, un cuento y luego se transformo en una novela, yo tuve que hacer la trama a lo largo de la marcha, algo que yo nunca hago, siempre planeo cuidadosamente la trama antes de escribir una palabra, claro ahí siempre un elemento de improvisación, pero la trama siempre esta planeada, con un inicio, una mitad y un final._

_Yo debo aclarar que yo siempre he escrito para mi mismo y esta es la primera vez que escribo un publico grande, yo no esperaba ganar nada de esta historia, ya que es opuesto a la trama original y a la pareja principal, pero estoy feliz por sus opiniones y apoyo que me han dado._

_Muchas gracias por leer, ahora solo queda el epilogo._

_Cualquier opinión o pregunta en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Una vez mas, muchas gracias._


	22. Epilogo

_Bueno, aquí esta el epilogo y aquí acaba esta historia..._

_Espero que les guste el final abierto que les escribí..._

**EPILOGO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aro Volturi estaba parado detrás de su trono cuando escucho los pasos de Jane y Alec entrando en la sala del trono, seguido por una tercera persona, Aro estaba junto a Marcus y a Caius, en la sala de trono, miro a sus colíderes de su familia y no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado por la falla de la misión, Jane y Alec son los mas fuertes de la Guardia Volturi mismo así ellos fueron derrotados por otro vampiro.

Aro sonrió al ver a Jane y a Alec, ellos tenían expresiones de furia en sus ojos rojos, además de miedo mezclado con decepción, bien.

Entonces el dijo:

"¿Y entonces Jane, Alec, yo he escuchado que la misión no fue como lo planeado?"

Jane miro a Aro y entonces hizo una reverencia, entonces ella dijo

"No, no lo fue, el vampiro resulto ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que la familia Cullen había informado, el fue capaz de matar a Félix y a Demetri."

Aro y Marcus intercambiaron una mirada, Félix y Demetri era uno de sus mejores vampiros, tan buenos como Jane y Alec, ellos podían prescindir de la gran fuerza de Félix y la habilidad de Demetri de encontrar personas, pero ahora muertos, ellos estaban con algunos problemas, encontrar un remplazo para Félix no iba a ser ningún problema, pero Demetri era su joya de oro, ellos lo habían mantenido cercano a ellos por mucho tiempo, su habilidad de encontrar personas era muy valiosa para los Volturi, era una habilidad rara y muy difícil de encontrar.

Marcus le dijo:

"¿Demetri y Félix fueron muertos en esta misión?"

Alec asintió, aún sintiendo la furia de la derrota, no importaba cuanto ellos lucharon, ellos no pudieron vencer a ese vampiro y ni siquiera los matos, eso era una peor humillación, Alec le dijo:

"Si, no tuvo ningún problema en matar a Félix, aunque le costo mas matar a Demetri, mismo así nosotros pesamos que podríamos derrotarlo, pero el nos supero."

Aro miro fríamente a los dos y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y ustedes consiguieron averiguar algo sobre esa Autoridad?"

Jane asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Si y no son buenas noticias, padre, por lo que dijo el vampiro y lo que pudimos ver por nosotros mismos, ellos tienen mucho poder y están extendidos por todo el mundo, ellos fueron capaces de manipular a los humanos y los hijos de la luna del pueblo con facilidad."

Aro asintió, aunque dudaba que la Autoridad fuera tan poderosa como los Volturi, no importaba las palabras de su hija, miro detrás de ella, estaba Edward, con una expresión tan fría como la suya, entonces el dijo con una sonrisa fría en sus labios:

"¿Es ese vampiro la razón por que el joven Edward esta aquí entre nosotros?"

Alec miro con despreció a Edward y entonces le dijo:

"Me temo que si, esos vampiros fueron un gran problema para los Cullen, una de las vampiras secuestro a Edward y el vampiro al que nos enfrentamos al parecer adjudico cuatro asesinatos a Edward, solo para encubrir el desastre que nosotros hicimos cerca del cine local."

Aro les dio una mirada peligrosa y entonces le dijo:

"¿Los humanos descubrieron sobre ustedes?"

Jane sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, por que Edward sirvió de chivo expiatorio" miro a Edward "aunque creó que el si es culpable de alguna de esas muertes."

Edward miro con furia a Jane, pero no dijo nada, Aro miro la interacción de los dos con una sonrisa, entonces Jane continúo:

"Aunque eso no hubiera importado" dijo Jane mirando al suelo "según el vampiro los humanos ya conocen sobre nosotros, estos vampiros se revelaron a los humanos hace un tiempo atrás, lo único que temen de los humanos es la mala publicidad."

Caius le dio una mirada incrédula, era difícil de creer que los humanos supieran de ellos, si eso fuera así ellos ya hubieran tratado de matarlos, por ser criaturas malignas no dignas de dios, pero si eso era cierto por que los humanos no hicieron nada, acaso ellos tenían conocimiento de los Volturi, además de los humanos que trabajaban para ellos.

Caius le dijo con incredulidad:

"¿Los humanos saben sobre nosotros? Eso es una tontería."

Jane le dio una mirada de furia con sus ojos rojos, entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez, pero lo que dijo el vampiro es muy valido, mismo así ahí otro problema."

Aro entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cuál?"

Jane bajo la mirada y entonces le dijo:

"Esos vampiros nos ven a nosotros como comida, como sus presas, nuestra sangre les da unas cualidades especiales a ellos, ellos quieren matarnos por ella."

Pero entonces Alec le dijo:

"Pero el no quiere hacerlo" dijo mirando a Aro y a Marcus "el quiere negociar con nosotros por parte de la Autoridad, que les den vampiros para drenarlos."

Los tres se intercambiaron una mirada, que esos deseen su sangre era peligroso, era un motivo para la guerra, ellos no iban a ceder los que los mantenían vivos y tampoco no iban a ceder poder, ya que si ellos cedían a estos vampiros iba a ser una señal de debilidad.

Edward hablo por primera vez:

"Yo soy testigo de la necesidad de esos vampiros por nuestra sangre" dijo mirando a los Volturi "yo, mi hermano Emmett y mi padre tratamos de matar a ese vampiro, su nombre es Eddard Stark, nosotros casi lo logramos, ya que ellos son vulnerables a la luz del sol, casi lo mata, pero ese vampiro atrapo a mi hermano y bebió de su sangre, lo siguiente que se el se había recuperado, sus heridas se habían curado..."

Aro asintió, así que su sangre podía curarlos y los hacían invulnerables al sol, por eso esos vampiros la deseaban tanto, tal vez el debería haber esperado esto, que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, pero el y Marcus estaban demasiado seguro de su poder para pensar que esos vampiros iban a descubrirlos.

Jane le dijo con cierto miedo en su voz:

"Ese vampiro me engaño, padre, me hizo relevar donde esta nuestra sede, aquí, ahora toda su Autoridad lo sabe."

Aro asintió, eso realmente no tenía importancia ahora, que Jane hubiera revelado donde ellos se encontraban, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos iban a llegar, miro a Marcus y entonces este dijo:

"No temas, hija, estos vampiros iban a llegar tarde o temprano a nuestra ciudad, por lo menos ahora podremos esperarlos."

Jane miro a su padre y a Marcus y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes piensan hacer?"

Marcus le dijo:

"Eso tendremos que hablarlo luego" miro a Edward "¿Acaso tu has venido aquí ha unirte a nosotros joven Edward?"

Edward le dio una mirada fría, pero mismo así bajo la mirada, ya que el tenía que demostrar respeto, este dijo:

"Si, señor, las autoridades humanas me buscan y yo necesito un refugio, si ustedes son tan amables de tenerme entre ustedes..."

Aro le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que si, joven Edward, tus habilidades van a ser útiles para nosotros, no es así, Marcus" este asintió "¿Son ciertos los cargos que los humanos tienen contra ti?"

Edward miro a Aro, sabía que no podía mentirle al líder de los Volturi, no si no deseaba que destrozaran su cuerpo por haberles engañado, así que dijo:

"Si, una vampira llamada Claudia me obligo a matar a dos humanas, a beber su sangre" aún recordaba el dulce sabor de su sangre, cuantas ganas tenía de beber sangre humana de nuevo.

"¿Y tú las mataste?"

"Así es, señor" dijo Edward.

Aro entonces le dijo sentándose en su trono:

"Así que a ti no te va a importar en beber sangre humana con nosotros, joven Edward."

Edward sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No, señor."

La sed de sangre era grande, mas incontrolable que lo que había sido antes, tenía gran necesidad de matar a un humano por su sangre, lo deseaba, pero sabía que los Volturi nunca mataban a nadie en su ciudad, mismo así ellos traían sangre directamente a su hogar.

Aro entonces miro a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"Bien, muestra al joven Edward sus aposentos, mi querida."

Jane miro molesta a su padre, pero mismo así ella asintió sabía mejor que contradecir a su padre, ellos se marcharon, entonces Aro miro a Marcus y a Caius, ellos tenían un gran problema por delante.

Ya que sabía que esos vampiros no iban a tardar en llegar a Volterra, mismo así los Volturi no iban a ceder poder o demostrar debilidad, no importa que tan poderosos se crean esos vampiros, ellos les iban a demostrar de lo que ellos eran capaces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una mujer caminaba entre el mar de vampiros que bailaba al sonido de la música electrónica, ella tenía pelo largo y ojos castaños, además ella usaba un apretado corsé negro, con largas botas negras, pantaletas y una larga capa negra, ella era una mujer hermosa y esbelta, ella se veía como una diosa caída del cielo con su piel pálida que resaltaba en la oscuridad, sus ojos castaños eran fríos y todos los vampiros que la rodeaban, hombres y mujeres, la miraban con respeto, ya que ella era tan vieja como la humanidad, tal vez mas, ella había sobrevivido gracias a la fuerza de voluntad y a su tenacidad, ahora casi ningún vampiro había conseguido llegar a su edad y poder.

Ella se encontraba en el Club de Infierno, un club exclusivo para vampiros, que se encontraba en el Nueva York, ella era uno de sus líderes, ella no era la líder, solo por que no lo deseaba, ella estaba mucho mejor observando las cosas por detrás de bambalinas, mismo así no importaba que tanto poder el Club del Infierno tuviera en Nueva York, o tanta influencia, esta siempre estaba por debajo de la Autoridad.

Ella odiaba a vampiros jóvenes que deseaban el poder absoluto, claro ellos eran superiores a los humanos en muchos aspectos, aunque ellos también tenían muchas debilidades, mismo así ella había vivido lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que los imperios nunca sobrevivían, que ningún imperio había durado para siempre, como los vampiros iban a ser diferentes, ya que ellos venían de los humanos, ellos eran inmortales, pero no todopoderosos.

Ella subió las escaleras y entonces camino hacia un sillón, en el estaba sentado un vampiro joven, de camisa y jeans negros, con pelo negro y ojos fríos ojos azules, su nombre era Deacon Frost, un miembro novicio del Club del Infierno.

Selene camino hacia el y entonces ella cruzo los brazos diciendo:

"¿Qué estas planeando, Frost?"

Deacon le dio una sonrisa amplia, pero igualmente fría y entonces le dijo:

"Acaso no puedes adivinarlo Selene, ni con tu amplia sabiduría, yo estoy planeando grandes cosas."

Selene le dijo:

"Yo he escuchado el rumor de que estas leyendo los manuscritos de La Magra, esos son peligrosos, ningún vampiro debería leerlos sin no saben interpretar su significado."

Frost le dijo con frialdad:

"¿Y tu acaso sabes su significado? Acaso tu estaba ahí cuando el dios de la sangre estaba en persona, acaso tu conoces su poder."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratar de jugar con el dios de la sangre era algo peligroso, acaso Frost no sabía del riesgo que estaban poniendo a todos, nadie podía controlar al dios de la sangre, nadie, ella ya había visto el caos y la destrucción que este había causado en el pasado, este solo debería ser adorado desde la distancia, su uno tocaba su poder solo haría que todo muriera a su alrededor.

Selene le dijo:

"Tu no sabes con lo que estas tratando, deja de jugar con fuego, Frost, te lo advierto."

Frost extendió sus brazos arriba del sillón y entonces el dijo con una gran sonrisa:

"¿Y que vas a hacer matarme? Una vampira tan vieja como tu no tendría tantos problemas no es así, pero mismo así sigues nuestras leyes."

Selene le dijo con frialdad:

"Esas leyes fueron creadas por una razón, para dar orden a nuestro mundo."

Frost la miro con despreció y entonces el dijo con furia:

"No esas leyes nos limitan, nos hacen inferiores a los humanos, nosotros siempre tendremos que mantener la fachada en frente de ellos cuando nosotros podríamos ser dioses, dioses vampiros" dijo con una sonrisa "tu podrías ser nuestra diosa, tu eres una de las mas vieja de nosotros, mismo así no lo haces, solo manipulas y haces tus juegos de poder, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?"

De pronto en menos de un parpadeo, Selene estaba en frente de Frost, sujetándolo por su cuello, sus delicadas manos apretaban fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, mismo así en vez de demostrar miedo, Frost solo sonreía, Selene le dijo:

"Tu no sabes con que te estas metiendo Frost, el dios de la sangre jamás debe volver a esta tierra, su poder es demasiado grande como para que un vampiro tan joven como tu lo comprenda."

Con ello ella lo soltó, dio la media vuelta y entonces ella se marcho, ella ya había dado su advertencia, si Frost era inteligente el daría un paso atrás y dejaría de jugar este juego, si no tal vez el tendría que matarlo.

Mismo así detrás de ella, Frost estaba sonriendo, ella no iba impedir de alcanzar sus objetivos, el dios de la sangre iba a regresar de nuevo entre los vampiros, Frost se iba asegurar de ello, ahora que la última pieza de su rompecabezas apareció, una clase de vampiro que sale a la luz del sol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aro estaba en su estudio cuando la puerta de este se abrió, Jane, su hija entro, ella bajo la mirada y entonces le dijo:

"Padre, ahí algo que no te he dicho."

El miro a su hija y entonces le dijo con una sonrisa:

"¿Y que es hija?"

Jane miro a su padre y entonces ella dijo:

"Ahí una humana, en el pequeño pueblo de Fork, que tiene la misma habilidad de esos vampiros de bloquear nuestros poderes."

"¿Una humana tiene ese poder?" pregunto Aro con interés.

Al descubrir que esos vampiros podían bloquear sus habilidades mentales resulto realmente frustrante y molesto, ya que ellos tenían esa ventaja sobre ellos, ellos tendrían que usar más sus puños para ganar una batalla que sus poderes.

Pero que una humana tuviera esa habilidad era algo extraordinario, único, podría ser muy útil a los Volturi, ellos tendrían que transformarla, así ella podría ser uno de ellos, Jane siguió:

"Ella se encontraba con el vampiro que les causo tanto problemas a los Cullen y se adueño del pueblo."

Aro asintió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Así que ella esta con ese vampiro? ¿Cuál es su nombre mi niña?"

Jane sonrió fríamente y entonces ella dijo:

"Su nombre es Isabella Swan."

_Bueno aquí termina esta novela o historia, realmente fue muy bueno para mi poder escribir esta historia luego de tener cuatro años y medio de bloqueo de escritor, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de no tener mucho sexo, aunque si batallas._

_Además de ir en contra de la pareja principal de esta sección y de la trama original, yo solo deseaba expandir el universo y hacer tratar de responder algunas inconsistencias en los vampiros de Meyer, lo siento por no escribir una historia Edward/Bella, pero yo tengo otras ideas..._

_Ahora me toca el resto el mas difícil, repetir esta hazaña, si lo logro mi bloqueo de escritor finalmente estará curado, yo tengo algunas ideas para una secuela de esta historia, aunque no se si la voy a escribir..._

_Además tengo otras ideas que no tiene nada que ver con vampiros, mismo así sigue siendo fantasía y mezclado algo de superhéroes..._

_También otras ideas para expandir este universo, tal vez añadiendo monstruos como el Hombre Lobo Primigenio y La Magra (pequeña inspiración de Underworld y Blade), mismo así yo se podré escribirlo, yo conseguí terminar esta novela, lo cual estoy muy feliz, pero no se sobre la próxima..._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo, los que siguieron esta historia y los que la marcaron como favorito, además de los lectores anónimos que leyeron esta historia... muchas gracias por leer, realmente lo aprecio._


End file.
